Warframe of Eostia
by FinalReviewer
Summary: Summery in Chapter 1!
1. Bio Intro Outro: UPDATE

OK I know that this is not a chapter but I thought I would add some Bios of our OC.

So here you go.

* * *

Name: Charles

V.A.: Michael Wincott

Codename: **Umbra**

Faction: **Tenno**

 **Warframe** : 

**Excalibur Umbra** \- RANK 30

(Colors)

 **Black / Grey / Red / Gold / Dark Blue**

(Physique)

Helmet: **Graxx-V2**

Skin: **Graxx**

Attachments: **Prisma Edo Set**

-Attachment Colors: **Black / Gold / Black / Red / Dark Blue**

Syandana: **None**

Regalia: **None**

 **MODS** :

Aura Mod:

 **/ Steel Charge - MAX Rank /**

Exilus Mod:

 **/ Rending Turn - MAX Rank /**

Main Mods:

 **/ Umbral Vitality - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Umbral Fiber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Umbral Intensify - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Primed Vigor - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Rage - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Redirection - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Armored Agility - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Radiant Finish - MAX Rank/**

 **WEAPONS:**

 ** _Primary_ : **Tiberon Prime - Rank 30

 **(Skin)**

None

 **(Colors)**

Same as WARFRAME Color

 **MODS** :

 **/ Serration - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Split Chamber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Sawtooth Clip - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Piercing Hit - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Rupture - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Fanged Fusillade - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Piercing Caliber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Crash Course - MAX Rank /**

 ** _Secondary_ : **Aklex Prime - Rank 30

 **(Skin)**

None

 **(Colors)**

Same as WARFRAME Colors

MODS:

 **/ Hornet Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Barrel Diffusion - MAX Rank/**

 **/ Lethal Torrent - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Bore - MAX Rank /**

 **/ No Return - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Quickdraw - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Trick Mag - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Suppress - MAX Rank /**

 ** _Melee 1_ : **Skiajati - Rank 30

 **(Skin)**

None

 **(Colors)**

Same as WARFRAME Colors

 **MODS:**

Stance Mods:

 **/ Tranquil Cleave - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Decisive Judgement - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Blind Justice - MAX Rank /**

Main Mods:

 **/ Sacrificial Pressure - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Sacrificial Steel - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Primed Fury - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Primed Reach - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Buzz Kill - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Jagged Edge - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Spoiled Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Maiming Strike - MAX Rank /**

 ** _Melee 2_ : **Paracesis - Rank 40

 **(Skin)**

None

 **(Colors)**

Same as WARFRAME Colors

 **MODS:**

Stance Mods:

 **/ Tempo Royale - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Cleaving Whirlwind - MAX Rank /**

Main Mods:

 **/ Sacrificial Pressure - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Sacrificial Steel - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Primed Fury - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Organ Shatter - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Buzz Kill - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Jagged Edge - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Spoiled Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Maiming Strike - MAX Rank /**

* * *

Name: Ryan

V.A.: Liam O'Brien

Codename: **REX**

Faction: Tenno

 **Warframe** :

 **Rhino Prime** \- RANK 30

(Colors)

 **Green / Brown / Dark Green / Jade / Red**

(Physique)

Helmet: **Warlust**

Skin: **Graxx**

Attachments: **Atavist Prime Shoulder Guards & Spiritsail Prime Leg Guards**

-Attachment Colors: **Green / Green / Dark Green / Jade / Red**

Syandana: **None**

Regalia: **None**

 **MODS** :

Aura Mod:

 **/ Steel Charge - MAX Rank /**

Exilus Mod:

 **/ Battering Maneuver - MAX Rank /**

Main Mods:

 **/ Vitality - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Steel Fiber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Iron Shrapnel - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Primed Vigor - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Rage - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Redirection - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Armored Agility - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Reinforced Stomp - MAX Rank /**

 **WEAPONS:**

 ** _Primary_ : **Opticor - Rank 30

 **(Skin)**

Mithra Skin

 **(Colors)**

Same as WARFRAME Color

 **MODS** :

 **/ Serration - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Split Chamber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Shred - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Piercing Hit - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Firestorm - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Point Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Piercing Caliber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Vital Sense - MAX Rank /**

 ** _Secondary_ : **Twin Grakata - Rank 30

 **(Skin)**

None

 **(Colors)**

Default Colors

MODS:

 **/ Hornet Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Barrel Diffusion - MAX Rank/**

 **/ Lethal Torrent - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Pummel - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Concussion Round - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Quickdraw - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Trick Mag - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Pistol Gambit - MAX Rank /**

 ** _Melee 1_ : **Jat Kittag - Rank 30

 **(Skin)**

Nightwatch Skin

 **(Colors)**

Same as WARFRAME Colors

 **MODS:**

Stance Mod:

 **/ Crushing Ruin - MAX Rank /**

Main Mods:

 **/ Pressure Point- MAX Rank /**

 **/ Heavy Trauma - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Fury - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Reach - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Vulcan Blitz - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Collision Force- MAX Rank /**

 **/ Spoiled Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Life Strike - MAX Rank /**

 ** _Melee 2_ : **Ripkas - Rank 30

 **(Skin)**

None

 **(Colors)**

Default

 **MODS:**

Stance Mods:

 **/ Four Rider - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Malicious Raptor - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Vermilion Storm - MAX Rank /**

Main Mods:

 **/ Pressure Point - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Primed Reach - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Primed Fury - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Life Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Buzz Kill - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Jagged Edge - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Spoiled Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Rending Strike - MAX Rank /**

* * *

Name: Aaron

V.A.: Phil LaMarr

Codename: **Squall**

Faction: **Tenno**

 **Warframe** :

 **Frost** \- RANK 30

(Colors)

 **Grey/ Grey / Dark Blue / White / Blue**

(Physique)

Helmet: **Grost**

Skin: **Grost**

Attachments: **Gazel Set**

-Attachment Colors: **Same as Warframe**

Syandana: **None**

Regalia: **None**

 **MODS** :

Aura Mod:

 **/ Steel Charge - MAX Rank /**

Exilus Mod:

 **/ Ice Spring - MAX Rank /**

Main Mods:

 **/ Vitality - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Steel Fiber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Steamline - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Primed Vigor - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Rage - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Redirection - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Armored Agility - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Chilling Globe - MAX Rank/**

 **WEAPONS:**

 ** _Primary_ : **Argonak - Rank 30

 **(Skin)**

None

 **(Colors)**

Default but Blue for Energy

 **MODS** :

 **/ Serration - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Split Chamber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Sawtooth Clip - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Point Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Rupture - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Fanged Fusillade - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Vital Sense - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Crash Course - MAX Rank /**

 ** _Secondary_ : **Spira - Rank 30

 **(Skin)**

None

 **(Colors)**

Same as WARFRAME Colors

MODS:

 **/ Hornet Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Barrel Diffusion - MAX Rank/**

 **/ Lethal Torrent - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Bore - MAX Rank /**

 **/ No Return - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Quickdraw - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Trick Mag - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Pistol Gambit - MAX Rank /**

 ** _Melee 1_ : **Twin Krohkur - Rank 30

 **(Skin)**

None

 **(Colors)**

Same as WARFRAME Colors

 **MODS:**

Stance Mods:

 **/ Crossing Snake - MAX Rank /**

Main Mods:

 **/ Pressure Point - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Life Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Fury - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Reach - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Buzz Kill - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Jagged Edge - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Spoiled Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Rending Strike - MAX Rank /**

 ** _Melee 2_ : **Galatine - Rank 30

 **(Skin)**

None

 **(Colors)**

Same as WARFRAME Colors

 **MODS:**

Stance Mods:

 **/ Tempo Royale - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Cleaving Whirlwind - MAX Rank /**

Main Mods:

 **/ Pressure Point - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Reach - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Fury - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Organ Shatter - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Buzz Kill - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Jagged Edge - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Spoiled Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Rending Strike - MAX Rank /**

* * *

OK those are the Bios of out current Main characters! NOW! here is the Opening and Ending music that will be playing like an opening and ending to that of an Anime.

* * *

*Play "Savior of Song" by Nano. Opening version*

 _I look across a raging war  
and feel the steady beating of my heart  
Arashi no mae no shizukesa ni  
Yaiba wo furioroshite ikunda_

Fragments appear in front as it magnifies various parts of the Tenno in different sizes as their armors are shown without the darkness in them. The scene shifts to a black background with golden circuits as the title appears.

' **Warframe of Eostia'**

 _Kurikaeshi a memory fading ima mo  
Jidai wo koete I tell a story hibiku_

The first scene shows Charles, now named Umbra, in normal clothing standing an empty courtyard space before he turns to the screen with a small grin as an golden aura surrounds him as the screen gets slashed.

The next scene shows Ryan, now named Rex, walking through an empty street. He stops and glances at the screen as the screen cracks as a red aura surrounds him.

The next scene shows Aaron, now named Squall, looking back with a small smirk before walking away in a dark alleyway surrounded by a blue aura as the earth beneath him freezes.

 _Sensenfukoku no uta zankoku ni somare kono chikai wo  
We'll fight until the bitter end_

The next scene shows the Tenno in a seiza position in front of their Warframes before using Transference to return to their proxies as they came to life with their weapons ready to fight against the upcoming hoard.

 _Togireta iki no ne wo,  
Kegareta sekai wo tsunagi tomete  
Bokura no haguruma wo it's time to Stop & Rewind_

 _Stop & Rewind_

The scene shifts to each Princess knights delivering various of their moves. Chloe, Alicia, Maia, Luu Luu, and Claudia using their melee attacks to kill monsters, Prim and Kaguya using healing, status, and power boosting magic to keep their allies fighting strong, and Olga and Celestine unleashing Dark and Holy magic against their enemies.

 _Ushinatta kibou wo,  
Kowareta jikan no PIISU wo atsumete  
Torimodosu tame ni you need to Fall & Unwind_

 _Fall & Unwind_

The scene shifts to Rex fighting off a swordsman whose face was covered in shadows as he unleashed a **[Rhino Stomp]**. The next scene shows Aaron also fighting a group of monsters in shadows as he unleashes **[** **Avalanche]** to freeze his enemies **.**

 _Hashiridasu kodou sae mo  
Kagiranai itsukushi wo  
Michibikidasu ARUPEJIO  
Savior of Song_

 _Savior of Song!_

The scene shifts towards Umbra against Vault, swords in hand as they exchange blow after blow with their weapons. Umbra jumps back as he places a closed fist into his palm and pulling away, creating the **[Exalted Umbra Blade]** as he swings his sword. This creates a wave of energy towards the screen.

The final scene shows the Seven Shields Princesses and the dark elves standing under the moonlight with silhouettes of warriors behind and of the current Tenno floating using Archwings just right in front of the moon itself, Eyes glowing within the darkness.

* * *

*Play "OxT - Silent Solitude" ending version*

 _It's a deep and silent night_  
 _nani mo kikoenai towa ni nemure_

The scene show a still image of Umbra with his eyes glowing an azure light as a black scarf wraps around as the screen goes black.

 _nageki, ikari, uzu o maki todoroita sakebi mo_

The next scene shows another still image as Alicia, with a serious look on her face, and Prim, with a scared look on her face, were holding hands as they look around themselves to protect themselves from the unknown. An image of Beasly and the Mortadella brothers appears in the shadows with sick grins.

 _yami ni mayoi koe mo naku kiete itta_

The next still image is Maia with a sorrowful look on her face as she draws her sword, Luu Luu with a grin and axe ready, and Kaguya with a calm look on her face and charm ready. An image of Michelle Pantielle, Shamuhaza, Hicks, and Kin appears in a dark background with maniacal looks.

 _damashi ai mo uragiri sae_  
 _muimi datta nani mo nokosazu_

The next still image shows Celestine with her hand raised, Claudia with her sword drawn, Olga with her staff pointed foward, & Chloe with her daggers drawn. Another image of Grave Levantine, John Mandeville and the leader of KuroInu: Vault appearing in the shadows with an malicious aura surrounding them.

 _It's a deep and silent night_  
 _nani mo kikoenai subete ga nemutta_  
 _soshite sekai wa mata kurikaesu_  
 _mujihi na yume_

The last still image show Squall in his Frost Warframe as begins to uses his **[Avalanche]** ability with his arm swiped in front of him, then it show Rex in his Rhino Prime Warframe uses a **[Rhino Stomp]** by slamming his foot into the ground and last was Umbra in his Excalibur Umbra Warframe as he raises his **[Exalted Umbra Blade]** to the sky as he swing his sword forward to the screen. Fade to black

* * *

A quick note: the Intro and Outro will not be in the upcoming Chapters. They will remain here for those who like anime style stories so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone I am the FinalReviewer

So I was just doing my day to read/review many fanfictions that catch my interest and when I was looking up Kuroinu Fanfics I notice a "Kuroinu Rebellion challenge" from a Fanfiction writer named 'Wimblegurk Brigade' and so far I like the ideas that he made. However I decided to take another approach to this and decided to do something different than the other Fanfiction Writers that took up this challange.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's this kind of crossover that you would rarely see. This time, it's a "Kuroinu" crossover with the running/gunning/melee wahey that is **Warframe**. All characters and objects belong to their respective owners except for OCs. All rights reserved. The premise? What if three normal guy that were playing the game got transported to the Kuroinu universe with their Warframes, equipments, and inventory on their profiles? The answer? One hell of a journey, that's the answer.

* * *

 **WARFRAME OF EOSTIA**

 **Warframe x Kuroinu**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Dream. Not of what you are…But of what you want to be.**

* * *

 **((1st POV: ?))**

* * *

Warframe.

A game that was destined to fail yet despite the odds stacked against it…it became one of the most well-known, loved and most played Free to play games out there and is still standing after 6 years! A game that I fell in love with and grind countless hours into and still to this day continue to play it. When you look deep into the lore of this universe you can see how it came to be and the ties it shares with its predecessor game: **Dark Sector**.

Being a Space ninja that can do unbelievable things and use special powers and guns would be awesome. But hey, a guy could dream can't he?

However, I never thought that I'd live to rethink those words. So, where does the story begin? I suppose I should explain who I am and how it all started.

It was Friday night like usual. My friends and I would always get together at another friends place to play video games, watch/riff movies, and enjoy food that we provide. However tonight It's only be me and two of my friends coming tonight at my place.

My name is Charles. At first glance, you would think I'm some kind of normal person with a tired look on my face. About 6 feet tall, with curly black hair, a trimmed beard, dark brown eyes, and a little bit of pale skin. My choice of attire is decidedly bland for the moment, as well. Long, black sweat pants, with a white t-shirt and grey hoodie. A pair of Crocs sandals completed the outfit. While I may not look like somebody important, but I'm wise when it comes to things that I have known for years and I have a low tolerance to people who think they are smart and/or in the right, but in reality, they're not at all.

The first to come over is my best pal named Ryan. First glance, he was a bit overweight guy with a joyful personality. About 6'2 feet tall, with blond hair, a trimmed goatee, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. His choice of attire is a pair of black shorts, with an orange t-shirt. A pair of tennis shoes completed the outfit. He may not look that impressive but don't let that fool you he has a very sharp mind when comes to thing he knows and let me tell you he is very sharp

The last guy to come over is named Aaron. First glance, he was a bit skinny dude that is somewhat bashful when it comes to girls. About 5'9 feet tall, with brown hair, a shaggy mustache and chin hair, green eyes and pale skin. His choice of attire is a pair of beige khaki shorts, with a white t-shirt with a video game logo. A pair of tennis shoes completed the outfit. While he may not be as sharp or wise, but he he always takes it on the chin and never backs down.

"So. Is this everyone tonight?" I asked my two friends.

"Yep Everyone else is either sick or visiting family this weekend. So, it's just us tonight." Ryan said as he begins to set up his game console. Aaron nodded as well as he also set up his game console as well.

I only stared at the two for a few second before I mentally sighed as I begin to set my game console on the TV. "Okay then let's get started."

* * *

[1 Hours later]

* * *

An hour and a half pass by as we played Warframe doing multiple mission so that my buddies can level up their Warframes, weapons and gear to start ranking up the Ranking system. Heck I'm at Rank 21 right now, but hey playing the game for over 3 – 4 years can do that.

"Still enjoy using the Opticor, Ryan?" I asked my big friend as he chuckled and said.

"Damn right I do."

I chuckled as I turned my head towards Aaron. "You're doing good over there, Aaron?"

"Yep. I just finished leveling up Frost and my current arsenal. Almost time for a Rank up soon." Aaron said with a grin.

"OK then how we do one more mission before we play another game." I said as my friends nodded with a grin as I looked though my mission list. I then notice something…odd. "Huh?"

"What's up?" Ryan asked

"Look at the mission list." I said as I pointed to my tv. The others look at it as well and was surprised as well. There was only one mission that had multiple question marks on it.

"A question marked mission?" Aaron asked in confusion

"Most likely a bug in the system." Ryan said.

"Let's see…" I said as I press the accept button as a mission pop up as usual. "Well it seems it's like it can be picked like any other mission. You guys should accept this so that we can see what kind of mission this is."

The other nodded as they too pressed the accept button to start the countdown.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Oh great it look like it froze. Well looks like I will have to-" I started to say, but whatever I was going to say next died in my mouth for what I'm seeing. The TV screen looked completely distorted. But no, there was something more to that. My entire TV screen had started twisting and swirling into a freaking portal!

"What the fuck?" I muttered to myself as Aaron begins to examine the portal for himself. The next thing he knew, Aaron was being pulled towards the swirling vortex.

"Wh-What the-" Aaron muttered as tried to get away from the portal to no avail.

"OH SHIT, AARON!" I yelled as Ryan rushed over to grab Aarons arm who was now half way into the portal. I then rushed over to Ryan as we tried to pull Aaron out of the swirling vortex, but unfortunately for us we could not pull him out and soon we're dragged in as well.

We were now in an area they couldn't even begin to describe. We felt weightless. The entrance to the portal had vanished behind us, not that it mattered to us at the moment. We were too busy screaming their lungs out at the moment. Our consciousness slipped from our minds as a blinding white light filled our vision. The last thing any of us felt was ours bodies was changing drastically and something began to appear and surround our changing bodies. We would soon wake up to find the world around us completely changed.

This was only the start of many things to come.

* * *

 **((3** **rd** **POV: ?))**

* * *

In this vast land exists the country of Eostia, the largest nation of the Continent of Serenusu, far to the north of these lands exists a large variety of Monsters and Beasts. To the other nations, they are considered blight and rot within the land. Lately many have taken various women from several villages and made them into their personal slaves.

It was true that what those beasts were doing weren't anything new as many people rose up to fight them to protect their loved ones and nations from the beasts, keeping some sort of balance for many years...

But one day, something had happened to the land where all these races of beasts came from: A dark castle that risen from within the earth suddenly rose up from nothingness one day. Around the castle there was a powerful magical field that made the sky turn into a bloody red color all day and night, the air was difficult to breath in, and the earth seemed to wither and decay around it...

Rumors quickly spread through the land that within the dark castle there was a beautiful Dark Elf whom quickly became known as the Dark Queen. The Dark Queen, whose name was Olga Discordia, managed to win dominion over all the beasts in her domain with her terrifying power, which allowed her to do as however she pleases...

And so, fearing the worst, the Southern Nations swiftly began to oppose her; yet on their own they could do little against her power...at least it was like that until 7 Leaders, whom were the ones who opposed the Dark Queen's wish, came together in an alliance between their providences in an effort to try to stop her and her army of monsters before the worst can happen...

Each providence of the south is lead by a beautiful Princess Knight known as a "Shield Princess". The one who leads them is a Goddess reborn in the form of a High Elf, Lady Celestine Lucross, whom with the other Princess Knights became quickly known as the "Seven Shield Alliance", a unity between trust and honor made with the Cathedral to stop the evil that corrupts and taints their land...

In the ensuring conflict turned war, many were used: Knights, Squires, Pages, Scouts, Spies, Assassins, Archers, Lancers, Riders, Monks, Soldiers, Barbarians, Heroes, Magicians, Healers...but none were vaster than Mercenaries. Easy to come by and all for the sake of money, these mercenaries formed the largest Mercenary Force known within the world as "Kuroinu Mercenary Forces", often nicknamed "the Black Dogs", which were led by the famous Mercenary Hero, Vault...

The Kuroinu Army quickly led victory after victory for the "Seven Shield Alliance" and quickly became the "Vanguard" for the Alliance. Then one day, near the possible end of the war, during a simple patrol, the Alliance scouts spotted a large and massive Monster Horde, the likes of which the Alliance had never seen before...and they were all heading towards the small farming settlement of "Halem".

And so...should Halem fall...then the monstrous Horde could march straight to the Goddess unstopped. That is why the Alliance knew that the monsters had to be stopped right there. The Kuroinu forces were the only force nearby and quickly began a large scale battle against them while the Garrison forces helped the people escape from the terrible fighting...and during said fight, an unexpected arrival of powerful warriors will appear...

A few miles away from Halem in a forest, the wind was gently blowing. It gently rustled the trees. The sun peered through the leaves swaying in the wind. A portal open in the middle of a small clearing of the forest, dumping out three bodies as it soon closed behind them. Now the unconscious bodies lay in a forest unknown. It would take them a few minutes for one of them to finally wake up.

"Ow. Damn...what happened?" Charles asked himself as he went to rub his eyes in order to clear his vision however he soon noticed two things. One is that his own voice sounded like it was going though a voice filter making sound like a deep echo of his own voice and two is that he stares at a black gloved arm. Charles blinked again, noticing the wind brush up what appeared to be an oily black scarf that was wrapped around his neck. Precious golden ornaments could be seen attached to his body, and a helmet on his head with a golden horn grew atop its forehead. However most notable, was the beautiful but otherworldly looking Katana that hung off his left hip **(( Skiajati ))**. He also noticed that he has other equipment on him. On his thighs are two gilded hand guns **(( Aklex Prime))**. On his back, he is carrying a beautiful yet otherworldly great sword **(( Paracesis ))** and a gilded hybrid rifle **(( Tiberon Prime ))**. Charles stared at his own self surprise and horror that he realizes that he is using a Warframe, but more importantly: Excalibur Umbra. He soon head groaning next to him as another 'familiar' face that happened to be laying right next to him.

"uhhh…what happened" Aaron said in a filtered voice as he stands up yawning. He also has a Warframe on him known as Frost, The Cryo Warframe. it seems that he also has some equipment on him as well. On his waists he has a pair of hook swords **(( Twin Krohkur ))** , then on his thighs are a set of large throwing knives **Spira** and on his back is a two-handed heavy blade **(( Galatine ))** and a dark brown hybrid rifle with a circular clip **(( Agronak ))**.

"Aaron? Is that you?" Charles asked the Frost Warframe. Aaron froze (no pun intend) a bit as he turned to Charles that said his name.

"Charles?"

Charles and Aaron exchanged looked and stared at each other for a few seconds before screaming at the tops of their lungs. Their loud scream awoke and scared the third body that was lying unconscious moments ago.

"WHA!? HUH!? WHO'S THERE!?" Ryan shouted as he jumped a few inches off the ground. As you could guess, Ryan also has a Warframe. His Warframe is the Rhino Prime, the first "tank" Warframe. He also has some equipment on him, fitting his role as the "Tank" of the group. On the back of his hands is a pair of motorized chainsaw fists **(( Ripkas ))** , on his thighs he was carrying twin assault rifles **(( Twin Grakatas ))** and on back is a futuristic chargeable laser cannon **(( Opticor ))** and a giant hammer that utilizes a built-in jet engine **(( Jat Kittag ))**. He then caught a glimpse of his friends and froze with fear.

"Who are you? Don't come near me!" Ryan said as he puts his fist up and cause the Ripkas to jut out of their compact form causing Ryan to jump a bit as looked at the deadly weapon. Then he soon realizes that he was also wearing a Warframe. "What the f-?"

"Ryan, It's us. Calm down." Charles told him in a straight tone. Ryan paused as he turns to the Umbra Warframe.

"Charles? Aaron?" Ryan asked as both the Umbra and Frost Warframe nodded their heads confirming it was them in those Warframes. "What the hell happen to us?"

"I don't know." Charles said he's trying to figure it out too.

"Charles...please tell me this is just a dream. Tell me you know what's happening." Aaron began begging before almost all at once, he remembered how everything happened. He remembered the portal appearing on Charles TV and now this.

"Look I'm confused as much as you are now Aaron, but right we need to figure out where the hell we are." Charles said as he begins to observe around the area in order to find a way out of the forest. "And we need to get back before things can get any worse..."

As if on cue, a loud roar filled the air. It startled the birds residing in the trees causing them to fly off. If the guy were birds, they too would have taken flight to safety. The three could only stiffen and looked around wondering what could have emitted such a noise. Then, hardly noticeable at first, the ground began to tremble. The intensity began to pick up after a few seconds. Something was coming their way, and it was big. Out of the three of them, it was Charles who told the others to take shelter in the trees.

In almost world record time, Ryan had scrambled up the tree trunk and clenched onto the branch. Charles helped Aaron up the tree before finally climbing up himself. The rumbling intensified evermore. Suddenly, they could finally see it. Something was moving underground. Whatever it was, it was big, and it was kicking up the ground above it as it traveled. They watched it tunnel beneath were they once stood before it completely passed them by and soon faded out of view. The three sighed and dropped out of the tree.

"Okay Charles. I'm begging to know now. What's the plan? You got a plan right?" Ryan asked looking at the chunks of earth that had been kicked up from whatever was tunneling a few seconds before

"A plan!?" Charles replied with shock. "We just entered what is possibly a completely new dimension with WARFRAMES AND WEAPONS of all things and you expect me to have come up with a plan within that time frame!?"

"Easy Charles. I know one thing for sure, and that's that we can't stay here or whatever the hell that thing as will eat us." Ryan replied

"Well, that's a good lead." Charles replied as he facepalm his helmeted face. If one thing hadn't changed from the crossover into this new dimension, it was that he was the one who had to come up with the plan to get the three of them out of this predicament. Now trying to come up with some kind of idea, he began to speak.

"Okay...assuming this new world is anything like ours, there must be civilization." Charles began

"Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, were in the middle of nowhere." Ryan replied

"If you'd let me finish..." Charles replied with a strained tone as Ryan shot ups his hand in faux surrender "What we need to look for is some kind of sign that this land has been traveled. If we do, we may be able to find civilization before nightfall. In other words, we need to find a road. If we follow it, we might find our way to a city, or possibly come into contact with other humans...that is, assuming there are humans here." Charles finished

"Sounds good to me!" Ryan replied. "Let's go find that-" Ryan was about to say before he looked around and noticed that there were only two of them.

"Uhhhhh, Charles? Aaron was here a second ago wasn't he?" Ryan asked worried about where their friend wandered off to

"Oh hell no...AARON! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Charles shouted trying to locate him by hoping he would respond alerting them to his location. Sure enough, it worked. They were answered with "Over here guys!".

Charles and Ryan rushed through the trees and bushes heading in the direction of Aaron's voice. They came to a clearing after a few seconds. Aaron stood next to what Charles had just explained what to look for. A long, dirt road, and by the looks of it, it had been traveled on many times before.

"Well, this is a nice start." Charles said as he looked both ways the road stretched.

"So, which way are we supposed to go..." Ryan mumbled before Charles walked up to a tree and began climbing its trunk.

"Hopefully a better view can provide us with just that answer." Charles responded. He climbed through the branches, moving twigs and leaves out of his face. He then reached the tree top and began to survey the area. Trees. Miles and miles as far as he could see in the current direction he stared in.

"HEY CHARLES! SEE ANYTHING UP THERE YET?" Aaron asked from below

"IF I SAW ANYTHING THAT WOULD BE REMOTELY CLOSE TO US AARON, I WOULD HAVE-" Charles managed to say. It wasn't until he turned his head 180 degrees before he was what he needed in the distance. To his right It looked like a massive city built upon hills and to his left he saw a small settlement which was closer to them. He dived back into the branches as he made his way back down the tree.

"I've spotted our destination guys." Charles walked up to the path and pointed to the left. "That direction will bring us to civilization. A small farming town by the looks of it."

"A TOWN!? SWEET! So, how long will it take us?" Ryan asked with joy. Charles mentally calculating the distance from the city, and their current location.

"Two or three hours by foot at best..." Charles replied sighing. He knew that without a motive of transportation, they were in for a few hours of walking. So, with reluctant sighs, they begin to head our way to the small settlement.

Little did they know of what they're getting themselves into when they get to the settlement.

* * *

[Two Hours Later]

* * *

It took them two hours to get to the destination. It was a long trip for them, but they were able to get there on record time. Funny enough that they realize that they never felt exhaustion on the way to the town, but hey they're not complaining.

As they entered the settlement they notice a lot of white tents that were pitched up with many people armed with weapons . Most of those people noticed how strange they looked and began to talk to each other.

"Who are those guys?"

"What's with those armors?"

"Look how much stuff there carrying."

The trio felt a little bit uncomfortable with the guys talking about how they look and what they were carrying. So, we decided to turn back the way come from and begin to-

"Hey, you. Strangers." Well so much for leaving now.

The trio turned back to looked at the two men who had addressed them. The first one was only dressed in a green vest and pants. Two large daggers were sheathed at his hips. He was in his mid-thirties it looked like. The other one next to him is a male teen with green eyes and brown hair that is to neck length with glasses and clothes that make him look like a mage but without the hat.

"Who are you two?" Charles asked the two as the two men were startled by the voice filter that he was speak through.

The man with daggers only shakes his head as he introduces himself "The name's Hicks. Second-in-command to the Kuroinu mercenaries. The nerd over here is Kin, our residential mage." The teen only scoffed at Hicks.

"Nerd. How original. Anyways, I have a question for you three. Are you perhaps mercenaries?" Kin asked as he pushed up his glasses. The trio only looked at each before they deciding to make up their own story in order to fool these guys. So, they turned back to the mage as Charles took the lead.

"No, we're freelancers." Charles said to the mage.

The mage blinked a bit at the answer. "Isn't that the same as being a mercenary?"

"We don't like to stick with one group." Ryan said as he crossed his arms staring down at the teen. The mage felt a cold chill when the big one was staring at him with his masked helmet on.

"I see. Then I would like for your assistance with this matter we're dealing with-"

"Hold up. You never told us what's going on here." Aaron said, interrupting the teen, as he scratches the side of his helmet.

"Wait you guys don't know what's going on." Hicks asked the group in surprise.

"We just got here." Charles said in a deadpan tone.

Hicks sweat dropped at the comment as he weakly chuckled. "Well let's bring you guys up to speed."

"You see we are currently dealing with enemy forces of the Legion and we need help dealing with some forces that have appeared on the west side of Halem. We also believe that the leader of the forces has been sighted on the west side as well" Kin explained to the trio.

"Our boss is currently dealing with most of the force north of Halem. So, we need some help to deal with this mob. So, what do you say?" Hicks said

The trio was silent for a moment before Charles turned to his friends "What do you guys think?"

"As someone who has standards similar to caring for the well beings of those who can't fight and a fighter for hire, I agree to take part in this fight." Aaron declared. Next on the list of giving opinions was none other than Ryan.

"You already know my answer, boss!" Ryan shouted as he slammed his fist into his palm. Charles simply nodded and turned around to the mercenaries.

"Well you've got you answer. We will take care of the problem on west side of the settlement by ourselves." he stated as he and his friends begin to head to the west side of the town.

"Okay then we will head on over and-Wait what?" Kin said in surprise as Hicks was wide eyed at the statement as they observed the three freelancers that headed to the west side of Halem.

"Are they serious? They expect to take on a small army by themselves?!" Hicks said in surprise at the freelancers statement to take care of the west.

"It looks likes it. I believe the best course of action now is to report to Vault about this." Kin said as Hick nodded as the mages suggestion.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

As the three headed to the west side of Halem, Ryan decided to bring up an important question. "So, Charles do you actually think we can do this?"

"Do you guys remember your Warframes powers?" Charles asked his friends as they all stopped. The others look at each other and nodded their heads

"Yeah.""Uh huh."

"And your weapons? You think that you can use them" Charles asked his friends again. The others were silent for a minute as they glance back at him.

"I think I can do it but Aaron…" Ryan started as he turns to Aaron.

"I don't know if I will be alright after this, but I will try." Aaron said as he rubbed his arm to calm himself. Charles walked up to Aaron and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Aaron. We're going to get through this battle and find a way to get home. I will oversee this mission and make sure that we will be alright, OK?" Charles said as the others nodded as they made it to the gate that was separated the settlement and the waste beyond it. By the gates are two soldiers guarding the door.

"Hey, who are you? You can't…be…here." The first soldiers started before losing his words to stare at the three otherworldly warriors with odd weapons. The second soldier is smart to back up from these warriors as they approached the gates.

"Open the gate." Charles said to the soldier near the gate wheel to open the gates itself.

"W-wait a minute. Who are you to-" the soldier started to say but went completely silent as Charles turned to the soldier as his helmet "eyes" started glowing an azure light.

" **Open. The gate.** "

"Yes sir." The soldier meekly said as he turned the wheel to open the gate. The trio stepped out of the gate with Charles taking out his Tiberon Prime on AUTO mode, Ryan with his Twin Grakatas, and Aaron with his Argonuk on AUTO mode as well. The gates closed behind them as a small hoard of orcs and imps approaching them in order to breach the gates. The three took positions and fires against the upcoming horde of monsters.

 **BRATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT**

They never stood a chance against automatic, armor piercing bullets.

As they began to finish mowing down the charging horde, Charles notice a volley of arrows coming their way.

"Aaron! we need a **[Snow Globe]** now!" Charles yelled as Aaron nodded and uses **Snow Globe]** to create a circular ice dome to block the incoming arrows. Charles begins to look around in order to find monsters with bows that fired on them and found them on a small hill about 40 yards away.

"Ryan! Take out those archers!" Charles ordered as Ryan nodded, pullling out his Opticor then he charges up the laser cannon and fires a fully charged laser at the archers and-

 **BOOM!**

Completely obliterated the monsters.

Charles gave off a small impressed whistle as turned to his friends and said. "Okay listen up. We'll have to split up in order to take down these creatures faster and end this fight. Also, if you find any soldiers or civilians you are to assist them and get them back to Halem. Aaron you will take the left side of the battlefield and Ryan you take the right. Understood?"

Aaron nodded as he reloads his Argonuk as Ryan asked a question. "What about you Charles?"

"I'm going to head to the center of the battlefield so that I can take down the head of this hoard. Once you guys finish up; meet up with me in case I don't finish up. Now SPLIT UP!" Charles ordered as the other two nodded as the three splits up in order to end this battle faster.

* * *

 **((3rd POV: Aaron))**

* * *

About half a mile away from the gates, a group of soldiers were dealing with a small hoard of orcs and imps that are trying to get pass them in order to get to Halem. The soldiers were wondering what the hell that noise was, but right now they have a mission to do.

"Hold the line! We have to hold on a bit longer till reinforcements get here!" the lead soldier said as he cuts down one of the last orcs with his sword. They soon heard heavy foot steps and they turned to see a new monster with a head and lower body of a bull and the upper body body of a man. In its hands is a giant axe that was covered in blood.

"I-It's a Minotaur!" one of the soldiers shouted. As if on cue, the monster lunged straight towards the soldiers with its axe. The soldiers nearly screamed their lungs out. The monster was just about to slash at everyone before one of the soldiers caught something reflective out of the corner of his eye. A grey/red blur ran across his field of vision. The monster had halted its assault. The lead soldier was searching for a reason as to why when something temporarily blocked the light of the sun for a few seconds. He looked up and saw that one of the giant horns of the monster had been sliced clean off. He had also caught sight of something that he hadn't expected. Or someone for that matter. A man with covered head to toe in armor landed on the ground behind the monster. He has something on both of his hands. From what the soldier could discern at his distance, it looked like twin hook swords. It was Aaron and he is ready for some action.

"A Minotaur..." Aaron spoke as he stood and turned towards the massive beast. "A worthy opponent to see if I'm ready." he continued as the Minotaur turned its attention towards him. It roared loudly before slamming its axe in the area Aaron stood.

"You're pissed, aren't ya?" Aaron mocked. In an amazing feat, he managed to launch himself high into the air at the last second. The soldiers saw the warrior rocket out of the cloud of dust made from the heavy impact of the Minotaur axe hitting the ground. All the soldiers could think of was how a jump such as this was impossible, but this man just did that.

"It's over." Aaron said calmly as he spun around with his twin swords drawn. He began to swiftly cut the monster in in several locations at a speed the soldiers had never witnessed before. Aaron stuck his landing in front of the stunned Minotaur. A second later, the Minotaurs body burst open spewing blood out of its cuts. It then collapsed with an earth shaking thud. The soldiers minds were now having a hard time processing what they just witnessed. A lone man in strange armor armed with two swords had killed a monster of immeasurable proportion. The Soldiers ran up to the man with gratitude.

"That was amazing!" Soldier #1 complemented

"You actually took a Minotaur down single-handedly!" Soldier #2 exclaimed

Aaron puts his swords away as he turns to the solder with a nod. "Of course. Glad to be of some help." he replied in a calm tone. The soldiers simply stared at him in surprise at how calm this man is after his impressive feat. "Do you think you guys can head back to Halem? I can handle this mob of monsters on my own."

"What the hell can you do, huh? That's like fucking suicide." one of the younger hot-headed soldiers said as Aaron only looked at the soldier with a blank stare from his helm as he turns back to see a small hoard of orcs that were approaching them.

Aaron simply activates his **[Ice Wave** skill and sends a wave of razor sharp, crystallized ice toward an enemy, killing most of them by impalement. Aaron took this chance as he draws out his Agronuk machine gun and fires at the surviving orcs.

 **BRATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT**

The soldiers had to cover their ears to try and drown out the thunderous noise the weapon was making. After a few seconds of silence, the soldiers uncovered their ears as they turn back to see the carnage of the dead orcs. The soldiers were surprised at this level of slaughter as they turned back to Aaron who was reloading his gun as he turns back to the soldiers and said

"That's what I can do. Now get out of here."

The lead soldier felt a cold sweat on his brow as he slowly nodded as he gave the command to get his soldiers out of here and back to Halem. After the soldiers left, Aaron only sighed at their reaction.

"With their reaction I can't blame them for being scared, after what I just did. Now then." Aaron said as he pointed his Agronak at the next small hoard that was coming his way. "Let's take care of these bozos before I can get back to Charles."

 **BRATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT**

* * *

 **((3rd POV: Ryan))**

* * *

Ryan was having one hell of a time as he was attacking enemies from left and right with his Jat Kittag, smashing and crushing them with ease. He was laughing all the way as he started to finish up the mob that he was tasked to get rid of.

Ryan dusted his hands as he turns to look over at his work. "Well, that takes care of that. Might as well find Charles and-"

"NO PLEASE STOP. GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The voice screamed out from nearby, female and terrified, stopped Ryan from talking to himself. Over the woman's pleading a chorus of laughter broke out insidiously as it was accentuated by the sound of tearing cloth.

Most notable to Ryan though was just how terrified the girl sounded.

Ryan's legs were moving before his mind could register. Heading out of the wasteland he found himself in a small canyon eyes drawn to a horrifying scene. Three orcs and six imps were holding down a woman. Their weapons tossed aside the orcs were pulling and ripping at the screaming girls' clothes while the imps where dancing like idiots. The monsters turned towards Ryan and were surprised at the strange human covered in armor. Ryan was shaking in fury as he stalked forward, a pit of rage bubbling in the pit of his stomach, the grip on his hammer tightening.

 **Ready to kill.**

With the reflex and speed faster than a normal human, he rushed towards the first Orc. Before any of the greenskins could even move their muscles, Ryan swung his Jat Kittag at the first Orc. The Jet powered hammer easily pulverizing through the upper body, spraying the dark red blood and organs on the ground. The Orcs lower body fell to the ground, shocking his two brothers.

Before the second Orc could get his weapon to avenge his fallen kin, Ryan already turned and swung his hammer right though the lower half of the orcs body. The Orc howled aloud in pain as he fell down before he looked down in pure disbelief and terror at his lower body or rather what it used to be before being completely pulverized, leaving only half of itself still alive. Distracted, he was too late to realize that Ryan's fist punched through his chest, causing the Orc to choke out blood. Ryan then pulled his fist back, ripping out the Orc's heart before crushing in front of the terrified greenskin. Another one fell.

Enraged, the third Orc raised his fist to punch Ryan only to be caught back and held by the tank's palm. The Orc was caught off guard by the strength of this human that was smaller than him in size. He wanted to pull back his fist and launched another attack only to realize that his arm cannot move at all! The Orc couldn't see well the opponent's face, but he swore that he **heard** the sadistic grin behind the helmet that sent a shiver down his spine.

Ryan, with his new inhuman strength, then ripped off the arm from the Orc's shoulder and threw it away before he jumped towards the greenskin and grabbed the lower jaw and ripped it off. The Orc screamed incoherently as blood spilled from where his lower mouth was before Ryan begins sawing into his skull using the Ripkas, killing it instantly.

In less than a minute since the Ryan arrived at this small canyon and he already had killed and brutalized 3 Orcs in one of the most gruesome ways possible. A feat that even a skilled barbarian would be impossible to achieve. Wasn't bad to start a day...

Ryan then picked up his hammer and slammed the end of the handle to the ground as the six Imps begin to circle around him with impressive speeds.

In sudden unison, all six of the imps leaped up into the air towards Ryan with their weapons ready.

"Watch out!" The woman shouted out as the little monsters closed in on him. Being airborne like they were, they couldn't do much of anything except for defend, or strike. Neither would matter in the end, for Ryan and his Rhino Prime were on a completely different level of physical strength than these monsters. The "eyes" of Rhino Prime flashed bright before Ryan grabbed his hammer and began to rapidly spin it around his body. In fact, he spun it so fast, the hammer literally pulverizes the enemies into nothing but pulp and blood. When he was finished, there was nothing left of the monsters. Their blood rained down from the air onto Ryan's Warframe and the ground around him.

"A-amazing..." the woman stammered as she looked at him with awe. She wasn't aware that what just unfolded before her was even possible, but he did it. Ryan placed his hammer on his back and turned towards the woman who was about to get raped. The woman on the other hand now wasn't crying anymore but shaking in fear after witnessing what just happened before her eyes.

Orcs were the powerful race with a fearsome strength that they could use to even kill an experienced knight in single punch should the said Knight not be careful enough. And yet this stranger in strange armor... no, this monster was far worse. Without uttering a single word, he single-handedly killed those Bastards using some sort of strange hammer that spits fire from behind the head before literally ripping them apart with his hands and the strange weapon that was on his hands. Not that she wasn't grateful that those Orcs were now dead, but this was too horrifying!

Now he was looking at her with unknown intention since she couldn't see his face which only filled her already wrecked mind with horrible questions. Would he do the same to her or would he do what those Orcs were about to do to her?

The answer was none of that as Ryan offered a helping hand towards her and said one thing.

"Let's get you back to Halem."

The woman slowly complied and did as he said so, then Ryan picked her up and held her bridal style while covering her body from being exposed. The poor woman gave out a small yelp as Ryan began to back track to the gate where the soldiers are stationed at. The soldiers are surprised to see one of the strange warriors returning, carrying a nearly naked woman in his arms as Ryan said one thing to one of the soldiers the soldiers.

"Somebody gets something to cover this woman with and get her inside now."

One of the soldiers complied as he pulls off his cloak and covers the woman with it as he takes her off Ryan hands. The woman gave a small thank you to the soldier before she gave one last glance towards her savior who is now returning to the battlefield and only wondered one thing.

Who was this man?

* * *

 **((3rd POV: Charles))**

* * *

Elsewhere, Charles had run into a clearing along the shore banks of a river. It was there that he encountered two imps and an orc. None of them wore much except for loincloths. The orc held a giant cleaver in his hand, the imp held a sword, and the other imp held a hoop like object. They stared him down as they spoke to each other.

"Not a female human." The only orc said to the imps

"Stupid ugly human" the first imp said

"A weak looking human. Easy kill" the other imp spoke. Charles places his right hand on his Skiajati, showing that he was not to be messed with. He found their remarks to not only be very rude, but to be an insult. "We kill human no-"

 **Shhiinnk. Splash.**

In almost less than a second, Charles had rushed past all three of the monsters. A sudden splash of blood flying through the air. The monsters were temporarily stunned at how fast he had struck them. They muttered a bit before Charles spoke without even turning to face them

"You lowered your guard far too much to your enemy." he said looking straight ahead. The imps began trembling where they stood.

"Way too fast-" one of them started before both of their heads were lopped off, spewing blood. They both collapsed to the ground with their weapons still in hand. The orc was both shocked and angry at how easily they were being taken down. He held onto his chest as he turned around and faced Charles.

"Damn it! I'll take human with me!" he said. A big mistake on his part. As he readied his weapon and tried to run at Charles, he suddenly froze in his tracks. He could feel a sharp across his chest and back. Soon, red lines began forming in the area Charles had struck him in. Blood begun to spill from the lines of his body.

"What the?" he asked. As he said that, Charles swung his nikana to remove excess blood from his blade as he slowly sheaths his sword away.

"Didn't you know? You're already dead." he said as he completely sheaths his sword with a **click**. The Orc continued to stand there as his body was split completely in half. Charles turned to see his work and wondered

' _I have been a battle for only an hour so far, and I am already becoming used to ending these creatures lives...Why though?'_ he thought to himself. It still scared him a little, but he reminded himself of why he was doing this in the first place.

' _It's all to the end this fight...and to get my friends and I home…before anything else happens.'_ he thought to himself as he stood looking down at the Orc as his body bled out on the rocky river shoreline as he kept moving forwards to the next fight to get to the leader of this hoard.

He soon stopped his walk as out of nowhere several orcs seemed to be rushing all around him. These creatures had whitish grey skin with red veins running all over their bodies. He noticed each of them carried swords, cleavers, and clubs.

 _'What the hell? Albino orcs?'_ Thought the boy his face expressionless.

"I don't have time for this." Muttered the warrior as he gets ready to fight again.

Grabbing his Skiajati with his left hand, Charles watched with great focus as the creatures approached. As if things were moving in slow motion he watched as two of the orcs jumped and moved to bring their blades down on him. Moving quickly, he smacked the two blades away with the sword still in the sheath before quickly turning and slicing a third orc in half vertically haven drawn Skiajati mid turn. Parrying another attack from his side he moved quickly and slashed another orc in half vertically.

Almost casually he leaned back dodging a swipe from another orcs blade only to split it up the middle with a quick swipe of his blade. He then blocked another strike from an orc before kicking it into midair and cutting it in half. Another attempted to attack Charles but was split in two for its effort. Finally having enough of the games, he charged towards the remaining orcs, his nikana a blur, before he finally came to a stop having passed all of them. Just as he stopped each of the orcs were split in pieces as their blood sprayed out. Standing to his full height the warrior sighed as he swipes his sword midair to remove excess blood then sheathed his blade and begins walking off towards finding the enemy leader, he was more than ready to get out of this damn warzone.

The sooner. The better.

"Charles!"

Charles stopped moving as he heard his name. He turned to see Ryan and Aaron coming towards him with their weapons drawn in case more enemies show up.

"Hey guys. Did you take care of your end?" Charles asked his friends as they nodded.

"Yep. Also helped a squadron of soldiers get back to Halem as well." Aaron said with a thumbs up as the others nodded in approval.

"Well, I killed off a massive hoard on my side and saved a woman from getting violated by some monsters." Ryan said with a shrug as the others looked at him in surprise.

"….Wait, you're serious?" Charles asked Ryan as he said

"Dead serious"

"Oh my god." Aaron said in horror as he places his hand over his mouthpiece of his helmet. Charles was silent for a moment, then nodded in approval as he gave Ryan a pat on the shoulder

"You did a good deed Ryan. You should be proud of what you did." Charles said as Ryan scratched the back of his helm and decided to ask Charles a question

"Did you find the leader yet?"

Charles shook his head as he replied "No not yet, but I have taken care of most of the enemy on my way here. We should stick together to-"

He stopped talking as the earth under their feet shook by massive footsteps. They all turned to see the biggest orc they ever seen. It was easily bigger and stronger then it's fallen brethren. It eyes were red. It's hair longer and wilder. Its teeth were sharper with two tusks jutting out. It had a pot belly but had muscles as hard as stone. It wore little clothing, except for a giant metal chest plate, metal leg armor and a ragged loin cloth. This is the Orc Leader

"Find it." Was Charles finishing statement as the orc roared and pulled out a large battle-axe and swung at the trio.

The trio was fast enough to dodge as Aaron uses his **[Freeze]** ability to cover the Orcs arm with the axe in ice, causing the Orc to howl in pain because of the cold. The orc slammed his fist against Aaron as he was sent flying back a few meters, but Aaron used his twin hook swords and slammed them into the ground in order to slow down. He then pulled out his Agronak and begins to fire at the giant orc, but thanks to the chest plate and his arms guarding its face it wasn't doing much damage against it.

Ryan then charges at the orc as the monster leader grabbed it axe again and it swung downwards at Ryan, but he uses **[Iron Skin]** at the last second as he crossed his arms and block the orcs attack. The orc was surprised at this move as Ryan, with great strength, tossed the giant orc into the air towards Charles as he placed his hand on his Skiajati, ready to strike.

The orc only roared in rage as he begins to swing his axe down with great momentum as Charles slowly breathes as he begins to focus on his killing blow on this beast. However, he didn't realize that his body was surrounded by a golden aura as jumps forward and the two combatants attacked each other at the same time with a loud **clang** as they soon landed far from each other. The orcs weapon was split in half as his body, armor and all, did the same with a loud thud. Charles simply swiped his sword to remove the blood from the blade as he sheaths it once more with a **click**.

"That takes care of that." Charles said with a sigh of relief as he observed the carnage that he and his friends left behind. "I guess we handled it very well. Let's pile up the bodies and burn them before the vultures get here for feeding."

"Gotcha"

"Will do."

* * *

[Few hours later]

* * *

On the way to the west side of Halem, the Kuroinu mercenaries begin to advance to the location along with leader himself, Vault.

The man stood a good six feet tall. He had dark skin, dark brown hair, a five o' clock shadow, and a scar over his left brow. He wore a mixture of leather and metal armor. On his left hand was a black metal gauntlet and on his shoulder was a red shoulder guard with the symbol of the Kuroinu stamped on it, a snarling black dog with a sword through it. On his back was a large black greatsword that was so heavy a single man would have difficulty raising it with two hands, but Vault lifted it easily with one.

Vault and his men quickly charged onto the field. What they saw was the dead bodies of mutilated orcs, imps, and many more monsters. It was a brutal sight to see.

"Damn, no sign of those guys you mention." Vault sighed as he really wanted to meet these guys.

"Looks like it. I guess those guys just couldn't handle it, huh boss?" Hicks said as he scratches the back of his head

"I guess so Hicks. Best to collect the weapons off these orcs and burn the bodies. Celestine believes that after this attack, the Black Fort is next within a few months." Vault said as the men began to collect from the dead orcs.

"And when that's done, the real fun begins." Kin smiled excitedly as the others nodded in agreement and chuckles. A bored voice suddenly interrupted their trains of thoughts and laughter.

"About time the main forces showed up."

Everyone looked in the same direction and saw Charles sitting on a pile of dead monsters sharping his nikana with a whetstone as Aaron and Ryan putting some bodies into a pile of their own.

"Y-You three are alive?!" Kin said surprised.

"Yes, we are." Ryan answered he tossed another body into the growing pile.

Vault and his men walked up to the trio. They examined the corpses Charles was sitting on and notices a big one in the pile.

"So, this is where that Orc Leader was. I thought it was weird that he wasn't in the battle and just some weakling lieutenants." Vault stared up at the trio. "You three did all of this?" He asks as he pointed to the carnage behind them.

"Yep."

"Uh huh."

"Big time."

"Why is that?" Vault asked suspiciously. How the hell did these three strangers were able to take out an entire hoard?

"Because we know how to fight and kill monsters. Simple as that." Charles answered simply.

Vault was quiet for a moment before he burst into boisterous laughter.

"So, you do! Hahahahaha!" Vault said with a grin "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Vault, leader of the Kuroinu mercenaries. And you three are?"

The three were silent as the begin to think on what they should say. While it is true that these mercenaries were sent to deal with this small army of monsters, but when they meet these said mercenaries they felt…off. So, the best course would be to start off with fake names and a fake organization to throw them off on joining them. Charles decided to go first and hopefully the others will catch on to what he's about to do.

"I'm Umbra and these are my allies. the big one is Rex and the other one is Squall." The other nodded as they catch on to what Charles, as he now calls himself Umbra, was doing. "and we are known as the Tenno."

"The Tenno? Never heard of you guys before." Hicks said as he scratches his chin in confusion.

"We're new to this country so, of course it makes sense you don't know us." Ryan, now named Rex, said as he crossed his arms with a grunt.

"Oh, so your foreigners then. That actually makes sense." Kin said as he pushes his glasses up to straighten them up.

"We get that a lot. So, what's going to happen now that the fight is over?" Aaron, now name Squall, decided to ask the mercenaries leader.

"Well since the monsters have been dealt with, my group and I will head back to Ken to get our payment. You guys want to come with us? You might find some work there and my employer might like to meet you three after what you did." Vault answered

The Tenno only turned to each other as they nodded. Perhaps at this place called Ken they could find a way to get back home before anything else happens to them. They turned back to Vault and said

"We're in."

Vault nodded as he gave out the command to his comrades to head out to Ken. Soon the Mercenary group and the newly named Tenno begins their long trek to the city of Ken hoping to find a way home before they are dragged into another fight.

Little did they know that their war has just yet begun.

* * *

HOLY CRAP! Over 9,000 words. I hope that you enjoyed this, I sure did.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting of Gods & Test of Warriors.

* * *

 **((Ken, Capitol of Eostia, the Grand Chapel.))**

* * *

Celestine Lucross yawned as the meeting adjourned. Her eyes blinked sleepily as she pulled a shawl around her shoulders to ward off the chill. She was still feeling sleepy, having just spent most of the day trying to run her kingdom while keeping the nobles focused on the goal of defeating Olga Discordia.

She sighed as she finally made it to her quarters, wearily eyeing her mirror. The High Elf was beautiful, with long blonde hair and pale skin. Wearing a pure white robe that protected her modesty, Celestine closed her vibrant green eyes and prayed for strength. The war had been going on for too long and the people were suffering. She was already seeing the effects here at Ken.

She just hoped her latest venture to finding strong recruits for the mission she had planned would go without difficulty. Her visions in the past months were strange but intense. All she saw was three men in a seiza position, wearing unknown clothing on a courtyard with a sakura tree over them, and overhead in the sky was a shattered moon with two massive golden rings surrounding it. It was a surreal, otherworldly, but ultimately soothing picture.

The next moment was the most terrifying sight she had seen in her long years.

Instead of the courtyard, the men, now using unknown armor, was now standing on a field of dismembered corpses. Orcs, goblins, monsters, even warriors of unknown origins. Their faces were pale, bloodied and filled with a horror that would stay with the Goddess Incarnate for the rest of her life. The man she saw in her vision had changed, for they were no longer in the sezia position. They're instead faced upwards, toward a MASSIVE entity in shadows with great intent to destroy it. In their hand they were carrying weapons that Celestine could not tell what they are.

She had screamed as the man in the middle turned his 'eyes' on her, those horrifying cold blue eyes that saw right through her, reducing her to a terrified wretch. The gaze held her own, as though she was nothing but a target.

Celestine shivered as the vision came back briefly, remembering how afraid she felt as the stranger reached for her face as if to tear it off with his hand, but instead places it on her face in a soothing manner as he said something in a deep echo.

" _Don't worry. You and everyone will be safe. I promise."_

That is when the vision ends. The High Elf pulled her shawl closer as if to ward off a chill. Whoever these men were, they were either saviors or destroyers. Claudia had been the only one who had been told the full story.

She knew they were important but did not know how. That was the thing about foresight, you never knew fully what a vision would entail.

But she had no other choice, not if she wanted to end this war.

* * *

[2 days Later]

* * *

It took two and a half days for the Tenno and Kuroinu to arrive to the City Fortress of Ken, the Capital of Eostia. Even in the distance, before they entered the city limits, they could see the great Castle Church, home of the Goddess Reincarnated Celestine Lucross. And if the Castle Church did not get your attention then the giant fortress would. It was an impressive battlement that held more men and arms then all the other fortresses. The name of Ken's fortress was Bloodshield.

The Kuroinu marched into town with their heads held high as they rode into town, they were greeted by cheering crowds. Many of the men soaked up the admiration. Vault merely smiled and continued to ride his horse through the town.

Behind Vault were his most trusted comrades and the Tenno. They rode on horseback as well. Many in the crowd oohed and awed the Tenno, since they never seen warriors like these before.

"Quite the welcoming, huh Umbra?" Umbra looked to his right and saw the grinning face of Hicks.

"Indeed, Hicks. Not surprising, the Kuroinu are highly respected." Umbra said matter-of factly.

Hicks chuckled. "Yeah we do good work. We're hoping that after this war things will start to get even better for us."

Kin, the company's sole mage then rode up next to the three. "You three deserve to be up here with us, even if you're not part of our group." Kin spoke up, patting Ryan on the back, who gave off a small grow from this throat. "After what you pulled off on the battlefield, you three might just become as renowned as our Boss." Kin complimented.

Vault heard what Kin just said, but only responded with a loud grunt.

"I see. Thanks." REX said in quick response

"By the way." Hicks spoke up. He was frowning in confusion at the weapons strapped to Tenno's back. "I never seen weapons like those before? Are they from your land?"

The three Tenno glanced at each other before turning back to Hicks.

"Yes, they are. They're are useful weapons to use." Umbra said with a huff.

"Sounds like you guys don't trust us." Hicks said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't care. We don't like to tell people of the things we carry." REX said looking back at Hicks with a 'glare' that shuts him up.

"We're just curious." Kin said sweat-dropping.

"Curiosity killed the cat. Now drop it." Squall said calmly towards Kin

Vault decided to cut the chatter. "Alright, enough talking you lot. Our monthly ey is waiting for us at the tavern. Drinks are on me boys!"

The Black Dogs shouted with approval as the Tenno did it with half the enthusiasm since they don't know if they can even drink because of their Warframes.

Just before they got to the tavern, they were stopped by an entourage of knights. Leading the knights was one of the Princess Knights herself. The Queen of Mercenaries: Maia

Maia is a young woman in her twenties. She had rose red hair and tangerine eyes. She wore a pair of tight jeans that hugged her shapely legs, a belt and brown boots. She wore a red leather jacket with a fur collar that showed off her large bust. A pair of daggers and a sword were strapped to her wide hips.

"Yo Maia! How's it been?" Vault said with a grin.

"Doing good. I had heard you struck a devastating blow to Olga's army." Maia said.

"Yes, they nearly had us with a surprise attack, but thanks to our new allies," Vault motioned to the Tenno, "They not only saved a ton of lives, but also defeated the Orc Leader." Vault pointed out to Maia.

Maia looked at the Tenno, who made no move or sound at all. They were like a golem right now. Motionless and unresponsive.

"I had heard you picked up interesting individuals. That was why I came. Vault, I wish to bring this man back to Celestine to talk with them. If that is alright with you?"

Vault said nothing. He looked at Maia and then looked back at the Tenno. During that moment, Umbra saw…something in Vault's eyes. Like he wanted to vehemently object, but as quickly as he saw it, it disappeared.

"Well these guys are not our soldiers so why not" Vault said with a grin before turning to the Tenno. "Ok Tenno It seems our employer want to speak to you. Maia will take you to her."

The Tenno only nodded as Umbra stepped forward to Maia and said.

"Lead the way."

* * *

After a few minutes on the way to the Citadel, Maia watched the strangers curiously. Since she had told him that Celestine had business with them, the men had been completely silent though the walk to the Citadel. Ordinarily when the ruler of the land asked to speak with someone, they'd usually be either nervous or enthralled. They would react. The strangers who only referred to himself as the Tenno did not react at all.

First, they didn't speak to her or her other mercenaries. They didn't even react like a normal man would to seeing several beautiful women. No, they did not stare or leer. Not even a teeny, tiny look. It was either they swung the other way, or they had formidable willpower. Maia didn't think it was either of the two because she was getting some seriously sinister feelings about the men.

Secondly, it was the stories and rumors about them. From what Maia knew, these warriors were responsible for the deaths of several monster war bands at Halem.

They killed them by the hundreds.

Maia saw the strange weapons they were carrying. She could sense something was off about those weapons. She disbelieved the stories at first but getting a look at the Tenno, with their otherworldly armor and weapons. She could see why it would be were wise not to intimidate them.

While the other two 'Tenno' where looking around the city of Ken, the scarfed man was staring ahead, as though he was somewhere else. Maia bet that he had had quite a conversation with someone on the other side. Warriors could face their deaths with some dignity. Some men wept or bargained or pleaded with the reaper. Others had a quiet acceptance and dealt with their impending doom in a calm way.

No, this man. This man knew death as intimately as a lover. Why Lady Celestine wanted him brought before her was not something she wanted to ask.

"Hey, strangers."

Maia noted one of her recruits, a young woman by the name of Lizzie, approach the stranger, the one with the scarf. The group was in formation, the Tenno staying in the middle. If they ran, they'd have to come up against her best. Something that Maia hoped would not happen. Lizzie was friendly, a bit of a flirt but she had a good heart.

She kept an eye on the interaction. The middle one said nothing, only keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Lizzie moved closer. "It isn't nice to ignore girls you know." She smirked as she reached for his shoulder. "Come on-"

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin as the scarfed man grabbed her arm without looking at her direction before turning to her with a blank 'stare' from his helmet. Lizzie gulped before stepping back into position. Maia's smirk died right on her face as the stranger turned his head forward, his horrifyingly blank 'eyes' straight ahead. Lizzie looked at Maia and shook her head pityingly.

That scared her.

"Sorry 'bout that." The big Tenno said with a shrug. "He just doesn't like when someone he doesn't know attempt to touch him, but once you get to know him he's quite the guy to hang out with."

Maia had a confused look on her face before back to the scarfed Tenno who was giving the big Tenno the 'bird'. The big Tenno only laughed at the gesture and said. "See what I mean."

Maia only blinked as the group made to the Citadel on time, but Umbra wasn't paying attention as he looks towards the castle

"Oy, Tenno." Umbra looked back to see Maia smirking at him. "You okay?"

He nodded brusquely. "What's going on?"

Maia nodded to her men and women who left her and the Tenno alone. "I'm supposed to take you to the Goddess." She said. "So, if you're done spacing out we can go yeah?" She turned around quickly. "Come on, don't be shy. She doesn't bite, although her guard dog does."

Umbra exhaled. It was time. The Tenno followed Maia, feeling the reassuring weight of his weapon on his back. The castle was huge and the atmosphere inside solemn. This was the place where decisions were made that would ultimately save people or put them within their graves. He noted the guards standing at attention, guarding what he assumed was the throne room.

"Well...Here we are." Maia stretched. "Let's get this over with."

Umbra sighed as the others nodded.

Maia marched up to the guards. "Afternoon, gents. You know me, I'm here to see Her Holiness."

"Yes, lady Maia." One said and bowed. "And your...guests?"

The guards regarded the Tenno with some apprehension.

"Yeah, they're coming too."

* * *

"Lady Celestine?"

The High Elf blinked as she turned to her Head Butler. "Lady Celestine? Are you certain you should not be resting?"

Celestine gave a dazzling smile, although the weary look in her vibrant green eyes was cause for concern. "I...I'll be fine, Faust." She told him quietly. "I'll rest after this." As the butler nodded, Celestine knew Claudia was looking at her with disapproval. The High Elf shook her head. Claudia Levantine was the strongest of her Princess Knights, and her dearest friend. The knight was watching Celestine warily. Of all the others, she was the one most concerned with her visions and the toll they took on her.

The doors creaked open and two guards walked in, escorting the red haired Queen of Mercenaries Maia and...

Celestine felt her breath hitch as the men in otherworldly armor walked inside the throne room slightly behind Maia. He was just as she envisioned him, the same armors, the same strange weapons. The same aura of warrior, of skilled killers.

She realized that the guards were still waiting to be dismissed.

"Thank you." Celestine told the guards after clearing her throat. "You may go."

The guards bowed. Now there were only six in the room. Maia took her place alongside Celestine, taking a seat on the steps leading to the throne. Claudia stepped forward slightly, hand on the hilt of her sword.

The strangers kept very still. Hands at their side. The atmosphere was tense. Celestine recovered first.

"I hear that you have slayed many monsters at the Battle of Halem." She spoke clearly trying to show no hostile intent. There was no reply, at least not for a while till the scarfed one said.

"So, what?" His voice was quiet, Celestine had to strain to hear it. "Is it a crime to hunt down monsters?"

"You will show respect, cur!" Claudia snapped. "You stand before Celestine Lucross-"

"Claudia. I apologize for my subordinate's ire, she is very protective of me." Celestine spoke up before an argument could erupt. She looked down at the strangers in their midst. "As for your question? No. You have done a service to my people and for that I am grateful."

The strangers said nothing, only for the scarfed one to nod his head. It was a humble gesture, as if killing hundreds of monsters were a simple thing.

Celestine smiled. "What brought you here stranger?" She asked him gently.

"Actually, we don't know." The biggest of the strangers replied. "We just came to your county by accident. Right now, we're just heading to battlefields to see if we can offer our service."

"Another mercenary group eh?" Maia asked.

"Not by choice mind you." Was the cold answer from the coated stranger which made her frown.

"No need to be so stiff about it." Maia said scowling further.

"We do not have a very good opinion of other mercenaries we've met so far. Apologies in advance." The scarfed stranger replied. His tone of voice made it clear he was not going to breach the subject or tolerate questions. He steadied himself before looking up at Celestine on her throne.

"What do you want from us?" He asked quietly. "If we are not here to be judged for a crime, then this is something else."

Celestine held out her hand before Claudia started shouting. "I apologize. Yes, I brought you here for a reason." She told the stranger. "But first, I must ask that you tell us your name."

"I go by Umbra, The Leader of this group." The scarfed stranger answered.

"REX's the name. Killing monsters is my game" The biggest stranger said with a thumbs up.

"Squall." The coated stranger said with his arms crossed

"Are those even names?" Maia piped up.

"Our actual names is not important at this moment." Umbra answered once more before turning his attention to Celestine. "What is your request, your grace?"

The Goddess Reborn blinked as Umbra looked at her expectantly.

"Tenno, would you step forward."

The Tenno wordlessly stepped forward. When they were in front of the High Elf, they all went silent. They waited for something to happen, but they didn't know what.

"Are you not going to remove your helmets?" Claudia broke the silence with her question.

"No. I won't remove my helmet." Umbra said in a deadpan tone

"And why not?" Claudia asked with a frown.

"An ambush could happen at any moment. Best keep the helmets on." REX chimed in

"Agreed." Was Squalls quick answer.

Claudia, however, did not take that sitting down. "Ambush?! Are you stupid!? You show such disrespect in front of her—"

Claudia was soon silenced by Celestine's raised hand.

"It is fine, Claudia. They are men of battle and therefore is just being cautious. Their helmet may not be removed if they wish." Claudia looked like she wanted to object but remained silent at her lady's wishes.

"Tenno. Do you know why I brought you here?"

"I do not, my lady." Umbra said as he shook his head

She smiled at Umbra's honest answer. "Please kneel."

The Tenno did and they felt the sword she had placed on their shoulders.

"Tenno for you deeds at the battle of Halem, you three showed, resilience, cunning, and courage to get the job done and saved the lives of many in the process. I can tell you are warriors of great skill and loyalty and I wish to reward those qualities of you three."

She tapped his shoulder then tapped his other one.

"I knight thee, Sir Umbra, Sir Rex, and Sir Squall. Please rise."

He did and then Umbra nodded his head. "Thank you, your grace, for this honor."

Celestine smiled. She was glad he could recognize honor and reward when it was given.

"But if I may, why did you knight me? Surely Vault, who's been fighting Olga and her demons longer then I have, would be worthier of knighthood then me." Celestine's smile then turned into a small perplexed frown.

"I offered him knighthood many years ago, but he turned it down. He was not interested in being knighted even if it meant he wouldn't work for me exclusively."

Umbra could understand that. Vault and he were mercenaries after all. The only thing a mercenary cared for was money. But it's not liked the title would get in the way and it certainly had more benefits then none. Well no matter. In the end Vault and Umbra were two different people. Having the title of knight in his credentials would just make him look even more qualified. Especially when the title was bestowed upon by a goddess, but now one question remains.

"So why knight us then?"

"I am sorry?" Celestine tilted her head in confusion.

"Why knight us strangers, foreigners from a distant land no less?" Umbra asked.

"Yeah that would be weird unless you need us for some reason." REX said as he scratches his helmeted chin

"Can you please explain, your grace?" Squall said as he begins to wonder why as well.

Celestine looked down in shame. "Truth be told, I...had a premonition about you." She told him. "One where you could either be the saviors of my land or its destroyers."

The Tenno stiffened as Maia and Claudia turned to regard Celestine with outright shocked looks. But the Goddess Reborn just looked at the Tenno with a weary gaze, to her left Claudia had never seen her highness look so tired.

"What I saw frightened me beyond measure." Celestine told the young stranger standing in her throne room. "Warriors cladded in steel standing in a field of corpses as far as the eye can see. But you were strong, unbowed and unbroken. My people suffer because of this war, Tenno. I ask-no, I _beg_ of you three. Help me bring peace to this land and I will be forever in your debt."

There was silence. The Tenno stayed very still, they were so quiet that it was maddening to watch them just stand there.

After a long pause, Umbra spoke at last his tone resigned.

"Very well."

* * *

Celestine felt a burden lift from her shoulders as the atmosphere lightened. Claudia still had a scowl on her face, but she looked relieved to see that Celestine had brightened considerably. Maia was grinning.

"I thank you, Tenno." Celestine said.

Umbra nodded as he then looks at the soldiers around the throne room and... what caught his eyes yet again is how see-through their armors are. He was thankful that the discipline he musters all these years is kicking in.

"Tenno, is there something wrong?" Celestine calls out to him after noticing that he was observing the throne room. Should he tell him how ridiculous their outfits are? This is for their own good, might as well be blunt about it.

"Celestine Lucross, the armor that the female knights are wearing. It's way too loose and exposes too much skin and the risk of getting fatal wounds are high. May I recommend that you add a bit more to it?" Umbra said in a deadpan tone.

"Just what are you trying to get? This armor is blessed by the sacred light of Celestine herself. That goes the same for the others. You don't get to say on how we clothe ourselves." Claudia shot back at him. They can already tell that they and the captain may not get along.

"Listen, not all the time Celestine will be there to guide you. It all comes down on offense and defense. Quite frankly, don't you feel a bit abashed on how the way you carry your so-called armor around?" Squall said next because he too sees the flaw in the knights armor

Claudia was taken aback by Tenno's words. Never in her entire career had someone questioned her. She only held back her anger earlier in favor of Celestine. However, she will not let this one go, he tried to make a mockery out of her and the goddess.

"I, Claudia Levantine hereby challenge you three to a duel!" She declares to her opponents that it caught him by surprise.

"Woah, there! They're just giving their opinions alright! We don't have to fight over such trivial thing!" REX said while waving his hands in front of him to try to calm down the situation

"No! You are stepping beyond the line. You maybe Milady's new knights but you must know your place around here!"

"OK, if you really want a duel... you got it, Claudia, isn't it? Just so you know that if I win, I'll be the one in-charge of all the changes in your armor. The same goes for everyone else." Umbra flatly said and her eyes widened a bit.

"If it's my victory, you don't get to say whatever order that Milady and I say. If we say that you'll be the ones that will clean the entire castle courtyard, you must do it."

"Fine, you have a deal."

"Hold on a minute. I want to join in on this fight." Maia said with a big grin on her face as she places one of her hands on her sword.

REX took a few steps forward and cracked his knuckles as he said. "I can take you upon that offer Red."

"Alright then."

Squall only looked on and sighed a bit knowing that he will be paired to fight someone as well.

"I'll see you three in the courtyard in exactly two hours... if you're man enough that is," Claudia remark sarcastically before she headed to the exit with Maia who sends a wink at them before she left too. Umbra rubs his temple and crosses his arms.

"Way to go to make allies. Fucking Great." Umbra said with a huff.

* * *

[2 Hours Later]

* * *

After two hours they decided to get some info on their opponents. Turns out that Claudia and Maia got another Princess Knight to aid them in this duel.

There is a good reason why Claudia Levantine is Celestines personal bodyguard and the commander of her army. She was adopted by the head of the Levantine family and she spends most of her youth in practicing the way of the sword. She has absolutely didn't doubt her abilities as a knight. Anyone who is foolish to cross swords with her end up with a few broken bones and the worst... they'll never see the light of day ever again.

Maia was a wandering female mercenary who does not serve any specific organization or monarch but turns around every place. She is rich in battle experience and have survived a tough mercenary life and known the art of living without relying on anyone, but now she works for Celestine as a Princess Knight.

The third opponent is also a Princess Knight by the name of Alicia Arcturus. She had long blonde hair that fell to her thighs. Her hair was decorated with a white hairband and hairclips. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of bluish purple. Her attire was a mix of white armor and a blue and gold dress that only exposed her taut stomach. Overall she looked like a tomboy and she had this uptight air about her, but it did not at all detract from her beauty. All her life she was trained in the ways of a knight.

When the Tenno arrived at the courtyard, they didn't expect the number of the spectators to be so many. Most of them are the female knights who are more than excited to see who the Princess Knight's challengers are. It's as if this duel is really a big deal around.

"Who do you think will be opponents this time?"

"You mean, who are the idiots that is out of their mind to challenge three of the Princess knights? I can't think of anyone."

"Some of the nuns earlier told me that it was three men."

"Eh!? But none of our fellow male companions ever dare the Captain's sword."

They we're the underdog in the eyes of others and quite frankly, they were so used to it now. Most of the time, this was an advantage against any enemies that they have yet to encounter. By fooling your opponent into thinking you're a weakling, the possibility of them showing their weakness is high. Amidst the crowd, Celestine made her presence known and they all gave way.

"Looks like you three are man enough to show yourself." Claudia with her allies enters the fray. The Tenno gave an unimpressed look to her as she stared introduces herself.

"I, Claudia Levantine will be your opponent for this duel, one of the Shield Princess, guardian of Ken and honorary Knight of Celestine Lucross!" She declared proudly, causing an uproar among her fellow knights in the castle courtyard.

"I, Maia will also be your opponent for this duel, one of the Shield Princess, guardian of Rad and Queen the Mercenaries!" She declared proudly, causing an uproar among everyone in her group of mercenaries in the castle courtyard.

"I, Alicia Arcturus will also be your opponent for this duel, one of the Shield Princess, guardian of Feoh and the Knight of Iris!" She declared proudly, causing another uproar among her group in the castle courtyard.

The crowd was silent as if expecting something out of him. Do they need to introduce themselves to all these people? Well might as well.

"We are known as the Tenno. I am Umbra, Leader of this order." Umbra said with a bow.

"The names REX. The Tank of the Tenno. Let's have a good fight." REX said as he "cracked" his knuckles ready to fight.

"Squall. Cryomancer of the Tenno." Squall said as he crossed his arms

They soon heard that some of them chuckle at them. May it be how 'foolish' they were for challenging three of the Princess Knights when basically it was the other way around. Some knights remark how strange their armors are and Umbra gave off a small chuckle at the thought of it. He can fix all their poor excuse of an armor once he's done.

"Just so you know, one who draws first blood on the opponent or puts them in an unwinnable position will win. Do you have any objections?" Claudia stated as she draws her sword

"No, not at all." Umbra said with nod and turned to his comrades. "So, who's first?"

"I will be the first." Alicia said as she draws her sword

Squall stepped forward then got in his stance and readied his greatsword. Alicia also readied her blade and got in a stance. The two stayed still like statues until Alicia lost her patience and quickly attacked.

Squall raised his sword and blocked her incoming attacks. Their blades clanged throughout the arena Alicia let out a short battle cry as she swung her sword. Squall just kept blocking and backing up. He had never once attacked, staying firmly in his defensive position.

"Is this it?" Alicia mocked. "This is how you fight? I'm not impressed."

Squall remained silent, appearing like her taunts meant nothing to him. Alicia glared and just continued to attack.

"Come on! Fight me, mercenary! Give some inkling on why you should be on the same level as the rest of us."

Squall still stayed quiet, but his action spoke loudly. He tripped Alicia, making her stumble forward. The Tenno then grabbed her by back of her neck and spun her around and let her go to tumble to the floor.

Alicia panted from all the swinging she had done. She got up and turned quickly to face Squall and just barely avoided getting hit by his greatsword. But because she felt tired from swinging around her sword, she didn't have enough strength to bring it back up, leaving her open. Instead of going in for another attack with his greatsword though, he instead sends a palm strike to her stomach.

Alicia landed hard and tried to get back, but Squall stands above her, kicked the sword out of her hand and then pointed his sword at her neck.

"I win."

Alicia scowled at the move that Squall did, but then blinked in surprise as he offered her a hand up from the ground. She accepts it (begrudgingly) and heads over to her side of the arena. Squall only sighed as he returns to his fellow Tenno

"Then I guess it's my turn." Maia said as she draws her two swords and gets into a dual stance. REX only chuckled as he pulls out his Jat Kittag and twirls it around a bit before getting into position. The two would stand in position before Maia lunges forward with a thrust forward towards REX, who uses the handle to misdirect her thrust. Maia then swings her sword in order to get a hit, but REX turned his body in order to dodge another attack and pushes his hammer forward to send her a few feet back.

"He c'mon is that all you-" Maia stops mid-sentence as she noticed that REX was no longer in front of her but now was ten feet in the air with his hammer ready to strike.

"HAMMER-!"

"Oh Sh-!" Maia swore as REX came down with great force.

"DOWN!" REX finished as he slammed his hammer causing major debris and smoke to arise cause everyone except the Tenno to cover themselves from the event. Once it calmed down they were surprised at the scene in front of them. A small crater was made with REX's Hammer in the middle of it. Maia was ok, but she was surprised at the attack that could have killed her. REX Pulled the Jat Kittag with ease as he turns back to Maia.

"You want to keep going, Queen of the Mercenaries?" REX asked with a 'Come Here' motion. Maia only closed her eyes and sighed.

"No. I know when I'm beat." She said in defeat. She soon felt a hand and heard a hearty chuckle as she then looks up to see REX kneeling to her and said.

"Perhaps one day you can beat me. I will look forward to facing you again when day comes." Maia only look at REX in surprise before grinning a big grin before heading back to her side. REX only chuckled at her enthusiasm as he returns to his Tenno brothers

"Now It's my turn. Come forward and face me Sir Umbra." Claudia said as she steps forward and points her sword at Umbra. Umbra was silent before he draws his nikana into a taito stance and called out, "Let's go!"

Claudia didn't have to wait as she dashes forward and swings her sword against Umbra, but he blocked her sword by redirecting it to another direction with his nikana. She tired to do the same move each time in order to get around his defensive style, but he didn't let up as he seen every move that she was telegraphing in slow motion. This 'dance' of swordsmanship soon became like a blur it was hard to see the combatants moves at all. Then Umbra decided to end this as jumps back as he sheaths his blade as Claudia jumps forward to strike Umbra down. Time was moving very slow for Umbra as he waited for the right moment to strike.

CLANG

He disarmed Claudia with easiness in his part, the sword of the Captain flies in the air and land in front of the goddess. Without her sword, she was defenseless and without it, she cannot land a blow to Umbra. But a knight will never yield to an enemy in the middle of a battle. It was going to be her lost now... and she felt bitterness in it.

The smoke eventually cleared out and the very sight of it will be engraved in everyone's mind.

The scarfed Tenno has the Captain at his mercy. The blade of death is near her neck though Claudia didn't close her eyes and most likely accepted it. The look of disbelief on their faces as they try to comprehend what in the world just happen. Most of the female knights were in shock and all the male spectators were gaping their mouths.

"Umbra, stop. You've won" A soft voice calls out to him which belongs to Celestine. "Fine..." He puts away his sword.

"You were distracted by something," He started, and Claudia looks at him. "One must steel themselves in times like these. Set aside those feelings for it might be your downfall too." He turned his back on them and returns to his Tenno brothers.

As for Claudia, what Umbra said is right... if she still lingers over the loss of her husband, it will jeopardize her duty as a guardian of Ken. She stands up on her feet and walks away from the crowd, she must think of things thoroughly at this point. The spectators whisper among themselves on whom the mysterious challengers are. They all settle down and go on about their daily business.

Today has been a very long day.


	4. Chapter 3

Sry that i am late posting my next chapter but i have been busy with work, visiting my grandparents, and having writers block. So without further adieu here is chapter 3.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Discoveries, Learning the ways of the Tenno, & Building Bridges.

* * *

[Night time, Levatain]

* * *

It was late at night with our three Tenno in the Levatain Guest house. Squall is cleaning his Argonak rifle barrel, REX trying to adjust the built-in jet engine of his Jat Kittag, and Umbra is checking how much ammo he has with his Tiberon Prime and Aklex Prime. One thought was crossing their minds while they were doing their activities.

' _How the hell did we get into this?!'_

* * *

[Flashback – Three Hours Ago]

* * *

After the fight with the Three Princess Knight, Claudia decided to guide the Tenno to their new living accommodations which was a two story guest house outside of the Levatain Manor.

"…is this where we're going to stay?" Umbra asked Claudia who nodded.

"Yes. This will be your accommodations till we get you a proper building to use." Claudia said as she turns to the door of the house but turns back to the Tenno." By the way, how much time do you need for you to do this 'upgrade' of yours."

"Two to Three weeks at best. Don't worry Lady Claudia you won't be disappointed." REX said with a thumbs up.

Claudia looked at the Tenno before turning back to head back to her home. "We'll see then. Have a good night gentleman." She said as she exits the house.

The Tenno only looked back at the exit before they sighed.

"She still feels very sore about her lose." Squall said as he sat down to relax.

"Well after kicking their asses I would feel sore too." REX said as he sits down at a table as he places his Jat Kittag on it.

"That I can agree on." Umbra said as he sat on the couch as he pulls out his Skiajati with a whetstone and begins sharping the blade. "Hmm."

"What's up? Something on your mind?" REX said as he begins to fiddle with the Jat Kittag to see if he can upgrade it.

"Something has been bothering me since we left Halem." Umbra said as he puts the Skiajati back in its sheath and places it down on a coffee table in front of him then he pulls out the Paracesis and begins the process to sharping it.

"What's that?" Squall asked Umbra as he placed his Argonak rifle on the table as he begins to check on the condition of the weapon.

"The names of Celestine, Claudia, Maia, Alicia, and Vault. I could have sworn I have heard those names before." Umbra said as he finished sharpening his Paracesis and places it next to his Skiajati then he begins to check one of his Aklex Prime pistols.

"Wait so what your saying is you know where we are?" REX asked as he stops trying to adjust the Jat Kittag and looks over to Umbra. Squall also stopped checking his rifle and turned to Umbra as well.

Umbra sighed as he placed his first pistol down and check his second one. "That's just it I'm pretty sure that those names sound familiar, but I just can't-" Umbra stopped in mid-speech causing him to freeze as he drops his gun to the floor.

"Woah Umbra are you ok?!" REX said as he got up to check his friend, but Umbra got up from the couch, picked up his pistol from the ground, and begins to pace around back and forward.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it." Umbra said in repeat as REX and Squall only looked at each other before turning back to Umbra.

"What are you talking about Umbra? What can't you believe?" Squall asked the Scarfed Tenno who turned to his friends and said.

"I know where we are."

The others were surprised at his short yet simple answer. REX decided to ask the next question. "So, you now realize where we are now?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't say that's a good thing though." Umbra said as he walks to the window to look outside to see if anyone was listening in to the conversation.

"Well Umbra, where are we?" Squall asked the big question as Umbra turned to his friends after checking outside though the window as he answered in a grave tone. "We are in **Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.** "

REX stiffened at Umbra's answer, but Squall only tilted his head and asked "Kedakaki-What now?"

Umbra and REX turned to each before sighing as Umbra walked over to Squall and sits down on the next chair across from Squall and said.

"You may want to stay seated Squall. This is going to be a hell of a mind fuck for ya."

* * *

[End of Flashback]

* * *

After explaining the whole story of **Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru** to Squall who only stuttered at the WHOLE synapses of H-Anime. After that, they decided to get back on their weapons to upgrade them, but to no avail as they have no idea how to fix their own weapons.

"Jesus Christ, I have been working this damn hammer for three hours and I still haven't figure out how this thing works." REX said as he slams his head on the table causing it to crack.

Squall only sighed as he places his Argonak rifle on the table and begins sharping his Spira throwing knives. "Yeah I beginning to think that we have no idea what we're doing."

"Well it's not like we could get our answer by the flick of the wrist." Umbra said as swings his left hand back and forward, but at the very moment when he stopped with his hand opened.

 **...Ping!** Umbra jumped a bit because above his palm is a browser-like window screen that filled his entire field of vision.

* * *

 **Navigation - X**

 **Equipment**

 **Operator**

 **Market - X**

 **Communication**

 **Quest - X**

 **Profile**

* * *

"What the hell? Hey guys are you seeing this?" Umbra asked his friends as they nodded.

"Yeah I'm seeing it as well." Squall said as he looks over Umbra's shoulder to see the browser-like window as well. REX saw this screen himself and decides to do it himself then sure enough **…Ping!** The window-like screen pops up over his hand as well.

"Hey, I just did it as well!" he said with a fist pump. Squall also did it as well and he was surprised as well that he did it as well.

Umbra decided to touch the screen like that of a pad and when he touched the Navigation tab first to see if can work, but it only blinked red showing it didn't work. So, he moved to the next one which is Equipment and sure enough another window popped up which shows another list of Tabs.

* * *

 **Arsenal**

 **Foundry**

 **Incubator – X**

 **Inventory**

 **Void Relic Refinement – X**

 **Mods**

 **Abilities**

 **Specters – X**

 **Landing Craft – X**

* * *

"Looks like we can access our Equipment Tab, but some of the Tabs is not working." Umbra said as he looks over to the others as they were still working on the menus as well.

"Same here. It like we need to be in an Orbiter to access the other functions." REX said as he begins to scroll down the Equipment screen as well.

"What you mean like our ships." Squall asked as the others nodded as REX said.

"It would make sense."

Umbra begins to check his Arsenal for his weapons to see if he can do anything to upgrade them or change the weapons. It seems that he can change his Primary, Secondary, and Melee weapons on the spot but doesn't know if he can change his Warframe. As soon as he checks the modification of his Warframe, Primary, Secondary, and Melee; he tries to see if he can change his Warframe or it's appearance, but the tabs blinked red showing that it can't be accessed.

"Looks like change our weapons on the go, but we won't be able to change our Warframes or the appearances of them." Umbra said as the others tried to do the same, but the results are the same.

"Looks that way." REX said as he closes his palm cutting off the screen with Squall doing the same.

Umbra closes his screen as well and looks over to his friends but noticed that Squall has his head down in thought. So, Umbra decided to ask Squall what's wrong. Squall looks up to Umbra then to REX and asked the one million dollar question in a somber tone.

"Are we going to be stuck in our Warframes?"

The others were quiet at Squalls question as the look down to ponder for the answer. After a few seconds of silent pondering Umbra snaps his fingers as may have found a way.

It was a risk but hopefully it will work.

He opens the browser-like screen again and said. "You guys may want to stand back."

REX and Squall nodded as they took a few steps back as Umbra looks at the screen and selects the Operator tab with a touch. As the screen closes his whole body begins to straighten up like a statue as a guy suddenly appeared right in front of Umbra on his hands and knees.

"Ow that hurts." The guy said as begins to stand up. REX and Squall were very surprised to see that it was Charles as a human again, but something seemed off about his appearance. He has a rather slim yet muscular build, black semi-spiky hair with silver tips, fairly sharp features on his face, a deadpan scowl on his face, and dual colored eyes of gold and silver that glowed with their respective colors. He still has his clothes on but now they seem to have been altered to fit him.

"What do I have something on my face?" Charles asked his two friends who were still shocked.

"You may want to look in a mirror dude." REX said as Squall nodded as well.

Charles looked confused as he heads to a mirror that was hang on the wall and jumped in surprise at his new appearance. He checks around his body to see if anything else has change so he headed to one of the rooms of the house to check something out.

REX and Squall only looked at each other with question-like looks before they both heard a loud "HOLY SHIT!". They both turned back to the door of the room that Charles entered as he stepped out his room with a surprised yet troubled expression with his face being red.

"Are you ok Charles?" REX asked him as Charles scratched the back of his head as gave of a nervous chuckle.

"Well I decided to check and see if I was still a guy. I'm still am, Thank God for that, but I think that It's better for you not to know what the hell happen to me." Charles said as REX and Squall only gave him a deadpan look and said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now you try." Was Charles response.

The other two Tenno only looked at each other and sighed as they begin to step back as well. They access their menus and selected the Operator tabs at the same time causing their Warframe to straighten up as well as Ryan and Aaron appeared right in front of their Warframes with their bodies changed as well.

Ryan looked like he lost all his weight making him look like a professional athlete, a broad feature on his face, his hair was spiky with the color still being blond but now with orange tips, and his eyes were dull red color. His clothes are the same as before and was altered to fit him as well. A confused look was on his face as he begins to look around his body to see the changes. He heads off into a room see the 'other' changes.

Aaron looks like gained some muscles on him as he looks like a professional swimmer, a soft feature on his face, his hair was wavy with a brown coloring with blue tips, and his eyes are a dull blue color. His clothes remain the same and have been altered to fit him as well. He then heads off into another room to see the changes of his body as well.

Charles only crossed his arms and stares at the two rooms his friends entered with a deadpan look before counting down in his head the inevitable outburst that was about to happen.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

*Thud* "OH MY GOD!"

Ryan bursts out of his room, then he walks over to Charles and begins to shake him around saying.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THAT THE CHANGES HAVE HAPPENED TO MY BODY HAS TO INCLUDE EVERYTHING! EVEN MY-!" Whatever Ryan was about to say stopped as Charles covered his mouth to stop him from saying more.

"I don't need to know about **'that'**. More importantly, Where's Aaron?" Charles said in a deadpan tone. Ryan blinked as he turned to the room that Aaron was in. Charles and Ryan peeked inside the room to see Aaron on the floor unconscious. Luckily he still has his clothes on, so we don't need to see anything else.

"I guess he fainted when he saw what happen to him. Hold on, I got an idea." Charles said as he heads back into the kitchen to get something. Ryan raised an eyebrow as Charles came back with a bucket filled with water and a towel as he stood over Aaron. Then he…

"COOOOOLLLLLD!"

Dumped said bucket of cold water over Aarons face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Aaron questioned in a loud tone as Charles chuckled a bit as he throws the bucket to the side of the room.

"It seemed like the best way to get you up after your fainting. Here we'll be in the living room." Charles said as he throws the towel at Aaron who caught it and begins to dry his face with. After a few minutes the trio are inside the living room relaxing a bit.

"Okay so we got our bodies back with a few changes, so we don't have to worry about that now right?" Ryan said as Aaron nodded, but when they didn't hear Charles answer, so they turned to Charles who was in the seiza position with his head down and his eyes close.

"Hey Charles, what are you doing?" Aaron asked as Charles lifts his head up and opens his eyes. Aaron and Ryan jumped back in surprised as they saw Charles duel colored eyes glowing.

"Checking to see if I have a Focus." Charles said as his eyes return back to normal.

Ryan and Aaron looked at each other then turned back to Charles and asked at the same time. "Focus?"

Charles sighed a bit and said "Oh, right you two haven't made to 'The Second Dream' quest yet. Ok so the Focus system refers to the unlocking of a Tenno's true abilities, guided by the principles of the Five Great Tenno Schools. These Five school are the Madurai; School of the Fighters, Vazarin; School of the Protectors, Naramon; School of the Tacticians, Unairu; School of the Indomitable and lastly Zenurik; School of the Arcane."

"So why are you telling us this now?" Ryan asked Charles who turned to him with a stern look on his face and said.

"Since we are in a fictional world that has those **vermin dogs** walking about waiting for the right time to begin their sick and twisted plan, so now I figured that we need to have many advantages as we can now."

"Speaking of which, should we tell the Princess Knights about the coming events that will happen soon?" Aaron asked as Charles solemnly shook his head.

"No. As much as I want to tell them myself, but I know that if I tell them this they may think that we are nothing but crazy liars. Besides we don't want the Kuroinu to know what we're doing." Charles said with a solemn look on his face. Ryan stood up and walked to Charles with an angered look on his face.

"So that's it? We're not going try and warn them about the upcoming shit storm that these poor women about to endure. Do you even give a damn about th-" Ryan was cut off as Charles stood up with an angered scowl and grabs the front of his shirt as they're now eye to eye with other.

"You think that I want to keep this quiet? I don't want to. I want to tell them everything about the clusterfuck that's about to happen, but I want to make sure that we can get back home in one piece. If we do this right we will be able to put down those dogs before they ever get the chance to do their sick plan." Charles said as he lets go of Ryan's shirt as they still glare at each other because of their differences on how to handle the current situation they are in, but then their glares turned into tired looks as they sighed.

"I'm sorry I just want to make sure that-" Ryan raised his hand to stop Charles.

"I know and I'm sorry as well. I will keep playing it by ear. After all, you are the leader." Ryan said with a smirk as Charles gave off a small smirk as well before returning to the seiza position.

"OK now I want you two to sit in the same position as I am so that we can unlock you Focus." Charles said as the others nodded as they both got in to the seiza position with some minor complications, but they got used to it.

Charles nodded and said "Ok Ryan you're first. All I want you to do close your eyes then breath in & breath out to clear your mind. Once you do, I want you tell me what you see within yourself and tell me what your Focus is."

Ryan nodded as he closes his eyes and begins to breath in and out in order to clear his mind. Then he felt something within him as he begins to envision his Focus, a vision of a gathering storm. At first he flinches at the coming storm, but he pulls through and begins to speak.

"I see a cloud, a gathering storm. My path is to Engage the Enemy, to sweep across our foes, before they had a chance to steel themselves." Ryan said as he slowly opens his eyes as they glowed a crimson glow.

"Madurai will be your Focus. That specific Focus is usually for assault Tenno, but it fits you like a glove." Charles said as Ryan gave out a 'whoop' with a fist pump.

Then Charles to Aaron and asked him to do the same thing. Aaron nodded as he begins to do the same thing that Ryan did. As he begins to feel the same thing that Ryan felt he envisions his Focus, a vision of a massive tidal wave.

"I see a cresting wave, wide in the ocean. My skill is to Counter the Enemy and move with an opponent's attacks in order to nullify them." Aaron said as he slowly opens his eyes as they glowed an icy glow.

"Vazarin will be your Focus. That Focus is used for mostly defensive yet offensive Tenno. You got the offensive part down, but you need to work on the defensive part Aaron." Charles said as Aaron nodded.

"What about you Charles? Do you know what your Focus is." Ryan asked as Charles stands up to head back to his Warframe.

"I know of my Focus for a long time before you guys came into Warframe. The Naramon Way. My discipline focuses on Knowing the enemy. I believe that to truly understand a foe would confer the greatest advantage upon a warrior." Charles said as he uses Transference to return to his Excalibur Umbra Warframe, returning to his Umbra persona. The others nodded at his answer as they did the same as they return to being REX and Squall.

"Ok now that we that we know about our Focus, what do we do now?" REX asked the others as Umbra begins to check though his menu again for changes then Squall begins to ponder about something and said.

"Shouldn't we figure out how to make the female knights armor less…revealing."

Oh right. They still need to figure out how they are going to make the female knights armors more practical than the current ones the knights have. So, REX turned to Umbra.

"So, do you have any ideas Umbra?" REX asked as Umbra was looking over his Inventory to see if he has certain items to make the new knights armors. While it's true that he has all of his components from his WARFRAME Account, but he doesn't know if he can make them into armors for the female knights.

So, he decides to use a different approach.

Accessing a specific function on the Main Menu, Umbra brings out four small white and gold drones known as Distilling Extractor Prime that hovered in front of him. With a few commands that he puts in, the drones exit the building though the chimney.

"What in the world did you just do?" Squall asked as Umbra turned to the others.

"I sent some Extractors out to find resources to make the armor. I got this taken care of, why don't you guys get some rest." Umbra said as sits down at a chair near a writers desk.

"Sounds like a plan to me." REX said as he heads to his room. Squall headed to his room before turns back to Umbra.

"Hey Umbra, are you going to turn in?" Squall as Umbra shakes his head.

"I'm going to be busy trying to figure out a design for the knights attire. Go on get some sleep." He said as Squall nodded as he enters his room. Umbra then grabbed a large parchment of paper, a quill, and ink well full of ink from the compartments of the desk. He set the items on the desk as be begins to ponder on what kind of armor he should make. Should he make a full set of armor for the knights or should he only give them something to cover their exposed skin? Something like that of a suit-

…!

Umbra snapped his fingers as he begins to draw out the new knights suits. While these suits he has in mind may not be like that of armor, but the practicality of these suits will surpass any armors in this world except for their Warframes of course.

Time to see if they can handle a very unique suit.

* * *

[Three Weeks Later]

* * *

It's has been three weeks since the Tenno have made themselves at home in Ken. During the first week they have begun to train in the arts of the gun and blade in order to hone their skill because they need to be prepared for anything that will occur. In the second week they begun to train themselves in the Tenno ways in order to have a major advantage with their Warframes. During the last week they decided to do some intel gathering in order to memorize every little detail about the country, territories, populace, history, etc. While the Tenno were doing this, Umbra have developed the first of many prototype 'suits' for the Princess Knights who are capable to fight.

Now the Tenno approach a meeting room in the Grand Cathedral with large metal briefcases containing the 'suits'.

"Are you sure that we should give the suits to the Princess Knights? The suits haven't bee field tested yet." Squall said as he looked at the briefcase for a brief moment before turning back to Umbra.

"Yeah even I have to agree with Squall on this. Are you sure we should do this?" REX asked Umbra who sighed a bit before turning to the others.

"Look we don't have much time before the events that are about to unfold so we need to give them a fighting chance if we don't make it in time." Umbra said as the others nodded before reaching the doors to the meeting room. Umbra cranes his neck to the sides to relieve tension and says.

"Showtime."

Umbra opens the doors to enter the meeting room and the three Tenno were greeted by the sight of the Princess Knights.

Celestine smiled at the Tenno who walked into the room carrying metal cases in their hands and Claudia observed the Tenno with a calculated look on her face as she nodded to them with Umbra nodding to them. Maia, who was sharpening one of her knives, grinned and waved to the Tenno with REX doing a quick wave. Alicia looked at the Tenno for a few seconds before turning her head with a huff and Squall tilted he head to the side in confusion.

Sitting very close to Alicia was another girl who looked slightly younger then Alicia. She had long pink hair that was adorned in a golden Tiara with red ribbons tied into it. She wore a white and pink frilly dress that, like Alicia, exposed her soft belly. A bejeweled golden belt was wrapped around her waist between her skirt and blouse. Her eyes were almost the same shade as Alicia's and her face was so adorable and delicate it just made you want to protect her. She seemed to be trying to calm down the blonde princess' mood.

This was Alicia's younger cousin, Prim Fiorire.

The next girl was exotic in appearance compared to the others. She had short black hair with purple ribbons tied on the sides. A white and gold crown-like headpiece sat on top of her head. The crown had a striking golden sun at the very top and bells with red strings tied on the ends. She had strong brown eyes and a pretty face. She was dressed in a pink, two piece, robe-like outfit with a transparent shawl draped over it. Her long pink skirt was held in place by a white rope with magic sigils etched into a cloth. She stared inquisitively at the Tenno to evaluate us.

This was the Shrine Maiden Kaguya.

The last girl appeared to be the youngest of them all, but only in appearance. She looked 12 or 13 years old. She wore a two piece leather armor made from the hide of a bear, thigh high white socks, and small brown boots. A green cloak was wrapped around her small shoulders and a large hat sat atop her head. Both had two puffball extensions on them. She had curly light orange hair and bright brown eyes. She seemed to be the only one with a carefree expression on her face, as she was happily kicking her legs back and forth on the chair.

This was Luu-Luu. Leader of the dwarves and self-proclaimed "child genius."

"Welcome Tenno. It is a pleasure to see you three here." Celestine said with a smile on her face as Umbra nodded to her.

"The pleasure is ours your Grace. We are here to settle a bet that we made three weeks ago." Umbra said as he placed one of the suitcases on a table with REX and Squall doing the same thing.

"Oh?" Claudia said as she walks up to one of the metal cases that has her name on it. "and your saying that this 'suit' of yours will surpass our own suits of armor?"

"Why don't you find out Lady Levatain." Umbra said as he turns to the rest of the Princess Knights. "Lady Alicia. Maia. Will you please come here as well. Your 'gifts' are ready as well."

The two mentioned Princess Knights blinked at the sudden request but obliged as they went to their own cases that have their name on it. Claudia, Alicia, & Maia looked at each other and nodded as the simultaneously open their cases and were surprised at what they're looking at.

"Wh-What is this?" Claudia asked as she pulled out the suit. it was black and silver with black being a material that wrapped around the body much like one's muscles would. The silver, on the other hand, was used for the metal that intersected the body at various places like the shoulders and waist area. In the case was a pair of silver visor-like glasses. **(1)**. Alicia and Maia had the same thing as Claudia but more to their sizes and has matching colors too.

"Those are special suits that we call 'N.E.S.' which is short for Nano Enhancing Suit. Why don't three get yourselves suited and I will begin to explain the suits capabilities." Umbra said as the Three Princess only nodded as they headed out of the meeting room to change.

After a few minutes the Three Princess Knight came back with their N.E.S on with only their weapons and some pieces of their original outfits remained on them. While Claudia looked slightly embarrassed and Alicia looks completely red with embarrassment and anger, Maia was checking herself out by doing some quick stretches.

"You know I was kind of worried that this suit wouldn't fit but I was surprised that it feels very flexible." Maia said as she stretches her arms out causing her 'assets' to shake a bit catching REX attention as he gave off a low whistle under his breath.

"Yes. I was worried a bit that it won't fit either but I'm glad that it fits so thank you." Claudia as she turns away with a small blush on her face as Umbra thought it was…cute.

"A-are you sure that these suits are necessary? I feel like that they don't contribute much." Alicia said as Squall gave off a small scoff.

"Like your original outfits were any better" He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Alicia said as she shakes her fist at him as Squall raised his hands in a faux surrender causing her to turn her head with a huff.

' _Tsundere'_ was the Tenno's exact same thoughts.

"So how exactly those these suits work anyway?" Maia asked as the other Princess knights were curious as well.

"Do you still have those glasses?" Umbra asked as Claudia, Maia, and Alicia nodded as they pulled their visor glasses out. "Ok I want to put on the glasses and it will do the rest."

The women were confused at the instruction that Umbra gave but complied as Claudia puts her on first to make sure that they weren't a threat. At the very moment she puts her visor on, the glass came on to life as shows her-

* * *

 **Claudia Levatain**

H: **-[100%]-**

S: **-[100%]-**

Weapon: **-[Holy Knight Sword]-**

Armor: **-[N.E.S., Holy Knight Head Dress, Holy Knight Waist Guard, Holy Knight Gauntlets, and Holy Knight Boots]-**

* * *

"What in the world? Is this magic?" Claudia said to herself in awe as Maia and Alicia had the exact same expression.

"No, my Lady. It's Science. That visor will be able to tell you about your current status and condition. Also, the suits actually have unique features that we would like to show you, but we need your consent that you won't get upset or angry." Umbra said Claudia looked confused at the request.

"Umm…You have my word?" Claudia said as Umbra nodded at her answer.

"Good. Now I want you to think that you are wearing another suit of armor. The suit will take care of the rest."

Claudia looked confused at the request but complied as she begins to think on wearing another set of armor. After a few seconds she begins to feel like her body was denser, so she opens her eyes and sees that her suit was glowing a low golden aura. "What in the world?"

"That is Armor mode. It is used for absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. In other words, for a short time you will be able to be untouchable." Umbra explained to the her and the other knights

"What do you mean for a short time?" Kaguya asked curiously.

"Because the suits will drain your stamina from constant use, so you need to be careful of how much power your using. Claudia I want you to check your Visor to see what I mean." Umbra said as he pointed to his 'eye' to make a point.

Claudia nodded as she begins to focus her vision on the stat bars and notice a change.

* * *

 **Claudia Levatain**

H: **-[100%]-**

S: **-[96%]-**

Weapon: **-[Holy Knight Sword]-**

Armor: **-[N.E.S., Holy Knight Head Dress, Holy Knight Waist Guard, Holy Knight Gauntlets, and Holy Knight Boots]-**

* * *

"There's a change in one of the bars labeled 'S'." Claudia said as she turns back to Umbra who nodded.

"The suit is now apart of you so if you want to the amazing features you have to use some of your 'Stamina' in order to use the suits special feature. Now for next feature." Umbra as he tosses a small orb to Maia who effortlessly caught it.

"Strength Mode enhances the user's physical strength to super human levels. When activated. the synthetic suit will tighten on the muscles and inject a shot of performance-enhancing nanomachines that are readily absorbed into the blood stream through the wearers skin. Like Armor it will take a small amount of stamina from you. Maia just think of crushing it and you will see why."

Maia looked at her hand that is glowing red as she begins to slowly crush the small orb in her hand to dust. She grinned as she dusts her hands of debris as REX gave her a thumbs up.

"Amazing." Prim said as she and the other Princess knights were surprised at the raw strength that Maia showed.

"Lastly, Speed Mode enhances the user's movement speed, allowing for a faster jogging speed or a super human sprint. When in this mode, the suit injects nano-bots, which enter the wearer's bloodstream and hyper-accelerate the blood flow throughout the body and supply more oxygen to the brain and muscle tissue. The power of the suit's "hydro-thrusters" is also increased while in Speed Mode, and thus the user will still move at an increased rate even while underwater or in zero-gravity environments. Lady Alicia I want you to use this mode and make a run towards the doors of this meeting room and back to the table within 3 seconds."

Alicia only nodded as she got herself ready as Umbra counted down

3

2

1

Alicia then noticed that everything around her seems to have slowed down so she made a quick sprint to the door. **One second**. Then Alicia turned around and made a quick dash to the table in the middle. **Two seconds**. As she made to the table she tripped a bit as she begins to fall, but Squall was quick enough to catch her bridal style before she fell to the ground.

"That was 2.79 Seconds. Beside the trip you did very good Lady Alicia and Squall while it is good that you caught her you may want to put her down." Umbra said as he turns his head a bit to avert his gaze.

Squall was confused at the sudden reply of Umbra but that didn't last long as he heard a soft moan from beneath him. He turns back to Alicia and now get why Umbra said that. Alicia face was angry and red as a tomato as Squall's right hand accidentally on her right breast. "Ugh!"

"HAHAHAHA! I didn't know you had it you Squall. You sly dog!" REX said in a joking tone. Maia and Luu Luu were laughing a little bit under their breath but Umbra and the other only sighed at this.

"Woah hey!" Squall said as he placed Alicia back down gently as he turned back to the others. "It was an accident I swear. I just saw her falling and I just acted that's all-"

" **Sir** **Squall**."

Squall stiffened as he slowly turns back to Alicia who was now covered in a murderous aura as her suit was glowing red indicating that she is using the Strength mode of the 'N.E.S.'

"N-n-now wait a minute Alicia it was an acci-"

" **HENTAI!"**

SLAP!  
CRASH!

Umbra and REX watched in amazement as Squall was literally slapped by Alicia sending him flying into the wall as he cracked the wall upon Impact as he slowly slides down the wall before falling over

"Ow…" Squall mutted as he slowly picks himself up. Alicia huffs a bit before falling down as her suit stops glowing red.

"Alicia nee-sama!" Prim cried out in concerned as she runs towards her downed cousin.

"I'm ok. I guess suit does take that much Stamina." Alicia said as she checks her status and noticed that it used 50% of her stamina. "And Squall."

"I know. I deserved that." Squall said as he rubbed the 'chin' of his helmet. "Got to say though. That was one hell of a swing."

Alicia blushed at the sudden praise from Squall but just huffed as she turned her head away from him.

' _Tsundere_.' Was the Tenno exact thought again.

"So…" REX started as he looks over to Umbra. "Do we chalk that up to the suit or was that just her feminine rage?"

"….why not both?" Umbra said in a deadpan tone.

"Fair enough."

"Anyway." Umbra started as he turned back to Celestine "How was the presentation your grace?"

"I think that-" Celestine started as Luu Luu jumped up to the Tenno.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW DID YOU GUYS MAKE THEM?! WHAT IS THE MATERIAL YOU USED?! HOW THEY WORK SO WELL?! HOW DID-" Luu Luu constant questioning begins to overrun the Tenno train of thought but thankfully Claudia covered her mouth to stop her rambling.

"We think that the suits are great." Claudia said as Luu Luu grumbled under her breath for being interrupted.

"How many of the suits have you made already?" Kaguya as the others turned to the Tenno. Umbra was silent but he gave his answer.

"Around 100. We will send to your knights barracks at the end of the week."

The Princess Knights were surprised at the response as some of them has jaw dropped.

"Well that's amazing." Celestine said with a radiant smile. "We are very grateful for what you three have done."

The three Tenno nodded as they gave a polite bow as Umbra said. "It's been a pleasure your grace."

"Now that the presentation is done I believe we are finished for today." Celestine said as the Tenno and other Princess Knight agreed with the Reincarnated Goddess as the begin to leave the meeting room. When the Tenno were about the leave Celestine called out. "Sir Umbra may I have a word with you?

The Tenno looked at each other as Umbra nodded for the other Tenno to head back their living quarters. Umbra and Celestine were now the only two that remained in the meeting room as Umbra decided to ask. "Is there a problem your Grace?"

"Celestine." She said suddenly as Umbra tilted his head.

"Hm?"

"I would like you to please say my name normally when we are by ourselves please." Celestine said with a small smile. Umbra was silent for a moment, but he nodded and said.

"Of course, Celestine."

Celestine smile got bigger with happiness before she frowned because now she must ask him and his brothers in arms a very important thing. "Sir Umbra I have a request I would like to make you and your allies."

"Of course. Tell me what it is that you desire." Umbra asked as he begins to wonder what Celestine would want.

Celestine breaths in for a bit before finally saying. "I want you and your Tenno brothers to go with the Kuroinu mercenaries to the Dark Fortress to capture Olga Discordia, The Dark Queen."

Umbra was silent at Celestines sudden request, but he figured that this was going to be happening sometime soon. So, he decided to ask. "When is this going to be?"

"Next Week." was Celestines answer. "The Kuroinu will be heading up north to the Dark Fortress to quell the Demon Army and I want you and your brothers in arms to capture her and bring her here to face judgement."

"But something tells me you don't want her to get hurt do you?" Umbra said as he crosses his arm. Celestine was silent as looks down on the table as she begins to shed a few tears. Umbra was about to ask he what's wrong, but Celestine started to speak.

"It's not because she is the last of her pure blooded race and it's not because she is the enemy. It's because I want to save a very dear friend to me. So please Sir Umbra. Save my friend." She said with a sob. Umbra was silent before he walked forward and places a hand on the top of her head rubbing softly as Celestine raises her tear stained face as Umbra said.

"Don't worry Celestine. My brothers and I will save her. I promise." Umbra said with confidence in his dull tone as he turns back to the doors and begins to walk out. As he leaves though the doors Celestine only said one thing to him before he left the meeting room with a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, Umbra returns to his friends and said only one thing but they got the message.

"Get ready guys. It has begun."

* * *

[One week later]

* * *

As soon as the week passed by, The Tenno begins to head out to the city gates ready to head off to the Dark Fortress. Once they arrived at the city gates they were greeted by Vault and his lackeys.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up. You ready?" Vault asked as the Tenno nodded.

"Yeah we, did Lady Celestine tell you about the personal mission she hired my brothers and I to do?" Umbra said as Vault nodded

"Yeah she did. It came with the orders I got. Don't worry Tenno . . . we never intended to kill Olga Discordia to begin with." Vault said with a grin, but the Tenno knew what he was really after

' _And we won't let you do anything to them you sick son of a bitch.'_ was the Tenno's thoughts

The Black Dogs had packed up all the supplies they'd need for their trip and headed toward their destination. The Black Fort, home of Olga Discordia. It was time to bring the war to an end.

And for the new war to begin soon.

* * *

1\. Think of the Crysis suits but female version and doesn't have the helmet but visor glasses instead.


	5. Chapter 4

HOLY SHIT! I just put in over 12,000+ words in this chapter. It took a while to get this done but I believe that I'm ready to post this. Also I will answer a few questions I have seen from the reviews.

vulcunniko: Time and patience my friend. you will get your fantasies soon...real soon.

Guest: Actually you're pretty close however the Warframes that the females will get will be unique to themselves but they will get the warframes that you've mention.

edboy4926: Thank you very much

Artyom-Dreizehn: I know right! and thank you for reading.

Perseus12: Yes they will my friend. Yes they will *evil laughter then coughs* that really hurts the throat.

Okay thats all the questions I can answer for now. Lets get going to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: **Operation: Shadow Raid**

* * *

[Night time, Kuroinu Encampment]

The Kuroinu and the Tenno were just two days from the Dark Fortress. It wasn't an easy trek. Not only did the mercenary company have to go through giant forests and vast deserts, but all along the way they faced against beasts and monsters. The closer they were to the Dark Fortress, the stronger the monsters.

Right now, it was night, and the Black Dogs had set up camp in the middle of the desert. Camp fires littered the entire area with many men doing something or other. Some were dancing and singing, some were gambling, some were telling stories to pass the time.

The Tenno however…

At a lone campfire far from the Kuroinu, Umbra was checking his equipment for anything that might hinder his mission before they continue to head out tomorrow. The only weapon that Umbra changed from his arsenal is his Primary weapon from the Tiberon Prime to the Larton Prime with specific mods:

 **/ Almagam Serration - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Point Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Vital Sense - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Piercing Hit - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Split Chamber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Hush - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Piercing Caliber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Primed Shred - MAX Rank /**

REX was doing a couple of swings with his Jat Kittag to keep himself in top condition by practicing the Stance: **Crushing Ruin**. He also changes one of his weapons as well. From the Secondary weapons he changes the Twin Grakatas to uses the Mara Detron with its own modifications:

 **/ Hornet Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Barrel Diffusion - MAX Rank/**

 **/ Lethal Torrent - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Thermagnetic Shells - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Heated Charge - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Convulsion - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Scorch - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Shell Shock - MAX Rank /**

Squall is meditating under a dead tree with ice particles surrounding him as the tries to focus his Warframes power in order to master it. Along with the other Tenno he also changed one of his weapons, from the Twin Krohkur twin swords to the sword and shield weapon know as Ack & Brunt with its mods set:

 **/ Stance: Final Harbinger - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Pressure Point - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Life Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Fury - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Reach - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Buzz Kill - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Jagged Edge - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Spoiled Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Rending Strike - MAX Rank /**

The Tenno were definitely on edge with being around the Kuroinu Mercenaries and the conversations. All they got out of it was that women were involved. So, the mercenaries were already planning ahead on what they were going to do after the war. This is bad. They need to be careful on how they will tread, or they will be in hot water.

"Okay so you guys remember the plan?" Umbra asked his friends as he finished checking his weapons for anything wrong with them.

"Yep." REX said as he finished his last swing before he places the Jat Kittag back on his back and returns to the campfire.

"Uh huh." Squall also said as he finishes meditating and heads back to the campfire as well.

During the trip up North, the Tenno decided to plan in order to help the Dark queen and any other dark elves that they would come across when they enter the Dark Fortress. The plan is of three simple steps that they will have to pull off.

Step 1: Sneak into the Dark Fortress without causing much a ruckus to get to the Dark Queen.

Step 2: Persuade the Dark Queen to come with the Tenno and hopefully get her and any other Dark Elf away from the Dark Fortress as soon as possible

Step 3 (If it's possible): PUT DOWN VAULT AND HIS MERRY BAND OF ASSHOLES!

Umbra gave a hum of approval "Good Now all we have to do now is-"

"Hey Tenno!"

Oh great. This asshole again. The Tenno turned to the one who called them and found out it was Hicks with his stupid fake grin on his face as he approaches the Tenno in a cocky manner. What a fucking prick.

"What are doing here? The grubs ready to eat!" Hicks said as he points behind showing a group eating their food already.

"No thanks we're set." REX said as he begins to check his Primary and Secondary weapons for anything that was out of the ordinary.

"You sure? We got a lot of food to spare." Hicks said as his smirk dropped

"Yes. We're sure." Squall said as he looks into the fire trying to ignore this jackass.

Hicks scowled at the blunt response before turning to Umbra as he begins to sharpen the giant blade that he was carrying with a whetstone. He soon got that stupid grin again and said. "Hey Umbra, I noticed that you never use that giant blade you carry. Why is that?"

REX and Squall looked at each other before they turned back to Umbra who stopped midway of his sharpening. During the whole trip up to the Dark Fortress, Umbra only uses his guns and his Skiajati on upcoming monsters on the way to their destination but never used the Paracesis. Why is that?

Umbra was silent for a moment as he places the whetstone he has to the side and held it out in front of him observing it for a bit.

"…mind if I see it?" Hicks said as he held his hand out in order to hold it. Umbra was silent before he held the giant blade in front of Hicks. The Second-in-Command of Kuroinu grinned as he reaches out to hold the giant blade, but the moment he touched the handle of the blade-

* * *

 _A twisted form of flesh and metal._

 _ **No. No hope.**_

 _Golden light shined._

 _ **But... she gave me the gift of life!**_

 _A false gift._

 _ **Such is her power... over me. Over the devil!**_

 _Over all who are fooled._

 _ **A lover... a mother! But now I know.**_

 _The false existence_

 _ **A viper, blending into wood.**_

 _The monster returns_

 _ **Love must die—**_

 _ **Tenno... Tenno...**_

" **You should let go now.** "

* * *

-Hicks dropped the blade as it stuck to the ground. "The fuck!?"

Umbra took up the Paracesis with an easy grace as he puts it back onto his back. "Now do you see why?"

He regarded Hicks with a look as he stood up. "Why I never use this blade until I need to?"

Hicks narrowed his eyes. "You're a dangerous man, Umbra." He said with a smile although the friendliness in his tone had vanished.

Umbra chuckled, it was a chilling sound that made the hairs on the back of Hicks's neck stand up and a cold sweat drip down his brow. REX and Squall were surprised at Umbra's chuckle because sounded so hollow…so dead

"You are indeed a wise man if you think that of me, Hicks." Umbra said almost cheerfully. "Pray that others follow your footsteps."

Hicks stood up warily as he turned to leave. Vault had originally sent him to size the Tenno up, and he technically did. Vault can bitch all he like but Hicks just hoped that he listened. The Tenno, especially the Leader of their group, was dangerous, real dangerous. Hicks wasn't sure if Vault could pull these guys into the inner circle regarding his plans, but he hoped Vault could.

Even if the chances were minuscule.

After Hicks left the Tenno, Squall decided to ask the question. "What was that all about?"

"When I held the Paracesis for the first time, it bombarded me with quick visions of the Creator of the weapon, Ballas as a counter measure for those who might take it." Umbra said as he pointed to the greatsword on his back.

"If that was the case, why didn't you tell us about it?" REX asked as he stoked the fire in the fireplace.

Umbra was silent for a moment as he stared at the fire for a minute. "Honestly I don't know. I wasn't bothered by it because it only happened for a second in real time." He said as he begins to clench his hands together tightly.

REX and Squall were quiet for a bit to digest the Information that Umbra said but he wasn't done yet.

"But thing is…I wasn't bother by it at all. Not even a little bit." Umbra stated as he lifts his head to stare at his friends. Even though REX and Squall couldn't see his face behind the Warframe, but they could feel the tension and worry that was coming off him.

" **And that it's what terrifies me.** "

* * *

[With the Kuroinu Main Three]

* * *

"So, Hicks. How's our resident strangers?" Vault asked. "They settled in yet?"

Hicks walks up to Vault as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Vault, you can convince them right?" He asked.

Vault quirked a brow. "What brought this on?"

Hicks shook his head. "It's Umbra. He's quiet, dangerous like a blade." He told Vault. "The guy's not right in the head. He might screw everything up."

"What makes you say that?" Kin, the Black Dogs' only mage, spoke up as he closed his Grimoire. "Celestine Lucross herself recommended him and the other Tenno."

"That's not what I'm talkin' about!" Hicks snarled. "The other Tenno might be a challenge but their leader…He's not someone we should mess with! He's a freaking psychopath."

Vault laughed. "So, are we crazy then for taking on one of the most dangerous women in the land?" He looked at Hicks. "And don't you worry about the plan, I'm sure the Tenno will appreciate a reward after everything's done and over with." His fierce grin widened and actually managed to alleviate Hicks's concerns. Still, a dark feeling entered the mercenary's gut and would not go away.

"In any case, Hicks." Kin said. "You should try to calm down. You look like hell."

"Whatever nerd," Hicks snarled before stalking from the tent with all haste. "I've got better things to do anyway than to deal with this shit."

Kin and Vault looked at each other with some apprehension.

* * *

[Few days later]

* * *

After a few days the Black Dogs and the Tenno continued their push into the North, the land became far more treacherous. They lost some men to disease, others were lost to monster attacks. But they pressed on, the Black Dogs would not be denied their glory and the Tenno refused to let anything stand in their way to finish their mission. The Tenno were here to bring Olga Discordia to Celestine and hopefully the war will end so they can find a way to get home soon.

As they approach a cliff that was a few miles away from the Dark Fortress, the three Tenno split up as the begin to observe the area for anything with Squall staying around to observe the area, which they dubbed: the Deadlands, around him.

No life grew here, what remained was twisted by dark energy. They were close to the Dark Fortress. The Tenno stood on a hill and looked left and right. Truly, it was a desolate place. Squall then sensed someone behind him.

"Hello, Tenno." Kin said. Squall turned around to regard the young mage, resisting the urge to simply walk away. Squall could sense the distaste Kin had for him.

That was not his problem.

"What is it?" Squall asked the mage.

"You've been standing there for quite a while." Kin noted as he covered his face with his sleeve. "The air here...It stinks."

"It does." Squall agreed. "Though that's not the only thing about this place is it?"

"Ah, you noticed." Kin's smile was predatory as he continues. "Yes, the land saps the life of any and all who come here. An insidious defense created by a skilled necromancer."

"Olga Discordia." Squall spoke the name of their adversary...and the Tenno's target to capture. "Who rivals Celestine Lucross in magical strength."

Kin crossed his arms. "Indeed, it's interesting how she could have done this over such a large area." He commented. "Dangerous, but it is pretty effective at deterring invaders."

"Except for someone like you." Squall said.

Kin chuckled. "Yes. But the most interesting part of all this, is perhaps you three." He eyed the Cryo-Tenno. "It is curious that you haven't been to the healer's tent once throughout this whole journey. Makes me wonder what else you're capable of."

"Perhaps you should keep your curiosity to yourself. It might do you some good." Squall said as he raises his left hand and created a small solid sphere of ice as he crushed it into his hand with little to no effort.

Kin is now visibly shaking at the sight of the Tenno's power and his hidden veiled threat as he excuses himself from the area. Squall sighed as he lowers his hand and looks back to the dead wastelands in front of him before he heads back to his group.

* * *

[At an area nearby]

* * *

REX was scouting around the area to make sure that there are no monster scouts around to inform the Dark queen of their arrival. After a few minutes he decides to return to the main forces in order to tell his other brothers that it was all clear.

Along the way he heard soft mumblings coming from a couple pockets of men.

"I can't wait . . .*mumble*"

"Olga won't know . . .*mumble*"

"Fuck every . . .*mumble*"

REX was clenching his fist at the mumbles of the Kuroinu were making because he **knows** what these deprived pieces of shit were talking about. As much as he wanted to smash these fuckers head into paste he know that there are too many opponents to deal with right now and Umbra told him to not do anything rash.

Not yet at least.

As REX was about to head back to his allies, the annoying prick Hicks caught up with him and started up a conversation.

"So, REX I've been curious about something."

"What is it?" REX said as he looks at Hicks with annoyance

"You've met all of the Princess knights and I'm sure you've heard about Olga. What do you think?"

"I think they are capable leaders. Even Olga. They are powerful in their own—" REX was interrupted as Hicks waves his hand in front of him.

"No, no, no! I mean what do you think of them attractive wise?" Hicks smile split into a full-on lecherous leer.

"Celestine is a reborn goddess and that body is proof enough! Her entire body just glows, and her tits and ass are every man's wet dream! Olga though is a bad girl! She practically flaunts her stuff with the limited clothing dark elves wear. Skin as dark as chocolate, probably just as sweet, with curves that rivals Celestine's! Or maybe you're interested in one of the Princess Knights? Claudia? Or maybe Maia, our old comrade, is more your type?"

"That's right, Maia was one of the Kuroinu in the past." REX said, finding that topic more interesting. The Kuroinu had talked about Maia many times on their travels. Maia was recruited by Celestine years ago, during the rise of the Back Dogs. From what he heard of her, she was a skilled fighter and was one of Vault's lieutenants. To be recruited by the country's ruler said a lot about her.

Hicks, once again, broke REX's train of thought.

"Yeah, that's right, pay attention REX. Who do you think is more attractive?"

REX just crossed his arms and nonchalantly shrugged.

"Hard to say really. If you really wanted me to answer, I guess, Maia. While the others have their perks, Maia has got a lot of spunk and sass on her if you know what I mean."

"Really? Huh, well I guess since you haven't seen the others I guess I can't blame you for picking her. Still nothing wrong with your choice." Hicks said with a grin as he went back to his group. REX was gripping his hands tightly now as you can hear the earth underneath him rumble softly but he calmed down and head his way back to the rest of his group.

* * *

[Atop of a hill overlooking the Dark Fortress]

* * *

Umbra was observing the area that was ahead of them half a mile away: The Dark Fortress itself. As dark and foreboding as they expected. It was a monumental spire that jut out of the ground like a spike. The castle itself emitted a dark aura that sent chills down the spines of every man, Except for the Tenno.

"Yo Umbra!"

Umbra turned his head back to see Vault walking up to him with a big grin on his face. The Tenno literally want to just gut this fucking pig in human skin, but he held back as Vault gave him a pat on the back which Umbra didn't like.

"Checking out the view huh?" Vault said as he also observed the dark fortress for himself.

"Indeed. It looks like that the gates on both ends are heavily guarded, so we need to find another way to get through." Umbra said as he begins to head back to his friends as Vault begins to follow him.

"I believe that we have a way though without being found." Vault said with a grin as Umbra turned to the leader of the KuroInu.

"What are you talking about?" Umbra asked the Kuroinu leader who smirked as he pulls out a rolled up scroll then begins to unfurl it as it shows the whole layout of the Dark Fortress itself. It showed the whole layout of the fortress including a secret passageway that leads under the fortress.

"I got this map from a dead orc commander a couple of weeks ago. It shows all of the fortress layout including a secret passage that leads underneath it." Vault said as he points out the secret entrance that was nearby.

Umbra nodded as he begins to quickly memorize the map completely so he can figure out an escape plan but as soon as he finished looking though the map he noticed a large section with one path that underneath the fortress and was around the same size as the fortress itself.

"What about this section right here?" Umbra said as he pointed to the area of the map. Vault only shrugged as he rolls up the paper.

"Don't know and honestly don't care. We go in and capture the Dark Elf bitch, so let's get back with the rest of them." Vault said as he left Umbra with a smirk on his face. If he had stayed longer he would have seen Umbra literally shaking in rage as his 'eyes' glowed brighter as an aura of pure energy surrounds him, but it begins to fade as he calms down and begins to head back to his group.

' _I really am going to enjoy killing this fucker the most.'_ Umbra thought with great hatred towards Vault and his Black Dogs.

* * *

[At the Dark Fortress secret entrance]

* * *

Umbra, REX, and Squall arrived at same time on the meeting point. They saw Vault, Hicks, and Kin standing by a large stone door that sat in the middle of nowhere. Kin had his hand stretched out and was reciting an incantation in the magical tongue.

The door was a double that stood between a stone arch. On the arch were several glowing runes that exuded magic. The doors themselves also had strange and archaic symbols on them. Umbra recognized it as elven from what little he's seen of it.

"How's it coming?" Umbra asked.

"Kin is just about done here. Soon we'll have an entrance to the Dark Fortress." Squall said with a grim tone.

"Don't let your guard down guys." Umbra warned. "Who knows what's behind that door. We'll soon be heading into the heart of enemy territory."

"You don't need to tell me, Umbra. We're prepared for what we'll face." REX said as he and his friends turned back to the door.

Kin finally ended his chant and the magic doors opened. Before them was a dark tunnel that was illuminated by a trail of torches.

"Alright men, you remember the plan. Tenno you guys are up front with me, Hicks in the middle with the men, and Kin you're behind us for support. Let's end this war!"

They marched in with Vault with a selected few and the Tenno begin their decent into the dimly lit caves.

* * *

[Ten minutes later]

* * *

After a couple of minutes of traversing the many routes of the cave, they see two orcs guarding a single pathway that probably leads to the fortress dungeon.

"So, we got a few guards blocking our way to the queen. How do you want to deal with it?" Squall asked his comrades of how to deal with the situation.

"Just run them through." Vault said as he was about the pull out his greatsword but REX held his hand out to stop him.

"Actually, I don't think that would be necessary." REX said as lowers hand.

"What do you-"

THUD

THUD

The mercenary leader stopped talking as he looks over to the orcs guards that laid dead with bloody holes in the middle of their heads then he looked over to Umbra who has his rifle pointed to the direction of the Orc guards with the barrel was smoking from the shots fired.

"Let's move." The leader of the Tenno said as he puts his rifle back on his back as the other two Tenno nodded as they begin to move out. The KuroInu were stumped on what the hell just happened but they just shrugged it off and followed the Tenno.

The next location that the whole group entered was a large room that was like built in colosseum with a roof. As the whole group begin to make their way towards the other side of the arena they were cut off because something landed in front of them that causes a giant dust cloud. As the dust cloud begins to fade everyone was surprised to see what it was.

 **((Play** **Monster Hunter: World – Mummers from the Land Forbidden** **[** **Intense Symphonic Metal Cover]** **by FalKKone))**

It is a giant beast with mixed features and a fiery coloration. It has three heads of a lion, goat, and dragon. A grand mane, large fangs, and a pair of curved horns for each head. Its wings are covered in fur and has a snake head for a tail. It's Chimera and it looked PISSED! The beast let out a ferocious roar that shook the whole room as it charges at the intruders.

"A Chimera?! She actually tamed one of these things?!" Vault shouted as he dodges the giant beasts strike. A few of the Kuroinu Mercs tried to get a few hits on the giant beast but the beast was too strong for the as they gotten ripped, torn, burned or eaten alive.

"Whatever the case maybe it now alerted the whole fortress of our location! We got take this thing down now!" Umbra said as begins to fire his Larton Prime at the giant beast. The beast gave out sounds of pain, but it didn't stop charging at Umbra. The Tenno was quick enough dodge the charge attack but the snake-head tail bit his arm with a tight grip then threw Umbra to the other side of the arena, but he got back up and begins to reload his weapon.

REX decided to try to attack the beast at full force as he fires his Mara Detron at the giant beast to get its attention. The Chimera roared as it charges at a new challenger with great speed. REX pulled out his Jat Kittag as he begins build up engine power as he waited for the right moment. As soon as the beast was a foot away from him, REX swung his hammer at the beast sending it flying to a wall with Dragon head crushed into pulp by the hammer strike.

The beast gave out a pained/enraged roar at the loss on one of his head as it turns back to REX ready to charge at him again, but it stopped as it soon felt something cold on its tail. It turns its remaining heads as it now sees Squall sitting on base of its tail holding the snake head trying to bite at the Cryo-Tenno. The beast tried to swing its tail around to shake Squall off, but he held on as begins to completely freeze the snake-head tail completely. As soon as he finishes it, Squall jumped of the tail as he draws his **Galatine** and cuts off the frozen tail.

The beast gave off another pain filled roar at the sudden lose of it's tail, but it didn't last long as Umbra jumps on the back of the Chimera as he begins to hack away on the goat head with the **Skiajati**. The Chimera tried to shake the umbral Tenno off it's back, but it didn't matter as Umbra manages to chop off the goat head of the beast before he was shaken off. As Umbra landed on the ground he turned towards the beast again only to see that the chimera raising its paw in the air.

"Oh Shi-"

POW!

CRASH!

Umbra was cut off as he was sent flying towards the arena wall of the coliseum with multiple cracks as he slowly falls off the wall and lands on all fours.

"OH SHIT! UMBRA!" REX said as he rushes over to help his fellow Tenno

"UMBRA!" Squall shouted as he headed towards his friend as well.

"ADVANCE TOWARDS THE CHIMERA WHILE WE STILL HAVE THE CHANCE! HURRY!" Vault ordered his men as he and his mercs begin to head towards the beast.

But before any of the other begin to reach their target, the Chimera unleashed a gout of fire that keep the others from reaching the as it begins the advances towards Umbra. Umbra had only so much strength left in him as he kneeled on the ground, struggling to stand. But something within him began to boil and a growl escaped him as the beast slowly stalks towards him.

If this guy wanted to play rough, he'll play **rough**.

Umbra sheathed the **Skiajati** back in its sheath. He placed his right hand, curled into a fist, into his left palm, channeling his powers into the [Exalted Umbral Blade] ability. The air around him thickened as ethereal **Skana** comprised of electric blue Void energy encompassed his right hand.

"COME ON!" Umbra roared at the Chimera. The creature roared in return as it sends out another fireball from its mouth. But Umbra simply jumped before the fireball hit him. The Chimera then brought its huge foreleg up into the air. While anyone would flinch at the massive momentum the Jackal was attempting to pack in this attack, it did not faze Umbra at all.

Not. One. **Bit**.

Umbra blocked the paw with the **Skana** as it was descending, halting it. As Umbra channeled more energy into the blade, causing it to shine brighter than ever. After releasing another cry, the beast tried to fire another fire ball at Umbra. But before it had the chance to aim Umbra leaped further into the air, ethereal blade raised above his head.

SLASH

The sound of flesh tearing reverberated about the chamber as he split the Chimera in half with a crescent energy wave. Within seconds, it begins to disintegrate into nothingness. As Umbra went on his knees and took deep breaths to calm himself, he looked around the battlefield, noting that the whole place was destroyed.

 **((End Monster Hunter: World – Mummers from the Land Forbidden** **[** **Intense Symphonic Metal Cover** **]** **by FalKKone))**

"Holy shit, are you okay?!" A voice shouted out as Umbra turned to REX and Squall who came up to him to see if he's alright.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just need to catch my breath." Umbra said as he begins to stand up from the ground and dusts himself off of debris.

"That was impressive Umbra!" a voice stated as Vault and his mercs came up to them with smirks on their faces. Umbra only look at the mercenary leader before looking up as he heard something in the stands. Following his gaze, they saw that in the stands were multiple Orcs, Imps, and Goblins that begin to jump into the arena as the begin to advance towards the whole group. Vault grinned as he pulls out his greatsword and turns to the Tenno.

"You guys go ahead. My group and I will take care of this." Vault said as he turns to the hoard that was advancing on them. Umbra nodded as he turns to the others and said.

"Let's move."

The other two Tenno nodded as the begin to head to the entrance that leads to the basements of the Dark Fortress. Vault's grin widens as he grips his weapon tighter as Hicks, Kin, and the rest of the remaining Kuroinu got ready for the fight ahead.

* * *

[A Few Moments Later]

* * *

The three Tenno made their way through the Dark Fortress as they came across multiple creatures in their way. As much as they slew them seems that 2 or 3 more seems to take their place. So, the best strategy was to kill the ones in the way to reach the Queen. Luckily, Umbra was able to remember the whole map layout that Vault was stupid to let him see and memorized the whole thing with one read. The Tenno has finally made it to a room that leads to the Queens throne room which awaits at the top of the tower of the Dark Fortress.

However, what really got the Tenno's attention when they got there was that the walls on all sides were covered in ice. If that wasn't enough then in front of them was a giant…thing that was covered in ice and had multiple chains connecting it to the walls surrounding it.

' _What the hell is that._ ' Thought the Tenno's as they caught sight of it. Just as they stepped forward however the room began to shake, and the three Tenno quickly jumped back dodging the large block of ice that came crashing to the floor. Looking back towards the creature they could now see it was a large dog, a large dog with three heads each with different colored eyes coated in ice.

" **Leave now mortals. The likes of you are forbidden in this fortress, you who are powerless are not worth to set foot here.** " Came a masculine voice from the dog demons center head shocking the Tenno.

"Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know I'd bet you'd be a shoe in for first prize at a dog show." Said REX with a hardy laugh with Umbra sighing at the dog joke and Squall face palmed at the joke.

" **You mere humans dare make a mockery of me**." Growled the beast.

Just as it finished that sentence it arched its center head back, red eyes glowing before sending a blast of ice towards the Tank of the group from its mouth. Seeing it coming REX dodged it jumping over it before landing on his feet calmly. He turns to see that the way back was completely covered in ice.

"Easy there Kujo. How 'bout I take you for a walk." REX said as he begins to clap his hands together to mock the three-headed dog even further. "Come on boy, let's go!"

" **You'll regret that you worm.** " Snarled the giant three head dog as REX smirked as he begins to advance forward but was stopped as Squall held his hand out to stop the Tank of the group.

"I can handle this you guys head towards the door he's guarding." Squall said as he points towards the doors that's being blocked by the giant dog.

"…you think you can take him?" Umbra asked the Cryo-Tenno who nodded at him with confidence. Umbra nodded as well and turns towards REX. "On my signal, Bullet Jump underneath him."

"Got it." REX Said as he runs towards the three-headed dog with Umbra doing the same. The giant dog roared as he raises it paw to slam at the two charging Tenno.

"NOW!" Umbra shouted as he and REX bullet jumped at the same time to dodge the attack as the flew right underneath it as they made it to the door and begins to open the doors. The giant dog growled at the two who are escaping though door as it raises it rear leg to stomp on them but was interrupted by gunfire by Squalls Argonak Rifle.

 **((Play Devil May Cry 3: Cerberus Theme))**

"Pay attention to me you overgrown mutt." Squall said with a cold tone in his voice. The three-headed dog growled at Squall before hearing the door shut signaling that Umbra and REX went though.

" **You will pay for that! I, Cerberus, shall encase you in ice!** " The three-headed dog now known as Cerberus said as Squall did a "come at me" hand gesture.

"Come then. Prove your claim." Was Squalls response as Cerberus howled at the challenge as it raises his giant paw at him.

Seeing it coming Squall quickly reacted to the attack jumping back barely dodging a claw swipe. As he looked up Cerberus found himself looking into the barrel of the rifle just before thunderclaps filled the air. Twelve bullets in total were fired at the middle head succeeding in breaking away some of the ice that had covered it.

Holstering the rifle and drawing out Galatine Squall quickly dodged to the side barely avoiding another blast of ice. Not slowing in the slightest the Tenno quickly charged at the lowered center head.

"Gotcha."

The word left the Cryo-Tenno just as the sword thrust into the demon dog's center head breaking off even more of the ice. Not giving it a second Squall's arm blurred as he gave another ten thrust before jumping back. Cerberus roared his body rearing itself back as the center head's eyes began to glow red with rage.

Jumping to the side he managed to avoid being crushed by its large paw as Cerberus descended on him. Not being idle he gave several slashes to the leg before using a hard thrust successfully destroying all the ice covering the leg. Placing the greatsword on his back he quickly drew his rifle once more whilst simultaneously dodging the head that just tried to take a bite out of him.

Aiming his Argonak he fired several bullets into the beast left head. Raising its left paw Cerberus quickly slammed it into the ground sending several pillars of ice at the Cryo-Tenno. Holstering the rifle Squall surprised the demon as instead of jumping back he jumped up onto the pillars before charging at him moving quickly from pillar to pillar.

Drawing Galatine to his hand he quickly jumped over the lunging center head before slashing the left one as hard as he could leaving a gash across its face. Landing on his feet he quickly charged the left leg slashing it several times. Jumping back, he narrowed his eyes seeing just how little damage he'd given it.

Placing Galatine back on his back he jumped straight up dodging the blast of ice that crashed into where he'd been standing. Landing on the head he quickly drew a few Spira drill-knife and jumped as soon as the head thrashed launching him at least twenty feet in the air.

"Take this ya mutt" called Squall to as he begins to throw multiple Spira drill-knives.

Barely a second after the drill-knives hit they exploded all over the Cerberus's body. Landing on his feet he panted as he waited for the smoke to clear and smirked as soon as it did. That last attack had definitely done its job as all the ice that had been covering the demon dog was gone along with the dog's left head leaving only two.

As Cerberus tried to pick himself up the Cryo-Tenno decided to press his advantage. He drew his Ack & Brunt and jumps on the second head. As Cerberus made it to his feet his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. Squall raised his axe and said one thing.

"You're done."

The word was spoken quietly but in the silence of the room heard by all as he begins to hack the second head with great ferocity. Ten seconds later Cerberus hit the ground hard with only a single head remaining and gashes covering both of his front legs panting in exhaustion.

 **((End Devil may Cry 3: Cerberus theme** ))

" **You're not human, are you?** " questioned Cerberus from his position on the ground.

"I'm not even sure myself, but I am human at heart." Said Squall getting a barking laugh from the dog demon.

" **I see.** **Regardless you have proven your strength. Take my soul and go forth. You have my blessing**."

Before anything else could be said Cerberus began to shudder before his body exploded. When the smoke cleared all that could be seen was a glowing blue sphere of light. Squall sighed as it floated near him. Regardless of this he accepted the dog's soul as it came to him just before a flash of light hit him.

When the light cleared, Squall is surrounded by an icy blue aura with ice particles begin to surround him as he felt power surging though him. As the aura begins to die down he heard a soft whisper in his head.

' **Prepare yourselves…The Ancient Enemy will awaken soon.'**

' _Cerberus?'_ Squall thought before shaking his head and begins to head to the door that leads out of this room. However, he didn't notice that as soon as he left the room, the ice wall began to melt into a puddle with Vault, Hicks, and Kin who used fire magic entering the room with dark grins on their face.

* * *

[After leaving Squall to deal with Cerberus]

* * *

The two remaining Tenno headed up a flight of stairs that leads to a long hallway that has another set of doors. They both groaned as the begin to rush down the hallway, but as they reach halfway Umbra stopped REX as he placed a hand in front of him.

"What's up-" REX was cut off as Umbra raise a finger to the lower part of his helmet to tell him to be quiet. After a few seconds of silence REX was about to ask what's going on he was cut off again as Umbra sharply turned his head to him and said.

"MOVE!"

REX and Umbra quickly dodged the attack from above as something or rather someone dropped down from the ceiling with twin swords lodged into the floor. As the assailant pulls the daggers out of the floor, the Tenno got a good look at who attacked them.

It is a woman with pale blond hair in a slightly off center ponytail, pointed ears, a nice hourglass figure, tan skin with her private areas all but uncovered in that Dark Blue outfit that she wore, and Ruby eyes filled with more hate and rage than words can convey. This lady was without a doubt Chloe, Olga's most trusted servant, former slave, etc etc.

"I won't let you damn mongrels get near my Lady." Chole said as she blocks the way to the Dark Queen herself.

"Hey Umbra, is that-" REX asked Umbra who nodded

"Yeah. The Right Hand of Olga, Chloe." Umbra stated as Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise at Umbra's answer to his friend.

"How do you know of me?" Chloe asked Umbra who only shrugged.

"Only in rumors. Now I would like for you to step aside. We need to speak to your Queen." Umbra said as he steps forward to go pass her but jumped back as Chloe swipes one of her swords at him.

"And I already told you that I won't let you pass." Chloe stated as she points her sword at them again.

Umbra grunted at this because he needed to get to Olga before the rest of the Kuroinu get their sorry asses up here. REX was silent for a moment before stepping forward and pulling out his Jat Kittag.

"I got this one. You go up and handle the rest Umbra." REX said as Umbra nodded as he makes a break for the doors behind Chloe. The Half-Elf was surprised by the speed Umbra demonstrated as she tried to get in his way, but REX got in her way as he blocks her sword strikes. Umbra passes through the doors as REX maneuvers Chloe around so that he now blocks **her** from stopping Umbra.

"Sorry lady but I'm going to make sure that you don't get in his way." REX stated as he gets into a stance with his jet-powered war hammer.

 **((Play** **Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 OST Battle for Survival))**

"You're going to regret that, you bastard!" Chloe said as she made the first move by charging at REX with her sword being as he prepares himself, he dodges the attack as the sword hits the ground causing cracks to form from it.

"You're smart to dodge. Taking it head on would've turned you to minced meat!" Chloe said before continuing on with her assault. REX does his best to dodge and block Chloe's attacks as she comes at him though the more they fight, the better REX gets like he's studding her movements during the fight. REX is holding his own against Chloe, but he hasn't even tried to attack her just dodging and blocking her attacks. Chloe began to notice this.

' _What's this...he's fending it off!'_ She thought swung at REX sword making him slide away from her. She points at him with one of her swords "Your pretty good...at running away!"

"It's not running away it's beginning defensive and I'm not even trying." He looks at her "I got a sense of your sword style it's impressive you must've worked really hard on it." His statement surprises Chloe, but she smirked.

"You have a very sharp eye! But my sword technique isn't so easy to see through"

"However, I already found it out and it's bit sluggish." REX said as he slams his Jat Kittag to the ground. "And moves like that won't work on me!"

His words anger Chloe as she grits her teeth in anger. "...how dare you to insult my technique." She said as she enters a stance intended to finish REX of.

 **"I will end you!"**

Chloe charges at him once again each strike gave off a small burst of force and with it, she manages to knock REX's Jat Kittag from his hands

"I got you now!" She shouted as she swung her swords at him...it never hit him. Chloe was in shock because REX caught the blades with his bare freaking hands. His arms and body are covered in an iron like sheen as her blades sparked in his grip.

' _He caught it! Is he crazy?!'_ Chloe thought in shock that he would even grab the swords with his hands. She looks at REX who tilted his head at her. He was unfazed by the swords in his hands. REX then swayed the twin swords moving Chloe to the side.

"What the hell was that?!" Chloe said as she points one of her swords at REX. The Tenno only sighed as he shakes his hands off to rid of the stiffness that build in his hands.

"Just a trick I wanted to try out and look like it works." REX said as he picks up his Jat Kittag and points it towards the Half-Elf. "However, I believe it's time to end this."

Chloe growled at the Tenno as she crosses her blades in an x-formation with gusts of wind beginning to surround her twin swords as she makes her final charge. As she was doing this REX got into position with his jet powered hammer as it begins to build up propulsion energy in the jet-engine. Then in a brief moment Chloe was closing in on him

 **SHATTER**

REX swung his hammer at Chloe's swords shattering them as the impact sends the Half-Elf flying backwards with her back landing on the ground. She was catching her breath as she tries to stand up, but REX was above her with his hammer pommel on her preventing escape.

 **((End** **Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 OST Battle for Survival))**

"Looks like I win." REX said as Chloe on grumbled in defeat.

"…Do it then." Chloe suddenly said as REX tilted his head in confusion. "Did you hear me I said do it. Kill me!"

"…No."

Chloe widen her eyes before narrowing them in anger. "I see. So, you're going to use me then. Like a cheap who-" She was cut off as REX just said.

"Nuh-uh."

…Okay now she was just confused. Usually when it comes to her, Males would usually try to get in her pants and try to do things to her like what happen during her enslavement, but this giant of a man named REX didn't want to do those things to her.

"…then what are you-" Chloe was cut off as REX picks her up and carries her on his shoulder. She was surprise by this action and tries to slam her fist to make him let go but he wouldn't budge. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No can do. Don't want you to try and kill me again." REX said as he turns to the door that leads to Olgas throne room. As he was about to head through the door REX heard footsteps behind making him turn to see Squall coming up to him.

"Sorry I'm late. Cerberus gave me some trouble, but I manage to deal with him." Squall said as REX tilted his head and Chloe looked at Squall in shock.

"Wait you defeated Cerberus?!" Chloe shouted in surprise as REX and Squall flinched at her shout.

"Yes?" Squall said with hesitance. Chloe stared at the Cryo-Tenno before she lowered her head and gritted her teeth in frustration.

"What's with you?" REX asked the now silent Half-Elf who turned to him with a stern glare.

"Why do you care?" She asked in a defeated tone showing that she doesn't want to talk about it. REX only looked at her for a bit before sighing at the predicament. Then for that moment he and Squall look back at the exit leading down as they begin to hear a lot of footsteps coming up.

"We should meet up with Umbra." Squall said to REX who nodded at his statement.

"Right. Let's move." REX said as he along with Chloe and Squall begins to head their way to Umbra as the Kuroinu was getting closer and closer by the minute.

* * *

[After leaving REX to deal with Chloe]

* * *

Umbra pressed on regardless, his destination was clear now. He had reached the throne rooms giant doors. Olga Discordia was probably waiting for him. Umbra drew his Skiajati and presses on.

Several Orcs were standing guarded the entrance, but the Tenno slaughtered them all with Skiajati. The last died without a sound as Umbra splits its body in half. He then opened the door to the throne room and followed the red carpet until he eventually reached the throne...and the woman that had been sitting upon it.

Olga Discordia. The Dark Queen. Ruler of the Dark Elves. The only one who could rival Celestine Lucross in terms of magical powers.

She was beautiful, that was certain. Long dark hair, warm espresso skin, a voluptuous body covered by an elegant corset and underwear underneath a silken cloak. Olga's piercing gaze was leveled at the Umbra. She held a long black staff topped with a crystal. Long ears twitched as she regarded Umbra with an aloof and yet for some reason curious look.

"One man?" Olga's voice was seductive, ringing with authority. "I do not know whether to be irritated or amused."

"That depends. You never know what might happen so you might as well go with it." Umbra replied as he swipes his Skiajati sending the blood on the blade to the ground in a crescent form and returning the blade to its sheath.

"A curious statement from one such as you." replied Olga, an elegant eyebrow raised. "Tell me, human. Before I reduce you to ash, why have you come here with a band of brigands? To plunder the secrets within this fortress? Do you seek me perhaps? As a trophy?"

"I was sent here to find you actually." Umbra said, still holding his sheathed Skiajati in his left hand. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Olga's eyes narrowed. "Talk to me!" She said haughtily. "So, they send soldiers loudly stumbling their way through my home, killing my soldiers, and plundering my treasures. It would be amusing, if it weren't so cowardly!"

Umbra was silent for a bit before speaking. "Celestine Lucross sent me to bring you to her unharmed. She wishes to parlay."

Olga's proud visage turned into a curious but surprised one. "Parlay?"

"Yes." Umbra said in softer tone. "She is tired of fighting with one of her oldest yet closet friend and wishes to end war so no more blood shall be spilled."

"So, she sends mercenaries to attack my home?" Olga asked. "That doesn't seem like a parlay to me. She could have come here and tell me that herself."

"That's true." Umbra agreed, surprising Olga. "But, considering that your monsters are not exactly the nicest things around...this was the only way. I do apologize for that." He said with a small bow to Olga whose jaw nearly dropped. Here was a Human covered in otherworldly armor and carrying otherworldly weapons humbly bowing to her in apology.

"However, I know that you don't wish to leave your fortress to parley with Celestine, but I can assure you that if you do come with me to see Celestine, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you will not be harmed. I swear it." Umbra said to her as Olga closes her eyes to think about the current situation. After a few seconds she opens her eyes and stares at the scarfed Tenno.

"You are correct. I won't leave my fortress so that I will parlay with my enemies…However we can settle this in two ways. We can settle this the old fashion way." Olga said as her staff seems to glow a purple light at her implication. "Or we could settle it in a less violent way. A game of wits to see if you're someone who I can trust for my safety and of others that might come with me."

Umbra was silently pondering for a moment before coming up with an idea. He came here to get Olga Discordia without the need to fight her so perhaps a game would be the best choice.

However, he is going to do this his way.

"I prefer doing the latter so how about this? We play a game of **Komi** ; should I win you will surrender and end this war here and now and should you win…you can put an end to me." Umbra said as he looked at the queen who was thinking things over. After a few seconds to ponder Olga smiled a bit before turning to Umbra.

"Very well I accept your terms. However, I never heard of this game called **Komi**. Can you come up here and explain the rules of this game." Olga said as she gave a small wave of her staff and a chair and table appeared next to her.

Umbra nodded as he accesses his inventory for the **Komi** game he was able to replicate as he brought out a 5x5 square board and 26 game pieces (13 white and 13 black). Olga was surprised at the sudden appearance of the game in the Tennos hand as he gently places it on the table and sits down on the other chair.

" **Komi** is an ancient Orokin board game, where two players (white sun and black moon) face-off against each other taking turns placing pieces to try and surround those of their opponent to capture them." Umbra said as he gives Olga the Black Moon pieces while he keeps the White Sun pieces. "You can only play one piece a turn and can only place the piece on the point where the lines cross each other. The one who captures three pieces wins the round. Best two out of three: Wins. Did you get all of that?"

"I believe so." Olga said as she observed the black piece in her hand before turning to Umbra. "Shall we begin?"

"Indeed, and I will go first." Umbra picks up a white piece and places it at the center. Thus, the game has begun. The first game was a bit of a struggle for Olga, but she soon got the hang of it. However, Umbra won the first match. At the start of the second match with Olga placing a piece on the board Umbra decides to ask Olga a question.

"I heard from sources that you are the last of your Pure-blooded race. Is that true?" Umbra asked the Queen as he places a piece near her single piece on the board. Olga was quiet for a moment before picking up one of her pieces.

"Yes. I am the last of my pure-blooded race and I don't know if I will be able to birth a new generation of Dark Elves." Olga said as she places a piece on the board before looking towards Umbra. "Why do you wish to know?"

Umbra grabs a piece and places it on the board. "Curiosity really." He said as he looks towards Olga. "Just thought I bring up a conversation."

Olga hummed at Umbra's answer before placing a piece on the board. After a few minutes of gameplay Olga was able to win the round by a lucky move. At the start of the last match, when Umbra places a piece on the board, he decided to ask Olga a very interesting question.

"I've heard that you are as powerful as Celestine in terms of magical prowess correct?" Umbra aske the Dark Elf Queen who only raised an eyebrow at the question before grabbing a piece and placing it on the board.

"Indeed. I have lived for a very long time and have learned many spells that would make me a contender against Celestine." Olga said with Umbra nodding as he picks up a piece.

"Those that include teleporting? And if so how far can you go from here?" Umbra asked as he places a piece on the board cutting off Olgas attempt to surround a piece of his. Olga was slightly confused at the question before she gets her next piece.

"Yes, and if I were to guess about 14 leagues away from here. Why do you ask?" Olga asked as Umbra was silent for a moment before grabbing a piece.

"So about nearly 50 miles from here." Umbra silently said to himself as he places his piece as he surrounds one of Olgas pieces to capture hers. "I would like to see sometimes when we can."

Olga smiles as she picks up one of her pieces and places it on the board surrounding one of Umbras pieces. "If you win that is." She said in a smug tone.

Umbra scoffs at the move that Olga pulled off and places another piece on the board. After another few minutes of intense strategy of trying to capture the other pieces Umbra was able to capture two of Olga pieces at the same time making him win the round thus winning the match.

"Looks like this is my win." Umbra stated to Olga who was surprised at the sudden outcome but she only sighs at the loss and turns to Umbra with a small smile on her face.

"Indeed, it is my lose. I, Olga Discordia, allow myself to your custody. My I ask your name good sir?" She said as Umbra was silent for a moment before raising his hand towards her offering a handshake.

"You may call me Umbra." The scarfed Tenno said as Olga smiled now knowing the name of her caretaker and shakes his hand. A series of footsteps catches the attention of the two as they turn to the exit of the throne room as REX with Chloe on his shoulder and Squall came in the throne room as they begin to close the giant doors with the Cryo-Tenno freezing the door to buy them time. Umbra was both surprised and confused at his friends sudden action and Olga was surprised to see Chloe in the state she's in.

"Chloe!" The Dark Elf Queen said in surprise as Chloe looks up to see her queen.

"Lady Olga!" The Half-Elf shouted as she turns to REX with a heated glare. "Will you let me go now?!"

"Oh Sure." REX said as he places Chole down who made a bee line straight to Olga.

"My lady! Are you alright?! Did this man do anything to-" Chloe was cutoff as Olga raises her hand to silence her ward.

"No Chloe I'm alright. However, I have lost to him and therefore we are now under their custody. Chole, you and I have to go with them to meet with Celestine. Do you understand?" Olga said softly to Chloe who was surprised at this before sighing at the outcome as she looks at her queen.

"I understand Lady Olga." Chloe said as she turns to Umbra as she gives him the 'I'm watching you bub' look who only tilted his head to the side as he turns to his friends as he said only one thing.

"Report."

"The Kuroinu are on their way as we speak. They will be here within a few minutes." REX stated as he checks his ammunition incase they have to fight.

Squall finished freezing the door as he turns to the others. "It might be less with their mage in the works." He said as he gets back with the rest of the group.

Umbra was silently pondering before he finally got the most perfect plan in mind. The scarfed Tenno turned to the dark elf queen and asks her a question.

"Lady Olga. Do you remember what we talked about a few minutes ago?" he askes as Olga raises an eyebrow at him and nods her head at his question.

"Okay then. I have a plan. Here is what we will do."

* * *

[A few minute later]

* * *

After melting the large amount of ice that was blocking the throne room, Vault and his band of mercenaries enter the throne room to see the Tenno in front of their prizes that they came here for.

"Yo Tenno! I see that you have thing taken care of her. Why don't you hand those two over so that we can take 'care' of them." Vault said as his fellow mercenaries begin to chuckle in perverted delight at the sight of the Dark Elves in front of them. The Tenno were silent for a bit before Umbra steps forward.

"No thanks. We got it from here. We're are about to head back to Celestine Lucross to complete this mission." Umbra stated as Vault only scoffed at the scarfed Tennos answer.

"Celestine Lucross." Vault said as he then spat on the floor as the disgust of her name. "What can the Goddess offer you three!? Eternal servitude as lapdogs!?" He shouted before calming down and shaking his head.

"Tell me Tenno, what was your life like? Are you happy with the way things are now?" Vault asked the three Tenno who were silent at his question

"We're being paid. What else would we need?" REX asked as he slowly prepares himself for the preverbal shitstorm that's about to happen.

"But you won't rise any further than you want."

"Oh?" Umbra asked as he begins to wait for the right moment.

"I'm a mercenary, you and your buddies are mercenaries. We're all mercenaries." Vault said with vigor. "When this war ends, what will we have? Nothing! Absolutely nothing, I tell you! And now that we have this Black Fortress and its resources, we can forge our own way."

He pointed at Chloe and Olga. "And we are going to start with you." He said with a sick grin on his face.

"To do what exactly?" Umbra asked as Olga silently prepares her magic for a certain spell.

"Those Princess Knights! They're up in their lofty little castles, enjoying their riches. None of it goes our way and all the bloodshed during this war was because of them, Tenno! Can't you see it?" Vault said as he begins to envision his sick dream.

The Tenno could see the fervor in his eyes. "So, what does this have to do with them?" Squall asked as he slowly got himself ready as well.

"Think about it! If you want you could have her right now! This, this is the start of a new nation, Tenno! The Sex Empire, where any man could live as a king! Those Princess Knights? They should be doing what a man should be telling them, not the other way around. They'll cook, clean and fuck whenever we tell them to." Vault said as he extends his hands towards them. "So, what do you say? Join us Tenno!"

The three Tenno were silent at Vaults plan as Umbra places his hand on his helmet. "I can't believe this…" He stated as he begins to shake.

Vault grinned has widen thinks that he has another ally on his side. "You see now! That this is without the doubt one of the most-"

"Stupidest plan I have ever heard in my entire life."

…..Eh

Vault only stared dumbly at the sudden answer from Umbra. "Huh?"

All of a sudden, Umbra started laughing his head off. It was startling because Vault was outraged that some punk was belittling the cause he was fighting for. Olga was more concerned with the fact that Vault had them outnumbered. Chloe thought the human had gone insane.

"So, because of the threat of losing your job, you decided to rape this country into submission." Umbra said with mirth. He scoffed at the Mercenary leaders philosophy. "Ah...I have never heard such a pathetic speech in my entire life." He chuckled although there was no humor evident in his tone.

"You know Vault, your exploits told of a heroic man." REX said as he pulls out his Opticor. "Tell me, were you planning this farce the whole time? Or did you get hit in the head during the war?" He said with a chuckle of his own.

"Yeah it makes you wonder what the hell is going through that miserable brain of yours." Squall said with a small chuckle as he draws out his Galatine.

"Don't you toy with me Tenno." Vault growled as he reaches for his sword. "I'm going to give you all a choice...Give those two up and I'll let you stay on my good side. Don't and you'll wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you."

The three Tenno looked at each other before laughing their heads off again. Vault was getting pissed off at these hooligans and points his greatsword at them "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!"

REX was the first to stop laughing as he speaks up. "You know it great to have many things. Especially the right equipment."

"What equipment?!" Vault asked in confusion.

Umbra steps forward as he opens his palm to project a screen that shows the whole speech Vault did. "…My helmet recordings. And I'm sure that everyone will want to see this" He said as he played the whole thing causing the whole mercenary group to pale at the whole recording they just saw.

"HO-OH! Somebody just busted!" REX said with a chuckle as he places his Opticor on his shoulder.

"And that is how you do a hustle." Squall said as gave REX a fist bump who returned it.

"Why so silent Vault? You'd usually have some witty comeback at this point." Umbra said looking at Vault who looked at the floor in shock before raising his head with a murderous look on his face.

"YOU…ARE DEAD!" Vault roared as he and some of his mercs were about to charge at Umbra before stopping as spikes of ice that Squall created at the last moment to prevent him from getting closer. REX for extra measure decides to fire the Opticor at some of the Orcs that joined the Kuroinu Mercenearies

"Don't think so. Olga you ready?!" Umbra asked the Dark Queen who nodded as she raises her staff to finish her spell.

"I don't think so!" Kin shouted as he prepares to cast a spell to cut off Olgas magic and capture them by force.

However, Umbra has other ideas.

 **HOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLL!**

Umbra uses his **[Radial Howl]** skill letting out a torturous howl before a loud bang was heard, a bright white flash given life as it blinds most of the Kuroinu forces.

"MY EYES!"  
"I CAN'T SEE!"  
"I'VE GONE BLIND!"

Vault viciously rubbed his eyes to rid himself of his blindness as he begins to see clearly to find those traitorous bastards. Only to see nothing but an empty throne room as it now seems that the Dark Elf Queen, her assistant, and the Tenno have escaped using teleporting magic. The Kuroinu Mercenary Leader clenches his hands in fury as he raises his head and shouts in anger and hatred.

" **TEEEEEEEENNNNNNNOOOOO!"**

* * *

[In a field 50 miles away from the Dark Fortress]

* * *

Far away from the Black Fortress in a field next to a forest, a giant dark sphere appeared above the field. As the sphere slowly descends to the opening it begins to open as the Tenno and the Dark Elves landed on the ground with thump!

"UGGGGHH! You didn't tell me this would hurt!" REX said with a grunt as he begins with twist and turn his limbs around to loosen them.

"Trust me I'm not having a field day either." Umbra said as he does the same thing as REX to loosen up. The two Tenno heard a low groan as they turn to Squall who was laying down on his back. "You okay their Squall?"

"I'm good…ow." Was Squall only statement as he begins to get himself up from the ground and dusts himself off.

As the three Tenno were finish checking each other, they turn to check on the Dark elves on their condition. Olga was breathing in exhaustion from the spell that she just casted and Chloe was checking on her Ladys condition.

"Try to rest for a moment, my Lady." Chloe said in worry as Olga looks up to her ward with a tired smile.

"I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath." Olga said as she turns to the Tenno who were looking at them to make sure that they are ok. "And I thank you Tenno for saving us from a fate worse than death."

"It's our pleasure to help you two." Umbra said as he begins to look around the area to see where they are. "Do you have any idea where we are, Olga?" He asks the Dark Elf.

Olga looks around to see where they are and begins to realize the location they are in. "I believe that we are near the Forests of Feoh." She said to Umbra who nodded at the answer.

"The Forest of what-now?" REX asked in confusion as Squall sighed at his friends memory of the landscape.

"It is a forest area with a few small canyons that is near the Kingdom of Feoh and Ur. The ones under Alicia and Prims rule." Squall explained to REX who only said "Oh."

"So, we'll just go through it then." Umbra said as the other Tenno nodded and turns to the Dark Elves. "Are you going to be okay with that?"

"I will be okay but Chole here doesn't have anything to defend herself with." Olga said as Chloe looks down in shame.

Umbra notices this and nods as he turns to REX. "REX. Can you give Chloe the [Duel Skana] until we get them to safety?"

REX was surprised at the sudden request that Umbra said but he nodded and access his Inventory and brings out two Identical single-edged swords and hands them to Chole. "Here you go. Make sure to take good care of them." He said to the Half-Elf.

Chloe, reluctantly, agrees to take the swords and she begins to notice the otherworldly beauty of these blades. _'and their so light too.'_ She thought to herself as she begins to do a few practice swings to get a feel of the blades in her hands.

"Are you two ready now?" Umbra askes the Dark Elves who nodded in confirmation. "Good then. Let's get going then." He said as he, his fellow Tenno, and the Dark Elves begins their journey through the Forest of Feoh.

Ready for anything that will happen.

* * *

[Black Fortress Throne Room]

* * *

Vault was silently seething at the Tennos betrayal by taking their prizes away from them as he, Hicks, and Kin were having a small meeting.

"This seems very unfortunate for us." Kin stated as Hicks turns to him with anger.

"UNFORTUNATE?! THEY TOOK THEM FROM US AND NOW THEY GOT DIRT ON US! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"QUIET!" Vault shouted shutting up the two from arguing any further. "Damnit! I would do anything to get those fucking bastards. Especially Umbra!" He said with hatred

" **Is that a request?** **"** A disemboweled voice spoke up.

The three Mercenaries were startled as they turned to the location. Standing in front of the three were strange red floating golems with glowing orbs in their chests. These weird golems surround the three men as they begin to glow a bright light that blinded them for a bit. As the light died down they now stand in a massive room that has a staircase that leads up.

Vault was the first to head up with Hicks and Kin following behind him. At the top of staircase was what looks like an alter with multiple golems watching them like hawks as the disemboweled spoke up again

" **Who denied your joy? Your way towards a new life? Who shall you hunt Vault, to cleanse your despair in their blood?** **"** The disemboweled voice stated as Vault only snarled at the memory and said only one thing.

"Tenno."

The disemboweled voice was silent as the other golems begin to disintegrate as they begin to form a two-pronged greatsword, and a sphere the size of his hand.

" **The tools that I have provided for you will help you achieve your goals. So long as you deal with the Tenno.** **"** The disemboweled voice said as Vault looks at the new sword and sphere in his hands as he looks towards the location and simply asks

"Who are you?"

The disemboweled voice was quiet as they soon felt the whole room shake as they look forward in horror at what they are seeing. In front of them was a MASSIVE golem that was bigger than any castle-no any **mountain** they have ever seen in their whole lives.

" **I am SOMNUS, Sentient destroyer of will. By your hands, expose their true selves. By my edge...** **"** The disemboweled voice now named SOMNUS as it begins to empower the KuroInu leaders with Sentient powers.

" **End their meaningless existence** **."**

* * *

...HOLY SHET! I think I just made the bad guys have a power-up. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter that took me a WHOLE month to work on.

See you guys in the chapter. Peace!


	6. Chapter 5

OK I know that I am EXTREMELY LATE on this chapter but what happen this past few months involving my grandparents and family members I couldn't get most of this chapter done so I am going to split it into two parts for now. Sry.

Now to answer some reviews:

 **vulcunniko** : I'm not dead just got a lot of stuff to do with my life.

 **Nexus Gundam** : Thank you and so am I.

 **Perseus12** : you're are indeed correct and it will happen later towards the end of this story.

 **GREAT-CELSTIAL DRAGON** : You hit the mark pretty close.

 **EnriksD8** : 1.: Sry you don't play the game on the PC it's really fun. Ever thought about playing it on the counsels though? I heard it's pretty good. 2.: yes she would be paired up with one of the tenno. 3.: Yes he will but he will hold a much BIGGER threat as the story goes on.

 **Guest:** No. but their will be something like that

 **plums** : Actually the bad guys are not getting Warframes. AT. ALL! However they are going to get something else to combat the Tenno for the time being.

Now that the reviews are out of the way, Let's get started on this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: On the Road to Feoh. (Part 1)

* * *

[Dark Fortress Throne room – Evening]

* * *

In the dark empty throne room where individuals who are confidential for the KuroInu have arrived for an important meeting that Vault called for.

The first to arrive to the throne room was an old man named Beasly, an old fart with cloths that looks like he came from a Renaissance Fair who was also the Prime Minister of Feoh. The reason why he secretly joined KuroInu is so that he can put Alicia at his feet as his personal pet.

Following the Prime Minister are a pair of well-dressed Pig-Orcs known as the Mortadella Brothers. These twin monsters ran the criminal black market all across the lands of Eostia. The reason why they joined this group was so that they get to Prim and turn her into a sex-slave.

The next one to arrive is a fat blond man named Michelle Pantielle, a nobleman with clothes that looked several sizes too small for him, as his gut was hanging out. The only reason why he joined these scums of the earth is to get his hands on Maia because he thinks that with whatever little brain matter he has in his head is that she belongs to him.

The next individual that arrived is a man named Shamuhaza, a foreigner from the far east covered head to toe in bandages and a body cloak around his body, that can control insects and has a history with Kaguya. The only reason why he joined the Kuroinu is aiming for an opportunity to use Kaguya's body as a nursery for an entity that will surpass their religions 'God'.

The next one to show up is another old man named Grave Levantine, a general with balding white hair, armor and muscle prosperity boasting the strength of the coming war. The reason why he's here is so that he can impregnate Claudia to further the Levantine family line, willingly or not.

The last one to arrive is another old man named John Mandeville, a veteran soldier turned noble with a walking cane used as support from a wound from long ago. The reason why he joined these mercs is so that he can get his precious bastard daughter/slave Chloe back under his thumb.

"Hey? Have any of you noticed that there are less monsters within the fortress since we have arrived." Beasly stated as they also begin to notice that there are few monsters in the fortress.

"No and quite frankly I don't care. I have much more important things to do." said Michelle as he begins to fantasize his twisted fantasies involving Maia.

"Like failing at getting a single mercenary girl who has no interest in you. I have much better things to do than be here with this lumbering lump of meat." Shamuhaza stated causing Michelle to turn to him with a heated glare.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE HEIR OF HOUSE-" As he was about to go on a little rant a powerful voiced boomed over them.

"ENOUGH!" Grave shouted causing Michelle to clam up and shake in fear at the old general. "I don't care that you are the heir of House Pantielle you are to keep yourself in check. Is that clear?!"

The sniveling fat blob only nodded in fear as Grave turns to Shamuhaza with a small glare. "and as for you, I don't care about what you're experimenting on, but you need to be in these meetings when they are called as you are one of our key figures. Understood?"

Shamuhaza only grunted as he nodded at what Grave said.

"Not to interrupt." John Mandeville stated as Grave turned to him with a sharp glare. The old man flinched at the stare but got himself together. "I believe that Vault has yet to arrive yet. Have any of you seen him on the way up here."

Grave was quiet as he begins to look around and noticed that Sir John Mandeville was right. Not a single person was in this room except for them. "You're right. So where is he? Vault should have been here by now."

"Actually, I've been here the whole time."

A voice spoke out as the whole group jumped in surprise as the torches begin to alight a pale green fire lighting up the throne room. As they look towards the throne they see Vault sitting on the throne with his eyes close with Hicks and Kin standing next to him, but they notice something about them that was…off. On their face are black-like veins that travels up from their chins to their eyes. Vault opens his eyes revealing glowing eerie green pupils with black sclera as the room begins to light up as many Kuroinu members ranging from imps, orcs. and humans has the same look as Vault. Along with the monsters are strange looking golems that has the same glow as the others.

"Welcome gentlemen. We've got some work to do." Vault said with a small grin and a demented chuckle as the doors to the throne room shuts with a loud slam.

* * *

[Forest of Feoh – That Same Evening]

* * *

It was only a few hours that the Tenno and the Dark Elves have made their escape from the clutches of the Kuroinu. They soon make their way through the lush forests of Feoh. After crossing many challenges that involved monsters, hazards, and the terrain itself the group has made it to a small opening that has a pond nearby. As the whole group begins to cross the area, Olga fell to her knees catching the attention of the others.

"Lady Olga!" Chloe shouted in surprise as she rushes towards her Queen with the other Tenno joining up with her to check on the Dark Elf Queen. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Chloe." Muttered the Dark Queen as begins to stand up with the support of her staff.

"No, you're not okay. You've have been slowing down for a while now." Umbra stated as he begins to check for injuries. After a few seconds he found the problem. "And It seems I've found the problem. You've sprained your left ankle."

The others were surprised at Umbras statement as they look towards the Queen and he is right. Olgas left ankle looks like it has swollen since the previous battle with a group of monsters that they have crossed.

"Geez that looks bad." REX said with a shake of his head.

"Uh huh." Squall said with a nod as Olga sighed in disappointment as she looks at her swollen ankle.

"Th-This is nothing…we have to keep moving." Olga said with a little strain in her voice as Chloe helps her up to a turned over log so that she can sit down on.

"I'm sorry Lady Olga, but I can't allow that. You're wounded and tired and the sun will set soon. Allow us to set camp her and give you time to recover your strength." Chole said with a determined look on her face as Olga looks at her ward before closing her eyes and sighs with a smile on her face.

"You're right Chloe, that would be a wise course of action." Olga said as she turns to the Tenno. "However, that decision ultimately falls to our guides." She finished as she and Chloe awaited their decision.

Umbra was silent as he begins to analyses the situation. Olga is in no condition to walk and Chloe is right, nightfall is approaching. The place that they are in is a good place to make camp for tonight. The whole group can get some rest and perhaps ease the tension between the Tenno and the Elves.

Alternatively, Olga could simply tough it out. Staying one step ahead of Vault is very important, and the Tenno have no way of knowing if he is searching for them even now.

However, Umbra has made up his mind.

"REX, set up a tent for five people and make sure that it comandantes the Elves. Squall, you will do a perimeter check around the area for anything that is unusual. I will set up a campfire." He told the others as Squall nodded as he begins to scout out the area and REX tilted his head in confusion.

"Wait. Why do I have to make the tent?" He asked the umbral Tenno who turned to the Tank of the group.

"Because I don't trust you scouting the area without turning into target practice and even something as simple starting a simple campfire." Umbra said as begins to make a fire pit to place the campfire.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" REX asked in confusion as Umbra stops making the fire pit to give REX an 'are you even serious?' look. Even though he couldn't see Umbra's face, REX got the picture.

"Never mind."

As REX begins to work on the tent, Umbra finishes making the fire pit as he now begins to gather dry grass, leaves and sticks to make the fire with. As he places them in a pile and picks up a flint and arrow-headed stone to make sparks for the fire, Olga decides to ask a question to the umbral Tenno.

"Are you guys always like this?" The Dark Elf Queen asked as Umbra looks at her and shrugs.

"Honestly. This is just a normal day for us." The umbral Tenno said as he begins striking the stones together causing small sparks to land on the fireplace causing it to smoke. After a few seconds of fanning the smoke with his hand the fire begins to grow into a campfire. "Okay now that's taken care of, let's see if-"

CRASH!

Umbra and the Dark Elves jumped with the Tenno drawing his gun as they turned to see REX standing over tent that fell over. REX looks over to the other and shrugs as he begins to pick up the fallen pieces of the tent.

"REX needs help the tent." Umbra finished as puts his gun up and then looks over to the two Dark elves. "How about you two kickback and relax while I help him."

"Sure." "Of course." The two dark elves replied as Umbra nodded and went to help REX with the tent.

* * *

[Campsite – Night]

* * *

It was nightfall as the Tenno and the dark elves are sitting at the campfire that still burns. Squall returned before the sun set to report that nothing was around the perimeter or within 5 miles of the campsite. Olga then was able to cast a spell that was able to conceal their location around the same distance till the morning so they can rest easy. Umbra noticed the Dark elves looked hungry as Chloe begins to stand up to start looking for some food and Olga was trying to cast healing magic on her swollen ankle.

"Hey REX, why don't you go with Chloe to get some food for tonight." Umbra suggested as REX tilted his head and Chloe looking at him in shock.

"Why me though?" REX asked as Umbra tended the fireplace with a stick to keep the flame going.

"It would help you with getting more food that way and to keep her company." He said as Chloe soon gave off a death glare at the umbral Tenno and was about to say something, but Olga decided to speak up.

"That's an excellent idea! Chloe, go with REX to get some food for everyone." The Dark Queen said with a smile on her face as Chloe look at her with a look of shock.

"But Lady Olga-" She stopped speaking as Olga gave her a look that says, 'do as I say or else'. "Yes ma'am. Let's go REX." She finally said as REX sighed and nodded as he stands up and walks with her to get some food. Squall stood up and stretches his arms for a bit before turning to the others that remained at the campfire.

"Going out to scout again?" Umbra asked as the Cryo-Tenno who nodded at his question.

"I'm going to check the perimeter again just in case something happens. I will be back after a while." Squall said as he bullet jumps up to the tree line to get a better view of the area.

Umbra looked up to the direction that Squall went for a few seconds before turning back to the flame to make sure it to keep it going. For about a minute or two he notices a green like glow before turning his head to see Olga trying to heal her ankle again with healing magic, but from the strained look on her face it seems that she's having trouble with her magic. So, Umbra decides to check on her.

"Everything alright, Olga?" Umbra asked the Dark Queen who stopped her magic to look up to him.

"Oh Umbra! I'm doing alright just casting some healing magic on my ankle." Olga said as she returns to trying to cast healing magic on her ankle again.

"And how's that going?" Umbra asked again as Olga sighed as she stopped her magic.

"I'm afraid not, my magic is still low and it would take time to recover. But at this rate, it's impossible for me to heal my injury." Olga said with a sigh. "I hope we don't find more trouble on our way."

"Don't worry my friends and I be able to handle it." Umbra said with a thumbs up as Olga giggled at his optimism. She knows that he was trying to make her feel comfortable around him and she appreciates it.

"Thank you." The Dark Queen said with a small smile. But after a few seconds, a maddening silence settles between the two of them as if they are both thinking on what to say next. After some time, Olga's eyes settled on to Umbra with a glimmer of curiosity.

"I must ask now that we have a moment to ourselves, do you mind if I ask you a question?" The Dark queen asked umbral Tenno who nodded at her request. Olga looks away from Umbra then takes a deep breath and said.

"Why did you save us?"

…

Umbra was slightly surprised at the sudden question that Olga just said so he decided to ask her.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is." Olga started before giving the Tenno a questioning look. "While successful, your rescue attempt was by no means a sure thing. To you and you comrades to risk your own lives in order to save you former enemies is…abnormal to say the least."

"Is it really that odd for you that three people, that you have no history with, save your lives from a fate worse than death?" Umbra asked the Dark Queen who nodded at his question.

"Yes!" Olga stated with stress in her voice. "Had you joined Vault you could have done as you pleased with our bodies, and yet you three decided to take a path of virtue and help us escape from such a fate."

"I know." Umbra said. "And that's not the only reason why we did this. Over the time that I was in this country all I ever heard was is that you are evil incarnate that wishes nothing but death and destruction. And now over the past few hours I've known you and Chloe, you're not as evil as I had been led to believe." The umbral Tenno finished as he looks back to the fire

The Dark Elf Queen look at the Tenno with a confused look on her face that turns to a look of intrigued. "Oh? So, I'm not the accursed demon that your race so commonly portrays me as? Tell me, from where did this realization?" Olga asked Umbra turned back to her and said.

"I don't believe everything I hear. Also, I just a good feeling that there's more to you."

Olga was surprised by the answer that Umbra gave to her that made her blush a little before giving out a small giggle and said. "Because you have a 'good feeling' about me. You humans are truly victims of clichés. But to hear that…is not so bad I suppose."

After Olga said that, she went to continue tending her ankle as she stays focused with her magic, but then Umbra started to notice that she's overexerting herself. Seems like the spell that she used to escape Vault and the Kuroinu has really drained most of her magic, making it difficult for her to heal her ankle. At this rate, she will only misspend everything she has left, and probably she won't have the conditions to fight.

So, Umbra decided to do something about it, but it was going to be tricky.

Without saying anything, the Tenno got up and went inside the tent. Olga looked confused at his depart, but then resumes to try to heal her injury. Umbra came out from the tent, holding an empty wooden bucket with a towel and some bandages inside. As he makes his way to the large pond, Umbra sees Olga still sitting close to the campfire, but she also looks clearly more fatigued. Then, she notices Umbra as he passed by her.

"Where are you going?" Olga asked in confusion.

Umbra didn't answer her question as he was now standing in front of the pond. He takes the contents out of the bucket before he fills it with the ponds water. As he picks up the bucket he looks up in surprise to see that on the other side of the large pond was REX, now as his normal form Ryan, sitting next to Chloe, who looked like she took a dunk in the pond, with a large towel around her to keep her warm.

' _Why in the world is Ryan out of his Warframe?! I'll ask him later.'_ Umbra thought silently as he quietly left the pond with a bucket full of water and supplies in hand. After that, the umbral Tenno returned to the campfire as Olga stares at him in confusion. As Umbra places the bucket and supplies down, he decides to use 'Transference' to leave his Warframe, now becoming Charles. Olga was surprised by this as she pointed at him with a shaking finger.

"Wh-Wha-" Charles raised his hand to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"I know that you have questions right now but it's going to have to wait for a moment." Charles said as he dipped the towel in the bucket to wet it and then wring it of excess water. Before Olga was about to ask what he was doing, Charles walked closer to her and then he pressed her ankle with the wet towel.

"Eek?!"

Olga hissed with a mix of surprise, shock, and pain the moment when Charles made physical contact. The Tenno expected Olga would be enraged and orders him to let her go, but to his surprise, she didn't say anything. In fact, she looked like she was trying to regain her composure and endure the discomfort feeling of her ankle.

"Y-You should have asked for my conscience! But…I think it's better this way than spending all night trying to heal myself." Olga said as she turns to Umbra and gave him a nod. "I guess you may proceed, but I suggest you being careful."

Charles only nodded as he begins to massage her ankle gently with the wet towel. While he was massaging Olga's ankle, Charles begins to use his powers of Void to help the healing process without Olga knowing. The Dark Queen's look begins to soften a little that could only mean that it's really working. However, Charles could also hear that her breathing is getting hitch.

"I-I still feel sore, but I think it's easing. Just try not to be rough, alright?" Olga asked with a stutter in her voice.

Charles noticed the stuttering like she's unable to keep calm, like she's reacting abnormally to his treatment. So, the Tenno decided to apply more pressure to her ankle. As Charles sped his hand movements…

"Ah…O-Oooohh…This…This is…"

Not only did Olga is trying her best to suppress the pain, but Charles could swear that she's moaning, as her face was flushed. Was it because that he was using the power of the Void to help with the treatment or was it something else?

"Y-You're being a little rough, but I-I think I can take it. Kh…!" Olga stuttered as she tried to compose herself.

Just as Charles does it more intensely, she began to breath heavily, but she seemed relaxed by his touching, though Charles wasn't too sure. After a few minutes, Charles decides to stop as he left the towel inside the bucket, before covering her ankle with the bandages. Olga lets out a sigh of relief that it ended. Though rather than relieved, Charles almost noticed like she's disappointed. Noticing his gaze, she looks away with a hint of shyness.

"Th-Thank you." Olga said shyly before composing herself and turns to Charles with a questioning look on her face. "Now that taken care of, can you please explain to me who or **what** you are?"

Charles looked at the Dark Queen for a few seconds before sighing and sitting next to Olga as he begins to "explain" who they are.

By "explain" he means make up a cover-up story for now.

So, Charles makes a story up with him and his friends as a military organization known as the Tenno who are humans that possessed supernatural/powerful abilities, a very long life span, and bio-mechanical suits known as Warframe that came from a far off land from the other side of the world that was in service to an empire known as the Orokin Empire, but unfortunately that said empire recently collapsed due to multiple wars with smaller factions and corruption from within the empire itself. After that whole mess, the Tenno decided to split off from each other and go to other nations that needed their arms for conflicts that might arise. Olga was not only surprised that there was more to this world than Eostia but was also surprised that the Tenno are humans with these sorts of powers.

"That's…a lot to take in." Olga said as she begins to rub her forehead to process all of the information that Charles gave to her. Charles nodded as he places more wood on the fire to keep it going a bit longer. Then the two begin to hear footsteps from behind them as they turn to see REX and Chloe coming back with a small bundle of fish in their hands. As they approach closer REX noticed that Charles was out of his Warframe and was surprised.

"Boss why are you-" REX was cut off as Charles raised his hand towards him to tell him to stop talking.

"I know that you have questions right now but it can wait right now. Did you get enough fish." Charles asked REX who nodded as he uses 'Transference' to become Ryan as he helps places the fishes near the fire with long sticks.

"Okay I will call Squall quick." Charles said as he looks up to the tree line as he places his fingers near his lips and made a loud whistle to signal Squall.

After a few seconds Squall came back as he lands in front of them and noticed that Charles and Ryan were out of their respective Warframes. Charles told Squall the same thing he told Ryan and tells him to get out of his Warframe to eat. Squall nodded as he uses 'Transference' to become Aaron.

A few minutes later the fish were ready to eat as everyone begins to chow down and have small talk between them. After that, The Dark Elves told the Tenno that they are turning in for the night. The Tenno nodded as they wished them a pleasant sleep for tonight. The girls nodded as they went into the tent. After a few to make sure that they have fallen asleep, The Tenno now can finally talk between themselves.

"So, Charles care to explain why you were out of your Warframe when we got back?" Ryan asked as Aaron was curious as well.

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing." Charles countered as Ryan looked a bit surprised at the sudden question that Charles said.

"What are you talking abou-"

"I saw you at the pond." Ryan stopped talking as Charles said that made him have a look of surprise on his face.

"When did you see it?" Ryan as Charles pointed to the bucket that was near his feet.

"When I was getting water for Olga's wound." Charles said that made Ryan look down with a sigh. "So, care to explain what's that about that?"

"Yeah I would like to know too. I thought we agreed that we wouldn't reveal ourselves until the time is right." Aaron chimed in as Ryan looks up to his two friends then takes a deep breath and begins to talk.

"Okay It started off like this…"

* * *

[Flashback: A few minutes after Umbra/Charles and Olga had some alone time.]

* * *

After leaving the campsite, REX and Chloe began to look for some kind of food to eat tonight. However, the tension laid heavy in the air between the both of them.

"I appreciate you coming out to here to assist me. Granted I could have done it on my own but as Her ladyship says, 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth'." Chloe said as she looks around for vegetations that are edible.

REX gave off a hearty chuckle at the meaning cause it's true in some cases. "Wise words from a wise leader." He said as he begins to look around for some wildlife like deer or boar for some meat.

"Indeed." Chloe confirmed with a small smile on her face. "Plus, it seems that her ladyship has placed a lot of faith in you three and you did assist us in our escape. So, I'm willing to overlook the fact that you three are human." She finished as she looks back to REX, who crossed his arms together, looking back at her causing to blush a bit.

"Th-This doesn't make us friends or anything…d-don't forget I despise your kind." Chloe said in an embarrassment before turning away with a huff. REX sighed under his breath because he can tell that her aggressive front is just show that she's not a weakling.

Or to even be honest with herself…

After a few minutes of searching the two have made it to the pond that was nearby the campsite. Chloe, for whatever the reason, hops on one of the nearby moss covered rocks.

"Hmph, I can possibly catch some tasty fish for her majesty and cook her a delicious meal." The Half-Elf said to herself as she begins to look for some fish to catch. However, REX saw that Chloe's footing is slipping and proceeds to warn her.

"Hey Chloe, I wouldn't be on there if I were you." REX said to Chloe who turned to him with a sharp look on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine up here!" she said as she balances herself with one foot on top the rock. "Watch I have excellent-"

However, Murphey's Law decided to rear its ugly head at the moment she said that…

"KYAHHH!"

*Splash!*

Chloe quickly lost her footing and slipped into the shallow pond water, causing her to get drenched in water.

"Owww…geez…" Chloe muttered to herself as she rubs her back from the fall. Without saying a word, REX quickly rushed in to help Chloe out of the water and offers her his hand to help her up.

"W-what the?!" Chloe said in surprise as she looks at the offering hand and then to REX. "W-What are you-"

Chloe shyly hangs her head low and grasps the Tenno's hand tightly. REX helps Chloe get out of the water and gets her to a nearby tree and huddles to warm herself up. Chloe simply curls up as tight as she could as the cold water slowly drips off of her. REX could hear Chloe grumbling to herself embarrassed at having him seen her disgrace herself.

"Geez first I fail to protect her Majesty…Then I get helped by some humans…and now I'm soaking wet." Chloe muttered to herself before turning to REX with a stern glare. "Listen you! I'm serious! Not a WORD of this to her Majesty and your buddies, you got that?! I don't need to make myself look like a bigger fool as I am now!"

REX understood that Chloe doesn't want to look like more of a fool right now so he agreed. To show it he places index finger and thumb together then moves it across his helmets mouth and said. "My lips are sealed."

Chloe looks at REX before nodding at his answer. "Y-You better not be lying! I know how you humans tend to lie and manipulate others for your own gain!"

…

"B-But I can trust you with this…I mean…y-you haven't let us down yet, I suppose." Chloe said as she continues to shiver and balls herself up more as water continued to drip from her.

REX saw this and decided to do something about as he begins to search through his [Inventory] for something that Chloe can use dry off with. After a few second he found a large towel that would cover the body and brings it out of his [Inventory]. However, before he decided to give her the towel he thought about something. The Half-Elf said that she would know if he ever lied to her, she would know. Perhaps he would show her his true form so that she could trust him. However, Umbra told him and Squall not to do it so that it won't cause too much problems and might cause some confusion.

…Fuck it! He'll wing it.

REX stood in position and activated his [Transference] allowing himself to become Ryan once again then he takes the towel from his Warframes hand. Chloe, who heard a weird noise, turned to the Tenno and was surprised to Ryan out of his Warframe.

"Wh-What the-" Ryan didn't let her finish as he places the towel around Chloe's body to give her some warmth. "Hey what are you-"

Chloe stops herself as she realized that this was towel that was placed around her. She looks up Ryan, who had a small smile on his face, in surprise at this action. Then she turns away from him with a small blush on her face.

"…Well I guess I have to say it." Chloe started as a small faint smile shown on her face. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ryan said with a grin as he sat down next to her. Chloe was about to yell at him for sitting next to her without permission, but quickly simmers down as he was just sitting down to relax.

"Say REX." Chloe asked Ryan who turned to her with a confused look on his face but understood that she was using his alias instead of his real name.

"What's on your mind?"

Chloe looked down for a moment and then looked to Ryan with a conflicted look on her face. "Listen it's not often I say this, especially to a human…or anyone really. But…Thank you for helping us." Chloe said as she looks towards Ryan who had a surprised look on his face.

"I mean it…I may hate humans…but you…you and your friends are not so bad. Plus, you've been really nice to me…and I've been so mean to you…" Chloe stops as Ryan raised his hand in front of her to stop.

"Stop. You don't need to say anything else. I'm just glad that you and your Lady are safe from a fate worse than death." Ryan said with a huge grin on his face. "And I would do it again if I have to."

Chloe was stunned at the words that Ryan said to her as a blush showed on her face as she turns away from him. However, a small faint smile appeared on her face as she snuggled into the warm towel. After a few seconds a question popped up in her mind as she turns back to Ryan.

"Hey, REX I need to know. How in the world are you able to do that with your armor." Chloe asked Ryan who was caught off guard as he scratched his cheek embarrassingly trying to find a good answer.

Welp, might as well pass the buck.

"You are going to have to ask Umbra. He has more answers than I do." Ryan asked as he uses [Transference] to become REX again as he heads towards the edge of the pond. "So, you think that fish will be in this pond?"

Chloe nodded as she got up and walks up to him. "Yes, but if only had some bait we would lure them out so that we would catch them."

REX scratched the helmeted chin as begins to think on how to catch some fish. After a few seconds he snapped his fingers as he thought of an idea that could work. He opens his [Menu] and begins looking for fishing equipment. Chloe looks over REX side to see him looking at a small window-like projection in his hand as he mutters to himself as if he's looking for something. After a few second REX found what he was looking for as he presses the screen. In one hand he holds two [Lanzo] fishing spears that were designed for fishing and in the other he held what look like a weird form of bait.

"Alright I got the fishing spears and the [Peppered Bait]. Let's see if this works." REX said as he tosses the bait into the pond and begins to wait for a few seconds.

…

Then sure enough a small hoard of fish soon begins to surround the bait as the begin to nibble at the bait for a minute. Chloe was surprised to see this as she now noticed that one of the fishing spears was in front of her as REX was giving her one for this.

"So, you think you can spear fish?" REX said in a challenging tone to the Half-Elf who looked surprised for a second before it turned into a competitive smirk as she places the towel down and takes one of the fishing spears.

* * *

[End of Flashback]

* * *

"And after a few minutes a few minutes of capturing fish, we decided to get back to the campsite and I found you outside your Warframe with the queen and now here we are." Ryan finished his story as the other two were listening to his story. After a few seconds Charles walked up to Ryan and Gibb slaps him in the back of the head causing him to flinch. "Ow! What was that for?!" He shouted to Charles, who crossed his arms and gives him a glare.

"That was a risky move that you did." Charles said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, but you did it too. Why did you do it in front of Olga huh?" Ryan accused with him pointing his finger at Charles

"Yeah you never said anything about why you did that?" Aaron said as Charles turns away from them. "Well?" The Cryo-Tenno asked again as Charles sighed and turns back to them with a concerned look on his face.

"Ok look the reason why I did that was to help her healing process so that she won't tire herself out from using whatever magic that she has left alright. I was just looking out for her and everyone else ok?" Charles explained to the two of them who looked at him with a critical look before sighing at the answer that they got.

"Always looking out for us knuckleheads huh?" Ryan asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Yep."

"Making sure that we wouldn't get ourselves in trouble when shit hits the fan?" Squall said with a smile on his face.

"Big time."

Soon the three gave out a hearty chuckle as they stayed at the campfire till it dies down. After a couple of minutes, the fire begins to die down as the Tenno begin to head towards the tent. As soon as they entered the tent they noticed that Olga and Chloe were sleeping close to each other in sleeping bags with content looks on their sleeping faces. The Tenno smiled at this scene as they begin to get into their own sleeping bags with Charles next to Olga, Ryan next to Chloe, and Squall near the entrance in case he hears something so that they can moveout. After a few minutes the Tenno begin to have a pleasant sleep for the night.

However, one of them might not get a pleasant sleep.

* * *

[Dream Sequence: Charles]

* * *

Charles slowly awoke, noticing that he was no longer in a familiar place. He was lying on a bed, a silken sheet draped over his body. The room he found himself in was strangely designed, with expensive looking gold trimmings and white walls around him.

A tree could be seen in the room ahead of him, surrounded by a pond of midnight.

Two figures were at his bedside, one sitting to his left and one standing to his right. The figure on his left seemed... Strange to say the least, otherworldly even as pale grey skin and expensive silk could be seen adorning his body. The one on his right seemed like a futuristic warrior of some sort, with bronze colored armor and headdress that looked like a _kasa_ covered his eyes.

However, most strange of all, was that he knew the man on the left.

That man is **Ballas**

"Good morning, old friend."

He tried to say something, only to find that he could not speak, as opening his mouth produced no words. He struggled, mumbling loudly as his body stirred.

"I'm afraid the disease has taken your voice, but we've prepared the finest serums to treat you." Ballas said as he gestured to a stand carrying a few bags of some unknown substance. "Shall we pass the time with a game of Komi? Like old times."

Sure enough, a board that looked like a Go board was by his bed. He looked at it for a moment before he felt something get injected into his body, one of the bags draining itself of the liquid as he mumbled in surprise.

 _"You remember this game, don't you?"_

He paused, noticing that Ballas's mouth did not open. Instead his eyes seemed to glow with an unnatural power.

 _"Think your move and the board sense..."_

He tried to mutter his confusion, not understanding how Ballas was able to do that. The strange man seemed to notice, tilting his head slightly.

 _"Oh, this... I've had them fit you with a Transference bolt. In honor of our history together."_ Ballas then turned his head, speaking out. "And look... look who hasn't left your side since you took ill."

Ballas then looked back, his eyes glowing once more. Gone was the playful attitude, now replaced with something much colder.

 _"Look at him, old man. Look at your son."_

Son? What son?!

He looked to the right, honing his focus as the memories began to surge. Isaah, that was his name, his own flesh and blood.

"Can you hear me? Father?" Isaah sat down next to his bed, parts of his headdress peeling away to reveal a relatively young face. "It's me, Isaah. Do you remember me?"

Ballas seemed to scoff, "Of course he remembers you, young Dax-" And then Ballas looked directly at him, _"-Which will make this reunion all the more tragic... when you watch him die."_

His eyes widened, slowly struggling against the confines of his bed, mumbling hysterically as the feeling of helplessness wrapped around his heart in a crushing squeeze.

* * *

...Well this got dark. anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and once again i'm sorry for being late on this chapter. Anyway I will try to make my next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6

HOLY CRAP! This Chapter had to be held back before posting because I had to proof-read it to make sure I didn't make any errors that I made. Found a few and began to rewirte a few times. Anyway here are the reviews that came up.

Perseus12: To quote a famous purple mad titan in a certain trailer: "In time...You'll know what it's like to lose...to feel so desperate that you're right, yet to fail all the same...Dread it...Run from it...Destiny still arrives."

Jamieoeyes: Thank you and you're close but no cigar. you'll have to wait and see.

EnriksD8: Again I'm sorry that you wouldn't be able to play as much of the game. and as for your review: Thank you very much and I am glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter.

Okay now that has been taken care of, Let's get this chapter started.

Showtime!

* * *

Chapter 6: On the Road to Feoh (Part 2)

* * *

[Castle Fortress - Feoh / Morning]

* * *

It was the middle of morning when Alicia was working on her morning paperwork in her office with her cousin Prim, who was drinking her tea and having some snacks, along with her to keep her company.

"These cookies are great! You should try them, Alicia!" Prim said in delight of the treats she was eating which cause Alicia to look up from her paperwork and smiled at her cousins happiness.

"I might try some after I finish this last bit of work." Alicia said as she looks back to her paperwork. After finishing the last bit of paperwork, Alicia heard a rapid knocking on the door and said. "Come in."

At the moment she said that, the door burst opened as Beasly entered the office breathing heavily as if he went through a marathon. In his hand is a rolled up scroll that has the Kuroinu logo on it.

"Prime Minister! What's the meaning of this?!" Alicia asked Beasly who came up to the desk as he presents the scroll to her.

"A-Alicia-sama! This came from a messenger bird. You must read it." The prime minister said as he hands her the scroll. Alicia has a confused look on her face as she opens the scroll that was handed to her. After a few seconds of reading the scroll, Alicia's eyes widened at the contents of the message.

"W-What is this?!" Alicia shouted in surprise and disgust. Prim, who was confused at her cousins reaction, peaked over her to looked at the contents and covered her mouth with her hands in total shock. Unknown to the two Princess knights, Beasly looked at the two with hidden delight as his eyes glowed a green light for a moment before returning back to normal.

* * *

[Campsite Tent / Same Morning]

* * *

Charles opened his eyes in shock as he woke up from his 'nightmare' as he silently breaths in and out at the memory that he experienced. Charles placed his hands on either side of him so he could lean back and use them as a pillar of support while he put his thinking cap on. He began to recount everything that had happened to him thus far he mentally organized what had happened. Ok, so the Tenno and the Dark Elves have escaped the Kuroinu forces, made camp, spend some time with the Dark Elves, got some sleep, and finally the nightmare that happened.

' _what the hell was that about?'_ Charles thought to himself _'Why did I experience the memories of Umbra?"_

As his left hand hit the left side with Charles sighing, he felt something warm and soft and round underneath his palm. It felt absolutely nothing like this bed. He froze and on reflex, his hand gave an experimental squeeze, which prompted a moan from whatever it was he had grabbed a hold of. His eyes drifted down towards his bed only to see it wasn't his bed that he was staring at. It was a woman. A very beautiful woman. A very beautiful, very familiar woman, and most of all she was also a very naked woman.

As he looked at the girl in his bed, he took note of several things. For one, the mound his hand was resting on was, in fact, the girl's right breast. Her chocolate brown skin created an interesting contrast to his sun-kissed tan, and the light pink of her nipple stood out even more starkly as the hardened nub peaked out from in between his ring and middle finger.

' _You... have got to be kidding me.'_ Charles thought as he knew why he knew this woman as she was none other than Olga Discordia. Not that he could blame them, he thought to himself as his eyes drank in the woman's beauty, taking note of her silky smooth skin, and incredible figure. Her gorgeous ebony locks fanned across the bed to create a startling contrast with the white sheets he had taken to using. Charles then banished the thought from his head as he quickly tried to regain himself and make for his sheets.

By the way, those sheets? They had been discarded by the both of them some time ago. Meaning he could see all of Olga and yes, that does mean all of Olga. Reaching for his left arm with his right hand, Charles pinched himself hard enough to draw blood. When nothing happened, the Tenno's shoulders slumped a bit as he scratched his head in confusion and mild morbid horror.

 _'Ok if this isn't an illusion or a dream... then why the hell is Olga next to me?!'_ Charles mentally screamed trying to make sense of all of this.

Then all of a sudden Charles heard a small irk nearby as he looks over to his left and sees Ryan in a state of shock because on his right is Chloe, who was in the same state as her mistress, hugging his arm into her breasts. Ryan looked like he was about to do something, but Charles signals Ryan to keep quiet as he points out to the exit and silently mouths out 'use Transference'. Ryan got the message as he and Charles activated **[Transference]** to return to their Warframes outside.

* * *

[Campsite / Firepit]

* * *

As Charles and Ryan returned to their Warframes, becoming Umbra and REX again, they sat down near the burned out fireplace as the begin to check and/or switch their equipment before heading out with the Dark Elves. After finishing checking their equipment with REX getting his **Twin Grakatas** back and Umbra getting his **Tiberon Prime** back, they both heard footsteps as they see Squall coming back to the campsite with his **Argonak** rifle out.

"Morning guys." Squall said as he gave off a small mock salute. "Just finished patrolling the area before we head out. We're all clear."

The other two nodded as the stood up and held their Primary weapons, ready to move out as soon as the Dark Elves are ready. After a few minutes, Olga and Chloe came out of the tents with a refreshed look on their faces. Guessed the sleep that they had did wonders for them.

"Good Morning Tenno." Olga said with a small smile on her face as Chloe only gave them a small lazy wave.

"Good Morning you two. You both had a good sleep?" Umbra as the Elves nodded to confirm his answer. "Good. We'll be leaving in 5 minutes so I want you two to be ready. We're going to go straight to Feoh."

The two elves are surprised by what he said, but they understood that the more time that they spend here is another moment that KuroInu will proceed with their rebellion against the other castle fortresses. After a few minutes, The Dark Elves got ready and the Tenno finished cleaning up the area of them ever being there to begin with.

After that was done, the Tenno and Dark Elves begin to head on their way to Feoh.

* * *

[Feoh Mountain / Day]

* * *

After a few hours, the group was finally getting out of the forest of Feoh. Their next destination that they have arrived is the Feoh Mountain: A small mountain range that separates the Feoh and Ur. When the whole group has arrived, Squall heads out to begin look for a pathway though the mountains. After a few minutes, the Cryo-Tenno came back to the group.

"Hey, I found a path over here but I've some bad news." Squall said to the group as the group looked at each other in confusion and turned back to the Cryo-Tenno.

"Define 'bad news'?" Umbra asked as Squall signals the group to follow him. The whole group came up to a cliff with a narrow but dangerous pathway, which is the only path across. Umbra stepped closer to the edge and took a peek at the dark abyss, wondering how deep it is to know if there's even a bottom down there. REX looks over Umbra's shoulder and gives off a low whistle.

"That's deep."

"No shit, Sherlock." Umbra said as he turned to Squall. "Is this the only way to Feoh, Squall?"

"There are other paths that we can take that are safe, but we do it would take double, if not triple, the time to get there." Squall said as he turned back to the way that they came from. "And we are low on time as it is."

"He's right." Olga started as the others turned to her. "We can't turn back and find a shortcut, we don't have much time left. We just have to be cautious and we'll be fine." She finished as she looked towards the cliff pathway in slight concern.

The Tenno looks towards the Dark Elves and they decided to do something about it.

"I'll go first to make sure it's secure." Squall said as he heads towards the pathway. The Tenno nodded and the Dark Elves looked concerned for one of their allies that's risking his life for them. Squall begins to slowly walk on the narrow pathway to get to the other end. After a few seconds a small rock fell in front of Squall causing him to look up.

Nothing.

After that he proceeded to make his way to the other side of the cliff. When Squall made it to the other side he gave the group on the other side the 'OK' to cross over but to be very careful because it could be an avalanche zone. Umbra and REX nodded as they turn to the Dark Elves.

"Ok. How do you two want to do this?" Umbra asked the Dark Elves as Chloe stepped forward.

"I'll go first…" The Half-Elf as she took a few steps forward on the pathway when her ears twitched and she looked up in surprise as a large boulder was about to hit Chloe. Fortunately, Chloe was fast enough to get back from the boulder but when she landed, she twisted her ankle.

"Chloe?!" Olga shouted in surprise as she rushed over to her companion.

"OW Damn it!" Chole shouted in frustration as she rubbed her ankle to soothe the pain. "Damn it I was careless…Forgive me M'lady."

"Chloe you did nothing wrong…but that injury is rather bad…" Olga said in concern as she looks at Chloe's ankle that was now swollen red.

"Tch. Don't worry I'm fine…I've had worse injuries than this after all…" Chloe said to her as she tries to get up only for her to sit back down. REX was silent for a moment as he heads towards her and offers his hand to her. Before the Tank of the Tenno let Chloe even attempt to reject him, he quickly grabbed her hand and propped her into his arms: bridal style.

"W-What the hell!?" Chloe shouted in surprise as she looked up to REX in slight anger, embarrassment, and confusion. "R-REX you better explain yourself on what you're doing!"

"You're hurt and we need to keep going. So, I'm helping you out." REX said as he approaches the pathway.

"T-that's no excuse. Put me down!" Chloe demanded as she pounds her fist against the Tenno's chest but to no avail as REX barley felt a thing.

"Chloe that's enough." Olga commanded causing Chloe to stop and look towards her. "You're in no condition to walk and we need to keep moving…when were across I will heal you ok?"

Chloe looked at her mistress before looking down. "Tch fine…" She said with contempt of the situation at hand and turns to REX. "If you drop me…or you do anything funny, I won't forgive you."

"Got it. Let's get moving." REX said as he begins to slowly cross over to the other side of the cliff. Halfway though, Chloe leaned in closer so that she wouldn't fall. She nuzzles her head into REX's chest.

"Listen you idiot don't drop me ok?" Chloe said as REX looks down towards her in confusion and decided to ask her something.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Chloe look up towards REX in surprise before looking down. "N-No. My leg hurts like I had a knife shove in it, her Ladyship probably thinks that I'm the worst retainer ever, and now a dumb human showing pity on said stupid Half-elf. So much so…he actually asks me if "I'm alright"…The nerve…" She finished as she looks up to REX with a conflicted look on her face

"O-Other than that…I…" Chole began again as she places a hand on REX's chest…caringly as a small smile graced her lips. "I'm doing fine…th-thanks for asking."

REX looks down towards her and nods his head at her answer as he and Chloe came close to the end on the cliff path.

"Please don't tell my queen that I was acting this way to you…and not a word to anyone else…" Chloe asked the Tank Tenno who chuckled a bit before nodding.

"I will. This conversation is between the both of us." REX said as they finally came to the other side and placing Chloe down. "OK WE'VE MADE IT! COME ON THROUGH BOSS!" The Tank Tenno shouted as the others from the other side nodded.

"Ok Olga are you ready?" Umbra asked as the Dark Elf Queen nodded. Olga was about to take the lead, but the moment she made a step forward, she made a grimace before stumbling down against her staff.

"Woah! Olga are you alright?!" Umbra asked in concern toward the Dark Elf Queen.

"Ugh, I'm ok Umbra, it's just that my ankle's still sore. I don't think my rest was good enough to heal my injury." Olga said as she gritted her teeth a bit so that she could not focus on the strain on her ankle.

At this point, Umbra knew that Olga can't proceed to walk on this treacherous path in that state, unless he decided to do something to help her.

So, the Tenno decided to do something as he approaches her.

Before Olga asked what Umbra was up to, the umbral Tenno swooped down and picked her up in his arms: bridal style.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" Olga said in surprise as a blush appears on her face. Chloe saw this and begins to lash out.

"H-HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE DARK QUEEN?!" Chloe shouted in anger at the umbral Tenno as REX and Squall were holding her back from getting to Umbra in her current condition. The Umbral Tenno looks over to the others that were on the other side before looking down to Olga.

"Sorry, but this is only way for you to get across. You don't have to push yourself, ok?" Umbra said to Olga, who paused for a moment and looks away…She lets out a sigh.

"You're right…I need to stop pushing myself and focus on getting better…" Olga said as she looks down towards the gaping abyss then looks back towards Umbra. "It's too risky for met to attempt to cross this ledge with my injury, so I guess I have no choice…"

The Dark Elf Queen's face flushed in embarrassment that she didn't want to say anything else, but Umbra knew that it means that she will let him carry her to get across. The umbral Tenno nodded as he begins to slowly cross the ledge, but he remained very cautious to not trip or slip, especially with keeping Olga in his arms.

"P-Please, be careful not to drop me…" The Dark Elf Queen stammered as she looks away from Umbra's gaze with a flushed face. But suddenly, to Umbras surprise, she snuggled against his chest.

"Are you feeling alright, Olga?" Umbra asked the Dark Elf Queen, who blinked before turning back to him with the look of surprise.

She lets out a sigh. "I'm fine…I just feel humiliated is all…The once proud and powerful dark queen, reduced to be carried by a mere human…Almost like out of a bad novel…" Olga said as she looks up to Umbra with a teasing smile. "But I'd be lying if I say I didn't appreciate this at all…It's funny this is the first time I've ever felt like this…"

Olga became silent, she nuzzles closer to Umbra…the umbral Tenno can tell there was confusion in her eyes…She didn't hate this but her pride seemed to be holding her back…before reaching the end the Queen looks up with a sincere smile on her face.

"Thank you Umbra."

Umbra look towards the Dark Elf Queen in surprise before nodding. "You're welcome." The umbra Tenno said as they finally crossed the cliff. Umbra place Olga down carefully.

"Lady Olga…How is your leg doing?" Chloe asked in concern as Olga gave a small smile.

"Much better…I managed to heal it as we crossed…I don't we shall have to worry about it any longer…" Olga said as she begins to cast some healing magic on her leg. "Hold still, I will work on your swollen ankle."

Chloe nodded as she turns to Umbra with a heated glare. "Umbra. You better not have done anything to her."

"Chloe it's fine…he didn't touch me inappropriately or anything…he was true to his word…" Olga said as she finished up healing Chloe's ankle. "There we go, you should be fine now…"

Chloe the begins to stand up and begins to move her ankle a bit so that she can see it still hurt. "Thank you, M'lady."

"You both alright now?" Umbra asked the Dark Elves, who nodded at his answer. "Ok, let's keep going then. we don't have time to waste."

After this event, the group felt determination as they begin to continue fourth on their journey.

Little did they know that they are going to be coming across something that they never though would appear.

* * *

[Feoh Moutain – Opening / Noon]

* * *

The group soon came across an opening that leads towards Feoh as they could see the castle town from a distance. Squall switches out his **Argonak** for his **Sniperton** : A Corpus sniper rifle with 8x zoom

* * *

 **/ Serration - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Split Chamber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Shred - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Piercing Hit - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Suppression - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Point Strike - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Piercing Caliber - MAX Rank /**

 **/ Vital Sense - MAX Rank /**

* * *

"So how far is it?" REX asked the cryo-Tenno, who only sighed as he puts the **Sniperton** on his back.

"From what I've gathered, it seems to be about 15 to 20 miles from here." Squall said as the others sighed at the information.

"Let's keep going. We're almost there." Umbra said as the other nodded and begin to move forward. After a couple of feet, the ground begins to shake, causing the group to stop and looks around to see what making the earth shake. Umbra and the others looked up to see dark clouds begin to gather into a massive cloud formation. At the center of it, the clouds begin to glow an ominous red glow as a meteorite of all things begins to descend towards the ground at.

Squall was quick to act.

"GET BEHIND ME!" The Cryo-Tenno said as he creates a **[Snow Globe]** to protect the other from the impact. A wave of burning flames begins to pass by them, but thanks to Squalls quick thinking they made it unscathed.

"What…the hell was that." REX spoke up as the **[Snow Globe]** begins to dissipate.

"I don't know, but we have to find out what the hell it is. If it can do 'that' then we have to make sure it doesn't get to Feoh." Umbra said to the others, who nodded and they begin to make their way to the impact site.

* * *

 **[Play: A Realm Reborn: FINAL FANTASY XIV – Thunderer]**

* * *

After a few seconds, the group made to another clearing that was on fire. As the whole group begins to look around for what cause this much, Umbra saw something and stepped back in surprise. The others were confused as they looked over to the same spot that Umbra looked at and did the same thing.

It is a colossal quadruped creature with purple skin and little hair over its body except a mane of black spiked hair on its back. Its body and front legs are absurdly muscular, though its hind legs are less so. The creatures head is vaguely canine with a pair of sharp horns. It also has a thick tail ends in long barb-like hairs. The creature turns its head to reveal burning orange eyes and that it has a giant iguana-like creature in its maw, obviously dead from the meteorite.

The whole group and the colossal creature looked at each other for about a few seconds before the colossal creature tossed away the dead iguana creature away as it begins to growl at the group as it begins to slowly stalk towards the group.

The creature lets off a challenging grow as it begins to stand up and unleashed a mighty roar.

 **RRROOOOOARRRRR!**

The whole group flinched one more time as they soon shacked out of their state and begin to fight off this creature. Umbra was the first to begin his assault as he begins to attack the front legs with his **Skiajati** in order to weaken it. The creature roared as it swipes at the umbral Tenno with its massive paws, who begins to dodge really quick so that he wouldn't get hit by the attack.

REX begins his attack by using his Twin Grakatas and unleashing bullets on the beast. The colossal creature turns to REX in anger as it jumps towards REX to squash him. The Tank-Tenno was quick to activate his **[Iron Skin]** ability as the beast send REX flying back. The Tenno landed on the ground as looks over his HUD and was surprise that it went down to 20%!

The creature begins to advance towards REX but soon it's feet was incased in ice as Squall uses an **[Ice Wave]** in order to hold it still as Umbra and REX begins their assault again. The beast lets off a grow as it raises its head and unleashes a mighty roar as floor underneath the ice erupted into fiery columns and then howls to the sky, sending a boulder the size of a human adult towards Squall who jumped back in surprise, but that was enough time for Chloe to jump on its back and begins to attack it with great force. The beast howled as it begins to shake off Chloe, who held on as much as she can, but in the end the Half-Elf fell off it's back. The creature sends its thick tail in order to swat Chloe away like fly, but luckily REX was quick to act as he blocks the attack with his **Jat Kittag**.

"REX!" Chloe shouted in surprise as REX begins to struggle as he pushed back the attack, causing the creature to stumble. The colossal creature growled as it roars to the sky and then out of nowhere another boulder from out of nowhere fall towards Chloe and REX who dodged in time before it hit them.

"Another boulder? What the heck is going?" Chloe looked towards the boulder in question.

"We'll have to worry about that later! Let's get this big bastard!" REX said as he begins to unleash his assault with his **Opticor** this time and Chloe did the same as she begins to attack the back legs. The creature snarled in rage as it about to attack again but stops as it felt something hits its back. The creature stops as it turns towards Olga who had a look of shock on her face as she tried to use a lighting spell on it but it did little to no damage. The creature snarled in annoyance as it raised it's right paw and slams it to ground causing a row of erupting columns towards the Dark Elf Queen.

"LADY OLGA!" Chole shouted in surprise as she was about to come to her aid, but Umbra was quick to scoop Olga up in his arms and jumps away from the attack. Olga blushed from the save from Umbra and was grateful for the save. The Dark Elf Queen soon glared at the creature and unleashed a Dark Elemental Spell at the beast causing it to howl in pain. The creature looks at the duo in fury as it unleashed another roar towards the sky as another boulder heads towards them, but they efficiently dodge the attack.

' _What in the world is it doing? Why is sending rocks towards us?'_ Umbra thought to himself, but soon looks surprise as the creature begins to glow a crimson glow and begins to stand on it's hind legs as black storm clouds begin to build up again.

' _Oh no.'_ Umbra though as he begins to look around for places to hide from the upcoming attack that was coming, then notices the boulders that remained and knows what to do.

"QUICK! EVERYONE BEHIND THE NEAREST BOULDER NEXT TO YOU! HURRY!" Umbra shouted as he and Olga got to the nearest boulder near them and the umbral Tenno held the Dark Elf Queen close, causing Olga to blush, incase this doesn't work. REX did the same with Chloe and activated his **[Iron Skin]** ability for extra measure. Squall made it to his boulder and activated his **[Snow Globe]** to encase him in another line of protection. The creature slams his front paws back on the ground and roars one more time as a meteorite descends to the ground causing it to explode causing the area to turn into burning smoking landscape.

* * *

 **[Stop: A Realm Reborn: FINAL FANTASY XIV – Thunderer]**

* * *

After a few moments the smoke cleared, showing that the whole group survived the attack. Umbra lifts head to look for the creature that attacked them but was nowhere to be seen. The umbral Tenno looks down towards Olga, who looks up to him in worry.

"Are you okay Umbra?" The Dark Elf Queen asked in concern as Umbra chuckles and rubs the top of her head, causing her to blush.

"I should be asking you that." The Umbral Tenno said as Olga just smiles as she moves his hand from her head.

"I'm alright. Just very surprised at what happened." Olga said as she and Umbra got up. Then the Dark Elf Queen gave the Umbral Tenno a hug causing him to stiffen in surprise. "Thank you for the save."

Umbra looks to Olga in surprise but has to look towards the side cause while he looked down towards her, the scarfed Tenno noticed that her…'assets' where pressed to his chest. "N-No problem." The scarfed Tenno said as the two separated from their hug. They both heard footsteps as they turned to see the others coming up to them.

"Lady Olga, are you alright?" Chloe asked in concern as she went up to her lady to check on her. Olga only smiled and raised her hand.

"I'm okay Chloe. I'm just glad your alright." Olga said to her retainer, who smiled as she nodded.

"You ok, Boss?" REX asked their leader, who nodded as he rotates his shoulders to get rid of the stiffness that build up from this fight.

"I'm alright. Just a bit stiff from the impact of that meteorite. I'm just glad you guys didn't killed from the impact." Umbra said to the other Tenno who nodded at his answer. Squall was curious about something and decided to ask a very important question.

"Does anyone know what the hell that thing was?"

The whole group went quiet as they begin to brainstorm on that question. What the hell was that colossal creature and how in the world was it able to cast meteorites from nowhere. After a few moments, Umbra decided to move forwards to the path to Feoh and turns to the others still standing where they are.

"We'll have to worry about that later. We have to get to Feoh now!" Umbra said to the others who nodded as they begin to make their way to Feoh.

Not knowing that they are being watched…

* * *

[Feoh Mountains – Clearing / POV: ?]

* * *

Standing on a cliff far from the group, the creature that fought with them gave of heaving huff of breath from fight the Tenno and the Dark Elves as it begins to head to its home, which was a massive cave. For many centuries of its lifetime, it was known as the ancient beast that guards the secrets of the Feoh Mountains from intruders that would get close to it habitat. As the creature returns to it's cave, it now stands in front of a massive temple that was built inside the cave.

The creature stood before the massive temple entrance as it begins to pace around the area like that of a hound before laying done to get some of it's energy. After a couple of minutes rest, its ears flickered as it heard something entered its cave. It opens its eyes as it stares at the intruders that showed a small squad of humans, imps, ogres, orcs, and… **the enemy** standing right in front of it. The creature growled in rage at the audacity that these lower life forms dare side with its creators enemies, then it stood up in position and unleashed a mighty roar.

The creature, known as **Behemoth** , The Demon Beast of the Lands, charged straight into battle once more…

* * *

[Feoh - Castle Wall / Evening / 3rd POV.]

* * *

The whole group made it to Feoh as they approached the castle walls. Umbra was the first to approach as he turns to the others and begins to explain his plan to them.

"Ok here's what were going to do. I am going to go to the castle to explain the situation. REX, you, Squall, Chloe and Olga are going to stay within the forest line and wait till I give you two the call to come in. Understood?" Umbra said to the other Tenno who nodded.

"Yep." "You got it, Boss."

Olga stepped up to the umbral Tenno and places a hand on his arm in concern. "You better come back safe alright." She said to umbral Tenno who nodded at her request.

"Don't worry. I got this." Umbra said as he heads out of the forest line. As he approached the wall itself he activated his cloaking tech for his weapons in case things go south, then he noticed that the front gate was closed off as he looks up towards an overlook that holds the lever to activate the draw bridge. Standing in position were two female knights with crossbows aimed right at him with a fierce look on their face.

"Halt! Identify yourselves!" One of the knights said with her crossbow was aimed to Umbra's head.

Not that it would do any good to a Tenno.

"My name is Umbra, the Leader of the Tenno! I need to speak with Alicia Arcturus!" Umbra shouted up to the guards who looked shocked before they entered the overlooks room. After a few moments, Umbra heard a loud horn call as the drawbridge descended. When the drawbridge finally laid down over the trench, a small force of female knights begins to swarm out of the gate as the surrounded Umbra! The umbral Tenno looks to look around and noticed that they had a fierce yet scared look on their face as they look towards him. One of the knights, who was braver than the rest of her group, approached the Tenno and said something he never thought he would hear.

"Sir Umbra, you are coming with us to see Princess Alicia Arcturus under the crime of treason!"

…Wait, What?!

* * *

[Feoh - Arcturus Castle - Office / Evening]

* * *

The whole room was silent as a grave in this very moment. On one side of the room was Alicia who had a dark scowl on her face with a rolled parchment in her hand, Prim who had a concerned look on her face as she looks towards her cousin and the umbral Tenno, and Beasly who only showed a blank look on his face but on the inside he was giddy at this tension. On the other side of the room was Umbra who only had his arms behind his back in attention despite the tension in the room and two female knights who escorted him to the room with tensed looks on their face.

"Good evening Alicia, Prim. I wish I could say it's good to see you again, but from the looks on your faces you aren't. Can you explain to me what's going on?" Umbra asked the Princess Knight, who begins to shake in silent rage as she grips the parchment tighter.

"I thought you and your Tenno allies can be trusted. I believed that you are like that of fellow knights who followed the code. But now…" Alicia said in seething anger before tossing the rolled parchment to Umbra who caught it with his right hand. "Care to explain THIS?!" She finished with a shout!

Umbra looked confused before opening the parchment to read its contents. After a few seconds he begins to shake in rage of what the message said.

* * *

 **We the Black Dog Mercenary Company and the Heroes of Halem: The Tenno hereby declare war on the country of Eostia. For too long this land has become weak, thanks to the weak-willed bitches of the Seven Shields Alliance. For too long men have followed the pathetic blindness of the Princess Knights and their so called desire for peace.**

 **No more will men serve women, instead we will make them serve US! We and the Tenno will return this country back to the glory days of when women serviced men. I King Vault will create a world where all men will be pleasured by any woman they so desire. A paradise where women are our slaves and every man live like kings! And it will all be built upon the cum covered bodies of the Princess Knights and Olga Discordia!**

 **-Vault, King of Cuntry, the Sex Empire and Leader of the Kuroinu Group**

* * *

"WELL?!" Alicia shouted again pointing her finger towards Umbra. "WHAT IS THE MEAING OF THIS, SIR UMBRA?!"

Umbra stopped shaking in rage as he rolled the parchment then began tearing in half right in front of them. The whole group was surprise at this action and was about to ask what he was doing but Umbra said.

"A lie."

"What?"

Umbra looked towards the Princess Knight with an empty look on his face. "About us working for Vault and the Kuroinu, that's a lie. Their plan for this country is unfortunately true and my group decided to complete our mission that Celestine gave to us and got out of there as fast as we could."

"If that's the case, then where's the rest of your group? Shouldn't they be with you as well?" Beasly asked with a small smirk on his face that Umbra took notice of.

"Yes, that's true. Where are they, Sir Umbra?" Alicia asked the umbral Tenno with her arms crossed over her chest.

"If I tell you, will you swear on your honor as a knight not to do anything rash when they get here?" Umbra asked the Princess knight who looked conflicted before turning to her Adviser, who only shrugged his shoulders, then to her cousin, who had a pleading look on her face begging her to think rationally about this. After a few moments Alicia sighed as she looks back to the Umbral Tenno.

"You have my wo-"

BOOOOMMM!

Alicia was cut off by a huge explosion that caused the whole room the shake with the people trying to stay balance. After a few seconds Alicia headed over to a window and gasped in surprise at the scene she was looking at. Umbra came up to her to look out to the window as well and was surprise at the scene he was looking at. The Main Gate of Feoh to the castle town was blown up as Kuroinu mercs and monsters begin to flood into the city as the knights and soldiers of Feoh charge at the invaders.

The Battle of Feoh has begun…

* * *

Finally I have waited for this moment: The Battle of Feoh has finally begun! I will have to get back to work after I cool down from this. So I will try to get the chapters back to a month if I can, but don't hold your breaths ok?

Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you guys have a good time. Peace!


	8. Chapter 7

IM NOT DEAD! I was currently busy with some family matters up north so i couldn't able to write when I was up there. Now that it's been taken care of, let's finish this chapter. But first lets look at the Reviews and answer some questions!

Perseus12: **Whelp, the Black Dogs and their collaborators are DEAD! I hope for the Tennos and the Alliance win the Battle of Feoh, and I don't wanna imagine/seeing the nuns being raped by those abominations which I despise and loathe rape! They better execute the traitorous noble collaborators including Beasley!**

 ***Cocking my E-pulse 44 Rifle and began shooting Black Dogs and their allies* Tatatatatatatatatatatata! Die, you Black Dog scum, die! Tatatatatatatata!**

Answer: NO RAPE WILL HAPPEN IN MY FANFIC! *pulls out two MA37 Assault rifles and begins to fires at Kuroinu and their allies as well* BEGONE SPAWNS OF SATAN!...and yes there will be blood from the TRAITORS! MWAHAHAHAHA!

GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON: **Little do the black dogs and their allies realize that they become nothing but pawns to the Sentients and volt could have a type of relation like galvatron and unicorn from the movie, punishing him for failing them. Land Beasley should run cause when Tenno are around,my pray for a quick death.**

Answer: Oh if only it was that simple but yes that is very close. As for Beasly...well he won't live for long for even a plea for mercy.

EnriksD8: **Cliffhangers. I hate them and love them. Hate because they cut off the action. Love them because they keep up the suspense and intrigue. I do like how Olga and Chloe interacted with the Tenno so far with the past few chapters and this current chapter.**

Answer: I agree but it's mostly a pain in my ass...mostly. Also, I'm glad you like the interactions with the characters.

ThatOneGuyUpstairs: **Quick question, shouldn't this be a one sided slaughter? The Tenno themselves were trained to be some of the most skilled fighters in human history (it's the reason why in game we can use so many different stances and weapons), I think it's implied the Tenno were so skilled they started founding their own schools of martial arts, and that's not even touching the powers of the Frames, or of the Operators themselves, we've seen (both in both the cinematic trailers for the game, and during gameplay itself) that's it not uncommon for Tenno to basically slaughter entire armies. And bear in mind these armies are often times comprised of, the Grineer, aka legions of cloned cyborgs who can trace their lineage back to the armies of an empire that ruled the entire solar system, the Corpus, admittedly what seem like mostly normal humans but ones wielding some of the most advanced weapons in human history, the Infested, basically Warframe's version of the Flood, and the Sentients, advanced robots who can adapt to basically anything and who almost destroyed the Orokin. So how are the Black Dogs (an army of mercenaries comprised of normal, un-enhanced humans, with no special training, in some case probably with no training whatsoever considering they're mercenaries, clad in at best mid-evil armor and weapons) supposed to last more then a couple encounters with even one Warframe, the only ones who seem like they'd stand even a chance would be Kin since he's a wizard and his magic might be able to level the playing field (assuming he could do anything against the Tenno's void-based powers), and maybe Shamuhaza for the same reasons as Kin.**

Answer: ...well if you read the rest of this story (If you already have by then) you'll will know why.

deathcornfive: **i like but i do agree with person below me this should be a slaughter.**

Answer: Thanks and it's going to be the same answer as the person above you!

JensenDaniels32

Chapter 1: **Looking positive.**

Chapter 2: **HELL YEAH!**

Chapter 3: **Awesome!**

Answer through 1 - 3: Thanks and I'm glad you enjoying it.

Chapter 4: **N.E.S. suits...I was honestly surprised that the initials didn't stand for Nintendo Entertainment System. XD As for Vault...I am going to enjoy whatever the Tenno do to him. "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of ASS!" -Duke Nukem, YTP version**

Answer: Y'know I didn't even realize it until now XD. Also love the Duke Nukem YTP line.

Chapter 5: **...Why? Why did you give *Vault* a power-up instead of just having the Grineer invade the world?**

Answer: Because while the Grineer are indeed a grave threat to deal with, I believe the Sentients are a GREATER threat that you may know. also it's always Grineers, Corpus or Infested in fanfictons that I read and not Sentients, What the Hell?!

Chapter 6: **Will you be pairing Chloe, Olga, or Celestine with a Tenno?**

Answer: Yes and the other Princess knights as well but that will be later down the long road...Bow chicka bow wow.

Okay now that's been taken care of, Let's get this show on the road.

 **IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

Chapter 7: **Operation: Old Dog Hunt!**

* * *

[Feoh - Arcturus Castle: Office / Evening]

* * *

It was chaos from where the Princess Knights and the Umbral Tenno where observing. The Castle Town gates have been blown up by the Kuroinu forces and they have begun their invasion to take over. Alicia was gritting her teeth at the site of the atrocity and turns to the two knights that are in the room.

"You two with me! We're going to drive these dogs out of our city!" Alica commanded to the knights, who nodded at her command, then she turns to the Tenno with a conflicted look on her face. "Sir Umbra, you are to remain here while we deal with these invaders!"

Umbra was silent but he was not happy about this idea but he knew if he left it would cause some trouble so he silently nodded. He would have to contact his comrades via communication to get them here on time. Alicia nodded as well as she makes her way out with her knights following her. After a few seconds the Prime Minister, Beasly, begins to leave the office as well but was stopped by Prim.

"Where are you going, Prime Minister?" Prim asked in confusion as Beasly turns to her with a small smile on his face.

"I am going to make sure that we can escape if enemy forces where to breach the castle. I will see if the escape tunnels are secure for our escape." The Prime Minister said as he opens the door and leaves but the Umbral Tenno saw that he had a smirk on his face.

' _Lying motherfucker.'_ Umbra thought with rage as he was about to leave the office to chase the old man down, but before he touched the doorknob, he heard the window opening as he saw Prim next to an open window.

"Sir Umbra! Over here!" The Princess exclaimed as Umbra heads over to her to look down to see some walls that has pathways on them. "I know that you and your friends are not the enemies but right now there is a siege going on! I need you and your comrades to help us out! Please!" Prim begged to the Tenno who looks at her and nodded.

"We will. It's showtime."

It was the only thing that Umbra said to her as he Bullet Jumps to the wall pathway ignoring the startled cry of the Princess. As he safely made it to the wall he begins to run at a fast pace to make his way to the battlefield. As he did that, he begins to make a call to REX and Squall via communication screen that's projecting from his palm.

"Guys, do you read me?! I repeat do you read me?!" Umbra called through his communication device to get the others over here as fast as they can.

* * *

[Feoh – Walls: Forest Line / Evening – a few minutes ago]

* * *

After Umbra went inside to speak with Alicia to explain the situation that they are in, the remaining Tenno and Dark Elves are waiting in the trees tops in order to not be seen by passing knights or guards that patrol near the area.

"Ugh! How much longer do we have to wait for him?!" Chloe said in frustration of the wait. REX gave off a chuckle as he pets her head, causing her to blush.

"Calm down we'll be fine trust me. Umbra will make sure that we get in safe and sound." The Tank Tenno said with confidence causing Chloe to huff as she turns away from REX. Olga gave off a small chuckle at the sight of these two interacting with each other.

"My my~. It seems you two are getting along quite nicely. Did anything happen between the two?" Olga said with a grin on her face causing Chloe to blush at the question her majesty just asked.

"L-Lady Olga! Nothing happened between us!" Chloe shouted with a massive blush on her face and turns to REX. "Human, say something would you!"

REX only nodded as he turned to the Dark Elf Queen. "She's right, your majesty. Nothing happened between the both of us. We were just talking about some certain things. That's all." The Tank-Tenno said

Olga only look to the two for a moment before closing her eyes and a small smile appeared on her face. "I see. However, I will say this to you REX." The Dark Elf Queen started before opening her eyes, while having the same smile on her face, showing a very sharp and cold gaze that shook REX to his core.

" **If you hurt her in any way, I will end you.** "

…

"…Right, I understand." REX said with his hand raised showing that he got the message that Olga was saying.

Squall looks at the event that was happening and only shook his head at the scene as he looks through his [ **Sniperton** ] to see if anything else is happening. After a few moments, the Cryo-Tenno saw something in the distance in about 2 to 3 miles and said.

"Contact."

REX looked towards Squall with an alarmed look as he takes out his [ **Opticor** ] and points to the same direction that Squall was aiming at and the Dark Elves were surprise at their action. "How many?" He asked to the Cryo-Tenno, who turned to the whole group.

"An invasion force between 300 to 400 Kuroinu forces. A mix of humans and monsters" Squall said with a chill in his tone as he switches out his **Sniperton** for his **Argonak**. The others were surprised at the numbers of the invading force and they were about to leave the tree lines in order to get to Umbra and inform him about what's about to happen.

But unfortunately,…

BOOOOOOOMMM!

It was too late. The front gates that lead to the castle town was blown up by explosions that made the drawbridge fall, causing the Kuroinu forces to invade the castle town and begun the fight for Feoh.

"Damnit! It's starting!" REX shouted as he and the others exited out of the tree lines and begin to head their way to the Feoh walls to get in without notice. As they made it to the wall, REX's hand was glowing a small light which cause him to stop as he opens his hand making a screen appear over his hand. On the screen is Umbra and it shows that he is running.

 **["Guys, do you read me?! I repeat, do you read me?!"]** Umbra shouted through the screen.

"Yeah, we read you! Did you see what happened?!" REX asked the Umbral Tenno, who looked up and jumped to a building.

 **["Yeah I saw the damage. We need to push the enemy forces back. I need you guys to get in to deal with enemy forces on the west and east side of the town."]** Umbra said as he looks over to see a small force of Kuroinu marching down a street with a few women captured. **["I will meet you guys at the plaza in the middle of the town. Good Luck.]**

The communication was cut as REX looked towards Squall and nodded towards him and turns to the Dark Elves.

"Ok we're going in. Olga, you go with Squall. He will keep you safe as you two take the east side. Chloe, you're with me as we take back the west side of Feoh. Understood?" The Tank Tenno told the others, who reluctantly nodded, as they split up into groups to find another way in without getting caught.

* * *

[Feoh – Castle Town: Central District/ Evening]

[Play: Owari no Seraph - Battle theme]

* * *

Umbra cut off his communication as he begins jump onto a roof of a building as he begins to observe the area nearby for enemy soldiers. After a few moments he saw a small family of a mother and two children, a boy and girl, being chase by a group of Kuroinu soldiers. He could hear the soldiers were making sickening comments about how they would rape the mother and daughter and kill the boy.

This made Umbra wanting to kill these fuckers.

He drew his sword from its sheath, jumped down in front of the Kuroinu soldiers and the hilt slamming into the leading man's gut.

With the wind knocked out of him, the first Kuroinu fell to the floor gasping for air. Umbra quickly position his blade, and with a quick swipe, Umbra brought the blade down on the man, severing his head from his body completely. The blood splashed onto the ground with a satisfying squelch, bringing a dark chuckle from Umbra.

The Kuroinu, surprised at the turn of events, stared in shock. Umbra turned to them with his Skiajati resting against his shoulders.

"Well? Come on, you had such bravado earlier!" He charged them, plunged his blade into the next Kuroinu Grunts chest. He abandoned his blade for now and ran at the next one. This bandit however was quick to regain his wits and try to bring down his axe on Umbra. The Umbral Tenno caught the blade between his palms and smirked at the bandits surprised face.

"Not too bright, are you?" He snarked at him, before throwing the axe to the side and threw a right hook at the bandits face and grabbing his body. With a quick spin, he threw the bandit into a building, and quickly grabbed his sword from the previous Kuroinu body. He flourished the blade, ridding it of blood. He placed the sword back in its sheath and gave a wave to the still shocked woman and her kids, "You best get out of here and hide. It's not safe here."

He felt a small grin on his face as the woman nodded as she led her kids away from the area and saying, 'thank you'.

' _Ah well. Can't be helped, I suppose_.' He thought to himself walked away with his left hand resting lazily on the pommel. He wasn't surprised to see some of the town set to flames. This is a war time strategy used in medieval times…

"Haha! Burn it all! Rape the women, kill anyone who stands against us, whatever you want boys!" Umbra turned and saw another man with a sadistic gleeful smile. Umbra shook his head with disgust at the human filth. A small Kuroinu band were surrounding a small group of women being guarded by a young woman with chin-length blue hair and yellow eyes. Her battle attire is a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents.

"Stay back! I will kill you basterds if you even dare come." The woman shouted with her sword in front of her causing the leader of the small group to chuckle perversely as he pulls out a dual-bladed axe.

"Not gonna happen babe. First I'm gonna fuck ya really good that you will **begging** for more. Then my boys are going to enjoy those ladies behind ya. LET'S HAVE AT IT BOYS!" The man shouted as he charges at the female knight with his band of assholes charge behind him.

The women all tensed, and when the Kuroinu soldier was about to strike down on the blue haired woman, Umbra had suddenly appeared between them with his sword blocking the axe. He looked between all of them and said in a cocky tone.

"Mind if I… cut in?"

He would not apologize for that pun. He always wanted to say that.

"Tenno! You damn traitor!" The Kuroinu squad leader roared out in anger as tries to push down on the Tenno with his weapon.

Umbra chuckled, and pushed the squad leader back, "Guilty as charged. But," He put his sword back in its sheath, with his hand over the handle, waiting to draw it out Iaido style.

 **"I do not apologize for taking out the trash."**

The man growled and charged at the Umbral Tenno. When he was upon him, Umbra drew his blade.

To the woman, female knight, and the Kuroinu soldiers, everything seemed to happen in a blur. A flash of steel erupted from his sheath, and Umbra slash upwards, from his waist to his shoulder. The man suddenly froze and stared down at the Umbral Tenno in shock.

With a smirk, Umbra kicked the man, and he split in two. "And that," he flourished his sword, flinging the blood off, "is how it's down." He sheathed the blade and turned to the slightly put off Kuroinu soldiers. He threw his arms to the side and said to the scared Kuroinu soldiers.

"Who's next?"

One of the soldiers cried out in fury as he rushed forward to attack him but stopped as Umbra appeared behind him as he begins to slowly sheath his Skiajati back to its sheath with a resounding 'click'. At that moment when that happened, the man's body was split down the middle in bloody fashion.

The other remaining soldiers were shifting around in fear as the scarfed Tenno, who looks at them blankly, begins to charge at them.

The first one was cut down by a vertical slash, the second one was bisected, and the third one got a sheath impaled through his chest sending him flying and impales two other soldiers. Umbra then proceeds to kill two more and then throws his Nikana like a boomerang as it spun around killing four Kuroinu soldiers via decapitation as it went back the Tenno's hand then he sheaths the Skiajati back to its sheath and then pulls out the whole Nikana from the last Kuroinu soldiers, killing them off in a brutal fashion.

Umbra looks down at the corpses of the Kuroinu soldiers and scoffs as he begins to head his way to the Plaza of the Castle town. As he made his way there, Umbra heard a woman shouted 'Wait!' as he turns back and see the female knight and the small band of women coming up to him.

"I thank you for service Sir. If you hadn't showed up we would have experienced a terrible fate." The female knight bowed to Umbra, who only waved his hand in front of him to stop her from bowing to him.

"You don't need to bow. You need to get the women here to a shelter and hold it down until the fighting is over. Can you do that?" Umbra asked the female knight who nodded and places a fist to her chest in a form of a salute.

"Of course. I, Abigail of the Knights of Iris, will do so. Come on ladies, we need to get out of here!" The female knight, now known as Abigail, said as she began to lead the other women to a safer place than what's happening here. As Umbra watches them leave he begins to head deeper into the battle that happening in the city.

* * *

[Feoh – Castle Town: West District/ Evening]

* * *

After getting into the castle town, REX and Chloe begin to make their way to the West side of the castle town. As they begin to scout out the area, they notice a small gathering of Kuroinu soldiers surrounding a group of females, that made them hide behind one of the building nearby. As REX looks over to see what was going on he uses his Warframe to hear what the Kuroinu soldiers are saying.

 _"All right look at these fine women! I'm going to have fun with them."_

 _"These young women and girls are gonna feel goon on my dick!"_

 _"I think one of them is a Noble! I wonder if she's a virgin?"_

Those words only added fuel to his rage as he walked behind a building that was near the Kuroinu scum, the Tenno pulled out his Opticor from his back and held the trigger while aiming at the house. The Corpus Laser Cannon in currently charging up.

"Wait REX?! What Are you doing?!" Chloe asking the Tank Tenno in surprise, who turned to the Half Elf and said one thing.

"My job."

After saying that and holding the trigger long enough, a large laser fired out through the building. The house was blown apart into smithereens upon impact as well as the unfortunate Kuroinu soldiers nearby as their body parts vaporized into molecules. The only thing left at the house was rubble of burning wood, stone, bloodstains, and dark grey smoke thick enough to block any eye from getting the view.

The explosion, of course, had caught everyone's attention, especially the Black Dog soldiers as they all left their posts or whatever they were doing to the scene.

"What just happened!?"

"That building blown up. Who did this!?"

"By the gods! What kind of magic that did this to them?"

"Alert the others! There's an attack-!"

Suddenly from the smoke, REX jumped out and blasted the nearest guard with the Opticor, turning everything above his belly into chunky 'tomato mist'. The Tank Tenno then did the same thing to another guard, only this time he shot his chest, punching a big gaping hole in his torso. In his final moment, the guard could only stare down at his 'hollow' chest in shock and horror before his eyes rolled up and he fell over dead.

The noble, peasants and other Kuroinu soldiers screamed in surprise at the sight of the Tenno having turned two soldiers inside out with his metal cannon-like object which cast fire magic they have never seen before. REX ignored their screaming and just concentrated on the Black Dog soldiers. Using the enemy ID feature on his HUD, he marked all the soldiers, orcs, and other monsters hostiles in red.

He switched his Opticor with his heavy assault rifles: Twin Grakatas and ran straight at the nearest Black Dog and fired it. The heavy machine gun rounds quickly turned the soldier's body full of holes as he fell on the ground and died while leaking blood. REX then shot another one in the face. However, the bullet only grazed the side of his face instead. But the caliber size of bullet comparable to an assault rifle was more than enough to make the Black Dog fall on his knees and scream while clutching his still hot scarred face.

REX, however, was upset that he didn't score headshot then ran towards the soldier and hit his head with the metal butt of one of the rifles so hard that the poor bastard's skull caved in.

Realizing that they were being taken down, one by one by this green armored monster, a Black Dog soldiers took out a horn and blew in it, calling for reinforcements. But after blowing the horn for a mere second, he was decapitated by Chloe, who hid in the shadows, with one of her twin swords and then begins to take out a few Kuroinu soldiers herself.

The heavy assault rifles thunderous sound could be heard all across the city as the Tank Tenno kept on filling these bastards with hot lead. Time after time, the bodies of Black Dogs and monsters started to pile up and made a small hill of bloody corpses and their blood started painting the street road crimson. REX then switched the Twin Grakatas to the Jat Kittag and played 'Wack-a-Mole' on a small group of soldiers heading towards him.

Too caught in his killing spree, REX didn't take account of an orc who had managed to sneak up from behind and then punched him hard enough to send him flying towards a building and crashed its wall.

But what the orc overlooked was that building where he punched REX into had wooden sign of two axes crossed above.

A weapon shop to be more exact...

"REX!" Chloe shouted in surprise as she tried to rush to the Tenno but was blocked by the other soldiers barring her path to him.

"Hah! Pathetic! You weak humans can't even take care of one guy! Now let's take the girls as our playthings." The orc boasted and then laughed in victory while resting his ax on his shoulder as he stares at the woman and Chloe with disgusting lust.

"Careful greenskin, that fucking asshole and bitch just killed 30 of our guys!" One Kuroinu member warned.

"You will pay for what you did." Chloe said darkly as she prepares herself for what maybe her possible last stand against these monsters.

The orc scoffed. But before he could respond, a tomahawk was thrown straight into his skull. The Orc stumbled back before falling flat on his face, causing the tomahawk to dig deeper into his skull. Another tomahawk then was thrown and stuck into a Kuroinu soldier's leg.

"GAH! MY LEG! Who did-"

Before he could finish, another ax was thrown horizontally and decapitated him.

As his head rolled on the ground, everyone turned to where the axes came from only to find REX walked out of the weapon shop through the hole in his shape with an ax in his left hand. The ax was the one-handed type and had ebony black color with gold trimming. This ax was called the 'Axe of the Beast', a magically enchanted close combat weapon in which it would feed on the user's rage and depending on it, would ignite.

"SOME MOTHERFUCKERS GONNA DIE TONIGHT!" When the Tenno held the weapon, it felt his immeasurable rage. Instead of igniting a fiery yellowish orange-red flame, the ax head ignited an azure flame-like aura, with lightning of the same color, that danced wildly as if it was looking for something to chop, burn, and reduce to ash. He held his Jat Kittag in his right hand and his new weapon in his left as he was about to jump out and-

"HEY ASSHOLE! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THAT!"

The Tenno turned around at the source of yell and found an angry weaponsmith. The said Smith was a muscular middle-aged man whose left eye was covered with an eyepatch and wore blacksmith apron on top his clothes. Certainly, he didn't take it well for having his stocks raided and used by some stranger, especially the axe he currently held in his hand.

But too bad for him, REX wasn't in the mood to deal with this bullcrap.

The weapon smith suddenly stepped back when he felt something that sent shiver down his spine and urged him to turn around and hide. He couldn't see the expression of the Tank Tenno from behind his helmet, but the killing intent he gave was so strong that the weapon smith sweated a lot.

 **DOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM…**

"Onsecondthoughtit'sonthehouseokaybye!" He blurted out before changing the ' _open_ ' sign to ' _Fuck off we are closed_ ' and going to hide behind the counter.

Now that the nuisance had gone, REX then sprinted towards one of the soldiers and chopped his head clean off like a guillotine. The best part, however, was after the guard died; his headless body was set on fire and exploded like a bomb.

Just then the Tenno came up with an idea as an imaginary light bulb appeared on his head.

With another swing, he killed another guard by splitting his head in two and then swung his Jat Kittang at the body, sending it towards an incoming Kuroinu group. As the body hit them and exploded, the Kuroinu soldiers were set in flames as they ran around, screaming in agony and trying to put themselves out.

But no one managed. The bystanders were too afraid of getting caught in flames ran while a few of them stared enjoying what was happening to their tormentors.

The Tenno gave a satisfied sadistic smile behind his Warframe as he watched the traitors of mankind desperately trying to save their lives only to succumb to death. Some even committed suicide by stabbing their own hearts or slitting their throats as a better alternative way to die than burned into a crisp.

As REX begins to calm down from the carnage he had unleashed, he felt something hit his chest as he was about to use his new weapon to kill whatever was on his chest but stops as he saw it was Chloe with her head and hands on his chest.

"Chloe?" REX asked in confusion as the Half-Elf curls her hands into fist and begins to pound on the Tenno's chest even though it did nothing to him. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you ever…EVER!...do that again." Chloe said with a hiss as she looks up to him with an angered look on her face but it also looks like she was about to cry. "You almost gave me a heart attack, you jerk."

REX looks at her in surprise at the face she was giving him before placing his Jat Kittag on his back then the axe in his 'Inventory' and holds Chloe close in comfort. "Sorry to scare you like that Chloe." He said with concern towards the Half-elf, who only nodded as she kept herself from breaking down in front of him.

"Excuse me." A soft voice called out causing the Tenno and Half-Elf split up, with Chloe blushing a crimson hue, as the two look over to the one who is talking to them.

The person in front of them is beautiful woman with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wears a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front.

"Forgive me for interrupting your moment, but I must say this." The woman stated as does a curtsy towards the two who looked at her surprise. "I, Olivia L. Vermillion, would like to thank you two for what you did today and I will be in your debt." She finished as the women behind her did the same, causing REX to wave his hand in front of him.

"You don't need to worry about that. My friend and I were doing the right thing." REX said as he begins to look around for something. "Do you know of a place that you and your group can hide?"

"The only place that would be safe is a nearby shelter, but it's five minutes from here." Olivia said as she points east, causing the Tenno nodded to her and pulls out his Opticor and steps forward to the shelters direction.

"OK then. Stay behind me and we will get you there." REX said as he and Chloe took the lead with the women following right behind them. After a few minutes, the blacksmith looks outside to see if that big psycho was away and had one thing on his mind.

' _Holy s**t that guy scared the crap out of me…I need to get a new pair of pants.'_

* * *

[Feoh – Castle Town: East District/ Evening]

* * *

After getting into the castle town, Squall and Olga begin to make their way to the East side of the castle town. After a few minutes they begin to look around for anyone that was nearby. Squall, who hated the silence between him and the Dark Elf Queen, decided to ask Olga a question.

"Hey Lady Olga. You mind if I ask a question?" Squall asked the Dark Elf Queen, who raised an eyebrow at his question.

"You may?" Olga said as Squall stopped then turned to her and asked.

"Do you like Umbra?"

Olga blushed an atomic red hue at the question. "W-What brought that question up?!" She asked in quick succession to the Cryo-Tenno, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Curiosity really. You both seem to be getting along very well. So, I thought I would ask." Squall said as the Dark Elf Queen looked at him in a deadpan stare.

"Is this really the time to ask such a question?"

"We haven't come across anyone or anything yet, so yeah."

However, after saying that, they were greeted by a small force of Kuroinu soldiers with sick grins on their face. Olga looked at Squall with same look on her face she made before as the Cryo-Tenno look down in a dejected fashion.

"You were saying?"

"Yeah I will admit I'd walk right into that one."

"Hey Traitor. I see that you're by yourself with the Dark Queen. How 'bout we kill ya and take her back to Vault as a prize!" The leading man of the group said as the others behind him laughed and wolf whistle towards the Dark Elf Queen.

Olga was angry at these mongrels and was about to cast a spell on them, but Squall raised his hand to stop her from casting a spell and shook his head signaling her not to. Olga was confused at this as Squall stepped forward and raised his right hand and said one thing.

"[Freeze]."

As the skill activated, two spheres of ice shot forward to the ground in front of him causing pillars of ice erupted between the small Kuroinu warband and Squall, about 20 meters apart.

"This might be rude to pathetic excuses for warriors who are ready to give up their pathetic lives, but I must inform you that my side of these pillars will be your grave. Any who cross it will perish by my hands…" Squall said as folded his arms, as though to say:

 _Live or Die. Make you choice._

"Oi oi oi, you're mocking us aren't ya?" the leader said with gritted teeth as Squall extended a hand to the Kuroinu scum and curled it towards him.

 _Bring it on._

The gesture seemed to say. In response to this taunt, the leader of the group shouted:

"CHARGE!"

Fully resolved to get their prize, the soldiers and monsters gave voice to a cry from the depths of their souls, a roar which seemed to split the very sky, and rushed at Squall. The Cryo-Tenno calmly regarded the warriors charging him.

"...Time to cut your numbers down."

Personally speaking, Squall would have liked to allow his foes to reach a range where they could fight. However, he had received far more largesse than he deserved, and allowing this ragtag band of misfits to do proper battle with a Tenno would be disrespectful.

Thus, he unleashed his 4th Warframe move.

It was a skill only unique to the Frost Warframe - [Avalanche]. This special ability damaged and slowed the foe through the use of extreme cold temperatures in the atmosphere. At full power, it could even engulf Olga, who was spectating from the sides, and three blocks worth of the castle town.

So, he had to suppress its power. He had to narrow its radius and reduce its damage.

"[Avalance]." Squall said as a wave of freezing cold expanded from Tenno, instantly filling a radius of twenty five meters forward.

The temperature plummeted upon exposure to the intense cold, and the very air seemed to groan.

"...Hm that ought to do it." Squall said as he completed his move.

The momentary exposure meant that the savage, blizzard like snap-frost had vanished like it had never been. However, it was no illusion or trick of the senses. The best proof of that was the twenty-four Kuroinu corpses of men and monsters that laid dead in front of him.

Only six more remained: The leader, a spearman, an archer, a mage, a soldier, and an orc. However, they were stronger than the others. Unfazed by Squall's might or the deaths of their comrades, they moved out as one.

The archer fires an arrow that flew through the air. The spearman led the charge, followed by two more behind him: the soldier and an orc. The arrow was close, which was aimed at Squall's throat. However, it was completely meaningless, because…

"Weapons like this will not work on me." Squall said as a bluish barrier appeared to cover his body deflected the arrow.

It was followed by the spearman covered in bone-like armor. The armor he wore was made from white dragon bones. It was strong enough to deflect weapons and spells at the cost of one's own life force. it was regarded as one of the types of armors that was banned from civilian and military use, but it seems that somehow the Kuroinu got their hands on one of these armors.

Facing it was the Tennos greatsword: Galatine which Squall drew from behind his back.

Then, he swung it at the incoming spearman. The fluid cut whooshed quietly through the air. If not for the present situation, it would have been a sound which people would want to listen for.

After that sound, the spearman's body and his armor split into two halves from head to bottom, which fell to the left and right.

The Galatine was unscathed despite cleaving through one of the strongest armors of Eostia.

The other two Kuroinu did not seem affected by the death of their comrade. They raised their weapons and executed a pincer attack.

"HAAAAAH!"

On the right, the orc sent a punch at Squall's face. On the left was the human soldier, stabbing at the belly with his sword. This attack was calculated to exploit the fact that long weapons were unwieldy in melee combat.

Of course, that only applied to regular people.

Squall shifted slightly and intercepted the orc's arm with the blade of Galatine. His preternatural movements made it seem as though the weapon in his hand was an extension of his limbs. An orc's skin could rival the hardness of steel, but the white bone dragon armor from before had already proven the sharpness of Galatine.

The blade which entered the orc's arm carved it off like it was going through water.

"Guwaaargh—!"

As orc's severed right arm sprayed fresh blood, Squall's other hand casually gripped the sword that was heading to his belly.

"Nice try." Squall said as the soldier gave up on pulling back the immovable sword, and immediately lashed out at Squall's knee with a kick. The Cryo-Tenno did not dodge it; he simply took the blow. In the end, when the soldier's foot connected with Squall's knee, it was the soldier who felt the pain.

It felt just like kicking an iron wall with all his might.

"[CURE ALL WOUNDS]"

Through the use of prodigious amounts of mana, one could forcibly cast a spell that should not have been normally usable. Aided by this magic enhancement, the mage cast a spell that healed everyone's wounds.

"Oh?" Squall said as he looked at a Kuroinu Mage with little bit of interest as the latter used a magic technique he had never heard of before. However, that stopped as the soldier punched at Squall's head, his belly, and his chest. Naturally, it was the soldier who was hurt instead. The skin on his knuckles split and wept tears of fresh blood.

"Begone." Squall said as he swatted at the soldier's chest with his left fist.

"Guaargh!"

The soldier flew into the distance like he had been hit by a wrecking ball, accompanied by the sound of cracking. In the end, he hit the ground with a sickening crack from his neck, rolling several times before coming to a halt, now lying dead on the ground.

After casually tossing the sword back to the dead soldier, Squall turned to the remaining Kuroinu warband.

The mage cast a healing spell on the orc, who had reattached his arm, but whose health had been greatly depleted. The leader drew his greatsword and held it in front of him.

Just as Squall was about to reach them, another arrow flew at him, attempting to divert his attention. However, the attack was useless, and was easily deflected.

"How annoying…" Squall grumbled, and then pulls out his Argonak Rifle and begins to fire his weapon at the archer.

The archer took one in the chest, two in the belly, and one in the right thigh, each of them easily tearing his body apart. The archer's body soon looked like bloody swish cheese.

"Uoooooh!"

The orc charged ahead. The orc was trying to buy time. It knew this was a reckless course of action, and that it was nothing before the Tenno. Even so, the orc sprinted ahead without a moment's hesitation.

Squall swung his Galatine lightly at the orc, who had entered his attack range. The swing was faster than the orc could see, its speed was beyond the orc's dexterity, and the blade sheared easily through the orc's flesh.

The decapitated corpse of the orc spurted blood like a geyser as it collapsed gently to the ground. Shortly after that, his head joined it on the ground.

"...And then there was two." Squall, who had not moved so much as an inch since the battle had started, said as studied the two of them and flicked his sword. There was no trace of blood or fat on the blade. That beautiful movement looked like it could sweep everything away in a single stroke.

Facing it was mage, who was drinking a bottle with blue liquid as his body glowed a blue aura for a moment, and the leader, who had drawn his greatsword. The two of them flanked Squall front and rear. The leader dabbed his fingers in the blood that was on the ground and smeared it on his face with a fierce look on his face.

The two of them lunged at Squall.

The uncoordinated timing of their attacks baffled Squall.

The two of them did not enter his range at the same time. The leader was the first to do so. Sensing a scheme, Squall awaited their next move. Since the leader was the first to enter his strike zone, Squall carefully studied the leader's next move.

The leader stopped just before Squall could reach him, and-

"[Earthly Chains]!"

The mage cast a spell.

Countless chains formed of ground leapt at Squall, and the leader broke into a wild sprint. He had placed his greatsword behind his back so his opponent would not be able to gauge his attack range.

However, they had made a miscalculation; which was that their opponent was Squall, Cryo-mancer of the Tenno. The chains of earth rebounded off Squall an instant before they reached him, reverting to regular dirt and sinking back into the ground.

"[Mist Veil]!"

As the shout rang out, a vortex of ivory fog swirled out and surrounded Squall.

A futile effort.

Squall was immune to cold damage, so as the gentle breeze of the supercooled mist blew around him, he patiently waited for the last remaining Kuroinu mercs to enter his attack range.

Soon enough, the moment he had been waiting for arrived. However, Squall hesitated briefly; he thought, ' _Can my foe be stopped just by cutting off his head?'_

In the face of the leader's full attack, Squall did not think that mere decapitation would stop his advance. The mental image of a headless body rushing him appeared in his mind.

In that case, he ought to chop his hands off first, and then his head.

No, that wouldn't be clean enough. Best to finish him off in one stroke.

The leader charged with all his strength, devoting every fiber of his being to the attack, but he was still too slow for Squall.

A black shadow appeared amidst the white mist — the leader thrust his sword, and Squall caught it lightly between his fingers, like before. Squall did not feel any cut from his fingertips. The charge was fast, but he had blocked it so easily.

That puzzled Squall.

However, those doubts faded in an instant. His foe's life would end with a swing of the Galatine, so there was nothing more to think about.

And then there would only be one of them left.

So, it was just an unplanned charge, then...Just as a somewhat disappointed Squall was about to strike, he changed his mind. _'I see...'_

"Ohhhhh!" With a mighty roar, the mage charged forward with a dagger in his hand, ready to impale the Tenno. The earth spell, the leader's charge, the mist spell.

All of them were decoys.

While he had to be wary of the leader stabbing him with his greatsword, the mages attempt to stab him with the dagger would be more effective, so that must have been their true intention. However,…

"Surprise attacks ought to be done in silence."

As long as they could not erase the sound they made as they ran, it could not truly qualify as an unexpected attack. Squall was puzzled, was this really worth taking a hit? Or was it just a meaningless struggle.

Still, it was true that his foe had entered his strike zone.

Now that the leader's weapon was within his grasp, there was nothing to fear from him. Only the order in which they died would change. Having decided that, Squall swung his Galatine.

It struck. The mage was cleaved in half.

Before the body could hit the ground, Squall withdrew his blade, planning to attack the leader. But then, the blade of the greatsword, that was caught between his two fingers, was slowly going forward.

Surprised, Squall looked at his fingers to see what had made it slide forward. He saw the bright red of blood amidst the white mist hanging in the air.

In an instant, Squall realized why his fingers had slipped.

…Blood?

He was confused.

He wondered when it had gotten there, and then as he saw the leader's face through the mist, it suddenly dawned on him.

The blood smeared on his face was not to paint himself, but to coat his sword.

Neither had [Mist Veil] been intended to hurt Squall or conceal the leader's form. Its purpose had been to hide the blood coating the sword. So was keeping it behind his back.

When he blocked one of the former soldier's attack, Squall had done so with his fingers. The leader remembered it and had bet on the slim chance that it would work again.

Just then, a flash of lightning surged through the Tenno's brain. So that was why his thrust felt so weak! No wonder! There's no way the plan to lubricate the sword with blood so it could pierce through would work every time. In order to create this chance, he slowed his strike to make me think it was easy to catch!

The blade slowly slid over, inching towards Squall's body. Now that the leader had thrown his full strength and even body weight into the thrust, not even Squall could stop it, not with two bloodstained fingers.

If he had grasped it further away from him, there might be something else he could do. But at this short range, he was out of options.

And for just a single moment, as the leader of this fallen warband was forcing his greatsword at him with all his might, Squall trembled in excitement.

"Good move."

And thus, the blade struck Squall's body, only to deflect lightly off. His body, which glowed a faint blue, did not have so much as a scratch on it.

This was the result of the impassable gulf that separated the Cryo-Tenno from the mere Kuroinu soldier.

"But not good enough."

SLASH!

One swing from his greatsword and Squall bisected the leader of the fallen Kuroinu warband, who died the moment both halves fell to the ground. Squall looked towards his Galatine and saw that it has blood on the blade. With a quick flourish, he rid the blood off the blade and places the greatsword on his back, then turns to Olga, who had a very surprise look on her face at the carnage that she witnessed.

"So ready to go?"

Olga looked at him and only nodded as she and Squall heading to the plaza at the central of the castle town. Leaving behind the carnage that happened.

* * *

[Feoh – Castle Town: Central Plaza / Evening]

[Stop playing: Owari no Seraph – Battle theme]

* * *

Umbra was sitting down on the edge of the plaza fountain and was wiping his nikana blade with a cloth that was nearby, as he looks around at the slaughter of Kuroinu soldiers that he delivered on to them. From the look of some of them, they look like they were in their early to mid-twenties. Pretty much youngsters in his opinion.

' _It's a shame really. These young men could have done so much more in their life that waited ahead of them. All to be wasted by a twisted bastards ideology for a country. What a pity.'_ Umbra thought to himself as he finished cleaning off the blade and placed the Skiajati back in its sheath, Umbra stood up as he looked ahead to see his fellow Tenno and the Dark Elves that were coming towards him.

"You've made it." Umbra said to the others reached him. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Yeah we had to deal with a lot of scumbag and save a few civilians, but hey we did good." REX said with a thumbs up with Chloe nodding her head.

"Same here, but just had to deal with a small warband and a few small fries." Squall said as Olga walked up to Umbra with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok Umbra? Do you need to be healed?" The Dark Elf Queen aske the scarfed Tenno who only places a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm alright. I should be the one to ask that." Umbra said to Olga who only nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." The scarfed Tenno look towards the others with a firm nod of the head and turns to the Castle. "All we have to do now is to head to the castle now while we still can. Let's go!" He ordered as the other Tenno and Dark Elves nodded.

"Let's do this!"

"Right!"

The responses were clear as they begin to make their way to Arcturus Castle. Ready to finish this siege.

* * *

[Feoh - Arcturus Castle: Courtyard / Evening]

* * *

As the Tenno and Dark Elves entered the courtyard, Umbra noticed something and leads the others to nearby crates. The others were confused at his action till he places a finger on his helmet mouthpiece and then points towards something. The others look towards that direction and sees something terrible in the courtyard.

A group of Imps and four orcs, with four nuns tied to posts and being stripped naked by the tiny cretins. The very sight shocked and disgusted the others.

"No . . . please stop it."

"No!"

The nuns begged and wailed for the monsters to show them mercy, but none would. The monsters were eager to indulge their vices.

"Now, we're all eager to start defiling these pious sisters who devoted their lives to the goddess." Shouted an imp. He was bigger than the others, standing just a few inches taller. He carried a longsword he stole off a knight and waved it around in the air.

"They keep begging me to fuck their brains out!" An imp shrieked in a nun's face. The nun turned her head away in fear and disgust.

"You bastards . . . how dare you!" a voice shouted angrily as the others looked up to see Alicia on top of a balcony with a furious look on her face.

"You are the princess of this land are you not?" Shouted the Imp Leader. "Perfect! You have the best seat in the house to witness this! This wonderful show that's about to start!"

The imps cackled lecherously as they started fondling the women.

"You bastards! Don't you dare lay a hand on them. Violating those girls is something unforgivable!" Alicia said outraged.

The Imp Leader laughed. "Why would we listen to such an order? How boring! We came her to kill and fuck and that's exactly what we're going to do." The Imp Leader licked the navel of one girl, making her cringe in revulsion.

"You violate those girls and I will kill you!"

"Oh? Well if you feel that strongly, come over here and take their place!"

"What?!" Alicia reeled.

The imp leader gave a toothy grin. His cohorts were just snickering, knowing they had her attention. Even the stoic orcs watching couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah. You don't want them hurt, then come with us and no one will."

"Princess Alicia no!" A nun pleaded. "Please just turn away from this scene!"

"She's right, leave us be, you have important fighting to do elsewhere!"

"Shut it you little bitch!" The Imp leader put the tip of his sword to a nun's throat. The imp's cocks began to grow in anticipation. They were ready to violate the women.

"What will it be Princess, you or them? One way or the other, we're getting some pussy! Whether one or many! Hehehehe!"

The knights behind Alicia looked worried. They wondered what they're leader would do. Would she sacrifice herself for the few? Or deny them and watch helplessly as innocents suffered. They knew Alicia for years. They knew she was honorable, courageous, and headstrong. But even they didn't know what the outcome would be for this situation, though they had an idea. They pleaded along with the nuns for Alicia to go back and fight.

Alicia glared into the yellow eyes of the evil imp, as if just staring at them would make the demon's head explode. Unfortunately, she didn't have that kind of power. She was a knight, trained by the silver knight herself, Claudia Levantine, and yet she could do nothing to help those poor girls. What kind of knight would she be if she didn't stand up for her people?!

* * *

[During the conversation]

* * *

The Tenno and Dark Elves saw the whole thing and they all huddled up to think of a plan.

"We got to come up with a plan and fast. Anyone got an idea?" Umbra said to the others as the begin to quickly think of a plan. Olga's eyes widen as she came up with an idea.

"I got one." The Dark Elf Queen said as she tells the others what she has planned up. A plan that has to be done carefully.

"…Impossible, there is no way we can pull that off." said Umbra looking at the Dark Elf Queen like she's crazy after she told them the plan.

"I have to agree with the human, My lady it's way too risky." Chloe said in concern for her Lady.

"But you got to admit, it's a better plan than no plan at all." Squall mused as he strokes the helmets chin.

"Yeah, but you forgot that one small detail. How the hell are we going to get the nuns from danger?" challenged REX as he looks back to see what's happening.

"Chloe will handle that part when she handles one of the orcs. You just make sure that you time your attack right and we won't have to worry about the other monsters." Olga said as Umbra looks towards her in concern but nodded in conformation as he turns to Squall.

"Think that this plan will work?" Umbra asked Squall who nodded.

"In theory, yeah." the Cryo-Tenno confirmed as he pulls out his Galatine. "At the right timing we can get all the imps and ogres in one go. If we do it right, we're golden."

"…Geez you sure made one hell of a plan Olga. This is going to be insane" Umbra said with an excited chuckle escaping him. "But the ideas exciting and what's the point of life if you can't get excited?"

"So, we're ready then?" REX asked as he grabs his Jat Kittag, ready and waiting to smash.

"Hell, yeah we're ready. Let's do this thing." Umbra said as he grabs his Skiajati ready to slice and dice.

" **Showtime."**

* * *

[Now]

* * *

"Well?" The imp leader asked sinisterly as the other imps looked ready to rape the nuns.

"I-"

"Well it seems you cretins never learn." A regal voice spoke out causing the monsters and Alicia to look over in surprise as they see Olga, Queen of the Dark Elves, walking forward with an aura of authority coming from her very being. The imps that were near the nuns jump off them and proceeded to surround her with the Imp Leader coming up.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't our 'majesty'. We didn't think you would come here of all places." The Imp leader said with a snicker. "Though me and my boys here aren't scared of ya since you don't have much power anymore."

The other Imps cackled as they slowly begin to approach her, but Olga simply smiled as she lifts her staff a little.

"Maybe, but I do have enough for this." The Dark Elf queen said as her staff begins to glow an ethereal purple glow, causing the Imp Leaders eyes to widen at the magic that was gathering.

"STOP HER YOU IDIOTS!" The Imp Leader shouted as the other Imps begin to advance to Olga, but it was too late as bolts of lightning descended from the sky, taking out most of the Imps, except for the Leader. "GRRR! ORCS GET YOUR FAT ASSES OVER HERE AND GET THIS BITCH!"

The orcs, now seeing the problem, begin to advance towards Olga, ready to capture her. However, one of the orcs stiffen as he fell down face first to the floor as Chloe backstabbing the orc. The other Orcs saw this and one of them was about to reach for her, but then it was soon encased in ice killing it instantly because of cold temperatures by Squall.

The last two orcs look around to see who or what did this but they soon won't need to look as two shadows appeared above them, smashing one orc's head by REX and Umbra decapitating the last one. The Imp Leader, now see that he was outnumbered and outmatched, tries to run away…

 **BANG!**

But it didn't get to far as it now has a gaping hole through its skull thanks to Umbra's Tiberion Prime.

"Who said you can leave motherfucker." Umber said in a cold tone as he reloads his gun and looks up to Alicia, who had watched all this happen from her spot. She couldn't believe the Tenno were here. But more importantly she was relieved that the nuns were saved. "Lady Alicia, we need to talk now!"

"R-right." The Princess Knight of Iris said as she and the two other knights followed her. After a few minutes, the Tenno got the nuns down from their posts. They tried hiding whatever modesty they could in the presence of their saviors.

"Thank you so much."

"I thought we were done for."

"Thank you for saving us."

"Goddess bless you."

The Tenno and the Dark Elves only nodded as Alicia and the two knights arrived at the courtyard.

"You two, take the nuns to the castle!" Alicia ordered the two knight that accompanied her. "You'll be safe there until the fighting stops. I need to speak with the Tenno."

The two knights nodded as they gathered the nuns and made their way back to the castle. Now the only ones to remain are the Tenno, Dark Elves, and the Princess Knight of Iris herself. Alicia was looked between the group before approaching the Dark Elf Queen herself. Chloe was about to step forward but Olga raised her hand to halt her and approached the Princess herself.

"So, you're Olga Discordia. The Dark Elf Queen." Alicia said to the Dark Elf Queen in a calm tone.

"And you must be Alicia Arcturus, One of the Princess Knights." Olga said in the same tone as Alicia. The Tenno and Chloe look between the two rulers and were wondering where this was going to lead.

"A-As much as I don't want to say this but I…would like to thank you and the Tenno for saving the nuns from what was about to happened. So, thank you." Alicia said with a bow.

After a few seconds, Olga giggled in a soft tone causing Alicia and the others look to the Dark Elf Queen in surprise.

"There is no need to do that. We were here to help with the Kuroinu threat that was happening into your city and that's what we did." Olga said with a smile as Alicia looks away with a blush on her face.

"A-Anyway! Why don't we go back into the castle and come up with a plan to rid of the remaining Kuroinu forces." The princess said as the Tenno and Dark Elves nodded as they begin to make way to the castle. Before they could enter they were stopped by Abigail, one of the Knights saved by Umbra, who was panting like she went through a marathon.

"Abigail, what happened?" Alicia asked her fellow knight who walked up to her and whispered something into her ear causing Alicia to widen her eyes in fear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRIM IS MISSING?!" Alicia shouted that startled the Tenno and Dark Elves as now one of the Princess Knights have gone missing now of all time.

"We were heading our way back to get her when the maids and servants have told us that Prim was not in your office. We've looked around every part of the castle." Abigail said with her head hanging low knowing that she failed with one of her duties.

"Alicia do you know where Prim might have head off to in this kind of situation?" Squall asked the Princess knight as she begins to ponder on where her cousin would head off to in times like this. After a few second her eyes widened and said.

"The passages underneath the castle!"

* * *

[Feoh – Arcturus Castle: Underground Passages – Dusk]

* * *

After a few minutes of finding the entrance of the Underground passages, Alicia and the others begins to make their way through the passages.

"PRIM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alicia called to her cousin as the Tenno begin to look around for any sign life that was in these passages. After a few seconds, the whole group begin to hear footsteps as three Kuroinu soldiers made their way towards the group. However, Squall was faster as he aimed his **Argonak** rifle at them and pelted the soldiers to death with high caliber bullets, tearing them apart.

"Nice." REX said with a thumbs up.

"Kuroinu mercs? But how did they get here?!" Alicia said in concern as Umbra bends down to observe the corpses that laid before them.

"It seems that someone has let them through here." Olga said causing Alicia to look at the Dark Elf Queen in surprise.

"Are you telling me that someone from my castle has let these bastards in here?!"

"Looks like it." Umbra said as he stood up and looks down the pathway that the soldiers came from. "And from the look of it they can't be too far from here."

Alicia looked down the pathway too and was about to make a dash towards that path, but Squall paces a hand in front of her to prevent her from rushing in. "Hold it there. Don't go rushing in without a plan."

"But Prim is in there! I need to save her!" Alicia shouted as she tries to get pass him but Squall stands in front of her and places his hands on her shoulders firmly to stop her from moving.

"I know and that's why we need to do this right. If you go rushing in there, the possibility of you getting captured or the possibility of Prim getting hurt or worse will rise. We will save her, but you need to be smart about handling this. Alright?" Squall lectures the Princess knight who only looks down but nods all the same.

"All right then. Let's move." Umbra ordered as the whole group begins to make their decent through the passageways.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of twist, turns, and Kuroinu mercs popping out of the woodwork, the group had made their way to a very large room that would hold about 50-60 people in it. At the center of it were Three Kuroinu soldiers and they have the young princess Prim surrounded.

"PRIM!" Alicia shouted in fear at the sight of her cousin being surrounded by these animals.

"ALICIA!" Prim shouted out in fear as tears were leaking from her eyes as the three Kuroinu soldiers turned around and charged at the group, but they didn't last long as Umbra, REX, and Squall mowed them down with automatic fire from their weapons. After that was taken care of, Alicia rushed to her cousin and hugs her tightly.

"I'm glad. I'm glad your safe. They didn't hurt you did they Prim?" Alicia said in concern as she wipes the tears away from Prims face, who only shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." Prim said with a small smile on her face as the others look at the scene with a look of relief on their face.

But that won't last long.

"Lady Alicia!" an elderly voice spoke out as Prime minister Beasly came out of a hallway from the other side of the room. "I'm glad you're safe and sound. We must head out of this place while we still can."

"Prime Minister Beasly…Yes let us-"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" The sudden shout caused the others to turn to Prim who was now glaring at the prime minister in anger.

"When the battle was getting close to the castle, Beasly came to get me though the pathways out of the city. However, when we got here a group of Kuroinu soldiers were waiting for us. For me. Beasly is the one who blown up the gates!"

"Why you little-" Beasly growled as he was about to approach her but was cut off as Alicia got in front of him with her sword at his throat.

"…You bastard." She growled in an angered tone. "How could you? How could you betray your own country? Prim and I saw you like family!"

"Bah! I don't care about that. Your mother, who was a previous Princess Knight, left everything to you after she died. You! A little girl, too in over her head to realize how much power she really has. And what do you do with it? You did NOTHING with it!" Beasly shouted as Alicia went slack-jawed. She had never seen the Prime Minister act like this. She recalled family dinners she and Prim had with the elder man. Times that he smiled at them. Times he played with them as children. But this? It was like a completely different man.

"Your mother was a fool and it seems the apple did not fall far from the tree. You, the so-called 'goddess', and the Princess Knights have done nothing to end the war sooner."

"The only fool here is you." Olga said as she steps forward. "It was because of your kind enslaving my own was the whole reason this war to happen."

"BAH! Lies for a Dark Elf bitch." Beasly scoffed as he turned to the Tenno. "Tenno you must understand that I wanted to end this war. That I wanted to put the proper hierarchy where men are the ones in charge. Please help me Tenno. And we will put the hierarchy back to the way it is."

The Tenno look towards each other then look towards the dark elves and the princess knights in deep thoughts. After a few seconds the Tenno turn back to Beasly and both REX and Squall pointed their guns at him, causing him to back up in fear.

"Not going happen dirtbag. You'll only cause more damage if you walk away." Squall said in a cold tone with his Argonak rifle aimed at the Beasly's skull.

"You will die here today asshole. It's people like you that give guys a bad name." REX said with anger as he turns to Umbra. "Shall I do the honors, Umbra?"

"…Not yet." Umbra said causing his friends to look at him in confusion. "I need to ask him some questions before we execute him, but just so he doesn't get any ideas…"

BANG! BANG!

Umbra quickly points his Aklex Prime and fired two rounds into Beaslys legs, causing the man to fall to the ground, howling in severe pain. The other Tenno, Dark Elves, and the Princess Knights were surprised by the sudden turn of events

"Sir Umbra what are you doing?!" Alicia shouted in surprise as Umbra walks up to the fallen prime minister and place a foot down on his chest preventing him from moving.

"Don't worry we got this." Umbra said he points his pistol back at Beaslys forehead. "Now let's start with the basics old man. How many soldiers does Vault currently have now? When and where is he going to strike next? Give us the answers we like and perhaps you will get better. If not, we'll just leave you down here to bleed to death or I'll just shoot you if I get bored. It's your call old man."

Beasly looked to Umbra with wide eyes with tears of pain running down his face before they narrow as he clenches his hands into the dirt in anger. "…this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Huh?"

"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I SHOULD HAVE WON IF YOU HADN'T INTERFERED! VAULT! YOU PROMISED THAT I WOULD RULE FEOH WITH POWER! WHERE IS THIS POWER VAULT?!" Beasly shouted in hysteria while his whole body was being surrounded by a pale green light. Umbra saw this and was about to put a bullet in the old man's skull, but however…

"WHERE IS THIS SO-CALLED GOD OF YOURS?!"

BOOM!

In an explosion of green mist-like pillar, Umbra was sent flying back as he landed back on the ground with his feet. The others looked towards him to see if he was ok and he was, then the whole group look towards the explosion and was shocked at what they are seeing. Beasly was now on his feet again as his wounds have healed up, but that wasn't the only this that was abnormal. His eyes glowed and ethereal green color and the whites of his eyes are black as night.

"Yes…I can feel it." Beasly said in a now distorted voice. "So, this is the power Vault spoke of…Impressive." He finished with a demented chuckle and grin.

"It can't be…" Olga said in a frightened tone causing the others to turn to her in confusion.

"My lady? You know what's happening." Chole asked her majesty who nodded.

"Indeed, but I thought that the being that has this power was sealed away by my ancestors a long time ago. How can this be?" Olga wandered causing Beasly to chuckle in demented glee.

"It was all thanks to Vault who discovered the gods power. With this power I have seen the future of this world. You two." Beasly said as he pointed to the Dark Elves. "Are going to bear the children of Vault who will breed a new breed of Dark Elves." He said causing Olga and Chloe to draw their weapons in anger. Then he turns his fingers to Alicia and Prim.

"You future is to pleasure me with your very body. Then I will take you as my bitch, a place someone like you deserves to be in! And you little Prim…you maybe able to hide your nature but my god has revealed to me what you really are. Hahahaha!" he stated causing Prim to back up in fear and Alicia to draw out her sword in anger and stood in front of her. Finally, he turned to the Tenno and the smirk he had on his face disappeared.

"But you Tenno…you will not live to see the future when I destroy your very existence before the new god returns to this world! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Beasly finished with a demented laugh as his whole body begins to surround itself with a green mist. As the mist settles down now stood a new form of the former Prime minister. While most of his body remained the same with green vein like line on his upper body and face, his legs are now looking like a pair of red tree branches and his arms now looked like a pair of red flesh-like cannons. Now the being that stood before him was now…

 **Amalgam Beasly**

"He's…an Amalgam?!" Umbra said in surprise causing the others to turn to him in confusion.

"He's a what now?!" REX asked in confusion as he keep his gun aimed at the turned Beasly.

"I will explain after we take care of this guy. Let's get this asshole!" Umbra said as he draws his Skiajati and charges forward with Alicia and Chloe following him and REX, Squall, and Olga providing covering fire of bullets and lightning spells.

Beasly blocked the attacks from the ranged attacks as a few symbols appears above his head: A hammer, a crescent slash, and a lightning bolt. As Umbra, Chloe, and Alicia made it to Beasly and begin to attack the Amalgam with great ferocity, but they soon realize that their attacks are not doing much damage to him. Then, Amalgam Beasly sends the attackers flying back as he aims his new cannon arms at them and begins to fire a barrage of green energy projectiles. Umbra and Chloe were able to get out the way, but Alicia was about to get his by the barrage! Luckily, A blue barrier appears around her and blocks the attack. Alicia turns back to see Prim with a small wand, that has a red jewel in the center of it, casting the barrier spell.

"Prim!"

"I won't let you…" Prim started as she looks towards Beasly in anger. "I won't let you hurt my family!"

Beasly only scoffed as he points one of his cannon arms at Prim. "Pathetic little girl." He said as he fires at Prim, who widen her eyes as the projectiles are about to hit her but was covered in the nick of time as REX stood in front of her, with his [Iron Skin] ability activated, taking the assault face forward.

"SIR REX!" Prim screamed in fear as REX knelt down as the [Iron Skin] ability went to 0% from the attack.

"I'm…Ok Prim." REX said as he got back up the pulls out his Jat Kittag from his back and brings out his new axe: 'Axe of the Beast' from his inventory to his left hand. "You try to keep the others at full capacity. I will try to get this bastard."

Prim look towards him and the others, who are getting up from the attack, in conflict before turning back to REX and nodded her head then casts a healing spell that healed everyone that is her allies. REX nodded at her action and charges at Beasly with great speed for his build. The Tank Tenno swung his hammer at Beasly that barley did damage, but that didn't matter as he used his axe to cut and burn the Amalgam, causing him to thrash around to stop the burning flames. However, as the burning continue, another symbol appeared above Beasly's head: a burning flame, causing him to stop thrashing as the fire dies out. REX has jump back from the attack that the Amalgam unleashed as he lands near Squall.

The Cryo-Tenno did not hesitate as he charges forward and unleashed an [Ice Wave] of razor sharp ice sickles on Beasly who was barley fazed by it, but that was all he needed as Squall shot a [Freeze] sphere on the Amalgam, freezing most of his body in one shot. However, like REX's previous attempt, another symbol appeared over Beaslys head: A snowflake, causing Beasly to thaw out as he points his cannon at Sqaull. The Cryo-Tenno jumps back and uses the [Snow Globe] ability to block most of the attack.

"Damnit! The more we try to kill him, the more he gets protection buffs. What are going to do?!" REX shouted in anger at the situation they're in.

"Lady Olga is there anyway we can defeat this monster?" Chloe asked her queen who only shook her head.

"No, I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?! Didn't you say that this creature was sealed a long time ago?" Alicia said to the Dark Elf Queen who looked at her with a crossed look on her face.

"That doesn't mean I know how it happened. It was thousands of years ago when it happened."

Meanwhile, Umbra was looking between his group and Beasly who was ready to attack again. The scarfed Tenno began to think for a few second and soon came up with a plan as he puts his Skiajati back into its sheath and pulls his Paracesis off his back and turned back to the others.

"REX. Squall. Olga. I'm going to need some covering fire." Umbra said as the other Tenno and Olga nodded and prepared themselves. Umbra, with a silent signal, charged forward as REX and Squall began to fire their guns and Olga begins to fire some Fireball spells.

"Is that the best you can do?" Beasly stated as the bullets and fireball spell didn't do much damage, but that was all Umbra needed as he appears right in front of the Amalgam and-

HOOOOOWWWWLLL!

Unleashed a [Radial Howl], Causing Beasly to cover his eyes from the flashbang effect that he felt on his eyes and then he felt that most of the buffs that he received from this fight has disappeared. Beasly look towards himself in shock and turns back to Umbra who has his Paracesis raised into the air, ready to strike. Beasly tried to block the attack with his arms, hoping that it would be enough from the upcoming attack.

However,…

SLASH!

It didn't matter as Umbra cuts Beasly's arms completely off with complete ease and carved into his chest with the giant blade. Beasly coughs out a massive amount of blood as he begins to step back and fell to his knees in pain that he was feeling. The scarfed Tenno walks up to Beasly and points his Paracesis at the Amalgam's throat.

"It's over Beasly. Now tell me what I want to know now." Umbra said causing Beasly to growl in anger like an animal and was about to speak. However, Beasly began to spasm a bit.

"W-What? What's happening?!" Beasly said as he begins to look up with wide eyes and begins to speak to himself as if…someone else was there "Wh-What do you mean I have expanded my uses?! No! NOOOOOOOO!" the former prime minister yelled as his eyes begin to glow an ethereal glow and lowers head to the ground. Umbra was confused as he slowly approaches the Amalgam. However, the Amalgam instantly shot his head up with his eyes are fully glowing causing Umbra to step back and got back in position to cut him down. The Amalgam only chuckled at this action.

" **Well it seems that my presence can quite a bit of a scare for you Tenno.** " Beasly or whoever was speaking through him with a deep chuckle. Then he turns to look at the others that was nearby " **And it seems that there are more of you here. A Rhino Tenno, A Frost Tenno, an Arcturus, an innocent soul, and Dark Elves: both pure and half-blooded. This is quite…interesting.** "

"Are you…the Black Beast?" Olga ask the possessed Beasly who only chuckled at the question.

" **Is that what they call me now? It seems that the people on this world has little to no imagination when it comes to titles.** " the possessed Amalgam said with mirth in his tone.

"You're a Sentient." Umbra said causing the others and the possessed Amalgam look towards him. "But I know for a fact that you're not Hunhow or the Sentient Queen. WHO are you?"

The Amalgam look towards Umbra for a few second before he begins to chuckle a hollow laugh as the Amalgams body begins to slowly turns to dust. " **It has been many eons since I have heard that name in but you are correct Tenno I'm not Hunhow or the Sentient Queen…I am SOMNUS, Sentient Destroyer of Will. Until we see each other again Tenno. Hehehehehe.** " The Amalgam, now known as SOMNUS, said with another hollow chuckle as Beasly's body finally beaks down into dust. The others look at the dust pile in complete silence before REX decided to break the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" REX shouted as Umbra sighed as he turns to the other and said in a grave tone.

"What just happened was now much worse than we though."

The battle for Feoh is over…but the war for Eostia has finally begun.

* * *

PHEW! Done and Done! I wanted to get this chapter done the most cause now it's the turning point for the Tenno and the others. Now I will be writing an aftermath chapter for this chapter in a few weeks to a month. The Tenno will catch a break and they might get a...'reward'...if you know what I mean.

 ***Song playing in the background: Let's get it on* for a few seconds**

NO!

BANG

*FinalReviewer holding a M37 Assault Rifle with the barrel smoking and the dead song now laying at his feet*

NONE OF THAT! SHAME ON YOU! ... Well I better get some rest and I will get back on this.

Peace!


	9. Chapter 7 point 5

HOLY CRAP I HAD A ROUGH COUPLE OF WEEKS! Caught myself a really nasty cold and had to go out my home state for my thanksgiving holiday with my folks while i was sick. Talk about a rough ride.

Anyway lets look at those reviews:

Perseus12: **Well, at least that bloody bastard Beasley is dead and I'm TOTALLY HAPPY! The Battle of Feoh is over, the Black Dog Rebellion on Eostia is just only the beginning for the Tennos. *British accent* Good chapter, I'd say. *Thumbs UP!* I'll just wait to read the next chapter of this 'reward'.**

 **Answer:** Yep. One down and many to go! and the Reward is now my friend so you may want to grab some...stuff for this chapter. just some friendly advice. ;)

GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON: **Will there be perhaps other Tenno arrive later on, be too much for three Tenno to handle things for a continent and now the eostians have just witnessed what seemed to be an ancient evil so terrifying and pulling the strung the black dogs or the monsters don't even know it yet. But why do the dogs call them traitors when they never even worked for them or considered allies in the first place? They really need to think that lol. Will the characters you mention make another appearance as they seem to have been giving full description and name to support the Tenno.**

 **Answer:** Your close but the new Tenno will be Eostians. The reason why the Kuroinu soldiers thought that is because they were comrades because they were male and thought they have the same goal which was not the case. Also the characters that I mention in Chapter 7 will either be brief cameos or side-characters later down the road.

Dontus -not Donut- Powerus: **Wait a rew- O-oh...Also, at the second dream the groggy Tenno can easily kill a small sentient with half of that Tenno's energy bar gets as low as half. I dunno about you but I think that that's a piece of the Lore, and I think that the Tenno needed to limit their usage to succumb to the void like the voices and stuff. like overheating a laser weapon. They need to use the amps to magnify their damage without using too much power and the schools were there to help them how to spend their power wisely that befits their personality. So, yeah, these kiddies have some overpowered void magic. Just a Tenno with a weapon and channel some void avadacadabra then boom.**

 **Answer:** Yep that's how it is. They will get Amps soon that will match their fighting style.

DefinitelyNotOriginal: **i see a reference of Doom and Kuroinu crossover.**

 **Answer:** Yep just want to pay homage to a really great crossover.

Rotrox: **Hmmm... so i caught 2 scenes that seemed familiar...The one with the axe is from a DoomxKuroinu story if i am not wrong. And the fight with Squall in the mist is eerily similar in how the fight between Cocytus and the lizardmen in Overlord played out in the end.**

 **Answer:** Just like my last answer: Paying homage. And yes you're correct because it was an awesome scene that needed to be homage as well.

EnriksD8: **OK, nice new chapter. Love the moment where REX got thrown into a shop and comes out with an enchanted axe. It was a nice reference at quentin3655's "Infernal Dawn", complete with the shopkeep shitting their pants.**

 **Answer:** Glad you enjoyed this chapter and you got sharp eyes my friend! Just like the previous answers i gave out: just wanted to pay homage.

Cubias: **I will say that I do enjoy your story and even if the update is a bit sporadic, the sole effort of updating at all in that pace is very much appreciated. There's only one thing that bothers me ever since chapter 2 (or the chapter you show the load outs). Why am I not seeing Chromatic Blade on your Excalibur build? I know its meta and you would like to not make it a curb stomp everytime but cmon, multi elemental sword beams.**

 **Answer:** I'm glad that you are enjoying my story and thank you for your patience. As for the Chromatic Blade in my Excalibur build...maybe I will put it in later when i get the chance but for now i would like to stay with my current build.

KazuMiko: **Take as much time as you need, waiting for these chapters are worth it.**

 **Answer:** Thank you very much. I really appreciate what you said.

Ruberforumfree: **And he didn't kill them when they were blinded why? Now they have someone backing them up for a bullshit reason**

 **Answer:** Too many to kill one at a time and the 'bullshit' reason is to keep the story from being safe and boring if it ended to quickly.

Now that the reviews have been taken care of, time to head to the story.

It's SHOWTIME!

 **WARNING!: There will be Lemons of plenty in this chapter. you have been warned!**

* * *

Chapter 7.5: Aftermath of Feoh

* * *

After the Battle with the Amalgam Beasly, The Tenno and their allies headed to the destroyed gate that was still standing with Kuroinu stragglers that could not get to their allies who were pushed out and in by the two opposing forces. It became a losing battle for the Kuroinu and many realized this. Hundreds of demons and men were slaughtered as they were pushed against each other. Only a few were able to slip past the Alliance and escape.

The Kuroinu were forced to retreat back to the badlands and return to their self-proclaimed king at the Black Fort.

Speaking of which…

* * *

[The Dark Fortress - Throne Room – Evening]

* * *

"Beasly has fallen…" Vault said in a calm tone as the other conspirators looked towards each other in concern at their kings calm position.

"Correct. It seems the Tenno have interfered at the Battle of Feoh and send our forces back with their tails between their legs." Kin said as he read the report he received from one of the stragglers that has returned form that bloodbath.

"That joke wasn't funny Kin." Hicks said with a scowl.

"Who said I was?"

"So…how do we proceed from this?" John Mandeville asked the rest of his cohorts on what to do next.

"I propose that we begin our next assault on the next fortress city while we still have the chance." Said Michelle while eating a slice of ham.

"It will take weeks in advance before we can proceed with the next attack after what happened. Try to think with your head boy." Grave Levantine said in a harsh tone causing the fat noble to slump in his chair with a pout.

"Plus, it is getting harder to do our business with the knights of every fortress being on high alert now." One of the Mortadella Brothers spoke up and the other brother nodded at this.

"Be as it may we need to proceed with our plans. Shamuhaza how is your project coming along?" John Mandeville asked the bandaged man who look ups from his notes.

"So far the [Amalgam Process] is still in progress. Beasly was a perfect candidate but due to his old age and stature it is possible it made him very easy to be defeated." Shamuhaza said as he returns to his notes.

"So, what's the plan now Vault?" Hicks asked Vault as the others look towards your king who was silent though the whole conversation.

"…Return to your stations at once. Make sure that you keep yourselves from being suspicious. Go. Now!" Vault ordered as the men at the table nodded as the left the table via teleportation towards their locations, leaving only Vault, Hicks, and Kin to remain in the throne room. "You're right about the Tenno Hicks. We should have dealt with them when we had the chance."

"Damn right we should have."

"But now we just got to make do with what we got." Vault said as he pulls out the Sentient-infused greatsword and sphere the places them on the table. "Still think that we can win this war SOMNUS?"

" **In due time, Vault."** SOMNUS voice spoke out from the greatsword and sphere which flickered and glow when he spoke. **"When the time comes the Tenno will fall and this world will belong to you and your men. That I can assure you."**

* * *

[Feoh – Arcturus Castle – Office – Evening]

* * *

The Tenno, Dark Elves and the Princess Knights are standing around the desk of the office looking over the damage reports from the battle that just happened in the fortress and the castle town.

"It seems that we have lost a total of 110 soldiers and 23 knights. Civilian count around the hundreds and still counting.." Alicia said in frustration as she rubbed her temples in frustration as Prim tries to calm her down.

"How many P.O.W.s have we captured?" Umbra asked the two Princess Knights who look towards him with confused looks on their faces. "Prisoners of War."

"Oh! Around 50 Kuroinu soldiers. They have been detained in our dungeons for judgement soon enough." Alicia said with a nod. "There is one thing I would like to know."

"You want to know what happened down there do you?" Umbra asked as the Princess Knights and the Dark Elves nodded at his question, causing the umbral Tenno to sigh and nods. "Well tell you but first we need to show you something."

REX and Squall looked towards their Leader in confusion before it dawned on them on what Umbra was saying. "Are you sure you want to do this? We showed the Dark Elves but the Princesses?" REX asked as Umbra looks at his friends and nodded. The Tenno looked at each other in silence before nodding and activating Transference to become Charles, Ryan, and Aaron in the flesh once more. The Dark Elves were alright with what they saw what happened before but the Princess Knights were surprised at what they saw.

"W-Wh-What the-" Alicia was about to ask the big question but Charles raised his hand to stop her from speaking.

"I know that you have a lot of questions about this but that will have to wait. For now, I believe you have a better question right?" Charles said causing Alicia and Prim to frown but nodded as right now their main question held more importance.

"What exactly is the 'Sentient'?" Alicia asked as Charles nodded and begins to explain what the Sentient are to the best of his knowledge.

"The Sentients are an artificial race from the Tau System that were the chief enemies of the Orokin Empire during the Old War. They were originally created by the Orokin as terraforming machines, to be sent to the Tau System. For this purpose, and against the misgivings of certain group called the Orokin Executors, they were gifted with an extreme degree of adaptability and resilience, bordering on true self-determination. As their name suggests, they inadvertently gained sentience. Coupled with their own innate abilities, they proved to be a formidable threat for the Orokin Empire." Charles said with his arms crossed.

"So, your telling me these 'Sentients' have turned on their masters? How is that possible if they were created by these Orokin?" Olga asked in confusion.

"Because the sentience they had gained caused them to realize that their creators would lay waste to the Tau system as they did with our world, and thus they returned to the Origin system to wage war with the Orokin. With their advanced adaptability they were taking over the most sophisticated Orokin technology, and gradually gaining powerful resistances even to the most advanced of Orokin weaponry. They pretty much got their asses handed to them." Ryan said shrugging his shoulders.

"So how the world did they manage to survive these monsters?" Chole asked in a questioning tone.

"In desperation the Orokin utilized the child survivors of an incident known as the Zariman Ten Zero, to whom the Void had gifted immense power, to fight back against the Sentient threat. They were trained in the old ways of battle and given conduits: The Warframes, that could withstand, channel and amplify their power were created. With the use of the Tenno, the Orokin managed to turn the tide of battle." Aaron said as he looked around the room to see if someone can answer his hidden question.

"…It's was you." Prim said softly as she looked towards the Tenno in sadness. "You were part of that incident and became soldiers for your Empire didn't you?"

"That's correct but replace soldiers with weapons and you be spot on." Ryan said causing the Princess Knights and Dark Elves to look at his in shock and horror. These men were child soldiers?! Such a concept as child soldiers are heavily frowned upon in Eostia cause of the effect it has on grown up children.

"Wait if you said that it was to turn the tide of battle, how come the Orokin lost?" Alicia asked in confusion.

"Because the Orokin were betrayed by Ballas, one of the Executives who had grown vengeful over the death of his beloved Margulis, another Executive who was our caretaker when we have returned from the Void. Using information provided to him by Ballas, a Senitent hivemind named Hunhow sent his daughter Natah, under a human appearance that resembles Margulis, to serve as a mole within the Origin System. She would destroy the Empire from within and exterminate the Tenno." Aaron said with a downcast look on his face.

"Yet you still stand. Which means something happened in order for you to survive." Olga asked as Charles nodded.

"Correct. Natah completed Hunhow's main objective with the purge of the Orokin but she could not bring herself to kill the Tenno. Instead, Natah chose to adopt them as her own children, as her human predecessor, Margulis, had done before. She hid the Reservoir, the Tenno's only weakness, in the Void, keeping it safe from the retaliation of the Sentient. Denying her old identity, Natah took the name of the flower most beloved by Margulis, the Lotus, and became the Tenno's custodian." Charles finished as he turns to Olga. "Now that's story is taken care of, how about you tell me why you called that Sentient the 'Black Beast'?"

Olga looked towards Charles and sighed as she begins her explanation. "It over 6,000 years ago when the Black Beast emerged from the stars. As tall as a mountain and an indestructible army at it's back it nearly conquered Eostia and it's neighboring lands, but it was with the combined efforts of my ancestors and the Goddess that they were able to hold the tide from swallowing the world, but overtime we almost came to defeat if it wasn't for the Other Gods that appeared during our darkest hour."

"Other Gods?" Ryan asked in curiosity as he wanted to know about these Other Gods.

"Unknown gods that descended from the very stars as they charged forward to drive our enemies to defeat and became our saviors. They were warrior-gods cast in steel and fury striking our enemies in a way they could never comprehend." Olga said causing Charles to look up to her in surprise and said.

"Excalibur was the first."

Olga looked at Charles in confusion. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"What you said: 'Warrior-Gods cast in steel and fury striking our enemies in a way they could never comprehend.' Do you know what that means?!" Charles said as looks over to his friends who had wide eyes because they know that line as well.

"Wait. are you saying that-" Aaron stared as Charles nodded.

"Yes. The warrior-gods…were Tenno."

The Dark Elves and the Princess Knights were in silent shock at the revelation that Charles presented. The warrior gods from their legends were the same kind of beings that stood before them. So that would mean that they were literally standing next to actual gods!

"Are you…the gods from millenniums ago?" Prim asked in surprAaron, but Charles shook his head.

"No. We are a later generation of Tenno. I'm a 3rd Generation Tenno while Ryan and Aaron are 5th Generation Tenno." Charles said as looks towards the Dark Elves and the current Princess Knights that are here. "I suppose now would be a proper introduction of who we are. My name is Charles with my codename being Umbra and my current rank is Dragon of the Tenno Order. At your service." He finished with a salute.

"My name is Ryan with my codename being REX and my current rank is Tiger of the Tenno Order. Pleasure to work with ya." Ryan said with a salute as well.

"My name is Aaron with my codename being Squall and my current rank is Eagle of the Tenno Order. At your service as well." Aaron said with a salute as well.

"We, The Tenno, are here to assist in ending this war with the Kuroinu!"

* * *

[Feoh – Arcturus Castle – Guest Room #1 – Night]

* * *

Charles was laying down on his bed as he begins to think over about the current events with his Warframe in a zen position near the bed. After introducing themselves and fully getting acquainted with their new comrades, Olga suggested that everyone would be prepared to head out tomorrow to head to an ancient temple that has a detailed history about the ancient Tenno and how they came to be. But unfortunately, it was in the Feoh mountains which means that the possibility of coming across the monster that they face will show up again. Charles shuddered a bit from the memory of the colossal beast and is its tremendous power but had to shake it off so that he would stop shaking. After a few moments he heard a knock on his door. Charles got up and held one of his Aklex Prime pistols then heads to the door and slightly opens it but was surprised to see it was Olga on the other side.

"Hello Charles. Do you mind if I come in?" Olga asked as Charles nodded and opens the door fully to let her inside his room.

"Was there anything you wanted?" Charles asked. Olga Discordia, the absolute powerhouse of the Dark Elves, and the master of all Dark Spells walks over to one of the windows with a solemn look on her face.

"Thank you so very much, Charles." She said, seeing confusion in Charles's eyes making her continue. "If it wasn't for you and your comrades we would have been nothing but sex slaves to Vault." She stated.

"It's alright, Your Majesty." Charles said. "I understand. It was my personal duty and mission to make sure you are safe." Charles took a deep breath, ending in a sigh. The Queen looked up towards him, finding his black hair to be looking soft, and his chiseled features from the possible manual labor while out fending against monsters and Kuroinu soldiers to be somewhat irresistible.

"In any case, thank you, Charles." She replied. "I understand that you are wondering why I'm here, but I'm here to offer you a proposition of sorts." She said, the faintest of red dusted across her cheeks.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Charles asked.

"You'll see. But first, you may call me Olga." She said. "Do you wish to know why I am the last pure blooded Dark Elf in Eostia?"

"Honestly? Yeah. I want to know how that happened." Charles responded.

"Well, centuries ago, The Elves of all races, and Humans use to live together in harmony, but everything changed when a massive slave trade began to happen involving mostly Elves and other Demi-Humans around 300 years ago." She explained. "Ever since most male Dark Elves have been either enslaved of killed during that event. That was the whole reason why I started this war to begin with."

"It's a shame what happened, I have to be honest about that. Such a terrible thing happened to such a beautiful woman." He said, eyes widening quickly before turning his head and closing his eyes. Turning back slowly, he noticed that her eyes were wide open with shock. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no. It's alright." She interrupted, hiding a reddening face from Charles before facing him again before a small smile graced her face. "Charles, I have a proposition." She asked causing him to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? " He asked.

"I possess a unique ability to transfer a portion of my magical powers to another that I can trust fully." Olga explained.

"What does this power come with and how would I gain such a thing?" He asked. Her response was to close in, only two inches apart from him, a small smile on her face which he suddenly noticed as absolutely stunning.

"Gaining this power will allow you to have access to magic since you. But to gain it..." Olga's faint blush became visible, and Charles noticed it clearly now.

"You must lay with me."

"…You want me to what?!" He asked with eyes widened and a small blush on his face.

"You can consider this a... personal benefit for yourself and I can use it as a way to help Eostia as much as I can." She said, her voice gaining a mix of a sultry purr and a nervous statement. Charles stood still, shocked completely be her statement.

"Are you sure you're not rushing things a bit here? Do you honestly feel alright with this?" He asked, and the Dark Elf Queen smiled.

"A wise observation. However, my feelings on the matter are true. If you do decide to bed me, no word of it will come from my mouth unless you want me to." She stated.

"Are you sure you want to do this with someone you love? It is a very important thing to a woman and a man." He said, and she nodded, processing his words and thinking of her response.

"A completely understandable position for you to have. It does seem way too good to be true. But however, you mention that I would rather do this with the person I love right?" Olga asked as Charles nodded. "Well I'm looking at the man I love and willing to do this with. Are you willing to do so too?" She finished with a beautiful smile on her face.

Charles was surprised one again by her confession that he slowly begins to understand the past events and action that he did with her had an effect on her, but to be honest he kind of had a small crush on the Dark Elf Queen because not just her appearance but also by her sharp wit and personality. So, when she admits that she loved him and wants to do it with him…Well we know where this is going.

"…Alright Olga. Let's do it." He said with a small smile on his face. "It would be nice to do it with a woman that I care and love for."

* * *

-Lemon 1: Charles x Olga START!-

* * *

The Queen smiled, radiating joy at being accepted by Charles despite her own sins, and embraced him. Encased in each other's arms, Charles noticed that he was just barely taller than Olga, who placed her hands around his neck. He placed his hands on her sides, feeling the softness of her skin through her royal clothing. Closing her eyes, Olga moved forward, trapping Charles's lips with hers. Being new to this, Charles applied information from his world other than his gaming knowledge into this world. This information was kiss scenes from movies and media, as well as knowledge on intercourse from health classes and lonely nights online from before being brought to this world.

The Queen guided them backwards as the kissed, removing her crown, tossing it to a shelf nearby. She then placed her staff and jewelry next to the crown, moving away from the shelf to the bed. Pulling away for a moment, both parties panted as they took in air. Looking down at Charles's outfit, both parties looked into each other's eyes, nodding. Charles started to remove hoodie, throwing it onto the ground. Now in his white t-shirt and pants only, the Queen decided it was her turn. With a sultry smile, she grabbed the waist of her royal outfit, pulling it up and revealing her black underwear, flinging the outfit out of view.

Charles kicked off his shoes, returning to kiss the Queen. Deciding to be adventurous, the Tenno slowly wriggled his tongue against her lips. Accepting of this, the Queen opened her mouth, her tongue meeting with his, both swirling together in a sort of dance that allowed one to fully taste the other. The Queen then removed her choker, throwing it to where her most of her outfit was and continuing to make out with the Tenno.

Charles kicked away his shirt and the sweatpants, now only in a pair of black boxers. With both Queen and Tenno now stripped down to their underwear, Charles decided to be a little more aggressive. Placing one hand on Olga's lower back and the other on the back of her head, gently laying her down onto the bed before climbing on top of her and attacking. Remembering which spots were stimulating for women, he placed one hand on her side again, moving his hand up and down in a slow, sensuous movement that made her hold back a sigh of pleasure. She entangled her hands into his hair, finding it as soft as she had thought earlier, pulling him down to push his lips even further into her own. Charles then moved his right hand to her left breast and rubbed slow circles on her lower back with his other hand. She began to moan into the kiss, breaking for air a minute later.

"Charles... you can touch them directly." She said, removing her bra, covering her exposed chest with one arm. Slowly pulling it away, Charles was welcomed to the sight of the Queen's Queen-sized breasts, approximately E-Cup in his eyes. He grabbed hold of her left breast, feeling her nipple harden under his palm as he started to fondle her. Pinching the pink nub caused her to moan in ecstasy, and Charles pecked her lips with his own, smiling. He placed a second hiss on her jawline, then on her neck, trailing down to a swift set of butterfly kisses to her collarbone before moving further down. Olga mewled more in pleasure as his kisses trailed down her right breast, giving it a test lick. When she started to moan more, he knew it was the right option, circling the nipple with his tongue as he pinched and played with the other one. His partner then wrapped her hands around his head to push him even further to gain even more pleasure, grinding on his right thigh.

Due to being left without sexual release after so long, Olga was experiencing pleasure words could not come close to describing. His slow yet methodical way of pleasuring her breasts allowed her to feel every lick, every pinch, every attempt at pleasure he had on her. She threw her head back and moaned when he gently started to nibble her nipple, her body filling with more and more pleasure as he switched his hand for his mouth and vice-versa on her chest, giving oral attention to her other breast. She had secretly already cummed on his leg while he was licking her sensitive nubs and felt another orgasm building within her.

"C-Charles, I'm close!" She announced and ground herself even further on his thigh before eventually cumming, spraying sexual juices into her panties as she clutched onto Charles's head. Pulling away, Charles saw the form of the Queen panting, chest jiggling with every breath she took.

"Let me serve you some more, Your Majesty." He said her status teasingly while moving downwards, now two inches away from her cloth-covered flower. Removing her panties, he threw them to the side and was met with a perfectly shaven, soaking wet pair of lips. Blowing on it made the Queen release a rather cute mewl, her eyes widening with pleasure when his lips contacted her pussy. Wriggling his tongue inside was the best action he made, because Olga bent her back in an arc, throwing her head back once more. Charles placed his hands on her wide bountiful ass, squeezing it as he pushed his tongue into her as deep into her as he could. He then pulled out his tongue, replacing it with two fingers as he aimed his tongue for a different target.

"Charles, what are you doi-AHN!" She moaned, feeling his tongue run over her most sensitive nub, sucking and licking it relentlessly as he thrust his fingers as fast and as deep into her as he was currently able to, overloading the Queen with pleasure and making her cum for the third time in a row. Screaming his name, the Queen came again, and Olga began to lap up her juices, still enjoying the sweet taste she had.

"M-My turn, Charles." Olga stated, rolling so that she was now on top of him. Pecking his lips much like he had done earlier, she trailed down, methodically leaving soft kisses of her own on his pecs and abs until reaching his underwear. Seeing a rather large tent straining against the fabric, the Queen decided that it was her 'royal duty' at that point in time to make sure the Tenno was thoroughly pleased, with her body as the tool for this task. She grabbed the hem of his underwear, eyes widening at the sight of his ten inch erection standing tall and proud. She could see the veins pulsing as it twitched.

"My my~? I would think that this is your most powerful weapon." She said, a teasing tone in her voice. Wrapping her left hand around the tower of meat, she started to slowly move her hand up and down his length, resulting in Charles grunting out pleasured grunt. She used her other hand to tuck one of her two loose bangs behind her ear, moving it to his thigh as she moved her face closer to the monster of a cock Charles wielded.

Charles watched her work his meat with a steady pace of her hand, a breath on it making him shiver. Opening her mouth, Olga slid her tongue from base to head, creating more grunts from Charles. She then decided to wrap her mouth around the head, still jacking him off with her right hand. Slowly bobbing her head, the Queen started to suck him off. The Tenno laid back and enjoyed the treatment, bending down to grab one of her breasts. Her hand on his thigh moved down to her soaking folds, rubbing them as she sped up her movements upon his member. After about ten minutes of furious sucking, Olga removed her hand from his member, to shove him as far down her throat as possible. He placed a hand on the back of her head, to assist her in the pleasure, taking full advantage of her deepthroat to feel even more pleasure. This lasted another five minutes, until Charles began to feel his release begin.

"Olga, I'm going to cum!" Charles announced, releasing ropes of semen into her throat and painting the rest of her mouth white. She pulled back, taking a moment to swallow the rest of it, opening her mouth afterwards to show Charles that she swallowed it all.

"You've been paying quite a lot of attention to my breasts, Charles. If you truly prefer breasts like my own, then I feel that you will enjoy this." She said, grabbing her large, bountiful breasts in her hands, and wrapping them around his member. Charles gripped the bedsheets as he started to thrust into her breasts, Olga adding to this sexual act by taking the head into her mouth once again, sucking off the two inches of dick that poked out from the top of her chest.

Having not experienced something like this before, Charles was currently in a world of pleasure. Her heavenly chest, her warm tongue, her vacuum grip on him, all of this combined led Charles to experience pleasure. As a result, he came into her mouth again several minutes later, Olga pulling away with a smile on her face.

"Still hard, are you? I hope you continue to surprise me, though I know you'll do so. Much. _More_." She purred, switching them back to their original positions of herself on bottom, and Charles on top. "Now then, take that dick of yours and stick it in me." She said in a lustful tone.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Charles said, gripping his member to line up with her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck in horny anticipation, and in one quick movement his member was buried fully within her.

"AAAAHN~!" Olga screamed in pleasure, this being the first time that she had a man inside her with a trickle of blood leaking out, showing that she's no longer a virgin. She could feel herself be stretched out by him, and she could feel every last vein on his member inside her. Taking a moment to adjust to the overload of pleasure, she placed rapid kisses on Charles's lips, him doing the same.

"Olga, I'm going to start moving." Charles said after a minute, and she responded by hooking her left leg around his right.

"Do it. Make me your woman." She said, and he began to pull out, all the way until only the head remained inside her. Once this was the case he then pushed himself back in all the way, slamming into her cervix in one fell swoop. Her tightened her grip on his head, burying her face into the crook of his neck and latching her teeth onto his shoulder as he started to fuck her. His movements were that of a beginner, that she understood, but they were also _amazing_. She could feel every last inch as he plowed her like a field, ramming her cervix with more precision. Speeding up, Charles placed his hands from the sides of her head to her ass again, squeezing the soft cheeks as he continued to plow her.

With the sound of slapping flesh and the smell of sweat and sex filling the room, the pair continued to enjoy each other's body to the fullest. The Queen was holding on to him for dear life as he slammed his member into the deepest depths pf her pussy, and the Queen was at the receiving end of nirvana, delivered to her in ten inches of flesh belonging to the umbral Tenno.

Charles thought her breast job earlier was heaven, but he was extremely glad to admit that he was wrong this time. Her pussy was so tight and warm, each movement causing her to clamp down on him, creating an even tighter fleshy pocket for him to ram himself into. With his hands on her ass, a rather hard thrust caused some of her juices to spill out. Charles had to hold back a laugh, coming out as a low growl that the Queen liked to hear.

"I-It feels even better than before!" Olga moaned, now wrapping her legs around his waist. His cock slammed even harder than before into her, and she felt a very special spot inside her get pressed by the tip. "MMMMMHH!" She muffled her scream into his shoulder, as he not rammed directly into her G-spot. He released more pleasured growls into her ear as he bucked into her, the past hour feeling like an eternity for both of them. After about ten more minutes, he finally felt his orgasm coming.

"Olga, I'm getting close!" He yelled.

"M-Me too! Do it inside, Charles! AHN!" Then the Queen came, tightening her hold on him inside to milk him for everything he had to offer. Riding through her orgasm, Charles pumped even harder and faster into her, making her cum for the second time in a row before he too succumbed to orgasm, flooding her insides with his sticky white fluids, both parties screaming each other's name during his release. Afterwards, Charles rolled over on his back, Olga panting on his chest.

"I...Darling, that was _divine_." Olga breathed out, as Charles moved a stray bang out of her face.

"I agree, but should I be worried that you could get-" Charles added but was stopped when Olga placed a slender finger on his lips.

"Don't worry I have placed a seal on my womb so that I won't get pregnant unless I want to be. Besides it seems that you're still hard." She wriggled her hips and mewled in pleasure at feeling his still-hard erection rub against her inner walls. "Would you like to go again?" She asked, already nipping at his shoulder.

"Oh yeah...Round 2." Charles said, a grin on his face. Olga grinned as she kissed him fully again as they begin to enjoy themselves again.

* * *

-Lemon 1 OVER!-

[Feoh – Arcturus Castle – Guest room #2 – Night]

* * *

While the new lovebirds are in another session Ryan was doing a few push ups and sit ups to keep himself ready while his Warframe was in the Zen position nearby his bed. After finishing his work out, he heard a knock on his door. He heads to the door and opens it up to see Chloe on the other side.

"Hey Ryan. Can we talk for a moment?" Chloe asked in concern with Ryan giving her a confused look but nodded as he lets her in. After closing the door Ryan turns to Chloe.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Ryan asked.

"…How do I make it stop?" Chloe asked, confusing the Tenno.

"Make what stop?" Ryan asked back, hopefully she'll be more specific on what she's talking about.

"My heart… it won't shut up about the stupidest thing ever since we first met at the Dark Fortress." Chloe clenched her hand onto her chest more.

"Huh, won't stopping your heart means you'll die?" Ryan confused more on what Chloe is talking about.

"You idiot! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Chloe snapped.

"Hey, don't go yelling at me when you're not making any sense, Miss "Assassin"! Besides, you're the one who's an idiot who doesn't know how to act like a normal human being." Ryan mocked.

"Oh, and you do? Having the power of legendary gods that once roam the earth and destroy everything in its path, you probably didn't felt like you even belong with anyone except your comrades." Chloe snarled.

"At least I have a family I care for!" Ryan shouted back as the two lean their face closer to each other.

The next thing that happen blew Ryan's mind completely, Chloe just smacked her lips right on his with her eyes close while his eyes are wide open of shock for a few seconds until he slowly sink into the kiss that lasted for half a minute and Chloe pulls herself away as her eyes are shadowed by her hair.

"I love you…" Chloe whispered.

"What was that?" Ryan asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't imaging it.

"I said I LOVE YOU! Ah fuck, there I said it!" Chloe confessed angry with her cheeks blushing and Ryan became more shock of the sudden confession the girl he never expected to hear her say.

"H… How long have you… love me?" Ryan asked becoming nervous unsure of what to do in a situation like this.

"I told you, since we meet at the Dark Fortress." Chloe said.

Then out of nowhere, Ryan is now the one doing the surprise kiss on the lips which shock Chloe as he wraps his arms around her body as if he didn't want to let her go and Chloe slowly sink into the kiss too.

"To be honest, I actually have a bit of a crush on you when we first met. Kind of hard not too when I saw a cute girl like you" Ryan admitted.

"Glad I'm up to your taste in woman." Chloe grinned.

* * *

-Lemon 2: Ryan x Chloe START!-

* * *

"Chloe…" Ryan purely said as he stroked Chloe's cheek and she eagerly slammed her lips against his. Both sets of eyes of red and blue glistened while they kissed and he continued to stroke her cheek. Chloe moaned in bliss as she felt Ryan's tongue lick its way into her mouth and she welcomed it. Both groaned as their tongue clashed savagely and slobbered on one another.

Ryan placed his hand on Chloe's lower back and stroked it. She brushed her fingers through his hair and pressed her bosom against his chest. He moaned at this while Chloe felt how muscular Ryan's with her chest and they eventually separated lips. Ryan sat upright and Chloe did the same; only to kiss once again.

Chloe placed her hand on the back of Ryan's head and he stroked her lower back. She sat on Ryan's lap as he kissed his life-long comrade and she gripped the zipper of his jacket. Their tongues reunited as Chloe pulled down Ryan's zipper and he temporarily took his hands off of her to roll his shoulders backwards; allowing his jacket to fall off. He wrapped his arms around Chloe once more and she teasingly squished her breasts on his chest again.

Though Ryan caught on to what Chloe was hinting at with this course of action, he wasn't done just yet with kissing the blue-eyed woman and neither was she. Just then, Chloe's hand slid down Ryan's back and she placed it on his stomach. She felt only muscle and was very impressed with what she was feeling. Next, she gripped the underside of his shirt and began lifting it up.

To get it completely off, Chloe broke her kiss and Ryan held still as she lifted his shirt off before tossing it to the floor. Chloe grinned in delight as she observed Ryan's muscular chest and she purred while licking her lips.

"Nice abs." Chloe purred while swaying her chest as she planted both hands on his abdomen and smiled in satisfaction at how strong he felt.

"Well, I aim to please." Ryan chuckled and Chloe placed her forehead on his. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Ryan, let's shake things up." Chloe smiled.

"How?" Ryan asked and Chloe seductively laughed again before she took his hands. She placed his left hand at the highest button of her top and winked at him. "You mean…?" Ryan asked when he understood her and Chloe mouthed her permission to him. He nervously undid her button before moving on to undo the final three and he slowly opened her blouse.

The second he opened it; he was treated to the fascinating sight of her bare bosom. Chloe smiled as she threw her blouse to the ground and Ryan wrapped his arms around her as he smothered his lips against her. She tenderly planted her hand on his cheek again as he fell back and took her with him. Chloe landed on top of Ryan and smothered her mounds against his chest.

Chloe cupped Ryan's face and stroked both of his cheeks then she sat up and displayed her large breasts as Ryan stared in awe.

Not wasting a second, he cupped the ample and perky mounds before groping them. Ryan buried his fingers into them and massaged what he was able to fit into his hands.

Chloe moaned as Ryan caressed and squeezed her breasts. In return, she began grinding her crotch on his and she was pleased to see a tent forming in his pants. Ryan kneaded the orbs together and fondled them. His fingers rubbed them and tenderly played with them.

Chloe's tits began to grow hard from Ryan's touch and she smiled at him. He smothered the mounds and his fingers massaged them nonstop. Ryan's fingers gripped Chloe's nipples and started to pull them forward. Chloe whimpered as Ryan teased her tits and while pulling on them, he started twisting them.

The blushing blonde woman felt her arousal start to rise and closed her eyes with her blush slowly overtaking her lovely face. Ryan smirked while tweaking and yanking Chloe's buds until they were fully erect.

He freed and Chloe moaned at her harden tits. Ryan cupped her breasts and pressed them together before biting into the right. Ryan grinded his canines on the soft flesh of Chloe's chest and she held his head against her breast. He gnawed on the mound tenderly as he groped both orbs and sank his fingers into them.

Chloe reached down and brushed her hand on the tent forming in his pants. He moaned and she smiled at his hardness. She gripped the zipper and pulled it down; only to find the tent in his boxer shorts. While smirking, the blonde Half Elf slid her hand underneath the waistband and gripped his member.

 _"Wow, talk about an aching power."_ Chloe smiled as Ryan grinded his teeth on her breast before switching to the other and suckling her nipple. She suppressed another loud moan before she noticed Ryan's hand traveling to her crotch and he undid her skirt button. It fell off and left her in her mini-skirt. Before Ryan could remove it, she caught his hand and he looked up at her while suckling her nipple.

"You first, Ryan." Chloe said as she stroked his aching erection and he moaned as he rubbed his lips together on her tit. He opened his mouth and lightly bit the same nipple. She mewled as Ryan groped her breasts and grinded his teeth together on her bud. He pulled it forward and Chloe's body shivered in pleasure at the feeling.

Ryan released Chloe's tit and kept her bosom squeezed together as he licked both her nipples. She kept pumping his erection and used her free hand to push him onto his back again. He watched as she got off his lap and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Chloe smiled and the sight of Ryan's length made her lick her lips.

She stood up and removed her mini-shirt; after which she took off her fishnet shorts. Now, Chloe's remaining clothing was her thong that notably had a wet stain and Ryan watched in amusement as she straddled his neck.

"Oh, Ryan, you've made me so wet." Chloe said to Ryan, who smiled underneath his new lover.

"Then let me fix that." Ryan said and Chloe suddenly found herself underneath him. They exchanged smiles before he pressed her mounds together and kissed them. Chloe remained still as Ryan's kissing went down to her stomach and he traced her navel slowly. She closed her eyes and giggled as he licked her navel.

He kneaded her breasts as he slid his tongue down her belly until he reached her entrance and pulled down her thong. Ryan grinned at Chloe's toned, naked body in all its indescribable beauty and she spread her legs to further entice him.

Needless to say, Ryan started rubbing his tongue against her clit and she smiled down at him. The female blonde watched as he licked her and teased her lower body. Chloe moaned as Ryan brushed his tongue on her clit and she folded her arms behind her head. Ryan released Chloe's mounds and rubbed his fingers on her entrance.

He spread her folds apart and began prodding her inner walls. Ryan licked Chloe's clit and guided his tongue down to her folds. Ryan's fingers wiggled his fingers inside of Chloe's wetness and he licked her folds. Chloe's legs slightly cringed as her lover's fingers and she closed her eyes while her lusty smile spread across her attractive face.

The blonde's male tongue rubbed against Chloe's womanhood as his fingers worked their way against her inner caverns and she began fondling her breasts. Ryan's fingers felt more wetness surrounding them and he removed them.

He licked his way into Chloe's pussy and his tongue whacked the inside of her. Her eyes remained closed as Ryan's tongue licked her wet innards and he rubbed her clit. His tongue rubbed her walls and Chloe squeezed her breasts together while moaning. Ryan's tongue wagged inside of her entrance and tasted her arousal.

Chloe's soaked insides were licked by Ryan's lust-driven tongue and thanks to her breast-groping, she felt her arousal continuously growing. He rubbed her tongue against her innards as he returned to tracing her folds slowly and he figured that her release would be just around the corner.

Indeed, Chloe's orgasm was slowly building inside of her and she moaned while gripping the couch. This confirmed Ryan's hunch was accurate and he swayed his tongue inside of her tightness. At that very moment, Chloe's eyes opened as Ryan's tongue dug into her and she moaned a final time as her fluids were released. They flowed out of her crevice and onto the Tenno's tongue.

Ryan licked up Chloe's streams and she panted in in pleasure while laying still. He gathered some of the substance on his fingers and held them up to her lips. She planted her lips on his fingers and licked the fluids off. Chloe moaned as the taste of her own fluids tasted great to her and Ryan smiled as he sat upright.

"Good licking, Ryan." Chloe said as she got off the couch and sat on the floor. She leaned back and balanced herself on her arms.

"Thanks, Chloe." Ryan said and Chloe began swaying her breasts at him.

"Now, come on over here." Chloe purred as she gestured for him to come closer with her finger and he responded instantly. He stood over Chloe and she looked up at him while smirking. Chloe focused on Ryan's swollen pride and she began pulling on his hardness. With his cock being quite aroused and Chloe's light touch, he started moaning lowly and she smiled at this reaction.

She stroked his erection and moved in closer to lick its center. Chloe then wrapped her fingers around it and placed her thumb underneath the head of it. Chloe pressed her against the spot while pumping and stroking it. She began to lick his balls after palming them with her free hand and bounced them about in her hands.

Ryan moaned as Chloe pulled on his manhood and toyed with his testicles. She wiggled her tongue on his balls and slid it up to the top of his hilt before she slowly blew on it. He groaned as her cool breath hit his wet throbbing manhood and Chloe smirked as she began licking the sides of his shaft. She sensually licked his member and switched to the other side.

With the taste of his low tower already driving her crazy, she pulled back and stood on her knees while she squeezed her breasts on his manhood. Ryan shivered in pleasure as Chloe rubbed and kneaded her large mounds on his hilt.

She began swirling her tongue around the head of Ryan's hardness and she stroked her breasts together on his member. Chloe noticed Ryan's emerging foreskin and slowly licked it before blowing on it.

This motivated Ryan to begin thrusting his hardness into Chloe's tits and she planted her mouth on its top. She purposely licked the head of it slowly and held her jiggling bosom on his hardness. The Tenno moaned as Chloe massaged his throbbing cock with her orbs of flesh and sucked on his length. She moaned as she pumped her mouth on him as he drove his member into it and he noticed her tits.

He reached down and began tweaking her nipples. Muffled moans came from Chloe as she licked his erection and kept her breasts constricted around his member. Ryan pulled the buds forward and Chloe's legs began to wobble in pleasure. The sensation of her lover toying with her nipples made her wetness drip out of her onto the carpet and she felt his manhood twitch.

She took her mouth off his member and continued licking it. Ryan groaned as he knew that he would cum soon and Chloe wanted him to release on her face. Ryan jetted his member into Chloe's orbs of flesh and he lowly moaned as he reached the end of his rope. His release burst out of his member and spurted onto Chloe's face.

Chloe moaned as Ryan's cum splattered on her face and he panted with an ecstatic look in his face. As he panted, Chloe licked the semen closest to her mouth and found the taste satisfying. The blonde Half-Elf freed Ryan's hardness to lean back again and display her figure for him. In response, he gripped his erection and stroked it until he came on Chloe's breasts.

She grinned at this and chuckled as his semen trailed down her cleavage onto her toned stomach. Ryan smiled down at Chloe while she wiped his cum off her face and licked it up.

"Chloe…" Ryan said while gesturing to his manhood and she immediately stood up. She playfully pushed him onto his back. He landed on the couch and watched as Chloe straddled him.

Chloe winked at Ryan before turning around and spreading her legs apart. Her arousal still dripped from her warmth and it trailed down the blonde male's length. Ryan watched as Chloe brought down her crevice onto his cock and pushed his erection inside of her. She gritted her teeth together in pleasure at how swollen Ryan's erection was inside of her and Ryan moaned at how tight his lover's warmth was.

He gripped her waist and started thrusting his hilt into her tightness. After a few more moments, Chloe reacted by bucking her hips and grinded Ryan's manhood. Her breasts bobbed and jiggled about while she gripped the couch. Ryan's length jerked upright into Chloe's tightness and rubbed against her walls.

Chloe's blush became stronger than ever as Ryan pumped his cock into her entrance and she rode him. Despite Ryan's agile thrusts, Chloe managed to keep up with his speed and shook her waist on his length. It flew into Chloe's pussy and she loudly moaned. Ryan groaned as his manhood thrust into Chloe's warmth and her breasts heaved repeatedly from his sharp movements.

Chloe wiggled her hips as Ryan's member raged into her slimy tunnels and she felt his cock crash against her womb. His length collided into Chloe's walls as she kept bringing down her womanhood onto him and the sounds of flesh smacking together echoed throughout the living room.

Ryan's crotch smacked into Chloe's plump rear and she stopped clutching the couch to place her hands on either side of her lover. He held onto her small waist as he shot his throbbing glory into her wetness and she closed her eyes in total pleasure.

Sweat formed on the blonde couple as they worked their hips together and Ryan couldn't help but notice how much Chloe's breasts were heaving. Chloe grinded Ryan's manhood and he lustfully growled from the warmth that surrounding his hardness.

He thrust into Chloe's innards and she felt pleasure that she fell back. She landed on Ryan, who released her waist and cupped her breasts. Ryan groped and kneaded her jiggling orbs as he plunged his manhood into her arousal and she grew tighter on him. Chloe whimpered as Ryan caressed her breasts and rammed his length into her.

The curvaceous Half-Elf moaned as his member rocketed into her warmth and his fingers massaged her orbs of flesh. While her eyes remained close, her ecstatic grin returned to her face as Ryan pumped his cock into her pussy and rubbed her bouncing mounds together.

Chloe faced Ryan and pressed her lips against his. She finally opened her crimson-colored eyes and they locked with his shimmering cerulean eyes. His tongue licked into Chloe's mouth and it found her own. Their tongues violently rubbed and clashed against one another as he thrust into her pussy.

Ryan's cock rammed into Chloe's tightness and she bucked her hips together. Her warmth grinded his hilt and the young couple moaned into each other's mouths. Chloe felt Ryan's member twitch and they knew the end was near. He gripped Chloe's nipples and twisted them while pulling them downward.

He and Chloe's hips finally synced in movement as the latter grew tighter by the minute. Chloe reached up with one hand and lovingly placed it on one side of Ryan's face. She stroked his cheek and she dreamingly stared into his eyes. His manhood rumbled her walls and he tweaked the hardened tits as they endlessly jiggled about.

They moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues wildly soaked one another in saliva. Ryan and Chloe's lust-driven movements came to an end as the latter's tightness enclosed on his length. He groaned into Chloe's mouth as countless rounds of his seeds overflowed the insides her womb; to the point where it sprayed out of her entrance and they moaned as loudly as their lungs could manage at this without breaking their kiss.

Both panted as their release oozed out of Chloe's entrance and trickled down Ryan's hilt. Eventually, Ryan and Chloe separated lips to catch their breaths as she lifted her womanhood off his member. She lies against him and nuzzled him tenderly. He placed his hand on her stomach and used his other one to stroke her cheek.

"That was some fun, huh, Ryan?" Chloe asked.

"That's right, Chloe and with me, the fun never stops." Ryan smiled and Chloe chuckled as she sat up.

"Ah, well, in that case…" Chloe said as she turned around and placed her hands on either side of his shoulders. She seductively brushed her bang before taking in Ryan's member again and he groaned at her warmth. This was just Round one.

* * *

-Lemon 2: OVER!-

[Feoh – Arcturus Castle – Guest Room #3 – Night]

* * *

While that little event was going on, Aaron was working on one of his weapons at a desk to see if he can give it another edge against the Kuroinu while his Warframe was in the Zen Position near his own bed. As he finished his last weapon check, he heard a knock on his door. He got up from his desk then approached the door and opened it up to see Alicia with a serious look on her face.

"Alicia? What's going on?" Aaron asked, but Alicia didn't answer as she grabbed his hand and led him to his bed. When they got to his bed, Aaron was suddenly being pinned on his bed by Alicia. Aaron who was surprised at sudden turn of events only blinked twice before he managed to say something.

"Err… Alicia? What's wrong?" asked Aaron looking up at Alicia whose face looked desperate.

"Aaron, I want you to take my virginity right here and now!" Alicia suddenly said without any sheer of doubt in her voice.

Aaron only blinked twice again as Alicia' words sunk into his brain. "E-eh!?" Aaron's eyes widened at such order. "Wait, what, c-can you please repeat that again?" Aaron said nervously, his body somewhat could not move under Alicia' body.

"I want you to make love to me", Alicia said as she suddenly stood. "I know you might be inexperienced, but so am I. So, let's do it gently, okay?" this time, the girl was about to take off her clothes.

" _Holy_ _shit! This moment… This event… Is this what Charles and Ryan have always talked about back home!?_ " Aaron's face was now flushed in deep red as he looked at Alicia almost naked body and he became even more nervous. However, Aaron managed to notice the look in the princess's eyes, and then Aaron forced himself to get up and he held Alicia' shoulders, pushing her back gently.

"Aaron…?"asked Alicia as she saw Aaron's concerned face.

Aaron took a deep breath and let it out. "Alicia, I need you to calm down for now. You really out of it today", said Aaron with firmed eyes.

"What is it, Aaron? Am I not good enough for you? You can do whatever you want with my body, you know?" Alicia said in desperation as she brought one of Aaron's hands from her shoulder to her breast. Aaron's eyes twitched ever so slightly as he blushed again, fighting his hardest to hold the urge to squeeze Alicia' breast.

Aaron finally managed to let go of Alicia' breast as the former placed his hand on the latter's shoulder again. "No, no. Alica, it's not about whether your body is good enough or not, but you're REALLY kind of loose it at the moment. Just… Just take a deep breath and calm down, okay?"

"No, listen to me, Aaron. There's no other way but me doing this, and I want to do it with you!" said Alicia back with more desperate tone.

Aaron's eyes widened again as he saw how desperate Alicia was. His expression turned into a frown as he was still holding Alicia firmly. "Tell me what's going on Alicia. Now."

Alicia was silent before she silently sobbed and places her head onto his chest saying 'I'm sorry' on repeat as Aaron held her as he comforts her as she silently cries. After a few minutes Alicia stopped crying as she sits a bit away from Aaron with a blush on her face. Then Aaron decided to ask her what was going on.

Alicia remained silent for a second, then, "It's because I'm Alicia Arcturus." Aaron simply tilted his head slightly at Alicia's answer. "In this castle, people only see me as Alicia of Arcturus instead of myself. Many male nobles only see me as a trophy because I'm the heiress of my royal name…"

"So… You don't really fond of your name?" Aaron asked after taking in the Princess of Iris's words.

"No, that's not it…" Alicia shook her head. "I'm proud being an Arcturus. I'm more than happy to inherit my kingdom. It's just…" Aaron saw Alicia' gazed at the night sky outside the window, as if she was longing something.

"I wish to be seen as simply me, Alicia, not as Alicia Arcturus. That's why I go to attend school in human world, because everyone sees me as Alicia, not the heiress of Arcturus bloodline. The nobles only sees me as a trophy to be obtained, and I don't want that… I want to be with someone that only sees me as who I am… That's all I want." Alicia concluded as tears started to well up a bit in her eyes. Aaron saw this and wipe away her tears, causing Alicia to look surprised at him.

"I don't care what those nobles would say about you. You are Alicia right now. Not Alicia Arcturus. Not Alicia of Arcturus. Just Alicia." Alicia could not hold down her blush anymore as her cheeks turned deep red, which was not noticed due to lack of light in the room. "So, you don't need to worry much about what they say, Alicia! I will help anyway I can!"

* * *

-Lemon 3: Aaron x Alicia START!-

* * *

Alicia smiled and purred as she sat next to him and looked him in the eyes. Aaron was about to ask what she was about to do but Alicia moved into his lap before their gazes met with his arms wrapping around her waist. She brushed her hand on the underside of his chin and he framed her face before their lips met. Aaron was slightly shock at her action but decided to just forget about it and stroked her back with her arms looping around him and he fell forward with her going the opposite direction.

As he lay on top of the blonde princess, her fingers skimmed down to his shirt and held onto him. He kept their lips pressed together and his tongue was accepted into her mouth with their eyes slowly shutting with his fingers brushing on the spikes of her hair.

The pair groaned as their tongues met and slobbered against the other with their affectionate caressing of each other continuing. Aaron's thumb stroked Alicia's cheek and she rubbed his backside with their breathing becoming heavier.

 _"He's good!"_ Alicia mused to herself as his tongue warred against hers and she eagerly fought against him as they clung to the other. He once again wound up on top of her and they broke their kiss before he chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? We can stop if you-" Aaron started to say before Alicia placed her finger against his lip.

"Then let's stop talking about those plans and get down to doing them." Alicia purred as he kicked off his shoes and lifted his shirt off before tossing it aside. He was then treated to the sight of the blonde princess slowly undressing from her outfit and exposing her perky breasts to him.

"Mind doing that again?" Aaron asked before Alicia kissed him and he embraced her. She once again lies on her back as he licked her cans and his fingers groped them at the same time. Alicia's eyes glistened as his tongue wagged and licked on them as she smiled. The Tenno tasted her flesh while she placed her hand on the back of his head and lowly purred at him.

This was music to the Tenno's ears with his palms roaming her pliable assets and he groaned as his fingers toyed with them. Hearing his groans, she correctly guessed an erection was taking form within his trousers and licked her lips in anticipation of seeing it.

Aaron's lips pressed against her tit and opened them before engulfing it. He suckled the aroused bud as his other hand groped and played with the opposing can with his finger persistently brushing against it. Alicia's face quickly became flushed from Aaron's combined feeling and squeezing with his manhood growing hard within his trousers. The princess squealed as she felt his suckling transform into careful gnawing and his canines gnawed on her chest.

His gnawing caused a similar sensation she got from when people bit her in the past but this was pleasure-induced compared to those former reactions and her nails raked at the ground underneath them.

"Keep at it, Aaron!" Alicia mewled with his eyes looking at her for a moment and winked at her before continuing to gnaw at her breast. He eventually switched to the other and her free tit was gripped between his thumb and index finger.

Aaron pulled it towards himself and tweaked it as she moaned all the while. He listened to her sounds of pleasure and took his mouth off her bud as he squeezed them together. With his hands cupping them, his thumbs swirled around the hardened nipples and licked both with his fingers squeezing at the flesh. Aaron's manhood formed a tent in his trousers and Alicia framed his face before leaning close to him.

"Let's see what you've got in there." Alicia breathlessly said as she unzipped Aaron's trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers. His length sprang out the moment it was free from his boxers and Alicia gawked at his size with her smile spreading incredulously.

She immediately wrapped her fingers around it and her heart thumped at its thickness in her hand. The throbbing in her hand caused her to lick her lips and she began pumping it while eyeing the pre-cum on his foreskin.

Aaron watched the blonde vigorously stroke his hardness and she swung her derriere with her arousal becoming higher just from touching him. She gave the foreskin a taste and just the pre-cum alone drove her taste buds wild with flavor.

Alicia licked her lips again and brushed her tongue against his cannon with her other hand going underneath his testicles. She caught them in her palm and fondled them while keeping at her licking pace.

He placed his hand on Alicia's head as she licked his shaft and kept her fingers coiled around him while moving them from the front to the back. She opened her mouth and started to take it inside with the sage carefully guiding his hardness forward.

With his hand still atop her skull, she steadily bopped it against his cock and sucked it with Aaron carefully driving his hips forward. Alicia's breasts lightly swung as he thrust his swollen tower into her mouth and he groaned from her tongue twirling against him.

As he felt her mouth sucking on it, warm saliva soaked his member and she closed her eyes in bliss while focusing on stroking and licking it. In later moments, she found his length swelling inside her mouth and the rate of his throbbing increased.

Listening to his groans and feeling his testicles getting tighter, Alicia correctly knew what was about to happen and ceased sucking on his glory to blow on it. She then licked at his testicles while stroking him again and proceeded to blow on them once they were completely lathered.

With a final top to bottom stroke, Aaron's growth spurted semen onto Alicia and she moved back in time for most of the substance to land on her face. She finally opened her eyes and marveled at how warm his semen felt as it trickled down into her cleavage. Alicia kissed the tip of Aaron's member and it coated her lips with more of his warm, gooey cum as she pulled away. Most of it formed a bridge between his foreskin and her lips until a distance was formed.

"Incredible!" Alicia said before he sat down and she tackled him to the ground. The moment he looked up, she tossed her shorts and thong to the side to present her entrance shining with arousal.

"Just a bit closer, Alicia." Aaron said as she lowered herself to where her entrance was right in front of his face and he began brushing his fingers on her folds. His tongue met her aroused clit and renewed moans escaped her lips as it wagged against her.

Aaron guided his fingers on her pussy lips and licked his ne lover's clit until she was properly lathered. With that taken care of, he centered his tongue at her entrance and spread them before he licked his way into her.

He palmed her breasts and his tongue eagerly swayed and wagged inside of her walls. The blushing redhead cried out as he licked her insides and she reached down to brush her fingers against her clit.

As he tasted her inner walls, she looked back at his member and licked her lips while reaching back. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and resumed stroking it. Aaron moaned with his tongue between Alicia's folds and she purred at his tongue's rhythm against her caverns as her arousal was tasted. As her hand pumped his erection and he licked into her wetness, the pair moaned in equal pleasure with his fingers groping at her flesh all the while.

Her fingers intensely rubbed and prodded her clit as she felt her orgasm building within thanks to his series of licks and again felt his member vibrated. She jerked him off and he squeezed her tits before twirling them around.

Alicia's eyes shined from her buds getting pulled and tweaked at with Aaron's tongue surveying her insides. She smiled down at him and their eyes locked onto the other as their orgasms approached with both of them knowing it'd be a matter of time before one of them came.

This was proven the next moment when Alicia's streams came flowing out from her tunnels and a muffled moan sounded from Aaron's mouth with his length spewing seeds once again. He licked the juices of orgasm from her entrance and she brought her cum-drenched hand to her mouth before licking it clean.

 _"So hot and tasty; just like him."_ Alicia thought with glee at the taste and she moved to his crotch the minute he was done. Aaron looked as she stroked his member and hovered above his cock as he gripped her waist.

He lowered her down onto his hardness and took his time in pushing the head of his tower through her petals. Alicia's flushed face grew deeper as her warmth sank down his cannon and he moaned from tight she was with her insides spreading from accepting him.

Once he was finally inside of her, the pair moaned from the mutual loss of their virginities and Alicia placed her hands on his shoulders. They immediately began to thrust against the other and he stood with Alicia wrapping her legs around his waist.

Aaron's hands took hold of her ass and held onto her like so while pummeling his member into her tunnels with Alicia bucking her hips against him. Her perky cans freely bounced about for the time being and his hands groped her peach as her walls grinded his cock stirring her insides with each move.

They planted their lips together and she placed her left hand on the back of his head with her fingers moving through his spiky locks. Aaron pounded into her fiery depths as she held onto him and Alicia's tongue met his as they licked against the other.

Alicia's insides were thrashed and slammed against by Aaron's mighty thrusts with her nails digging into his shoulder. He and Alicia worked their hips in unison and he continued to feel up her derriere until raising his hand.

He cupped her jiggling breast and fondled the flesh about while his fingers sank into its softness. Aaron jerked his crotch forward with blue eyes meeting crimson ones and Alicia's toes curled from the pleasurable sensation running through her body.

 _"This is too amazing to be true!"_ Aaron and Alicia thought as their eyes closed and their minds focused on moving their hips. She felt his manhood striking against her womb and his great speed produced sweat on their forms.

Aaron ran his member into Alicia's pussy and despite this being both their first times doing this, they left the other impressed. He held onto her chest and peach simultaneously with her fingers continuing to brush through his hair.

She moaned into his mouth as their tongues clashed and licked against the other with the moon illuminating their sweating forms. He temporarily stopped groping her ass before running his fingers through her hair in fascination with its color and her hand moved to his cheek.

Alicia's thumb stroked his face and they broke their kiss apart to moan as loud as they could manage. Their eyes opened and she brushed her hand through his locks before cleaning some of the sweat from it.

Doing the same thing in return, Alicia panted from feeling his growth once again swell and vibrate inside of her walls as she simultaneously grew tighter on him. The Tenno gritted his teeth together from his tightening balls and she leaned forward to lick his neck.

He shivered while returning to squeeze her lower cheek and she uncontrollably wailed with pleasure from riding him. Aaron's fingers alternated between squeezing her flesh and teasing her tit as the redhead's caverns constantly constricted around him.

Alicia refused to let up on grinding her new lover's erection as it was shot into her wetness and he rested his forehead against hers once the licking ceased. It was temporarily renewed with their tongues targeting the other's lips and he finally palmed her other orb.

She moaned as his thumbs pressed against her hard buds and the rest of his hands squeezed her quaking flesh before they reached the end of their rope. Alicia's walls squeezed his manhood and his seeds burst from it while simultaneously filling her stomach.

Alicia squealed from feeling the warm, gooey yet thick semen filling her womb with half of it pouring from her tunnels in a mixture with her own juices and Aaron held onto her chest until it died down. Panting but far from exhausted thanks to their stamina, their lips reunited for a time and Aaron crouched down with her pussy remaining on his cock.

"You're definitely good!" Aaron and Alicia both laughed at their stamina levels as they wiped the sweat from their foreheads. The Princess of Iris yawned from the exhaustion from today.

"You all spent?" Aaron asked as Alicia nodded.

"Yeah…It was a very long day…goodnight Aaron." She said as she soon fell to sleep. Aaron looked towards his new lover with a smile on his face and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight my lovely Princess." He said as he laid his head down to get some sleep as well.

* * *

-Lemon 3: OVER!-

* * *

Afterword the whole groups that were with each other decided to get some rest for tomorrow and be prepared for the long trip ahead and have a nice sleep after their long rump with their respective partners and hopefully have pleasant dreams.

However…one of them will have a nightmare.

* * *

[POV: Charles – Dream Sequence]

"Your move."

That's what Charles heard as Ballas spoke, the Komi board set upon his bedside as the Orokin sat with a nonchalant flare. Already, a few pieces had been put to play, the board a mix of white and black circles, representing the white sun and the black moon respectively. The aim of the game was to surround your enemy, whilst preventing the enemy from doing the same to you.

He focused despite his labored breaths, a silent glare on his face as the board received his input, placing a black circle down. The maneuver had surrounded one Ballas's pieces, the Orokin smiling as the stone disappeared.

"Curious." before another white stone showed up.

"He loves this game."

The bedridden Dax tilted his head slightly, looking at his son, a reminiscing look on Isaah's face.

"I'll never forget the time I finally beat him... but now I'm thinking he just let me win."

" _I did._ " He simply thought, eyes peering around to notice that the room seemed... dirtied. Black and moulded spots seemed to grow on the walls now, Ballas and Isaah taking no notice of the change.

Was he... the only one seeing this?

"I'm waiting." He peered his head back, Ballas staring directly at him. "Make your play."

He stared down at the board, briefly analyzing the board. Ballas had two white pieces placed around the corner, an impatient look on the Orokin's face. He made his move, placing a black stone at the forefront.

"Finally." Ballas said, placing down a white piece.

He countered the move, placing a black piece and preventing his own from being surrounded.

Ballas seemed to analyze the move, "Hmm, I see."

The Orokin placed another white stone, creating a bigger presence upon the board. However, the Dax had already secured victory, placing his final piece upon the outlier, fully surrounding his opponent and thus claiming victory.

"Ah, a fine move." Ballas complimented. "You served with distinction, old Dax. We commissioned a portrait in your honor, there, on the wall."

He slowly turned, spotting a beautifully drawn painting of himself, standing upon a won battlefield. Soldiers could be seen behind him, valiantly giving their lives to the Orokin machine.

"The Sentient battle at Hull... I can't imagine..."

And indeed, Isaah could never imagine the truth, for it was no battle... but a slaughter. The Sentients had laid waste almost all of the Orokin forces, leaving only one fifth of those who had marched off to war. It was only after sending the infested upon the artificial race and leading a handful of his own men to take advantage of the chaos and confusion, that he was able to drive them away, securing a pyrrhic victory.

"You were awarded the 'Lua Cross' for valor." Isaah finished.

'Valor'... What a joke. But he still had a duty, and a Dax never took their duties lightly.

Ballas turned to Isaah, "Will you follow in your father's path?"

"Of course." The young Dax said in determination, not noticing the look that his father gave. Ballas smiled, nodding turning back to look at the bedridden Dax, eyes glowing with transference as the Orokin's echoing voice was heard.

" _He will, and his children will._ " The Komi board acted up again, a white stone being placed. " _You see... these are the stakes of this little game._ "

The Old Dax tried to place a stone to intercept, only to find out that Ballas had anticipated the move, pulling off a surround as the black piece disappeared.

" _Each stone I capture will be another and another and another... culled from your subversive bloodline._ "

He placed a piece, attempting to surround Ballas, only to be blocked off by a carefully placed white stone.

" _You thought you could out-play me?_ " Ballas asked. " _I've had lifetimes to plan my defection. You spied on me, intercepted my communications, but I saw your move long before you took it. And so... we come to the consequences._ "

He suddenly felt another bag of the strange liquid get injected into his body, an excruciating wrongness developing beneath his skin as he felt his blood begin to... move.

This wasn't medicine.

He let out a muffled yell, struggling against the confines of his bed. Isaah sat up from his chair, a worried look on his son's face.

"Father? You... you alright? Please!-" The young Dax then turned his head, pleading to Ballas.

"-Do something for him!"

And then Charles felt darkness overtake his vision.

* * *

...Welp now that is taken care of...I hope you enjoyed this chapter., because I will not be writing anymore until the start of the new year. I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and a Happy New Year!.

PEACE TO THE YEAR 2019 AND TO START OF 2020!


	10. Chapter 8

OH YEAH! I'm back guys and It has been a whole YEAR! since i have made this Fanfiction. LET'S CELEBRATE!

 ***Plays Kool &The Gang - Celebration for a few second before a record scratch happened as FinalReviewer looks at the current date***

Oh right...It's been...over the actual day since it has been a full year of the start of this fanfiction...AH FU-

*We interupt this fanfiction for a quick moment of writer's rageing out moment...

...

...

...

...That is all. Thank you*

Ok, so I was going to make this an anniversary chapter of the first time I put up this Fanfiction but Real Life came up knocking and I got hold up...Oh well Live and Learn. Let's go to the reviews.

Perseus12: **Wowsers! Whoever thought that the warrior-gods that help the Eostians from ancient times are the Tennos which they become legends. *Chuckles* I love seeing/imagining that the Tennos getting laid with Olga, Chloe and Alicia which I love it! *Thumbs UP!***

 **Vault and his conspirators are more foolish than I thought while those antagonists didn't know that SOMUS is just using them as pawns, but when the time comes SOMUS will betray them just like they betray the Alliance. So Sir John Mandeville, Michelle, Grave Levantine, the Mortadella Brothers and Shamuhaza are there at the Black Fortress. Hmm, *Chuckles and evil laugh* Hehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha~! Perfect, this perfect, oh, I'll just wait to see/imagine their downfall when the Tennos and the Alliance strike BACK!**

 **I wonder if the Kubrows can part as familiars to the Tennos and the Alliance since they are stronger companions against the Black Dogs and I'll imagine that Prim will squeal of girly side seeing the Kubrows then hug one of them which I find adorable.**

 **Answer:** Well I'm glad that you've enjoyed this chapter my friend and I see that you've also enjoyed some...certain scenes *Thumbs WAY UP!*

Same here I can't wait for the moment for the chance to write it down, *Chuckles and begins to do his own evil laugh...that lasted for about a few second before he started coughing to hard from the evil laugh* but it might take a while for that to be a reality.

Yeah it will happen but on a later note...or soon. Depends on what I'm going to do.

zeldawolffang: **I forgot Umbra can move on its own.**

 **Answer:** Yeah...A lot of people seem to have forgotten that.

GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON: **Be interesting if there was a group that still remember the "warrior gods" of old and pray to them then just Celestine. Also wonder how she would react to find out about it, no doubt the corrupt members of the church will deny this since they may see this as a threat to their power.**

 **If they started seeing the Sentients as their new 'divine'... well it be like worshiping the devil if they knew what they and the ignorant Black Dogs got themselves in for.**

 **Also can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out they've been deceived and even Volt will be pissed off.**

 **Answer:** We'll...see if that happens if I decided to write that in, but you're kinda about the corrupt member of the church but that is going to be later down the road.

So true, The KuroInu are really going do a 'dark path' that they won't get out from.

Again so very true. *evil cackling with thunder and lightning in the background*

LuBu081 chapter 9: **I think you were getting one of your other stories mixed up with this one since I saw mention of Shield Hero and a Hitomi.**

 **Answer:** Yeah i was originally going to do a Rising of the Shield hero fanfiction with bit of a genderswap for most of the main characters and Hitomi was going to be the name for the female version of Naofumi, but somebody beat me to the punch so I decided to scrap the idea but decided to kept certain scenes.

EnriksD8 chapter 9: **Okay, the lemons were good for a quickie or two.**

 **Now the little dream sequence is an interesting one. Is it limited only to Charles/Umbra or will the other Tenno have similar dreams?**

 **Answer:** For a Quickie or Two?

It's only limited to Charles because Excalibur Umbra is the only Warframe in Lore that has a memory within...Not a pleasant one but still a memory none the less.

OK! now that the reviews have been taken care of, let's get on with the chapter!

IT'S SHOWTIME!

* * *

Chapter 8: Looking for Answers

* * *

[Feoh – Arcturus Castle – Guest room #1 – Morning]

* * *

*Gasp*

Charles opens his eyes in a panic from the nightmare/memory that he has experienced as begins to look around to see that he was still in his guest room that he was in and next to him was Olga who was soundly asleep. The Tenno sighed in relief as he begins to get his thoughts back in order.

' _Again, with the memories? Is this going to keep happening or just at random? I hope this doesn't get in the way. Or worse.'_ Charles thought to himself as he gets up and sit at the edge of the bed. Before he was about to get up, he heard a soft moan as he turns to see Olga slowly waking up as she looked toward Charles with a half dazed smile on her face.

"Good Morning Charles~." Olga purred as she sat up showing off her breasts without a care in the world. Charles looked away with a slight blush on his face but shook it off because of the events that happened last night.

"Morning Olga. Slept well?" Charles asked his lover as he begins put on his clothes.

"Very much." Olga said as she begins to get out of bed and begins to dress herself. Around halfway with her outfit she decided to ask Charles a question. "How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?" Charles asked as he finished put on his clothes.

"Your powers. Don't you feel like you have a boost of energy within you?" Olga asked as she finished putting her outfit back on as well.

Charles looked at her in confusion as looked at himself to see if anything has changed. The Tenno raised his hand up to a dresser that was nearby and see if he can channel energy into his palm. However, what he didn't expect was a powerful stream of teal colored energy shooting out from his hand that knocked him down on his ass and tearing a gaping hole into the dresser.

"Charles! Are you ok?!" Olga asked in concern as she knelt down to check to see if he's alright.

"I'm alright. Just didn't expect that to happen." Charles said as he looks at his palm in surprise and turns to Olga. "Does this usually happen when a person gets their magic?"

Olga shakes her head. "No. Usually when a human obtains magic it would be small. What you did was something I never have seen in all my years."

Charles looked at her for a moment then looked back towards the destroyed dresser then back to his palm as he begins to put two and two together as he figured out how this was possible.

The Void: the origin of the Tenno's power. It may have given him a major boost of power when using his magic.

"I guess that this will be a mystery for now." Charles said as he stood up then used his [Transference] ability to enter his Warframe and becomes Umbra again. "We need to head out to the Feoh Mountains to find these ruins and look for answers."

Olga looked at Umbra for a moment and nodded as she and the scarfed Tenno left their room together.

* * *

[Feoh – Castle Town – Gate – Morning]

* * *

It was daybreak at the Feoh Gates when Umbra and Olga approached the half-destroyed gate. As they came closer, they noticed that everyone was there. REX loading his Twin Grakatas with full ammo, Squall mediating in a lotus position, Chloe sharpening one of her swords that she borrowed from REX, Alicia checking her equipment with her N.E.S. suit underneath her normal attire, and Prim organizing her supplies of medicine and items in her traveling bag. The surprising thing was is that Prim also had an N.E.S. underneath her attire as well.

"Didn't keep you waiting did we?" Umbra asked as REX puts away his guns and Squall standing up from his meditation.

"Nah. We just got here about 10 minutes ago."

"We already got everything ready on our side, so we're ready to go."

Umbra nodded as he turns to the Princess Knights with his arms crossed. "And are you sure that you both want to join us. This won't be a very pleasant trip." He asked the Princess Knights.

"Of course." Alicia said as she pulls out an old map. "My father and mother made this old map of the Feoh Mountains when they were younger. It shows the way to the ruins that they discovered in their youth."

Umbra nodded as he now turns to Prim. "And are **you** sure that you wish to come with us as well?"

Prim looked at the scarfed Tenno and places her traveling bag on her back with no problem. She has a look of determination on her face as she said. "I'm sure."

Umbra looked to the young Princess for a moment before sighed as he turned to the exit of the castle town. "If that's the case…Let's go everyone! MOVE OUT!" Umbra said in a commanding tone as he, his fellow Tenno, Dark elves, and Princess Knights begin their journey to the Feoh Mountains to find this old temple that lies within the very mountains themselves.

* * *

[Feoh Mountains – Noon]

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"…"

"…"

"Are we there yet-"

 **POW!**

REX held his helmeted head in pain/confusion as he got the 'Gib-Slap' to the back of his head from Umbra. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"For being annoying right now. I know that you're bored, but you need to keep you antics in check. Alright?" Umbra said as REX nodded as he walked ahead with Chloe. Umbra shook his head in annoyance as Olga places a hand on his arm to calm him. It works as the two begins to follow REX and Chloe. Squall only sighed as he walks up to Alicia, who had the map out, and Prim.

"How much longer till we arrive at this place?" Squall asked Alicia who sighed as she places the map of the Feoh mountain down.

"About a couple of minutes away from here. I hope that the answers that we are looking for is here." The Princess of Iris said as Squall nodded as he and the Princess Knights catch up to the others.

15 minutes later, the whole group made it to the location they were looking for. The ruins looked like a mix of the built-in ancient mountain city of Petra and has the styling of the sacred temples of Asia. At the center of the ruins is a massive clearing that looks like it went though a massive battle that happened recently with corpses of humans, monsters, and Sentient drones nearby the clearing.

"What…happened here?" Alicia asked to herself as the Tenno and the others begin to look around the corpses for any clues on them. Umbra knelt down then looks over the Sentient corpses and noticed what kind of Sentients they are.

"Battalysts and Conculysts. Sentient drones." Umbra said as Olga looks over his shoulder with a look of confusion on her face.

"Drones? Are you saying that these things are like-" Olga started as Umbra nodded.

"Yes. Mindless beings that only follow command like that of a Hivemind." The scarfed Tenno as he stood up and looks towards the Main Temple that was ahead of them. "And it looks like we can get some answers from there."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get in there!" REX said with a hearty laugh as he begins to head towards the Main Temple with Chloe tailing right behind him. As soon as the two got about halfway on the massive clearing, a dome of energy begins to surround the massive clearing and temple before the other Tenno and women could get into the area.

"A barrier?" Umbra said as Squall tried to bypass the barrier but was pushed back as it send him flying onto Alicia as both were embarrassed at the position that they were in but they got up before it got more awkward. Umbra and REX gave off a quick laugh and the ladies giggled.

"Can you try to get pass it?" REX asked on the other side as Umbra shrugged as he begins to try and bypass the barrier by piercing it with his Skiajati but was not budging by an inch as the barrier only sparks out as if the nikana was going through a sharpening grinder.

However,…

 **THUD!**

They heard it…they heard a heavy thud. Something was close. Then they heard the heavy footsteps of a giant animal approaching. Acting in the heat of the moment, REX swung Jat Kittag from his back, turning and used it to block the rush of a great beast. The monster bit down on the pole of his Jat Kittag with a growl, making Chloe turn and pulled out her blades. REX was forced to release his hold on Jat Kittag as the beast dashed passed him, screeching to a halt and turning slightly, like a wolf staring down its prey. REX was sure of one thing. This beast was the same beast that attacked them a few days ago.

It's the Behemoth, Demon Beast of the Lands and Guardian of the Temple. Simply staring at the beast, he knew this thing had come here for one simple purpose.

Defend this temple from invaders or die.

Chloe had run to his side. There was slight panic in her eyes as her form trembled from the memories of their previous encounter. REX wasn't as bad but seeing this enemy before him…seeing the pure anger in its eyes…it set him on edge. "Why is this thing here?!"

He grimaced, not knowing how to answer that question. He didn't know either. And now he was at a massive disadvantage. This thing had his weapon in its maw and while he knew how to project his aura into an attack, it wasn't that powerful. "I…I don't know. But I don't think it's going to let us run. We need to get my weapon back and take this thing out for good!"

Before either of them could move, the Behemoth reared its head back and let loose a terrifyingly guttural roar that forced both of them to cover their ears. Luckily, the roar made the beast drop Jat Kittag, but still, REX had no way of getting to it without going near the monster.

Before they were able to recover, the Behemoth charged. It crossed the expanse in what felt like the blink of an eye and went for what it felt was the easiest target first. Its retractable claws came out and it swiped at Chloe, but REX recovered just in the nick of time and grabbed her, dodging out of the way of the attack. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough, as right as they landed, the monster swung its tail out, sending rocks and dirt at them while the tail itself smashed into the side of the Tenno.

REX let out a scream of pain as he was sent flying away from Chloe, who rolled back slightly. REX recovered from his daze and stood slowly, noticing that its eyes were staring directly at him. It approached him, like a predator waiting for the right moment to strike. Chloe pushed herself up with a pain grunt as the Tenno saw Jat Kittag lying on the ground behind the Behemoth. "Chloe, I need you to get to my weapon! I'll distract it! GO!"

Right as he finished, the beast charged once more, trying to bite down on REX, but he dodged through its front legs and used his [Iron Skin] ability, sending a punch to what he thought was its gut, but that only made it angrier as it jumped back and lunged forth once more with its claws. He barely dodged in time but found the tail coming for him again out of the corner of his eye. He braced for impact and was sent flying once more. "Gah! Dammit! This bastard is relentless!"

Chloe was already moving, using her natural speed to get across at high speeds. She reached Jat Kittag, sheathed her swords and tried to lift it but could barely get it to budge. She grunted but didn't stop. "Of all the…ugh! Of all the things that could happen!"

The Behemoth was once more upon REX with its mouth open wide. He used his [Iron Skin] ability again and hardened his Warframe between him and the terrifying teeth, but with the strength that the beast bit down with, cracks started to form alarmingly fast. He used this very moment to get out the creatures maw with a well place punch to its left eye that released him. His small victory aside, the Behemoth recovered quickly and roared once more, making him fall to his knees.

This wasn't looking good for him or Chloe…

* * *

Squall was livid. They all saw the initial attack of the beast called the Behemoth and all four sets of eyes were glued to the fight that was unfolding in front of them. "We need to help them! This thing…It's not like any of the cannon-fodder monsters we've dealt with before!"

Umbra watched as one of his friends was tossed around like a chew toy by the beast and grimaced. He kept trying to get pass the barrier with some automatic fire of his Tiberon Prime, but to no avail. "It's not a normal monster at all. It's an Alpha Predator, and a very dangerous one. The Behemoth, from what it's called in Eositan history books, is pure power and rage. This thing…if it were any other person…this monster would kill them in a moment's notice."

Alicia looked up for a moment her expression beyond curious. "What do you mean 'any other person'? Is REX that powerful?"

Umbra nodded and never looked away from the fight as he kept trying to bypass the barrier as he now tries to use his Aklex Prime pistols to shoot at the barrier. "From how we fought this creature before, The Behemoth hits with such speed and strength that I don't think anyone normal can handle it alone. A full squad of Tenno can, because it's what we trained for…but this thing…it's not like other monsters. The monsters of your world are mindless. They're easy. This thing…it thinks. It plans. It has the mind of a pure, perfect killing machine. You thought the monsters you've dealt with in the past were dangerous, Alicia? Well…you have no idea. REX, though…he has his Warframes unique Skills to withstand it."

Squall nodded. "Yeah…that's true. But is there anything that we can do right now to help them?"

Umbra held his hand up, getting everyone's attention and stopping everything. "No. As of right now until I break this barrier that surrounds this place, we can't do jack to help them…but don't worry. He's no simple meal. He's no Knight."

He looked back to the fight, watching his friend got out of the creatures maw as his [Iron Skin] shattered.

"He's a Tiger of the Tenno Order. He won't stop here. And with Chloe with him, they got this handled."

* * *

REX dodged once more as he saw the tail coming for him. Chloe almost had his weapon standing and was sweating immensely. Finally, with one last heave, Chloe got the insanely heavy hammer up and tossed the Jat Kittag towards REX. "REX! CATCH!"

The Tenno was dodged an incoming swipe from the monster as he caught his hammer mid-way his dodge. "Thanks Chloe! You're the best!"

She looked flustered and shouted out in irritation as she got her duel swords out again. "Don't you have to take care of this thing first?!"

REX grinned at the jab as the Behemoth reacted to this development violently. It tried to hit him with his tail swipe again, but this time, he countered with a powerful, sundering strike that shattered a few of the bone-like protrusions on its tail, making it roar in pain ready to back off, until he pressed the switch on the handle of his hammer, and the Jat Kittag rocked it so hard that it staggered back. His grin got wider as Chloe made her way over to him, watching the Behemoth shake and seethe with what she assumed was rage. They then saw its skin glowing blood red as it released another terrifying roar causing pillars of flames to erupt. It then rushed them both with a speed even faster than before.

REX barely had time to block the strike of its claw and didn't have the time to counter as it jumped over both of them, then spins and slamming its tail into both their backs. Chloe tried to block it but the tail bashed through her defenses like it was nothing. She let out a pained scream while REX picked himself up and looked to see that the monster had hit her. The bones on its tail had cut her slightly and tore her outfit, but so long as she stayed out of the fight, she should be fine.

He growled and watched as it charged it him, but he positioned his Jet-Powered Hammer so that it was facing behind him and he charged up a short burst of energy into the jet engines.

"HERE'S THE WIND-UP!"

He pressed and hold down the switch, causing the jet engine to send him flying fast at the charging Behemoth. He held up his left arm as the monster swiped, but he stepped back as the beasts claws stuck, planting his feet onto its paw and using it to launch himself high into the air, at the apex of his jump, he gained a hardened look and turned himself to face the monster who now looked up at him with rage and hate. He positioned himself once more and took a deep breath as he takes out his Axe of the Beast. _'This is stupid and dangerous!'_

"TIME TO CUT SOME TAIL!"

The propulsion propelled him back towards the ground as he clenched the handle of the Jet-Powered Hammer in his left hand, pointing it towards the ground and the Axe of the Beast in his right hand, ready to swing it at full strength. The Behemoth tried to swipe at him with its tail, but REX used his [Iron Skin] once more, blocking most of the attack as he closed in cutting into the tail with his Axe of the Beast, cleaving the limb from the body, making the Behemoth fly back, flailing like a maniac as its tail wasn't just cut off.

Chloe once more bore witness to a fire column shot underneath the Tenno as REX stood slowly in the gathering flames. His [Iron Skin] protected him as he walked forwards. The hulking beast was up once more, though it was without its tail, thankfully. It charged him regardless of the damage it took and REX took up a more traditional stance he had learned from his Stance mod and blocked the initial swipe before sidestepping out of the way of a feral bite. He slammed his hammer at its head and made contact, drawing blood, though it did nothing but enrage the beast once more, and making it glow again and roar. Covering his ears, he saw Chloe trying to stand and fight.

 _'Dammit…this thing! H_ _ow in the world can we beat it?!'_

* * *

Umbra watched the impressive display of movement that REX was displaying. He used them in such a way that they had pretty much become something else entirely. It took one massive attack to sever the Behemoth's tail, which impressed him, but he knew that REX seeing it get back up with no problem would get him on edge.

Alicia, Prim, and Olga was shocked at the amount of power behind the weapon REX wielded while Squall was smiling with pride at the damage REX was inflicting on the Behemoth. "You're doing good REX! Keep it up!"

Umbra crossed his arms and nodded in pride. "Indeed; he using those moves in such a manner that I never thought of. That's all him."

"I see…" Alicia stared and stared at the Scarfed Tenno with a question on her mind. "Perhaps you and REX be better suited teaching some soldiers in Feoh? I'm sure that knights from the other castle fortresses could benefit well from skills as well."

Umbra looked at Alicia and she could feel the rage boiling inside of him. A Tenno from an earlier generation **(Veterens)** helped their later generation Tenno **(New Players)** with the knowledge and experience that they gained. Not to pass it down everyone who wanted to learn them just like that. Umbra was a Dragon of the Tenno Order and taught pretty much everything he knew to REX and Squall. He put work into his friends because they had shown him something that the Tenno felt was defiantly worthwhile. Alicia then figured out why knew why the rage was there. Alicia's suggestion would spit in the face of the Tenno's efforts. He calmed himself, though. Umbra knew that Alicia wasn't aware of the way Tenno's fight.

"No dice and honestly, with how he pulls the techniques, it's only because he is using a Warframe that he can do them like he does. Besides, even if the knights could learn, none of them have what he has."

Olga raised her brow at this and question the scarfed Tenno. "And just what might that be?"

Umbra watched as REX dodge and roll while attacking the Behemoth in between its attacks. "REX doesn't want to do this for money. He has not doing it for fame. He never once gave people his name when he saved them. REX does it because he's the same as me and Squall…"

He continued to watch as REX used his left arm to block the bite of the monster, only for him to step back and jump up and unleash his next attack. "The skill and determination to survive any situation that's in front of him and make sure that the people around him are safe and sound. That's the reason why."

Alicia looked at Umbra in anger. "Are you saying that my knights won't be able to handle it?!"

Before Umbra could snap at the Princess Knight, he was surprised when Prim actually spoke up. "Alicia, with all due respect, their teachings aren't something that can be simply passed from person to person. If Sir Umbra says that REX is the only one who can use the techniques he used…then in my professional opinion, REX should be the only one to use them. Besides…with most of the knights, I don't really think they can use these moves that REX has done."

Alicia closed her eyes and sighed. "If you think so, Prim. However, Umbra, should you change your mind, we would be honored if you did so."

Umbra silently thanked Prim to himself and get back to work trying to get pass this damn barrier with the Paracesis. "Don't hold your breath, Alicia. It's probably for the best that you don't learn from us."

* * *

"Fuck! Just! How! Tough! Is! This! Thing?!"

Chloe was back on her feet, but she stayed back, playing a more hit-and-run role as she would randomly attacks the beast when it would lunge for REX. While they never hit, they made it reposition itself so REX could strike it. "Chloe! Can you get the monsters attention for just a moment!"

She nodded and started to run, but then the monster turned its attention to her. REX hadn't expected this, as its attention had been on him the entire time. He grit his teeth and positioned himself for another dash. Shooting forward once more, the Behemoth didn't have the time to register what was happening as a massive blunt force slammed into its side. It roared and fell over; giving Chloe just enough time to get in and deliver a few more strikes against the Behemoth before she had to pull back from attack that the Behemoth delivered by sending rocks from the sky.

REX looked intimidating before he took a position and gathered the energy into his hammer and reared back. "I will…"

The Behemoth tried to rise to its feet, but REX had already begun his attack. "SMASH YOU!"

The impact created another crater and REX fell to his knees, gasping for air as dirt and dust filled the air. He could feel it. He tried to stand, but his body refused to move. "Dammit…I overdid it…"

"REX!" Chloe came running through the dust and debris as fast as she could and tackled him out of the way as the Behemoth jumped through the vision-obscuring smoke. REX looked terrified at the sight. That didn't kill it?! No…it's not that…

He missed…

He groaned in pain as Chloe stood, her swords at the ready as she put herself between him and the monster. "Don't worry REX…we can get through this!"

The Behemoth looked as though it had gotten its second wind and REX was holding his side in pain. "Chloe…you need to get out of here!"

"No! I won't leave you!" Chloe said in defiance. The Behemoth roared once again as it charged at the duo. Ready to kill them.

Chloe was about to block the incoming attack but was pulled back by REX as he threw her far from him in order to keep her from harm when she landed behind a boulder that has fallen recently. REX activated his [Iron Skin] once again and halted the Behemoths charge by grabbing his horns and planting his feet into the ground. It was a struggle of who will overpower who, but at the very last moment REX was able to turn the Behemoth towards the other direction as it ran headfirst into the ground. The Behemoth stood up and looked towards REX in primal fury. The Behemoth then stood on it's two hind legs as its whole body begins to glow a crimson hellish color, signaling that it was going to use its meteor attack.

Slowly, REX activated his [Iron Skin] once more as spread his legs into a deep and powerful stance with his Jat Kittag, watching as the Behemoth as it begins to charge up its most powerful move. It turned and its rage filled eyes fell on REX who felt like he was going to collapse. He felt his grip slipping on his handle and noticed the edges of his vision blurring. "Come on…you MONSTER!"

The Behemoth roared as it unleashed it attack as a meteorite begins to descend on the area, but REX jumps up into the air with the assistants of his Jat Kittag as he speed up to the meteor!

* * *

"Holy shit is he going to what I thinks he's going to do?!"

Squall looked stunned and slightly terrified. He looked at Umbra in a small panic. "Umbra, I know how you trying to get the barrier as fast as you can, but this is getting too dangerous. This thing isn't stopping and REX is going to take it head on!"

Umbra grimaced and looked at the fight as he tried to bypass the barrier once more. The clearing they were in was in shambles. It looked like a true battlefield. But after a few moments…

"I can't…I tried everything. REX and Chloe are on their own."

Squall was in his face, grabbing him by the scarf. "What do you mean their on their own?! They're going to FUCKING DIE! Don't you even care about them?!"

Alicia, Prim, and Olga looked wide eyed at that information. "Wait are you saying that they will-"

Umbra grunted in anger at the accusation and grabbed Squalls arm as he pulls back his grip. "No! I tried to get pass this barrier, but after trying everything it's won't even crack. I have faith that they will kill this beast, so don't you even dare say I don't care for them!"

Squall was angry, but when he heard the reason from his friend, the Cryo-Tenno sighed and slowly let go of him. Prim, however, didn't feel the same. "Will they make it Sir Umbra?"

Umbra looked towards the princess for a moment before looking back to the fight as REX was making his final move. "Knowing REX…He's one tough son of a bitch and he won't anything happen to Chloe."

* * *

"UUUOOOOOOHHHH!"

REX roared as he was approaching the meteor putting all of his strength into his hammer as he made his attack on the incoming asteroid. However…

 **BOOM!**

The attack caused the meteor to explode in a fiery ball of destruction with small chunks of rocks landing around the area with damaging effect on the area. Chloe looked up in horror of what she has witness that REX has sacrificed himself for her sake. The Half-Elf looked back to the Behemoth in anger and hate at what just happened but was confused because the Behemoth wasn't looking at her. It was…looking…

Up?

Chloe followed its line of vision and was both surprised and filled with joy as from within the fiery explosion, REX shot out with his Jat Kittag burning up as he begin to charge his last attack with his Jat Kittag.

"HAMMER-"

The Behemoth roared in defiance as it tries to attack REX during his freefall, but missed as the Tenno maneuvered his body to dodge its claws and…

"DOWN!"

REX delivered the final blow to the Behemoth as his Jat Kittag slammed into it's head so hard that not only did it caved in the Behemoths skull and broke its horns but also shattered the hammer itself completely into multiple pieces. The Behemoth howled in pain as it falls flat onto the ground with REX landed right next to it.

The Tank-Tenno struggles to look towards the Behemoth to see if it was still breathing and was surprised to see that the beast was still alive as it tries to reach him with one of its claws pointed out. REX was trying to get up as the Behemoth placed its claw on his chest but to no avail. He looked at the beast waiting to meet his end but was surprised to see that the Behemoth was not looking at him in anger, rage, or hatred. It was looking at him with…

Acceptance and relief.

The Behemoths body begins to glow a crimson hue as its body begins to break down into particles then begins to enter REXs body causing him to howl in pain at the MASSIVE rush of power begins to not only enter his Warframe but also his own body as Ryan. Before he could pass out, he heard not only Chloe running up to him while shouting out his name but also heard something within his mind.

' _You are worthy of my power:_ _ **The Rage of the Earth**_ _. Enter the Temple to learn the truth...'_

* * *

"By the Void…" Umbra smiled with pride as he saw his friend do what many Tenno would consider the impossible. Sure, he had fought and killed many before, but to fight the Behemoth and…well needless to say, congratulations were in order for the Tank-Tenno.

The group made their way over to Chloe and REX as the barrier began to dissipate. REX himself was passed out completely with Chloe beside him and had placed his head in her lap, not caring about the dirt that would surely stain her. As the group got closer, Umbra nodded at the two in pride. "I have to say, that was certainly impressive. But, I'll have to ask him if he can do that a bit sooner next time. Any longer and I'm pretty sure you'd been ash by now."

Squall pats his hand into his back. "They're alive, Umbra. Who cares if it took a little longer than it REALLY should have? They live to see another day."

Chloe smiled at the two Tenno for caring about them and then down to REX. Truly, the display was impressive. He had countered a feral bite from the monster and had taken its left eye as a result. He had also caved the Behemoths head to finish off the beast in a finishing blow.

Umbra stood up and dusted himself off. "Of course. Now…I think its best we get into the temple. Squall, can you help me carry what's left of his weapon?"

Chloe looked like she wanted to protest, but Olga smiled and places a hand on her shoulder. "You need rest too, Chloe. You both have done very well today and I believe you need to rest."

Umbra was impressed that Olga was being as calm as she was, though he attributed it to being queen of her people. He walked up beside her and gave Chloe a nod. "She's right you need to rest. Let's get inside and rest for a moment."

Umbra took REX from Chloe, and Squall went to go pick up what's left of REXs Jat Kittag. Chloe followed behind them, her hand over her heart as she fought back tears. _'Damnit! I need to get stronger. I…I barely did anything…I can't be a damsel in distress…I won't be!'_

In that moment, her eyes hardened and she wiped away a tear that slipped through. Her decision was made. She would catch up to REX. She wouldn't be a damsel. She would be his partner.

On that, she swore to herself.

* * *

[Feoh Mountains – Temple – Two hours later]

* * *

"Uuuugh. My head."

REX was rubbing his head as he gets up from the stone bed and begins to look around and noticed that he was inside the temple. He looked to his left and saw that Chloe was sitting right next to him with a look of relief on her face.

"You're alright." She said with joy as REX let out short laugh as he slammed his right fist onto his chest to show that he's alright.

"Damn right I'm alright." REX said with pride but soon groaned a bit as he begins to shift around to sit at the edge of the stone bed. "Although I will be feeling that for a while."

"Are you sure that you want to get up?" Chloe asked her lover who nodded as he stood up and begins to do a few stretches to get the kinks out of his body.

"Yeah I'm alright. Let's go and see what the others are doing." REX said with a thumbs up as Chloe nodded as they both left the room and begin to head their way to the others.

A few minutes later, the two has entered a large room where the others are waiting. Alicia, Prim, and Squall was looking around a wall that has wall paintings of the temples history and writing in Eostian language and another language that looks familiar to the Tenno. Umbra and Olga was looking at a podium that has the looks of an advance sci-fi technology that hasn't aged in over a millennium with the exception of dust that was covering the top. The others stopped what they were doing as they heard REX and Chloe entered the room and came up to them.

"Hey REX. Are you alright?" Umbra asked in concern for his friend as REX nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Nothing like a good nap to get myself better. I'm A-OK!" The Tank-Tenno said in a hearty tone with Squall sighing as he nodded in acceptance.

"That's good to hear." Squall said as he and the others went back to studying the wall painting. "We were just finishing translating the wall messages that has been written down."

"And? What does it say?" REX asked the Cryo-Tenno who sighed in defeat as he turns back to the others.

"What we already know. The history of the Sentient that arrived, The Tenno aiding the Eostian at their darkest hour, Etc. Etc." Squall said as he looks back to the wall painting. "However, I noticed that one of the sentences said, _'The locations that holds the relics of the past for the future Tenno can be found in this room'_."

"What's that suppose to mean?" REX asked as Umbra approached the podium that he was looking at as he places his hand on the top.

"I think this podium might be the answer." Umbra said as he begins to swipe away the dust on the top of the podium. As he finished the cleaning the top and places his hand on it, the podium begins to light up a bright cyan light as the whole room begins to light up the same colored light as well. Then multiple lines of lights begin to traverse their way towards the widest wall in the room as it begins to glow for a moment then it begins to rise up, showing that there was a hidden backroom that looks like that of a high-tech armory. The Tenno, Dark Elves, and Princess Knights begin to head inside the room.

"Look at all this. Primary, Secondary, and Melee Weapons. They must have left this for any Tenno that might have come here." Umbra said as the others begin to look around the room with eyes that showed that they were amazed. REX was looking around the Melee weapon and see a peculiar hammer as he picks it up to see what it is. It is a brown Grinner sledgehammer that has a large pointed prong at the back of the head.

"The Wolf Sledge. The signature hammer of the only lunatic fearsome enough to bust out of the Saturn Six Max-Pen." Umbra said causing REX to look at him in confusion at what he said.

"So, what so special about this hammer? I bet it can't go fast without jet engines on the back of it." REX asked his scarfed friend causing him to chuckle a bit.

"Maybe, but while the Jat Kittag can be faster with its Jet powered booster, the Wolf Sledge can be thrown with heavy attacks in a similar manner to Glaives. In other words, A Grineer version of Thor's Mjolnir." Umbra said causing the Tank-Tenno to look back at the Wolf Sledge as he begins to chuckle in glee at the hammer.

"Sweet!"

"Sir Umbra! Sir REX! We've found something!" Squall called out as the two Tenno begin to head to where the others are. They arrived the back of the armory as they saw the Squall others looking at something with wide eyes. They both looked over them and they saw something that surprised the both of them to the core.

Three Warframe were standing like statues. More specifically:

 **Nyx Prime: Saikou Variant, The Psychic-themed Warframe.**

 **Valkyr Prime: Leonessa Variant, The Berserker-themed Warframe.**

 **Mag Prime: Alata Variant, The Magnet-themed Warframe.**

"Are these…Warframes?" Prim asked in confusion. The Tenno nodded as they begin to look over the Warframes that are here as if to see that if they would activate at their presence. After a few seconds of nothing, The Tenno signaled the other to come and take a closer look at the Warframes, with Olga going to the Nyx Prime, Chloe going to the Valkyr Prime, and Alicia going to the Mag Prime. As they look over the Warframes, the aforementioned women felt like the Warframes that they have approached was…calling to them. Telling them to come closer to them.

 _To touch them._

And just like that, Olga, Chloe, and Alicia slowly raised their hands towards the Warframe and placed a gentle touch on the heads of the Warframes, But at that very moment the women had suddenly vanished with Warframe that were standing just dropped to their knees with the only things that remained were the weapons that they were carrying on them.

"ALICIA!" Prim shouted in fear at the disappearance of her cousin causing the Tenno to get into a defensive position from what just happened, but stopped as they heard the groans of the women that disappeared as the female Warframes begins to stand up as they rubbed their heads as if they have a massive headache.

"Owww. What Happened?" The Mag Prime said with Alicia voice coming out causing the Tenno and Prim to look at her in surprise and shock.

"I don't know but I felt like I just went through a massive hangover." The Valkyr Prime said with Chloe's voice coming from it.

The Nyx Prime, which we can assume that Olga was in the Warframe, shook its head to clear as she look towards the Tenno that made her tilt her head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Umbra stepped forward as tries to best explain what just happened. "You three…may want to look at each other."

The three were confused at the statement that Umbra just said as they did just that and slightly jumped back in surprise at their comrades new look and then they looked towards themselves to see what happened to them. After a few seconds, the most likely scenario just happened.

They screamed and panicked.

The Tenno and Prim went to their respective partners as they begin to calm them down from their panic attack with soothing and comforting words to ease their minds. After a few moments, the girls begin to slowly breath in and breath out as they finally calmed.

"Umbra…what happened to us?" Olga asked Umbra who placed his hand on his chin and begins to ponder.

"I believe that the best answer is that you used [Transference] on the Warframes that you've touched." Umbra said as he looked at the others who looked at him confusion.

"[Transference]? Wait a moment? Are you saying that Olga, Chole, and Alicia are…" Squall started as Umbra nodded at the confirmation.

"Yes. As of today,…they have become Tenno themselves."

The whole group was silent at the revelation that was placed on them as Olga, Chloe, and Alicia looked down in surprise at what was happening right now as Prim lays a comforting hand on Alicia's shoulder. After a few moments of silence, they all hear a constant set of beeping noises as Umbra turns and approached a monitor that was nearby with the others coming up behind him.

On the screen, it show the whole map of Eostia. The beeping noises that they heard was the map showing multiple locations that has multiple symbols that are blinking in complete sync. The first showed two symbols of a glaring eagle in the east of Eostia, next showed two symbols of a snarling tiger in the west, then the next showed two symbols of a roaring dragon in the south of Eostia, and finally two final symbols of the three animal conjoined in a symbol over the location of where they are and the Dark Fortress.

"' _The locations that holds the relics of the past for the future Tenno can be found in this room'_. Looks like we're going to be very busy."

* * *

Welp! I'm back in action and I'm glad to have finished this chapter! I hoped that you guys have enjoyed this chapter because now i can begin Phase Two of this Fanfiction. Leave a Review on this Chapter on what you've thought about it.

PEACE!


	11. Chapter 9

I'M NOT DEAD! and boy I am sorry that I haven't posted an Update on my status due to COVID-19 so i apologize in advance for not doing so. I was making sure to take care of myself while this outbreak was going on so i barely have anytime to work on this chapter, but i can now safely say now is that I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!

...But first to look at the Reviews.

 **Jontron: ...Oh no.**

Yep. looked at the current ones and boy they have a lot to say about my story...lets get to it.

mareed0389: **Arg I'm gonna be theorizing on this one all night. Is magic related to the void? Or was it something else? You always keep the cool stuff coming. Happy ficaversery!**

 **Answer:** Magic and the void are not related but The Void does give a tremendous amount of power to the Tenno when using magic. and thank you.

Perseus12: **This is more interesting, now Olga, Alicia, and Chloe are NOW officially Tennos and I love it! A new addition for the Tenno Force on the Seven Shield Alliance against the Black Dogs along their collaborators! I wonder if Celestine can become a Tenno as well?**

 **I wonder if Anna Florence the High Elf and Grace Campbell the Dark Elf (from [Kuroinu Gaiden] Elf Mura no Kanraku ~Chijoku to Kairaku no Utage~) can be paired one of the Tennos?**

 **They better find some allies that will help the Alliance against the Black Dogs like the Warrior Bunnies, Night Elves or the Draeneis. Maybe other smaller kingdoms to the south and ask them some assistance?**

 **Its kinda funny to imagine if the Tennos facing Spear Hero Motyasu, Sword Hero Ren and Bow Hero Itsuki while they help Shield Hero Naofumi's quest to clear his name from so-called 'crime' set up by the red-head bitch princess aka Malty Melromarc (from the Rising of the Shield Hero anime series).**

 **I'll just wait to read the next chapter.**

 **Answer:** I'm glad that you love it, but you my friend are getting VERY close to figuring out what I will do for the rest of the story. Stop digging too deep please.

I decided to look up Kuroinu Gaiden and I decided to include them, but i will also add another character from the Kuroinu series as well because she would actually be an interesting character to include, but it will be a while before that happens. Ok?

There are no other Kingdoms that will be include however their will be certain species like one of the ones you mentioned that will join the fight under certain circumstances.

NO! Rising of the Shield Hero will not be added to THIS story...Maybe in a sequel I guess?

And now the new chapter...IS HERE!

Haro654: **Hmm now this is interesting with the new Tenno, I wonder if it's because the girls fell in love with the Tenno became Tenno themselves. What would that mean for any future lovers they have if you do have all of them go the harem route with the princess knights being a Tenno? Anyways something that still interesting from the escape from the black dogs is when Umbra beat cerebus how and why did it get absorbed into him? Will you have some sort of plan for the future of this?**

 **Answer:** Eh you're close but no. it has more to do with that being around these Tenno for an extensive amount of time while using the Warframes. and it was Squall that defeated Cerberus and the reason why it got absorbed into him is because of his Void-like powers that allowed him to take his powers for himself. and Yes it will, but later down the road.

EnriksD8: **Normally lemons aren't written well in fiction. Believe me, I have tried and I couldn't get them right.**

 **Now for this chapter, this is pretty good. The fight with REX and Chloe against the Behemoth was a nice boss fight and something that'll further their bond more.**

 **Olga, Chloe, and Alicia turning into Tenno is a strange thing to do but it could be an interesting thing to see given how the SSA has nanosuits from Crysis of all places.**

 **That actually reminds me, how did Charles, Ryan, and Aaron actually make those suits? Like, I'm aware that the Warframes can carry a lot of stuff but I highly doubt that they could fully implement fully functional nanotech within a relatively short amount of time.**

 **Not being antagonistic but I'm expressing some concern and confusion as to how they were able to create such things when they were merely regular civilians prior to this whole thing.**

 **Answer:** There's an old saying: "Practice makes Perfect." Nothing will ever be perfect about it but i keep practicing.

Thank you, I pride myself when I did this Chapter involving the Battle with the Behemoth.

It was my original plan to make the Princess Knight and the Dark Elfs Tenno in order for them because i believe that they will be much more useful in combat when the time arrives.

As for the Nanosuit, I was trying to see where i can go with this since i might make an Omake of this within the chapter it was published on...sorry if you got confused.

Guest 1: **I thought the tenno were children.**

 **Answer:** Yes in the Cannon universe until the 'Duviri Paradox' Update comes around. However in this story it's just a couple of dudes playing Warframe getting "Isekaied" into another world with the abilities of the Tenno and the Warframe Items that had on their separate profiles.

Guest 2: **So, I'm not even three chapters in (barely passed the first few paragraphs, actually, since I couldn't even bring myself to read that monstrosity of an intro) and I can already tell this is less of a Crossover and more of a self-insert power trip...**

 **Yeeeeaaaah, no. I'm out.**

 **Answer:** Sorry you feel that way man. Have a nice day

Dead344156: **An amazing story . plez update soon**

 **Answer:** Thank you. I will make sure to update from now on.

Nitpicky Bastard: **My thoughts upon with reading this story, however short lived, documented by chronical order;**

 **1: "Oh, character bios... Okay, not what I was expecting, but okay. It's odd the author would put these *here*, in the story, physically, instead of organically developing said characters, but alright. I can just ignore this segment I gue-"**

 **2\. "What the fu- an entire anime intro? For a self insert fantasy? Why? How? For what? Just... Ugh, okay, massive red flag, but I'll let that slide I guess... Maybe this story will be good. After all, it's obviously a spite fic considering it's a cross between Warframe and a rape hentai. How bad can it be?"**

 **3\. "... Fuck... Okay, so... A bunch of weebs get sent to Warframe due to Void Shenanigans? Alright... Far fetched, but all fucking right. Why not? And now said weebs are given said Warframes without any context (Void Powers, training, psychological trauma, Sematic Implants, etc) whatsoever, spouting out generic anime as fuck one liners? Oh my God. Ugh. Fine. Fine. I'll just. Keep giving it a chance. Just... One more chance... How bad can it-"**

 **4\. "Fuck this. Fuck this so hard. I can't. I just can't. Not only are Warframes designed to combat things LEAGUES above these medieval peasants, but these characters. God damnit, they're so generic, and this concept is such a boring one sided stomp considering actual in game fucking *lore*, and just... Fuck. Everything is just so... UGH. I'M DONE. I'M JUST... Done... I can't take this anymore. I'm going to re-read Wail Of The Banshee or something. Fuck this."**

 **Answer:** ...Well then, all I can say is sorry that you didn't enjoy this, but i will not hold it against you. Have a nice day and btw I'm still surprise that Wail Of The Banshee is still here on Fanfiction. Good read btw.

AnimeFan0216: **I think that Olga, Chloe and Alicia are descendants of the ancient Tennos in Eostia perhaps the same with the other shields. Because if they are not, how come they could use transference or have the warframes calling to them like they recognized their owners.**

 **Answer:** The answer is a simple one: just being around the Tenno for an extended amount of time has exposed themselves to the Void and left traces on them thus allowing them to access the Warframes when they heard the voices of the suits, which may i remind you that the suits themselves have a dark and terrible history around them.

cegi85: **UP DATE THE .**

 **Answer:** ...okay if you want me to update the story...Done!

Guest 3: **Wow. I'm sorry, but...**

 **This is quite possibly one of the worst fics I've read. Not because of grammatical errors (the structure of this story is actually pretty solid so kudos to you for that), but because of the borderline blank slate main cast. Why make them inserts? Why not just make them Tenno? Their schools and beliefs would have made their interactions with the Eostia cast much more interesting. Despite popular headcanons, the *real* Tenno are, in fact, heroes dedicated to defending those who can't defend themselves. I mean, just look at Fortuna. Literally nobody asked them to help, they just did because they decided to. There was nothing worthwhile in it for them.**

 **But instead, *because* they're inserts, not only do they act like shits, a few of them know everything about everything. That's just... Boring info dumping. Heck, at least one of the inserts even comes off as a combat happy psycho.**

 **And for some reason, when it comes to the Warframes and Operators themselves, you're working off of video game logic, using ability names, levels, and pause menus. It's unnecessary to have those written as it just clutters the story and makes it awkward to read. You're even unintentionally limiting the frames potential by doing so when, in canon, the the Tenno are capable of much *much* more. Example, Inaros becoming a planet wide sandstorm, or Mag redirecting a wall of bullets back at Grineer.**

 **Now we got a rapist acquiring a Sentient/Shadow Stalker powerup...**

 **I don't know how to properly describe my displeasure with this fic, and I really don't mean to come off as rude, so I apologize if I do. But this just feels... Bad.**

 **I wish you the best of luck, no sarcasm whatsoever. But I will not be reading any more of this.**

 **Answer:** ...welp I can't force you to keep reading this story because of the many reasons you wrote on your review, but hey who am I to judge you for your opinion. At least i can thank you for wishing me the best of luck...So thank you honored Guest for at least giving this story a try.

...

OK! now that all these reviews have been looked at...It's time for the chapter.

It's Showtime...

* * *

Chapter 9: Divide and Conquer

* * *

[Feoh Mountains – Temple – Next Day]

* * *

It was the break of dawn at the Tenno temple where the whole group exited out of the main temple. Umbra was the first to come out but looked much different than before. Now, his Excalibur Umbra Warframe was out of its GRAXX skin and was now in the Caduto skin with the color texture being the same as before. The attachments also changed from the Prisma Edo set to a Saturn Six set with the same coloring. On his back is the Saturn Six Syandana, A syandana inspired by the brutality of life inside the Saturn Six Max-Pen. He kept the same weapons with the exception of his Primary because he changed his Tiberon Prime to the Kuva Chakkhurr, A Grineer-styled flintlock rifle with matching colors to his Warframe. It fires explosive rounds that deal immense damage, even more so on headshots, at the expense of a low fire rate, slow reload speed, and limited ammo reserves.

REX was next and he had an appearance change for his Rhino Prime, from his GRAXX skin and Warlust helmet to the Palatine set with the coloring being silver and red. The attachment now being Prisma Daedalus for both his arms and legs with the coloring being the same as his Warframe. He also now has a syandana on his back known as the Nsaru Syandana with the coloring being the same. His weapons remained the same but his Melee weapon, the Wolf Sledge, now has the Hammer Palatine Skin with the coloring being the default. Next to him was a giant like red stripped Kubrow walking next to him like that of a dog as it begins to sniff like one too and looks around for anything suspicious.

Squall came up next and he is the one who change his appearance as well, from his Grost/GRAXX skin to his Emperor skin with the texture being the default coloring. His attachments change from the Gazel set to the Sigma Series set with the same coloring as his Warframe. On his back was the Sigma Series syandana with the coloring being the same as his Warframe. He also changed his whole arsenal as well with his Primary weapon now being The Quellor, which was the standard-issue rilfe to Dax Railjack crews of the Old War, dating back to the earliest, pre-Sigma craft. A rapid-fire assault rifle with a hefty magazine-size, the Quellor is an all-round workhorse. Also capable of large, short-range cryo-blasts, with the texture being the exact same color as his Warframe. The Secondary weapon is now the Stubba, which is a compact Grineer submachine gun with a medium fire rate and a good magazine size. The skin of this gun is the Zundi Pistol Skin with the coloring the same as his Primary weapon. His first Melee weapon is now the Guandao, which is a Tenno polearm with a massive blade, giving it unparalleled range compared to most polearms and equally impressive damage and critical chance, at the expense of slowing its attack speed. His second Melee Weapon is now the Pennant, which is a Two-Handed Nikana used by Railjack crews during the Old War, featuring high critical chance and critical multiplier. The Pennant gains increased attack speed after killing an enemy with a Heavy Attack. The coloring of this weapon is the same as the rest of his weapons.

Right behind them the Tenno women came out as well with new armaments and attachments on them.

Olga with her Warframe now colored in order of: Brown, Black, Dark Violet, and Gold with the aura being Violet/Purple. She also has the attachment of: Avia Prime Chest Plate, Narvarr Prime Shoulder Guards, Atavist Prime Leg Guards, and her Syandana the Repala Syandana with the coloring being the same as her Warframe. Her Royal Scepter is set as a Primary Weapon with some configuration to be able to work as a Tenno Primary, while her secondary weapon is a Lex Prime Pistol with the coloring being the same as her Warframe. Her Melee weapon is the Danka Prime, which is a Tenno forged weapon, crafted during the Time of the Orokin. It is renowned for speed, power and the ability to hit multiple targets.

Chloe came next with Warframe now colored in the order of: Black, Brown, Violet, and Gold with the aura being Red/Violet. Her attachment are the Itzal Armor Set and her Syandana being the Teplo Syandana with same coloring as her Warframe. Her Primary weapon being The Cernos Prime is the Prime variant of the Cernos Bow. A noble bow to hunt hellish beasts like that of the Kuroinu and Sentients. Her Secondary weapon the Spira Prime is the Prime variant of the Spira throwing daggers. These rare, braided throwing daggers were a favorite tool of high ranking Orokin assassins and now will serve her in her hunt of Black Dogs. Lastly her Melee weapons is now the Venka Prime, which are the Prime variant of the Venka Claws. The gleaming blades of white will draw blood of the deepest red from the Kuroinu army.

Lastly, Alicia along with Prim came out of the temple. Her Warframe now has the colors of: Blue, Black, Dark Grey, and Gold with her aura being Blue/Violet. The attachments of her Warframe is the Tagris Set and her Syandana is the Vistapa Prime Syandana with coloring being the same as her Warframe. Her Primary Weapon is the Latron Prime, which is the Prime version of the Latron Rifle. The ornamental Latron Prime exploits ancient Orokin technology to get a slight damage increase over the standard Latron. Her Secondary Weapon is the Akstiletto Prime, which is the Prime variant of the Akstiletto dual Uzis. Stylish, discreet and accurate, perfect for the Tenno of distinction. Her Melee Weapon is Destreza Prime, which is the Primed variant of the Destreza Rapier. It takes mastery to the next level with this primed rapier.

As the rest of the group begin to check their inventory, Umbra looks at his right wrist to which a small device is placed on it. With a flick of a wrist, it extended to a foot long sharp blade. This was the Parazon, which is a bladed tool used by Warframes for a variety of functions. It is primarily used for hacking enemy electronics but is also strong enough to be wielded as an assassination weapon. The weapon is normally hidden when not in use and can be materialized on the Warframe's right wrist when needed. It also comes with a tether that allows the Warframe to throw the Parazon out and then retrieve it afterward.

Umbra sighed as he as he stares the Pazaron blade when he begins to remember what happened yesterday.

* * *

[Flashback: Umbra]

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight. Basically, the Tenno from way back when, built multiple temples around Eostia, with the possibility of lots of equipment stored at each of those temples and a slight chance that they left something for us to get back…and you want us to go into separate groups so that we will be able to cut down time before the next enemy wave hits another Castle Fortress." REX said as Umbra nodded at his statement. The Umbral Tenno explained that the coordinates that was shown on the screen led to many temples that has been scattered all across Eostia and luckily the temples are close to the Castle Fortresses. However, it shows that only those of high ranks can access the temples without any complications. So, Umbra decided to come up with the plan for the whole group to go into separate groups so that they can be prepared to fight against the oncoming invasion of the Kuroinu and the Sentients.

The plan of dividing groups in which Squall and Alicia going to where the Eagle sigils are next to the Castle Fortresses of Kaguya and Luu Luu. REX, Chole, and Prim going to where the Tiger sigils are next to the Castle Fortresses of Prim and Maia. And finally Umbra and Olga going to where the Dragon sigils are next to the Castle Fortresses of Claudia Levantine and Celestine Lucross.

"Yes. That's the plan that we have REX…You don't approve?" Umbra questioned.

"While I always like the idea to go smash, crash, or blow up my enemies at the drop of a hat, but don't you think that splitting up the group is a bad idea?" REX asked with Squall nodding at his question.

"Yeah even I can see that this is never a good idea. Can't we usually stay together as a group and work this out…or is there a reason why we need to split?" Squall asked as Umbra nodded and went back to the screen and enhanced it to be a holo-screen showing the other the whole map.

"That is what I thought as well but judging on how much time we have and the upcoming invasions that will occur to the other Castle Fortresses, we don't have that luxury. So, we have to go into three separate groups in order to be prepared for the full invasion." Umbra said to the other Tenno groaned at the answer from their leader.

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Good." Umbra said as he heads over to a table that has six small devices on it. He picks up one of the devices, looks around the thing to see what it is, and then places it on his right wrist. He then picked up the other devices and passes it to the others.

"Um…Umbra? What is this?" Alicia asked the scarf Tenno, who only raised his hand and with a flick of the wrist, a foot long sharp blade jutted out from the device, causing the others to recoil in shock.

"This, Alicia, is the Parazon, which is a bladed tool used by Warframes for a variety of functions, mostly for certain devices and assassination." Umbra said as REX and Squall looked at the devices in their hands with surprise as they place their devices on their wrist. The Female Tenno were hesitant at first but ultimately place the device on their wrist as well.

"What else do we got?" REX asked Umbra, who turned back to the computer and begins to type some keys as the screen begins to light up and shows multiple tabs.

"It looks like we now can also access to Archwings, Arch-Guns, K-Drives, and Companions. It also looks like we can now change our appearances of our Warframes as well." Umbra said as REX and Squall cheered at the list of things that we have obtained, but the girls were confused at what was going on.

"Um excuse me but what are you guys talking about? What are these Archwings, Arch-Gun, and K-Drive you are talking about?" Chloe asked as Squall nodded and begins his explanation.

"The Archwing is an all-environment flight system of Orokin design used by a Tenno to fly and engage in combat in space, offering a potent mix of firepower and mobility to engage spaceborne enemies. Archwing can take place on a three-dimensional plane, offering nearly complete freedom of movement in all directions. Though intended for space use, the Archwing also has the ability to engage in both atmospheric and underwater combat. The Arch-Gun-." Squall was then cut off as REX soon took over from here.

"Arch-guns are heavy weapons, most frequently used in zero-gravity Archwing combat. Unlike traditional Warframe weapons, Arch-guns have no separate ammo reserve or magazine in Zero-G, instead having a regenerating magazine whose contents replenish to full when the weapon is not firing. The delay from ceasefire to replenishment and the speed of ammo regeneration varies between different Arch-gun models. Because they have no ammo reserves in their normal usage, Arch-guns essentially have unlimited ammunition and thus do not require replenishment from ammo pickups." REX said in excitement as the other newly made Tenno nodded as they slowly tried to understand what REX and Squall just said.

"The K-Drives are Corpus-fashioned hoverboards that Tenno can ride on to traverse large, expansive on-land areas quickly, or even across the surface of lakes, ponds, rivers, and oceans. As for companions…Well how about REX shows us one of his companions for you." Umbra said as REX looked over to him in surprise!

"You mean!" REX started as Umbra nodded. "YES! Hold on a moment. I'll get him out."

' _Him?'_ were the girls thought as REX begin to access his menu as he begins to open a certain tab and begins to press on a few buttons on the screen. A device nearby begins to light up as two circular doors closed in on each other, sealing up completely. A few seconds later, the doors open and in the center of the device is a large crimson striped furred dog-like animal with a weird snout sleeping peacefully. The dog-like creature begins to stir as the begins to wake up with a big yawn and stands up on its four leg. It begins to look around to figure out where it was and when it lays it eyes on REX, it jumps in joy and runs over to him as it jumps onto him as it begins to lick REX's face in happiness.

"Ok! Ok Boy, calm down Fenrir!" REX said as the dog creature, named Fenrir, hops off him and sits down like that of a dog. REX turned to the females of the group as he places his hand on top of Fenrir head and scratches behinds his ears. "Girls. I would like you to meet Fenrir, my Sunika Kubrow. Fenrir, these are new friends. Go say hi."

Fenrir stands up and begins to go over to the girls as he begins to sniff around them to get a good whiff at them. After a few moments Fenrir stops sniffing them as he sits down in front of Prim and begins to pant like a dog and tilts his head at her.

As for the result of this…

"SO CUTE!" Prim squealed as she hugs the Kubrow and rubs the top of his head, causing Fenrir to wag his tail. The others only looked at this scene with a relieved sigh at how adorable this scene was with Prim and Fenrir.

"So, what exactly is this thing?" Olga asked as Umbra begins to answer her question.

"This is a Kubrow. They are canine-like egg-laying species that originally served as companions and pets for the Orokin, and later as attack and guard animals for the Orokin elite. For the Tenno, a Kubrow can be a powerful and loyal ally; however, they are limited to melee attacks, and require constant care and proper maintenance." Umbra said as Prim begins to scratch Fenrir's belly as it begins to kick its hind leg in happiness.

"Well aren't you special boy. Aren't you?" Prim cooed at Fenrir who barked in approval. REX shook his head in amusement as he whistles to Fenrir, who stands up and sits next to his master.

"Anything else?" Squall asked Umbra who once again begins to type into the computer mainframe to get something else. After a few moments, three doorways with a Falcon, Tiger, and Dragon Symbols opens up on the wall revealing corridors to god know where. The whole group looked at the open doorways and then to each other and nodded.

"Guess we're going to find out. Squall, I want you, Alicia, and Prim to go down the Falcon symbol corridor and find out what is down there. REX you and Chloe do the same with the one with Tiger symbol. Olga, you're with me on the one with the Dragon symbol." Umbra said as the others nodded but Prim looked conflicted as she looks in between the Falcon doorway and Fenrir, who looked up to REX with a small whine. REX, now knowing what Fenrir wants, nodded as the Kubrow barked happily as he walks towards Prim who looked at REX with pure joy as she pats Fenrir's head.

After that was taken care of, each group descends into their selected hallways.

A few minutes later, The Umbral Tenno and Dark Elf Queen-Tenno arrived in a wide open space featuring many tall pillars. The empty pits and lack of barriers make it possible to fall out of bounds.

"What is this place?" Olga said in wonder of the massive room that the two were in as Umbra walks up to a console that is nearby and begins to type on the keyboard to activate it.

"A Simulacrum. It is an artificial arena that allows Tenno to create multiple Mimeographs or holograms of enemies that the Tenno had completed their Codex research on and train on their combat skills…Oh? What's this." Umbra said as he begins to look up what he just found. After a few moments Umbra turned to Olga.

"Olga, I think you're ready for your first three tests," Umbra tells Olga who looked very confused right now as she tilted her head.

"What tests?" Olga ask Umbra, who went back to the screen in front of him and begins to type in commands.

"Now that you're capable to access a Warframe, I'm going to test you on your accuracy with a rifle," he replies and looks over the row of weapons that are in the room though a holographic projection.

"So, what's this test about?" Olga ask him as Umbra gets something from the weapon arsenal that soon vanished as he got the weapon.

"I'm going to see how well you can aim with a Braton-MK1 rifle," he replies and holds the strange looking weapon to the Dark Elf Queen who looked at the weapon strangely.

"This is a rifle?" Olga asked as she examine the strange weapon. The weapon is 30 inches with a rail on the top and a small black box and a handle with a small trigger next to each other at the bottom.

"Correct, it was my first weapon when I became a Tenno, it's a good starting weapon really," he replies and looks to the pillars around him as he opens a window on the panel and begins to type in more commands.

"Okay, releasing six training drones and set them to level one," he replies and six round metal like balls come out the pillars and stand around the arena.

"What are those things?" Olga ask as she walk up to one and poke it with a finger as it just moved slightly and returned back to position.

"These will project holographic enemies which you will shoot with that rifle. I'll start you off easy and let you practice for a while before we start the test," Umbra tells her and a blue light shines on the metal ball. After a few seconds, images of what looks like freaks in bulky armor appear making Olga yelp and try to punch it in the face. Only for her hand to go through causing the Dark Elf to lose her balance and fall face first to the ground. Umbra chuckles at her as she get back up and dusts herself off.

"What are these things?" Olga asked as Umbra begins to walk around the metal human-like abomination.

"The Grineer are genetically modified, purpose-bred clones of humanity from humans that they abduct from colonies to become soldiers or workers. The products of ancient, half-remembered Orokin technology, Grineer are produced rather than born, and in industrial quantities along with their weapons and equipment. Each one is genetically defective to some degree, their genome both originally stunted by their creators, and further damaged by the invasive cloning procedures they themselves have been using to birth each generation in the centuries after the fall of the Orokin Empire." Umbra said as he points towards the holograms. "As a result, they have a life cycle that is limited to only a fraction of a normal human lifespan and are prone to a host of degenerative disorders such as decaying limbs and skin or reduced intelligence. They compensate for this by the widespread use of crude cybernetic prosthetics and robust augmentations. Indeed, it could be argued that the Grineer are better at fixing broken bodies than they are at creating ones that function to begin with. Most of their equipment, weapons, and armor is technologically crude but undeniably effective, and many Tenno have fallen because they underestimated the firepower of Grineer machines."

Olga frowned from within her suit as she clenches her fists at the monstrosities that this 'Grineer' Faction has done towards innocent people. While it is true that she would not care about most humans but she would never take them from their homes and families then use them to make what the Grineer have. It was like a violation against life itself when she looks at the Grineer.

"Alright then, I'll now explain to you how that rifle works," Umbra tells her and stands beside her as he is practically leaning against her as he begins to helps her put herself into a position to hold the rifle.

"This here is the charging handle, pull this to put a new round into the chamber," he says pointing to a small looking lever. "This is the trigger, squeeze it with your finger to fire the round in the chamber, you don't need to pull the handle back again as the next round is automatically fed in. Here is where the sixty round magazine goes in when you need to reload," he explains all the uses for the parts as well as how to fire and reload the rifle.

After ten minutes of explaining and Olga asking a few questions, he sets up some of those holographic targets and tells Olga to shoot them. Olga place the rifle stock against her shoulder and look down the sights at the farthest left hologram and take a few seconds to make sure she's doing it right, she pulls the trigger and the rifle pushes back against her as the bullet soars through the air and hits the Grineer in the chest making it shatter like glass.

"Whoa... this is amazing!" Olga exclaim with excitement and aim at the next one.

After shooting all six and then another eighteen of them, Umbra tells Olga to reload the rifle so she push the button that pops out the magazine and a new one appears in her left hand which she just stare at it for a moment as she fumble with it to get it in the rifle. Once in Olga leave the handle alone as Umbra said she only have to do that when it is completely empty.

"Okay Olga, now we'll test how well you can react to moving targets," Umbra says as he punches in some codes into the panel and the holograms start running towards The Dark Elf Queen. Olga yelped in surprise and hold the trigger and spray into them making them all shatter after she thinks fifteen bullets.

"Don't panic and just spray and pray, take your time and focus. While the hologram take at least four to seven shots to penetrate their armor with this rifle, these will register the first hit to the head or chest. You can't afford to waste ammo during a mission," Umbra tells Olga sternly.

"Sorry, Let's try again." Olga apologize and reload the rifle again.

* * *

45 minute later…

* * *

After getting used to the rifle, Umbra tells Olga he is starting her Primary Weapon test. "All you have to do is hit each target in the head or chest, there will be twenty targets in total and they will come at you from all angles," he tells me and the metal balls spread out and surround me.

"Olga, the test will now begin, please prepare yourself," Umbra warns me. Olga loosen her shoulders and aim the rifle ahead of her towards her targets.

The first one appears and she quickly shoot it in the chest, the next shows up behind her so Olga quickly turn around and pop it in the head, this is easier now that she is used to it. Two more appear, one to her left and one to her right. Olga shoot the one on her left and spin on her heel to shoot the other.

However,…

"AHHH!" Olga yelp as she loses her balance and falls on her back. She then hear Umbra chuckle making her frown and get back up as three more appear and charge at her with those cleavers that they have in their hands.

"Come forward you abominations!" Olga yell and fire a shot into each of them making them all shatter. She could not help but grin as she is actually having a lot of fun.

"Don't get over excited, Olga. Stay focused as you need to be aware of everything around you." Umbra tells Olga through comms of their suits.

"I got it!" Olga reply and turn around only to be face to face with one of the Grineer Lancers. "AHHH!" she yell and squeeze the trigger putting four shots into its head while five more charge at her with recklessness.

"Concentrate, Olga! Focus on hitting your targets! You can handle it!" Umbra tells Olga sternly causing her to look down for a moment then looks up as she lifts her rifle up towards the upcoming Grineer.

"Alright!" Olga reply and aim at the next charging target as she pulls the trigger and fires once again.

* * *

7 Minutes Later…

* * *

"Alright, Olga. Good work." Umbra tells Olga as she lower the rifle and sighed as she looks around at the level of damage that she caused.

After that freak sneaked up on her, Olga stopped trying to show off and just focused on shooting all the targets, it took a few minutes but she got them all in time!

"How was that? Did I pass?" Olga ask as Umbra walks up to her and observed the aftermath of the Primary Weapons Test. He turns back to her and begins his evaluation.

"Well, apart from the start you did well, remember this isn't about being the best. It's about protecting those around you and putting down the threat fast and efficiently, showing off can lead to unnecessary deaths or damage," he replies and if Olga had her ears still they'd be lowered in shame.

"Sorry. I was just trying to impress you and show you that I can do it." Olga tells him and look down.

"If you want to impress me then be as efficient as possible, make each shot count and put everything you have into the mission," Umbra replies and places a hand on Olga's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"But for your first time using a rifle I say good job, you passed the test. I believe it's also time for your secondary weapons test, but I will let you rest for several minutes before we begin." he tells her and Olga nodded as they use Transference to leave their Warframes and begin to take their break and talk about certain things, such as their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and plans for the future. They were having a swell time talking with each other as they try their hand in 'Fasionframe' for see if they can get a new look for themselves and trying to figure out how to make Olga's Staff into a Primary weapon for her to use since it might take time for her to get use to a rifle.

However,…

"Hey Charles?" Olga spoke up in a concerned tone.

"Yes?"

"…After the war with the Kuroinu and the Sentient…what's going to happen to you and the others? Are you going to leave us?" Olga asked that dreadful question that Charles wished he never wanted to hear from her. After a few moments of silence Charles hung his head down in silence before answering.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know what will happen…"

…

…

…

After a few moments of silences, Olga lays her head on Charles's shoulder in a comforting manner causing the Umbral Tenno to look at her in confusion before she said something to him to comfort his troubled mind.

"Don't worry. If anything happens to you, I will always follow you till we see each other again. And I'm sure the others will too." The Dark Elf Queen said in a soothing tone causing Charles to look at her for a moment and nodded with a small smile as he pull her into a comforting hug as they are now enjoying the silence together before they went back to training for the next test.

* * *

[End of Flashback]

* * *

' _I don't know about that, but I will be waiting for you if that happen…Olga.'_ Umbra thought to himself as he retracts the blade back into the standby mode as he walks over to Olga and checks on her before they head out on their journey.

While this was happening, REX was checking his gear and weapons to make sure that they were in top condition and functional to a T. As he begins to check on his Secondary Weapons he begins to remember the training montage that he did with Chloe involving Secondary Weapons.

* * *

[Flashback: REX]

* * *

"Secondary Weapons?" Chloe ask as she places her newly acquired bow on her back that she has chosen for her Primary Test as REX begins to type up some commands on the console that would initiate the Second Mastery Test.

"Yeah. Secondary Weapons are usually use for either covering fire, crowd control, or distractions when you run out of ammo for your Primary Weapon." REX said as begins to look though the list of Secondary Weapons from the holographic arsenal and begins to look through the selected arsenal.

"You mean like those big guns you have on your legs you like to fire a lot beside your laser cannon on your back?" Chloe asked in a teasing tone, pointing at the Twin Grakatas on REX's legs, causing the Tenno to stop what he was doing, turns towards her and pulls out the weapons out with the guns being pointed up.

"Yeah they are big and I like to fire it more than my Opticor, but it's usually used for close quarter combat which I use to not only to mow down my enemies but also keep them at bay. Therefore, crowd control." REX said in an annoyed tone because of her teasing as he twirls the twin automatic rifles without them firing off then places them back onto his legs as he pulls out a set of Spira Prime throwing knives from the Armory.

"and since you prefer the silent approach so I believe these bad boys will help ya out." REX said as he then tossed Chloe the throwing knives, who caught them with ease as she pulls out a set of the blades from the case and begins to observe the spinning blades.

"Are these blades… spinning?" Chole asked as REX came up to her and picks up one of them from her hand gently.

"Yep. This little baby will spin extremely fast depending on how hard and precise you throw it, causing to drill deeper into a target." REX said as throw the throwing knife into a nearby pillar causing it to drill deeper into the pillar than any ordinary throwing knife would do.

"Like so."

Chloe nodded as she pulls the knife out and returns it into the case as REX returns to the control panel and begins to type in a few commands as the holographic spheres begin to project new enemies for Chloe to fight. The enemies are now 7 human-like beings but with box-like helmet with four of them with futuristic guns and three with electric sticks and also five bi-pedal metal automatons with cannons on the top, including floating one as well.

"REX what are these things and who are they?" Chloe askes as REX walks up to one on the hologram enemies and begins to walk around them as he begins to talk about the current opponents.

"The Corpus are a merchant society, built on the foundation of salvaged technology and robotics. They scavenge the outer systems, greedy for the Old War salvage. Their most sought after of all - the Tenno and their Warframe armor. Those captured are treated as salvage; meticulously dissected, integrated. The remains are sold to the highest bidder." REX said as he pats one of the holograms head. "Lead by innovatory and elusive industrialists, and claiming to be descendants of Orokin lineage, the Corpus are dedicated to the accumulation of wealth. This elite ruling class operates an insular trade organization using other humans and robotics for labor and security as slaves rather than workers and have been condemned by the Honored Seven as a merchant cult than a society."

Chloe was disgusted at the description of the Corpus hierarchy who uses people for labor which is no different than slavery that she endured during her childhood. She reaches for her first set of Spira Prime knives and prepares herself and says. "I'm Ready."

"Let's see it then." REX said as he heads back to the control panel and activated the Secondary Weapons Test for Chloe.

Unlike the first test where the Grineer holograms would just run towards their opponents, The Corpus humans with the laser rifles begin to take cover around some of the pillars that were nearby as they begin to shoot from their hiding spot while the ones carrying the batons charge towards Chloe and the Corpus mechs stood into position and begins firing at the female Tenno. Chloe wasted no time as she begins to dodge the incoming projectiles and begins to take down the mechs first as they were stationary while they were firing and destroyed them with ease as each Spira Prime knife entered the 'heads' of the targets. The first Prod Crewman swung his weapon at Chloe but she dodge his attack and stabbed him the chest with a Spira Prime knife causing to dissipate then she throws it and another Spira Prime knife into the skulls of the second and third one as they slumps down and dissipates as well. After she took care of them, Chloe then took care of the remaining few that were still hiding and delivered quick and deadly throws at them, thus completed the first wave before the timer went out to zero.

"Nicely done Chloe, but that was just Wave 1. Here comes Wave 2 and you better be quick." REX said as another wave of Corpus holograms appeared with their weapons ready with Chloe flipping one of her knife around and begins to attack once more.

* * *

Several minutes later…

* * *

After the final wave of Hologram enemies, Chloe knelt down as she begins to catch her breath as REX approaches her with his arms behind his back and looks around the area of fallen hologram enemies.

"How was that?" Chloe said in huffs of breath as REX hummed a bit before stroking his metal chin in thought at her test. After a few moments of silence, he gave a thumbs up with a chuckle of approval.

"Well done! You passed your Secondary Weapons Test!" REX said with joy as Chloe softly laughs at his enthusiasm as she tries to get up and get ready for her melee test but almost falls over if REX did not catch her in time. "Woah there firecracker, I know that you want to go ahead and do the Melee Weapons Test but how about we take a break before we do the next test. Ok?"

Chloe wanted to argue about this and get the final test over with but knowing that REX was just looking out for her caused her to sigh and agree to his request. Soon both of them use Transference to leave their Warframes and begin to talk about certain things. About the ways on how they would fight against certain enemies and how to do it in style. They were having a swell time with each other as they try their hand in 'Fasionframe' for see if they should change their looks into something that they would like than what their Warframe appearance is now and trying to figure out on what kind of weapon Chloe should use for her Melee Weapons test.

"Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"…After the war with the Kuroinu and the Sentient…what's going to happen to you and the others?" Chloe asked that dreadful question that Ryan wished he never wanted to hear from her. After a few moments of silence Ryan scratched his head down before answering.

"I don't know Chloe. I never thought about what will happen to us when we win the fight."

…

…

After a few moments of silences, Chloe lays her forehead on Ryan's chest in an unknown manner causing the Tank Tenno to look at her in confusion before she said something to him as she begins to slightly tremble.

"I don't you to leave me. I want you to stay with me…please." The Half Elf said in a scared tone causing Ryan to look at her for a moment and with a small sad smile as he pull her into a comforting hug as they stood there in silence as Chloe wept a little before they went back to training for the Final test.

* * *

[Flashback End]

* * *

' _I hope that it doesn't come to that…Chloe.'_ REX thought to himself as he felt something rubbing his leg as he looks down to see Fenrir looking up to him in concern and confusion. REX chuckled as he begins to pet his Kubrow's head which causes the animal to pant happily. After that, REX decided to place Fenrir into stasis again for the travel and then went over to Chloe and Prim to checks up on them to make sure that they is ready as well.

While this was happening, Squall was in a Zen position as ice particles begins to float around him as he was concentrating on controlling his Frost Warframe powers. While he was doing this, he begins to remember the Final test that he did with Alicia and the time that they had while in their Simulacrum.

* * *

[Flashback: Squall]

* * *

"So, what will the Melee Weapons Test be like Squall?" Alicia asked Squall as he begins to look though the row of melee weapons that was presented to him in the Arsenal while Prim was sitting nearby as she pets Fenrir's head who gives out a sound of appreciation.

"It's basically a test involving using weapons like swords, daggers, greatswords, nikanas, and so on. When you complete this test, you will be ready for the Kuroinu and the Sentient armies." Squall said as he looks though to see what kind of weapon Alicia can use. However, The Princess Knight-Tenno only smiled as she draws out her castle forged steel sword and presents it in front of her like it was some trophy to show off.

"Then look no further, because I have a sword I can use." Alicia said with pride which caused Squall stopped for a moment to look at her with a blank look on his face as he walks to the Princess Knight and grabs the sword out of her hand.

"Hey, be careful with that! The best blacksmith at the castle armory made that for me," she warns Squall, but the Cryo-Tenno ignores her as he walks over to the arsenal again and gets a Destreza Prime rapier out. Squall then holds her sword out with his left hand and raise the Destreza Prime with his right. He then swings the Destreza Prime down with all his might and cut straight through his sword like butter. She and Prim gasps in horror at what just happened as Squall tossed the destroyed blade to the ground.

"What are you doing!" she yells and picks the blade off the floor as she looks at her broken weapon in surprise/horror. This sword was one of her favorite ones too…

"That's not your sword anymore. This is," Squall tell her as he does a few practice swings and stabbing motions and then holds the Destreza Prime out to her to wield. She looks at the rapier for a moment then sets down her broken blade to the ground and takes the Destreza Prime from the Cryo-Tenno's hand.

"It's so light!" she says with awe as she tries a few a few swings and was amazed at how fast she could swing the blade.

"Yes. Lighter, sharper, and more durable than any blade made on this world could ever be," Squall tell her as he decided to drop the bombshell to her. "And it's now yours," he says with and caused Alicia to stop test swinging the blade and look towards him in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You're going to need it for the final test anyway." Squall said as he walks towards the Control Panel and begins to type down a few commands to activate the drones. The holographic projections begin to take form as what Alicia and Prim saw was look like it came out of a horror story. The new enemy looked like twisted flesh and metal of previous enemies that Alicia face before with the other ones looked like was ancient cthulhu-like demons with gold parts connected to its body. Alicia and Prim was silent as they both looked at the enemies disturbingly as Fenrir stood up and growled in defense, but Prim petted the Kubrow to calm it down which worked to calming him down.

"Squall…What in the world are these things?" Alicia asked in horror and repulsion as Squall upped to the holograms without any fear as he begins to explain.

"The Infested are Corpus and Grineer units who have been taken over by the techno-organic parasites, or Technocyte Virus for short, of the Infestation, a biomechanical pathogen used by the Orokin." Squall said as he begins to point out some differences of the Infested. "The majority of Infested seem to be former Corpus Crewmen or Grineer Lancers, or "Mutalist" versions of Corpus robotic proxies. The oldest individuals, the infested Ancients, are creatures overtaken by the plague so long ago that their original form is unrecognizable, perhaps dating back to the Old War itself."

Alicia was stunned at what was explained to her. Her opinion of the Orokin Empire have been dropping more and more lately from the description that Squall and the other Tenno told her and for good reason after all. The Princess Knight of Iris clench her fist in silent anger for the 'unfortunate' victims of the Technocyte Virus that the Orokin unleashed in front of her and soon draws her Destreza Prime and held it in position in front of her. "Let's begins the test."

"Then let's begin." Squall said as he heads over to the control panel and begins to type in some commands in to activate the Melee Weapons Test.

The Infested unleased a gluttonous roar at the three Chargers and Leapers begin to advance towards Alicia while the Infested Ancient slowly advance towards her as well. Alicia waited for the right moment before they got too close to strike. As soon at the first Charger got close, Alicia unleashed a quick flurry of stabs against it causing it to shatter into pieces then delivers another stab to the second on one the head killing it instantly. The third was close enough to swipe at Alicia, but the Princess Knight was nimble enough to dodge the attack ad delivered an upward strike, piercing the head on the Charger, finishing it off. The Leapers tried to attack at once and got extremely close to striking her down, but once again like before Alicia dodged at the last moment and impaled the three Leapers at once tuning them into an Infested shish kabob!

Alicia swipes he blade to dissipate the holograms and prepares herself for the Infested Ancient but was surprise when one on them flung its arm forward sending a flesh-like grapping rope towards her! However, Alicia was quick enough to raise her weapon to block the attack but was caught by the cord and was slowly begin dragged towards the creature. Alicia thinking quick released her sword and charged forward towards the creature. The Infested Ancient tossed the blade behind it and swung its arm to hit her, but Alicia slides underneath the Ancient then grabs her sword off the ground and delivers a fatal backstab into the Ancients back. The creature stood still for a moment before it shattered into pieces.

"Quick and effective…Well done Alicia! But now we need to finish the remaining waves. Are you ready for more?" Squall said to Alicia though the comms as new Infested holograms appeared before the Princess Knight, who silently raised her blade and prepares herself once more for the upcoming wave.

* * *

[Several minutes later…]

* * *

After the final wave of Hologram enemies, Alicia knelt down as she begins to catch her breath as Squall approaches her and looks around the area of fallen hologram enemies while Prim walks over to her and checks on her.

"Alicia, are you okay?" Prim asked as she was about to help her sister with some healing magic, but Alicia only raised her hand to stop her and begins to stand up.

"I'm okay Prim…just need…to catch my breath…so Squall, how did I do?" Alicia said in huffs of breath as Squall hummed a bit before stroking his metal chin in thought at her test. After a few moments of silence, he nods to her in approval.

"Besides the ones that got awfully close to hitting you…you've done well! You passed your Melee Weapons Test!" Squall said with joy as Alicia softly laughs at his enthusiasm as she tries to get up and get ready leave the Simulacrum but almost falls over if Squall did not catch her in time. "How about we get some rest before we head back to the other. Okay Alicia?"

Alicia wanted to argue about this and get the final test over with but knowing that Squall was just looking out for her caused her to sigh and agree to his request. Soon both of them use Transference to leave their Warframes and begin to talk about certain things along with Prime. About what they do on their spare time like training, reading, sparing,…cooking? They were having a swell time talking with each other as they try their hand in 'Fasionframe' to see if they can have a brand new look as well with Prim being a judge. It was kind of cute for Prim to act like a professional judge.

After that they decided to sit down and enjoy some silence before they have to get back to the others.

"Hey Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"…After the fight with the Kuroinu and the Sentient…what's going to happen?" Alicia asked that dreadful question that Aaron wished he never wanted to hear from her. After a few moments of silence Aaron scratched his chin before answering.

"I don't know Alicia. I hope that we can get through this however...but I don't know for certain."

…

After a few moments of silences, Alicia pats her hands on her lap causing the Cryo-Tenno to look at her in confusion before she said something to him as she begins to explain about what she was doing.

"I heard that some men like this. So, place your head here please." The Princess knight said in a shy tone causing Aaron to look at her for a moment in confusion but none the less nodded as he places head on her lap, causing Prim to cover her mouth as she blushes at the site. After a few moments, Aaron now realized what was happening!

'I _s this…the legendary lap-pillow?!'_ Aaron thought to himself as Alicia rubs her hand on his head, enjoying the feeling of her fingers though his hair. After that, the Cryo-Tenno soon thought of something as he looks over to Prim who was now playing with Fenrir to keep herself distracted. So, throwing caution into the wind, he decided to ask her a question. "Hey Prim? I got a question for you."

"Yes, Ser Aaron?" Prim said as she continues to play with Fenrir who was now on his back.

"First off, I'm no ser. And two: You wouldn't happen to have a crush on REX would you?" Aaron asked causing Alicia to look to Aaron in surprise while Prim stopped playing with Fenrir as her whole face turned completely red.

"W-Whatever do y-you mean? I-I don't have a c-crush on R-REX!" Prim stuttered as she looked over to Aaron who only looked at her with a blank look on his face and Alicia who had a look of surprise/shock. After a few moments of silence, the poor girl could not help it as she buries her face in her hand and lets off an embarrassed moan.

"Y-you like that brute?! When and how in the world did this happen Prim?!" Alicia said as Aaron gets up from her lap so that she can get up and walk up to Prim to get some answers, but Squall actually figure out why.

"I believe it happened when she was saved by him from Beasley when he became a turncoat and blocked a lethal attack from said persons attack. Am I right?" Aaron said as he looked towards Prim who only nodded as her face begins to return to a less red color.

"But…you do know that he's with Chloe, right?" Alicia asked her cousin, but immediately regrets it as Prim looks down as her hair covers her eyes as she begins to sniffle a bit. Fenrir sensed this and whines a little as he did not want to see his master's new friend sad.

"That may not be a problem." Aaron said causing the two Princess Knights to look over to him in confusion. To answer this, he begins to access his [Inventory] and pull out a book called ' The Eostian Laws'. "According to this book; The Eostian Laws, on page 69; Paragraph E – Section 8: 'Whenever an individual with no ties to Eostia, that possess new forms of unknown power and/or bloodlines, are allowed to start a new House with a new family name and are allow themselves to have multiple wives in order to further their bloodline.'. In other words, you may have a chance to be with him if you still want to…" Aaron said as he stopped to look at Alicia and Prim who looked at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"I'm…surprise that you found such a thing, Aaron." Alicia said as she shook out of her stupor.

"When you enter foreign lands, you may want to read up some laws ahead of time so that you don't get into much trouble." Aaron answered her before turning to Prim who looks like she was coming back to her senses. "So? Do you still want to be with REX, Prim? This maybe the only chance you have looking to be with him."

Prim was quiet for a moment as she begins to think about it. After a few moments she looked up to Aaron and nodded with a smile on her face and said.

"Yes."

* * *

[Flashback End]

* * *

' _Well I hope that you and REX get along Prim…and I hope that Alicia and I can still stay together after this.'_ Squall thought to himself as he finishes his meditation and went over to Alicia and make sure that she has all of her gear ready to go as soon as the others are ready. After a few moments of last minute checking, everyone got together and Umbra begins to talk to this group before they head out.

"Okay everyone here's the deal. Now that we are ready to head out, we will be heading to the coordinates that are on you HUDS." Umbra started as he points to his helmet. "To cut some of the travel time down, we will be going by Arch-Wing to get to our locations in time before the Kuroinu begins their attacks within a week or two. REX, since your taking Prim to her Castle Fortress you need to be careful with her because she does not have a Warframe while traveling a high altitude. Handle her with care."

"Right. Better buckle up Princess." REX said as he activates his Elytron Arch-Wings as he pick up the pink haired princess, bridal-style, causing to gasps cutely. "You alright, Prim?"

"Y-Yes I'm alright." Prim said in a stutter, causing REX to look at her in confusion while Chloe with her Itzal Arch-Wings on looked at her with a teasing look on her face as she knows that the pink haired Princess has a crush on her 'Knight in Shining Armor'(LOL) and Alicia giving REX an annoyed look at the scene in front of her.

"Alright then. Everyone else ready?" Umbra asked as looks around see Squall using the Odonata, Olga using the Elytron, and Alicia using the Odonata as well. Seeing this, Umbra nodded then activated his Odonata Prime Arch-Wings and begins to float in the air with the others as the ascend higher into the clouds. "Well then…MOVE OUT!"

At that very command, the newly formed Tenno units head towards their own destinations…and will see each other again when the final battle in Eostia will occur.

* * *

Phew! This was a massive time spender, but it is time for Phase two of this Fanfiction: Divide the group and Conquer the enemy. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and i hope to GOD i will work on the next chapters quicker and smoother because it will now be on separate individuals.

Until then, I will see you then. PEACE!


End file.
